Perdu dans le temps
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Pris au piège par le sortilège mortel de Voldemort, Harry est plongé dans le temps dans un monde si différent du sien. Harry/Salazar. Traduction
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens !_

_J'avais traduit il y a un an une fic où Salazar débarque à l'époque de Harry pour aider le trio, elle s'appelait "In Eirinn", une histoire vraiment sympa à lire. Je vous la conseille si vous aimez les Salazar/Harry._

_L'auteure, Batstutousai, a écrit une fic où cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui arrive à l'époque des Fondateurs. Du coup, je me suis lancée et j'ai débuté la traduction de cette histoire plutôt corsée à traduire._

_Pour info, Salazar parle un vieil anglais, et Harry parle un anglais plus moderne, ce qui est normal vu la différence des époques, et l'auteur a joué pas mal là-dessus._

_J'espère que vous aimerez, le warning ne sera pas là pour faire joli, donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus ^^ Ce sera assez sombre et il y aura des thèmes assez difficiles qui seront abordés, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas spoiler._

_Bref, rien n'est à moi, l'histoire est à Batsutousai, l'univers de HP est à JK Rowling._

_La partie en italique est tirée du tome 4._

* * *

**Perdu dans le temps**

Résumé : « Pris au piège par le sortilège mortel de Voldemort, Harry est plongé dans le temps dans un monde si différent du sien. »

24 juin 1995  
-0-

__Avant que Voldemort ne puisse lever son visage de serpent en direction de la pierre tombale, Harry se leva... saisit sa baguette fermement dans sa main, la dressa devant lui et se précipita vers Voldemort.  
Celui-ci était prêt. Alors que Harry criait "Expelliarmus!", Voldemort s'écria: "Avada Kedavra!"__

__Un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de celle de Harry - ils s'élevèrent dans les airs face à face - et soudain, la baguette de Harry vibra comme si une décharge électrique la traversait; ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour d'elle; il n'aurait pas pu les libérer s'il l'avait voulu. Un faisceau de lumière reliait maintenant les deux baguettes, il n'était ni rouge ni vert, mais d'un or vif et profond. __

__Harry observa le rayon avec un regard étonné, et aperçut Voldemort serrer sa propre baguette magique, laquelle vibrait et frémissait.__

__Et ensuite - rien n'aurait pu préparer Harry à cela - il sentit ses pieds se soulever de terre. Lui et Voldemort étaient tous deux levés dans les airs, leurs baguettes encore reliées par ce fil de lumière dorée et chatoyante. Ils s'éloignèrent de la pierre tombale du père de Voldemort, puis s'immobilisèrent au-dessus d'une parcelle de terrain dégagée et dépourvue de tombes ... Les Mangemorts criaient, demandant des instructions à Voldemort; ils tentaient de former un cercle autour de Harry et de Voldemort, Nagini sur leurs talons, certains d'entre eux tirèrent leurs baguettes -__

__Le fil d'or qui reliait Harry et Voldemort se sépara, bien que les baguettes restaient reliées l'une à l'autre, un millier de nouvelles ramifications coururent au-dessus de Harry et de Voldemort, se croisant tout autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entourés d'une toile dorée en forme de dôme, une cage de lumière. Les Mangemorts les encerclaient comme des rapaces, leurs cris étrangement étouffés ...__

_"Ne faites rien!" cria Voldemort aux Mangemorts, et Harry écarquilla des yeux étonnés devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit son ennemi lutter pour rompre le fil de lumière qui reliait toujours sa baguette à la sienne. Harry tint sa baguette plus fermement, à deux mains, et le fil d'or ne se brisa pas. "Ne faites rien si je ne vous l'ordonne pas!" cria Voldemort aux Mangemorts._

_Et puis, un son surnaturel et magnifique résonna dans l'air… il provenait de chaque fil de la toile de lumière qui vibrait autour de Harry et de Voldemort. C'était un son que Harry reconnut, bien qu'il ne l'ait entendu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie… le chant du phœnix…_

_C'était le son de l'espoir pour Harry… la chose la plus belle et la plus enchanteresse qu'il n'ait jamais entendue de sa vie… il avait l'impression que la chanson était en lui au lieu d'être simplement autour de lui… c'était la musique qui le connectait avec Dumbledore, et c'était presque comme si un ami parlait à son oreille ..._

« Ne brise pas le lien. »

_Je sais, répondit Harry à la musique, je sais et je vais continuer... mais à peine y avait-il pensé, que cela devint tout à coup beaucoup plus difficile à faire. Sa baguette commença à vibrer plus fort que jamais ... et le rayon de lumière entre lui et Voldemort se mit à changer aussi ... c'était comme si de grosses perles de lumière glissaient le long du fil reliant les baguettes - Harry sentit sa baguette frémir sous sa main, alors que les perles légères commençaient à glisser lentement et régulièrement vers lui, puis trembler de plus en plus violemment ..._

_Alors que la perle de lumière la plus proche se rapprochait du bout de la baguette de Harry, le bois sous ses doigts devint si chaud qu'il craignit qu'il ne s'enflamme. Plus cette perle se rapprochait, plus la baguette de Harry vibrait; il était sûr que sa baguette ne survivrait pas au contact de la perle de lumière; c'était comme si elle était sur le point de se briser sous ses doigts._

Avant que Harry ne puisse lâcher prise, avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un moyen de l'arrêter, la première perle toucha sa baguette magique et elle explosa entre ses doigts sous l'effet de ce sortilège désarmant et Harry heurta la toile qui chantait. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, son dos brûlait et la mélodie du phœnix n'était plus aussi amicale, aussi rassurante, elle hurlait à ses oreilles « Relève-toi ! Relève-toi ! » Et Harry leva les paupières à temps pour regarder la lumière de la toile devenir verte, un vert étincelant et presque menaçant - comme le sortilège mortel - avant que son monde ne sombre dans l'abîme.

OoOoOoOo

An 722

-0-

Salazar marchait le long du sentier, observant le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon et se disant qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de trouver un endroit pour camper pour la nuit, lorsque des oiseaux se mirent tout à coup à piailler. Il sortit immédiatement son épée, son autre main s'emparant de sa baguette cachée dans sa tunique, prêt à faire face au moindre signe de menace, et se retourna, essayant de trouver l'origine de toute cette agitation.

Une explosion de lumière dorée émergea d'une rangée d'arbres juste dans son champ de vision, une mélodie s'éleva avant de s'éteindre brusquement, laissant derrière elle un silence étrange qui donna la chair de poule à Salazar.

Il réfléchit longuement à la direction du flash de lumière avant de relâcher ses muscles tendus et de se diriger, toujours prudent, vers la limite des arbres. La lumière dorée était synonyme de magie et, bien qu'il ne veuille pas participer à des batailles magiques alors qu'il était seul et en voyage d'affaires, il ne pouvait pas non plus, en toute conscience, continuer à marcher sereinement alors qu'il pourrait y avoir un danger magique. Son maître lui avait souvent dit qu'il était de leur devoir d'aider les autres avec de la magie; Les dieux savaient que personne d'autre ne le ferait.

Lentement, les bruits et les cris des animaux revinrent dans la forêt, et Salazar se détendit, presque involontairement, lorsqu'il fut sûr que le danger avait disparu. Il envisagea de partir - il lui fallait monter le camp pour la nuit - mais resta là où il était, songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il désirait trouver l'origine de ce flash de lumière.

Il en trouva la cause - ou, tout du moins la _victime_ \- pas très loin de la limite des arbres. Un garçon était allongé dans une rangée de bruyères. Des lignes de brûlures marquaient son dos, ses jambes et ses bras, sa robe était sale et ses cheveux sombres et en bataille. Ses mains – qui étaient partiellement cachées sous sa robe - étaient couvertes des cloques, le sang suintant de ses paumes et teignant les bruyères d'un rouge écarlate.

Salazar se dit que cette personne - un homme ? Un garçon ? - avait dû traverser l'enfer. Etait-il mort ?..

Mais non. Le dos brûlé du jeune garçon se arqua – se raidissant sous une brusque douleur. Et Salazar savait, avec la même certitude qu'il savait que sa mère l'aimait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se retourner et s'éloigner de quelqu'un d'aussi blessé. Qu'il soit en vie était un miracle, et si jamais il survivait cette nuit ce serait la volonté des dieux, alors Salazar ferait ce qu'il pourrait, quelles que soient ses obligations; Godric, Rowena et Helga comprendraient.

-0-

Harry se réveilla lentement, se sentant comme s'il était étendu sous une centaine de couvertures, mais lorsqu'il bougea pour les repousser, la douleur lui traversa le dos et les bras. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu et une main fraiche se posa sur le front de Harry. À travers un brouillard, il entendit le murmure d'une voix, puis le sommeil le gagna et il fut à nouveau enveloppé par les ténèbres

-0-

La prochaine fois que Harry se réveilla, ce fut nettement plus brutal. Se souvenant de son corps douloureux - et, plus vaguement de la toile dorée qui l'avait brûlé quand il l'avait touchée - il resta immobile alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Il aperçut non pas le plafond fissuré de l'aile de l'hôpital, comme il s'y attendait, mais un mur de tissu vert foncé et une lanterne suspendue. _'Où suis-je _?_'_

Un son résonna quelque part près de lui et Harry aperçut une silhouette. Celle d'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient au niveau de son menton et aux yeux d'une couleur étrangement similaire à celle de Harry. L'homme traversa ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une tente. Il tenait un bol en pierre dans une main et une épée gainée heurtait sa jambe. Elle était attachée à une ceinture de cuir portée sur une chemise très longue, une sorte de robe courte. _«Une tunique»_ , fit une voix dans son esprit, et qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Hermione.

L'homme regarda vers Harry et cligna des yeux, puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger sourire et il se dépêcha d'avancer en disant, "ú bist wæccende! Ú bist hál?"

Harry le fixa du regard pendant un moment, puis croassa: «Je… ne… parlez-vous anglais ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils. "Englisc ? Íc ágitaþ ne ..." Il soupira et secoua la tête. "Ungelícu geþéodeu ...? Ah!" Il sourit à Harry qui le fixait comme s'il avait perdu la tête. "Il sortit une baguette et, avant que Harry ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il entonna : " _Efengedæle geéode_ ".

Harry ferma les yeux face à un brusque assaut de connaissances. Sans aucune raison quant à la manière dont il le savait, il comprenait maintenant la langue que l'homme parlait. C'était ce que l'on appelait « le vieil anglais » - et il savait qu'il pouvait à la fois l'écrire et le parler lui-même. C'était ... étrange.

"Est-ce que tu me comprends maintenant, mon garçon?" demanda l'homme, et Harry savait qu'il parlait le vieil anglais, mais il le comprit comme s'il parlait l'anglais moderne avec lequel Harry avait grandi.

"Oui - Euh, oui. Désolé." Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux sur l'homme, trouvant plus facile de parler dans cette nouvelle - vieille? - langue qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le visage de l'homme se détendit avec un sourire. "Bien. Comment te sens-tu ? Ton dos devrait être en parti guéri."

Harry essaya de se redresser et fut soulagé de ne pas ressentir de douleur. "Oui," souffla-t-il et le visage de l'autre se plissa en un froncements de sourcils étonné. "Oh, merde ! Je veux dire « oui » corrigea-t-il en vieil anglais avec une grimace "Cela va prendre un certain temps pour que je m'habitue à cette langue."

L'homme acquiesça, souriant avec ironie. "C'est vrai. J'ai commis l'erreur plus d'une fois avec les autres, avant que nous puissions tous parler correctement." Harry, curieux, fronça les sourcils, et l'homme expliqua: "Le sort ne peut être lancé qu'une fois toutes les vingt-quatre heures pour une seule personne, et Godric et moi étions les seuls à avoir cette langue en commun - Tu vas bien ?"

Harry secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. "Godric _Gryffondor_ ?" lâcha-t-il d'un air étonné.

"En effet," acquiesça l'homme, s'emparant d'un tabouret et s'asseyant à côté du lit. Harry s'assit. "Tu le connais, alors?" demanda-t-il au garçon.

"Je -" Harry secoua la tête. « Merde, » murmura - t - il en anglais avant de passer au vieux langage et en disant: « Je le connais. Vous ne seriez pas Salazar Serpentard? »

L'homme cligna des yeux de surprise. "En effet, c'est moi."

"Par Merlin, pourquoi ce genre de merde m'arrive-t-il toujours?" se plaignit Harry, fermant les yeux et résistant à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre l'oreiller.

"Et comment t'appelles-tu ? " demanda Salazar, résistant à l'envie de demander au garçon de parler dans la langue qu'ils partageaient maintenant. Le vieil anglais était sa langue maternelle, il y était habitué depuis sa naissance.

Harry soupira. "Harry Potter", répondit-il, estimant que l'utilisation de son vrai nom ne perturberait pas cette chronologie, il était suffisamment éloigné dans l'histoire pour être à l'abri. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Harry s'en fichait. "Je suis désolé, je– quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"Trois jours après Mabon", dit Salazar.

"Mabon ?" répéta Harry.

"L'équinoxe d'automne " Salazar soupira. "Tu dors depuis cinq jours."

« Oh...pourquoi ce genre de merde m'arrive-t-il toujours » répéta Harry en gémissant, ne remarquant même pas qu'il retombait dans sa langue maternelle alors qu'il ne trouvait pas d'invectives assez grossières pour décrire une telle situation "Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai dû traverser un labyrinthe et me battre contre Voldemort, puis voilà que je suis renvoyé dans le temps pour rester inconscient pendant cinq jours. Pourquoi est-ce que - Dieu me déteste ou bien Merlin peut-être, ou les deux à la fois ?"

"Un chrétien, bien sûr", murmura Salazar, après avoir reconnu le nom du dieu de la secte religieuse à travers tout le brouhaha produit par cette langue inconnue. Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule du garçon. " _Harry_ ."

Le garçon soupira et ferma les yeux, résigné. "Désolé. Je viens de ... Désolé. Mauvaise semaine."

"Je n'en doute pas."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander comment Salazar pouvait le savoir, puis se souvint de ses blessures et grimaça. "Oui..."

Salazar pencha la tête sur le côté. "Que s'est-il passé? Tout ce que j'ai vu est une lumière dorée."

"Une lumière dorée?" murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il secoua la tête et marmonna : "C'est un peu compliqué."

"C'est souvent le cas", acquiesça Salazar. "Mais je voudrais que tu me le dises; je n'ai jamais vu de telles blessures, et rarement chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Si j'avais été un non magique, tu serais mort."

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et il déglutit. Il avait failli mourir, il _serait_ mort si Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas été à proximité. "Je -" Il secoua la tête. "En quelle année sommes-nous ?"

Salazar haussa un sourcil. "L'année?" répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "Tu suis le calendrier chrétien?"

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. _'Calendrier chrétien? Peut-être? Il __**est**__ basé sur la naissance de Christ, n'est-ce pas? _"Euh, oui. Je suppose ?"

"Tu supposes ?" répéta Salazar avant de secouer la tête. "Si tu suis le calendrier chrétien, dans ce cas nous sommes en l'an sept cent vingt-deux."

Harry ferma les yeux, se sentant malade. Logiquement, il savait qu'il avait dû faire un bond dans le temps d'au moins mille ans pour se retrouver assis dans une tente avec Salazar Serpentard. Mais c'était une chose de savoir que vous étiez si loin de chez vous et une autre de savoir exactement à quelle distance se trouvait votre maison.

"Harry?" demanda Salazar en touchant à nouveau son épaule.

"Désolé," murmura Harry, levant les yeux pour croiser deux yeux verts incandescents. "Que savez-vous du voyage dans le temps?"

"Très peu", admit Salazar, une lueur soupçonneuse traversant ses yeux. "Si les dieux le veulent, cela peut arriver. Tu as voyagé dans le temps ?"

"Plus de mille ans," acquiesça Harry. Quand Salazar hocha simplement la tête, ne remettant pas en cause la véracité de ses propos. Harry s'étonna "Vous me croyez ?"

Salazar haussa les épaules. "Cela répond à quelques questions", répondit-il, quand Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, Salazar expliqua: "Tes vêtements sont d'une matière différente de ceux que j'ai vus, de même que tes chaussures. Et ta langue; parfois, j'ai dû mal à la comprendre. Je connais toutes les langues de ces îles et celle que tu utilises est différente. Tes lunettes aussi étaient inhabituelles. "

"Mes lunettes? Oh! Oui, où _sont_ mes lunettes? Et mais...pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à voir ?" s'étonna Harry, se rappelant qu'il avait pu voir Salazar sans problème depuis qu'il était là.

"Tes lunettes n'ont pas survécu à ton voyage", fit remarquer Salazar, "et je n'étais pas certain de ma capacité à les réparer. Il existe un sort pour réparer une mauvaise vision que j'ai utilisé. Il faudra le refaire tous cinq ans, mais c'est beaucoup plus simple que de porter des lunettes. "

"Oh. Eh bien, merci. Je vais devoir apprendre ce sortilège ..." L'expression de Harry se figea alors qu'il se souvenait d'un autre problème. "Je suppose que je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi ?"

Salazar secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas vu de baguette, bien que je l'avoue, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation."

Harry soupira et acquiesça. " Je suppose qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais en avoir une nouvelle ? D'une façon ou d'une autre ?"

"Si nous pouvons le trouver, Maître Ollivander te créera probablement une nouvelle baguette."

Harry sourit au nom familier. "Bien, c'est bon, alors. Même si je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour payer ..."

"Maître Ollivander ne demande généralement pas de paiement", fit Salazar. "Beaucoup de personnes magiques n'ont rien ou presque rien à offrir en échange d'une baguette, alors il les donne gratuitement. Si tu peux lui apporter un matériau rare, cela lui fait plaisir, mais il ne demandera rien."

"Oh..."

Salazar le considéra un instant, puis déclara "Il est préférable que tu ne me dises pas la vérité sur ce qui t'est arrivé, pour protéger la chronologie."

"Oh, oui, cela vaut mieux" acquiesça Harry.

Salazar hocha la tête. "Je pose seulement la question suivante: y a-t-il une probabilité que la personne qui t'a blessé t'ai suivi jusqu' ici ?"

Harry repensa à ce combat désespéré dans le cimetière et à tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort. Même si celui-ci désirerait certainement aller à l'époque des Fondateurs, Harry doutait que Voldemort prenne le risque de rester coincé ici, et seul.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait se débarrasser de son ennemi, à part veiller à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit jamais né. (Aussi tentant que cela puisse être, Harry ne savait même pas comment y parvenir, à part tuer Salazar, mais le sorcier en question lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, ce qui rayait en grande partie cette idée.)

Finalement, Harry secoua la tête. "Non. S'il pense que j'ai peut-être survécu à ça, je doute qu'il sache où me chercher. A mon avis, il pense que je suis mort." Harry toucha la coupure guérie sur son bras, là où Queudever avait pris son sang, et lutta contre l'envie de pleurer en se souvenant de ses amis et de Sirius, qu'il ne reverrait jamais. "Il a raison", ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Salazar toucha l'épaule du garçon, le cœur douloureux en voyant la tristesse dans le regard du garçon. "Dors, Harry," suggéra-t-il. "Tout ira mieux après "

Harry se demanda s'il avait raison, puis il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, songeant à Ron, Hermione et Sirius et essayant de réprimer le chagrin qui meurtrissait son cœur.

-0-

Une fois certain que Harry s'était endormi, ses gémissement finissant par devenir silencieux, Salazar s'allongea dans son propre lit pour réfléchir.

Il réfléchit tout d'abord aux blessures du garçon : comment un garçon aussi jeune pouvait-il avoir un ennemi aussi résolu à le blesser? Quel genre de personne serait si déterminé à nuire à un enfant? Était-ce l'avenir qu'ils devaient espérer? Un avenir où la magie était utilisée pour torturer et tuer des enfants ?

«La violence engendre la violence», avait affirmé si souvent le maître de Salazar, mais il se demandait maintenant quelle violence ce garçon avait infligée à cet autre homme au point de finir si près de la mort.

_«Je ne connais pas les faits», _se_ r_appela Salazar en soupirant. _«Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai lu aucune violence chez ce garçon qu'il est innocent". _

Pourtant, Salazar était un legilimens tellement doué qu'il ne lui fallait généralement qu'un bref instant pour toucher l'esprit d'un autre et comprendre son caractère et ses motivations.

Et chez le garçon, il n'avait senti qu'une âme douce, un garçon meurtri et prêt à se battre pour se protéger et protéger les autres, mais toujours doux. Il n'y avait aucune volonté de tuer chez lui, aucun intérêt à en blesser un autre, même si ses pensées étaient obstinément tournées vers celui qui l'avait blessé. Il y avait eu de la colère, oui, et un besoin de justice, mais pas de soif de sang.

Salazar détourna ses pensées des blessures du garçon et, à la place, songea à ce qu'il avait appris sur son époque. _«Pas beaucoup, _pensa Salazar, _mais assez, peut-être._

Il venait de l'avenir, un avenir _lointain, _avait deviné Salazar. Rien qu'en voyant les vêtements déchirés du garçon. Pourrait-il trouver un moyen de ramener le garçon chez lui ? Il essaierait, à la fois de protéger la chronologie et de ramener le garçon à sa famille.

Il semblait y avoir une sorte de famille à laquelle le garçon avait brièvement pensé avant de s'endormir. Un homme – un père ? Un oncle ? - et un garçon et une fille du même âge que Harry - des amis proches ou des frères et sœurs ? Il y en avait d'autres aussi, mais c'étaient les seuls visages que Salazar avait eu le temps de saisir avant que Harry ne s'endorme. Harry avait été triste et blessé à la pensée qu'il ne les reverrait jamais, mais il y avait aussi une sombre résignation, un sentiment de «Je savais que cela arriverait...».

«Quelle douleur as-tu enduré, Harry Potter, au point de te résigner à une vie sans ta famille et sans tes amis ? »

Salazar était peiné d'admettre qu'en refusant de pénétrer plus profondément dans le passé du garçon, il s'était résolu à ne jamais savoir complètement qui était Harry Potter. Il pourrait apprendre à le connaître et Harry pourrait très bien laisser échapper quelques petites choses, mais il ne pourrait jamais tout savoir sur le garçon.

Alors que le sommeil tendait enfin les bras à Salazar, sa dernière pensée fut: _'Je me demande si Poudlard survivra mille ans. La réaction du garçon à nos noms semblent suggérer que oui …_

-0-

Harry se réveilla au son de plusieurs voix. Elles étaient étouffées par les murs de la tente, mais arrivaient quand même à filtrer par l'entrée, suffisamment pour le tirer de ses souvenirs agréables sur Hermione et Ron. Il pensa reconnaître la voix de Salazar - il pouvait presque entendre la voix admirative de Hermione_"Tu as rencontré un __**fondateur**, c'est formidable Harry__ !" _,- mais la seconde voix lui était inconnue.

Harry n'aimait pas trop rester au lit - il y était resté suffisamment longtemps la semaine précédente - et il se sentait suffisamment bien pour se lever et voir ce qui se passait. Il repoussa les couvertures pour sortir, puis rougit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était nu et qu'il n'y avait rien à se mettre. _«Il n'aurait pas pu conjurer des __**vêtements**__ pour moi ? _grommela Harry en s'emparant de la couverture la moins irritante des trois et en l'enroulant autour de sa taille, ça ferait l'affaire.

Harry passa la tête par l'entrée de la tente et trouva Salazar debout devant un homme de grande taille avec une crinière de cheveux roux. L'homme portait du rouge tandis que Salazar portait du vert, cela lui rappela vaguement Noël. Il réprima un sourire.

"-Pas une excuse pour que tu puisses relâcher tes devoirs, Salazar!" cria l'homme en rouge. "Je me fiche de savoir combien de serpents tu as trouvé-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les serpents?" répliqua calmement Salazar, sans élever la voix, contrairement à son compagnon nettement plus impulsif. "Et, comme je l'ai dit dans mon message, c'est _important_ -"

" _Ton _idée d'important et _mon_ idée d'important diffèrent grandement", s'irrita l'homme plus grand.

"Sans aucun doute."

"Peut-être devrais-tu me dire ce qu'il y a d'important au point de paresser dans une forêt pendant une semaine -"

"Ce ne ne sont pas tes affaires, et je te remercierai de ne pas t'en mêler," rétorqua Salazar. "Si tu t'inquiètes tellement du temps que nous perdons pendant que je suis en vacances–"

"Des vacances !" se moqua le grand homme.

"-Alors peut-être que tu devrais être là-bas pour prendre le relais."

« Ce n'est pas mon travail de - » Le grand homme cligna des yeux, remarquant enfin la silhouette debout devant l'entrée de la tente, une couverture enroulée autour de sa taille. "Salazar, qui est-ce ?"

"Qui ça ?" grogna Salazar, en se retournant. La légère irritation qu'il ressentait disparut lorsqu'il aperçut le garçon dans l'embrasure de la porte, seulement pour être remplacée par de l'inquiétude. "Harry, tu ne devrais pas être debout."

"Je -" Harry fit une pause, se souvenant qu'il devait parler en vieil anglais, puis recommença, "je me sens bien."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens bien que tu ne devrais pas être au lit. Retourne te coucher ."

Harry se renfrogna. "Vous vous prenez pour qui, pour ma mère ? "marmonna-t-il dans sa langue maternelle.

" _Maintenant_ ," ordonna Salazar, n'ayant pas besoin d'une traduction pour deviner ce que l'adolescent avait dit; il était assez familier avec ce ton de voix et ce langage corporel.

"D'accord, d'accord," murmura Harry un peu agacé, il retourna à l'intérieur de la tente.

Derrière Salazar, l'homme plus grand inspira brusquement et Salazar sut qu'il avait vu les cicatrices qui meurtrissaient le dos et le bras de Harry, à cause des brûlures qu'il n'avait pas pu guérir complètement, peu importe le sort qu'il avait utilisé. Les blessures aux mains de Harry, à son coude et aux jambes avaient toutes guéri sans problèmes, mais pour les marques sur son dos, c'était une toute autre histoire.

"Tu aurais dû nous le dire," dit le grand homme, la voix atténuée par le chagrin.

"Non, vous m'auriez gêné tous les trois," répliqua Salazar. « Il fallait que je le soigne sans distraction. Il serait sans doute mort si vous aviez tous été là , Godric."

Godric Gryffondor fit la grimace. "Je suppose," concéda-t-il. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, Salazar avait raison; des quatre amis, c'était lui qui était le plus doué avec la magie de guérison et avec les potions, ayant étudié pendant un temps sous la supervision du plus grand guérisseur de leur époque. "Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais m'en occuper " dit-il avec espoir.

Salazar lui lança un regard noir puis soupira. "On verra. Évite d'envoyer Rowena et Helga pour le surveiller s'il te plaît," ajouta-t-il, plissant les yeux devant le sourire satisfait de Godric, qui s'évanouit à ses mots. "Quand Harry sera en état de voyager, je l'amènerai au château et vous pourrez le choyer à votre guise."

Godric soupira. "Très bien. Est-ce que je suis au moins autorisé à dire à ces dames _pourquoi_ tu as décidé de partir en vacances ? Ou bien vas-tu me maudire pour avoir mentionné cela aussi ?"

Salazar réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules. "Tu pourras leur dire aussi longtemps que tu les empêcheras de voler jusqu'ici pour me tourmenter."

Godric roula des yeux. "Bien sûr, Salazar. Puis-je rencontrer ce garçon maintenant? Harry, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?"

Salazar hocha la tête et rentra dans la tente. Il était heureux de constater que Harry était retourné dans son lit, bien que le garçon fût un peu renfrogné. Son expression s'éclaira quand il vit Salazar, puis devint méfiant alors que Godric le suivait. "Harry", dit Salazar, « voici Godric Gryffondor. Godric, voici Harry Potter."

La lueur méfiante disparut dès qu'il entendit le nom de Godric et Harry sourit. "Bonjour !"

"Bonjour, jeune Harry," répondit Godric, s'emparant du tabouret de Salazar et s'asseyant à côté du lit. "Alors ainsi c'est toi le grand secret de Salazar, celui qui l'a gardé si loin de ses devoirs."

"Godric!" siffla Salazar, regardant son ami d'un œil perçant.

"Oui, j'en suis désolé," murmura Harry, baissant les yeux sur sa couverture.

Godric soupira. "Ne t'en veux pas, petit. Salazar devait chercher des enfants pour notre nouvelle école, de toute façon; te trouver n'était pas vraiment un abandon de ses devoirs mais simplement un détour."

Des yeux verts apparurent sous la tignasse de cheveux noirs. "Une nouvelle école?" répéta-t-il avec curiosité.

"Ah. Est-ce que Salazar a été tellement occupé à te dorloter qu'il n'a même pas mentionné Poudlard ?" lâcha Godric en riant.

Les lèvres de Harry formèrent un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Quelque chose comme ça," acquiesça-t-il, et une utilisation brève de Legilimencie fit comprendre à Salazar que le garçon se souvenait qu'il était endormi depuis cinq jours.

_«J'ai besoin de lui apprendre à ne plus penser à_ _rien __»,_ songea Salazar. _"C'est trop dangereux pour lui de songer à son époque et aux implications sur celle-ci ."_

"Eh bien, nous avons décidé de créer un château dans cette imposante forteresse ", expliqua Godric, son visage s'éclairant alors qu'il commençait à parler de son sujet favori. "Nous, Salazar, Rowena, Helga et moi-même, prenons le temps de rassembler des élèves et peut-être certains membres du personnel, car comme tu t'en doutes, tu ne peux pas te retrouver avec douzaine d'enfants qui courent autour d'un château et quelques adultes qui les regardent, font la nourriture et gardent l'endroit propre. "

Harry rit. "Non, bien sûr que non. Alors, quand allez-vous commencer à enseigner à ces enfants? Quand ils se présenteront?"

Godric secoua la tête, son sourire s'élargissant devant l'intérêt de ce nouveau public. "Juste après Yule, mais nous accueillons des enfants qui n'ont nulle part où aller, si c'est nécessaire." Il fit une pause, son expression devenant grave. "Puis-je présumer que tu te joindras à nous pour Yule ?"

Harry se figea avant qu'il ne sourit légèrement. "Bien deviner," lâcha-t-il.

Godric toucha le genou du garçon et soupira. "Je suis désolé, mon enfant, pour ce que tu as subi," déclara-t-il. "Mais je dois aussi demander comment tu as reçu les cicatrices sur ton dos."

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise alors que Salazar lançait un sec " _Godric_ !"

"S'il y a un mage dans la région qui s'attaque aux enfants, nous devons en informer les familles", insista Godric.

"Désolé", fit Harry, les yeux s'illuminant alors qu'il venait de comprendre. "J'ai des cicatrices sur mon dos ?"

Godric ferma la bouche, incrédule, et Salazar prit le relais "Il ne les a pas vues." Il agita sa baguette, conjurant un miroir derrière le garçon, et lui montra : "Regarde."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis tourna la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il grimaça en se souvenant de la douleur liée au croisement de lignes tracées sur sa peau - il n'oublierait probablement pas la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait frappé cette toile dorée - puis se tourna vers les deux adultes. "Celui qui m'a fait ça est parti depuis longtemps", dit-il doucement à Godric. "Il a quitté les îles, maintenant", ajouta-t-il, se rappelant le mot que Salazar avait utilisé pour désigner la Grande-Bretagne la veille.

"Je n'étais pas indifférent à ce danger potentiel", ajouta sèchement Salazar. "Tu m'insultes en faisant comme si je n'avais pas pris ça en compte."

Godric fit la grimace. "Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes insulté , Salazar. C'est simplement que tu t'occupes de Harry -"

"Je ne me sens pas insulté, Godric," déclara calmement Salazar.

Godric laissa échapper un reniflement amusé. "Non, tu marques un point." Il se leva. "Très bien, Salazar. Je vais laisser Harry entre tes mains."

"Enfin," murmura Salazar.

Godric eut un petit rire. "Je te préviens, cependant, je ne peux pas promettre de laisser régner Helga pendant encore une semaine, alors ne prends pas trop de temps."

Salazar ricana. "Prend-lui sa baguette et enferme-la dans un placard."

Godric se tourna vers Harry en souriant. "Harry, je te verrai quand tu nous rejoindras au château. Jusque-là, concentre-toi sur la guérison et ignore Salazar s'il devient grincheux."

Harry lui retourna son sourire. "D'accord. Au revoir, monsieur."

"Godric," insista l'homme et Harry acquiesça.

" Dehors maintenant ," ordonna Salazar et le grand homme s'exécuta en riant. Après un moment de silence, Salazar se tourna vers Harry et demanda, "Etait-il comme tu l'avais imaginé ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. "J'ai essayé de ne pas avoir trop avoir d'attentes", admit-il "Il me rappelle-" La bouche d'Harry se ferma brusquement alors que ses pensées le rattrapaient et il prit une profonde inspiration pour lutter contre la vague de tristesse qui l'envahissait. "Il me rappelle mon meilleur ami," termina-t-il doucement.

Salazar prit place à côté du lit de Harry. "De quelle façon?" demanda-t-il en se rappelant le rouquin qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs du garçon. Il y avait en effet un certain degré de similitude avec Godric dans la couleur de leurs cheveux.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question, incertain de pouvoir parler de ses amis sans en souffrir ou sans changer la chronologie. _«Plus de mille ans» se_ rappela Harry. _"Et Hermione me dit toujours de parler de ce qui me trouble."_

"Ron ..." Harry commença à froncer les sourcils. "Et bien, Ron a les cheveux roux, comme Gryffo–"

"Appelle-le Godric, Harry," interrompit doucement Salazar.

Harry cligna des yeux. "Oh. Mais ... il va être mon professeur, n'est-ce pas? Enfin peut-être?"

Salazar renifla. "Peut-être. Mais si tu l'appelles Gryffondor, tu pourrais bien le confondre avec son fils ou sa femme."

"Il a une famille?" demanda Harry en se penchant en avant. "Et le reste d'entre vous aussi ?"

Salazar soupira. Bien _sûr,_ le garçon serait tout aussi intéressé à en apprendre davantage sur lui et ses semblables que Salazar voulait en savoir plus sur Harry. "Godric a une femme, Bernia, et un fils, Kenric; Rowena a un mari, Holden, et une fille, Helena; Helga a un mari, Roscoe, une fille, Ramona et un fils, Conrad. Je n'ai jamais été marié."

Harry sourit. "Je ne savais _rien_ de _tout_ ça", admit-il. "Je veux dire, je vous connais tous- Godric et Rowena, Helga et vous - mais je ne savais rien sur vos familles."

"Tu as dû apprendre des tas histoires farfelues sur nous," dit Salazar d'un ton sarcastique et Harry esquissa un sourire. "Parle-moi de Ron."

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent de suspicion, son sourire disparut. "Pourquoi?"

Les lèvres de Salazar se contractèrent en un sourire amusé. "Parce que je suis curieux", admit-il.

Harry considéra cela pendant un moment puis dit: "C'était mon premier ami. Nous nous sommes rencontrés le ..." Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de trouver un mot pour "train" en vieil anglais, seulement pour se souvenir que les trains n'existaient pas encore. . "Ah. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le chemin de Poudlard. Je suppose."

"Tu supposes?" répéta Salazar, amusé.

"Le moyen de transport que nous utilisons n'existe pas encore", rétorqua Harry.

"C'était ton premier ami ? "

"Hein? Oh, oui. Mon cousin battait tous ceux qui essayaient de devenir mon ami. C'était un moldu," ajouta Harry.

"Un quoi ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils et repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. "Un mold– Oh!" Cela prit une minute à Harry pour trouver le mot dont il avait besoin, puis il expliqua: "Non-magique. Nous les appelons des moldus."

Salazar haussa un sourcil. "Je vois." Il se leva et se dirigea vers ses affaires pour leur apporter à tous les deux quelque chose à manger. "Continue", offrit-il.

Alors Harry s'exécuta. Il parla de la famille nombreuse de Ron, cherchant comment évoquer les travaux de Mr Weasley, Percy et Bill et prenant soin de ne pas utiliser leur nom de famille. Au cas où.

Et quand Harry eut fini de parler des Weasley, il mentionna Hermione: "Mon autre amie est Hermione. Elle est la sorcière la plus brillante de notre année. Ses deux parents sont des non magiques, alors elle est parfois appelée ainsi -"

"Pourquoi?" s'enquit Salazar, confus, et qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la ferma et fronça les sourcils. _"J'essayais de ne pas avoir trop d'attentes"_ , avait-il dit à propos de Godric, et bien que cela soit surtout vrai pour les trois autres fondateurs, il avait un certain nombre d'attentes pour Salazar : ennemi des moldus, ennemi de ceux qui n'avaient pas le sang pur, des gens comme Rogue.

Mais Salazar _n'était pas_ comme Rogue. Certes, il était parfois un peu sarcastique, mais il avait bien traité Harry. Il aurait pu le traiter comme de la merde. Il n'avait pas du tout réagi au commentaire de Harry sur le fait que son cousin était un moldu, au-delà de demander ce qu'est un "moldu".

"Harry ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Désolé. Uhm, à mon époque, il y a un grand groupe de sangs purs - ceux qui peuvent retracer la magie de leurs générations précédentes - qui pensent que ceux dont les parents ne sont pas magiques ne méritent pas d'apprendre la magie, car ils ne sont pas de"vrais" sorciers. "

"Absurde!" déclara Salazar. "Qui sont ces imbéciles pour débattre de la conception des dieux ? Ceux qui sont doués de magie l'ont été pour une raison, et leur droit de naissance est d'apprendre à l'utiliser au maximum de leurs capacités. C'est pourquoi nous construisons Poudlard, afin que _tout le monde_ puisse apprendre la magie, pas seulement les privilégiés ou les chanceux qui peuvent apprendre avec un maître. "

Harry le fixa un moment avant qu'un léger sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. "Je suppose que cette partie s'est perdue dans le temps", dit-il. L'air renfrogné de Salazar se renforça. "J'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi et la mentionner à tous les Sangs-Purs, cependant."

"Moi aussi" murmura Salazar, dégoûté. Pas _étonnant_ qu'il y ait des sorciers et des sorciers qui s'en prennent à des enfants, s'ils avaient adopté des pensées aussi ridicules sur la supériorité du sang.

Harry sourit franchement à l'homme, imaginant la réaction de ces sangs purs si Salazar Serpentard se présentait pour les traiter d'idiots alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il était de leurs côtés. "Au cours de ma deuxième année," commença-t-il, "Mal– Drago a traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe - c'est la pire insulte pour une personne qui a des parents non magiques - et on était avec des élèves de classes supérieurs. J'avais envie de leur donner une bonne leçon "

"Cela aurait été bien fait pour eux," déclara Salazar et Harry acquiesça. "As-tu essayé quelque chose sur cet enfant?"

"C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce mot," admit Harry. "J'ai été élevé par des non magiques, vous voyez, donc j'étais un peu à l'écart, contrairement à ceux qui ont été élevés par des personnes magiques."

"Comment tes professeurs ont-il géré ces différences de connaissances ?" voulut savoir Salazar, et Harry devina toute l'incertitude qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Une incertitude qui concernait la fondation de la première école dans l'histoire du monde magique.

Harry médita sa réponse avant de répondre lentement. "Et bien, je suppose qu'ils ont choisi de tout nous apprendre, malgré nos différences de connaissances . Ils ont choisi un terrain d'entente. Les élèves qui sont en avance étudient de leur côté. Ceux qui sont moins bons sont aidés par leurs professeurs en dehors de la classe ou par leurs camarades. En dehors de la Défense, les professeurs étaient tous là depuis un moment et ils avaient probablement trouvé la meilleure façon d'enseigner."

"Et ce cours là, cette défense...?"

"Défense contre les forces du mal," clarifia Harry après avoir adapté son nouveau langage pour trouver les mots qui correspondaient le mieux à ce cours "Il y a une sorte de malédiction sur le poste. Nous n'avons donc jamais eu de professeur depuis un an, ils partent à chaque fois. C'est assez compliqué on va dire", termina-t-il avec ironie.

"Oui, en effet ", acquiesça Salazar, grimaçant de sympathie. "Étaient-ils au moins de bons professeurs?"

"Oh, quelques-uns," répondit Harry d'un air résigné. "Durant notre première année, nous avons eu un bègue qui était en quelque sorte possédé par-" Harry fit un signe de la main et secoua la tête. Salazar acquiesça, compréhensif, luttant pour ne pas grincer des dents à la pensée du sorcier qui avait tellement blessé le garçon. "Il n'était pas si mauvais, si on écarte le bégaiement. Et ses tentatives de me tuer. Les cours de la deuxième année ont été catastrophiques, mais ceux de l'année d'après et de cette année ont été excellents."

Salazar s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu es étonnamment calme pour un garçon qu'un sorcier a essayé de tuer."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "J'y suis habitué", admit-il. "Il a tué mes parents quand j'étais un bébé. Il a essayé de me tuer aussi, mais ça s'est retourné contre lui." Il avait pointé sur le front une cicatrice que Salazar s'était souvenue avoir remarquée alors qu'il essayait de garder le garçon en vie, puis ignoré pour se concentrer sur les blessures les plus récentes. "La première année, il a tenté de me tuer ... à deux reprises. La deuxième année, il a utilisé un basilic contre moi. La troisième année ... disons qu'il n'était pas impliqué. Cette année, il a voulu m'assassiner de ses mains. Et puis.. "Harry haussa les épaules. « D'une certaine façon, je suis mort pour lui."

"À moins que tu ne puisses traquer et tuer ses ancêtres," commenta Salazar, ses yeux verts perçants.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant de déclarer "Merlin sait quel effet cela aurait sur cette chronologie."

Salazar lui lança un regard étrange, mais acquiesça. "En effet. Dis-moi, Harry, que sais-tu des arts de l'esprit ?"

"Les arts de l'esprit?" répéta Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Salazar. "Rien, je ne pense pas les connaître."

"Il y en a deux branches: l'Occlumancie, qui est utilisée pour protéger l'esprit contre les tentatives d'invasion extérieure, et la Légilimencie, qui est utilisée pour envahir l'esprit d'un autre."

La suspicion apparut dans les yeux de Harry et il se tendit. "Je vois," dit-il. Puis, après un temps, il enchaîna : "Vous connaissez cette" Legilimencie "." Ce n'était pas une question.

"En effet." Salazar ne voyait aucune raison de mentir, surtout s'il voulait enseigner cette discipline au garçon.

"Vous l'avez utilisée sur moi." Ce n'était pas non plus une question.

Salazar s'arrêta un instant, sachant qu'il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite: "Il existe une forme de Légilimencie qui permet aux Legilimens de survoler les pensées d'une autre personne; d'avoir une idée de ses émotions actuelles et d'apercevoir de temps en temps ce qu'il pense par des flashs visuels." Il marqua une pause, puis concéda, "Je l'ai utilisé sur toi, oui."

Harry laissa échapper un souffle. "Bâtard paranoïaque," murmura-t-il, mais il n'y avait pas de rancune qui transparaissait dans sa voix, seulement un certain amusement. "Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui l'utilisent ?"

"Il y en peu, c'est vrai, mais il y en a quelques-uns, et la plupart d'entre eux sont, comme tu viens de le dire, paranoïaques."

"Et je viens du futur," murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Comment apprendre l' Occlumancie ?"

Salazar sourit. Oh, il allait se battre pour garder Harry comme l'un de ses premiers élèves. "C'est un art de l'esprit, il faut donc d'abord être capable de contrôler son propre esprit. Cela nécessite d'avoir les pensées claires et calmes. Peut-être peux-tu concentrer toute ton attention sur une image ou sur un son particulier, puis oublier le reste, complètement, totalement. Apprendre à se glisser rapidement dans cette transe est la première étape de l'Occlumancie "

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, puis opina de la tête et ferma les yeux.

Salazar resta assis quelques minutes avant de décider que Harry l'appellerait s'il avait besoin de lui. Il rassembla leurs bols - Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda pour voir ce qu'il préparait, puis retourna à ses pensées - et se força à avoir l'esprit complètement clair.

Serpentard, de son côté, tria les potions qu'il gardait sur lui en cas d'urgence et décida qu'il pouvait utiliser davantage de potions de guérison - la plupart d'entre elles avaient été utilisées sur Harry - et prépara son chaudron pour faire une mixture.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Salazar mit en bouteille le reste de sa potion et finalement jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Harry, seulement pour trouver le garçon en train de dormir. Il gloussa, se rappelant ses nombreuses siestes lors de ses premières tentatives pour apprendre l'occlumancie, et s'approcha pour réveiller le garçon. "Harry", appela-t-il en touchant l'épaule du garçon.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent. Après une respiration, il se détendit. "Serpent– Salazar. Bonjour."

"Bonjour," répondit Salazar en souriant. "Se concentrer sur une seule chose est assez épuisant, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry rougit. "Ah. Zut. Désolé." Il se redressa.

Salazar secoua la tête. "Tous les élèves qui étudient l'Occlumancie s'endorment quelques fois quand ils commencent. Mais toi, tu as été sérieusement blessé" ajouta-t-il quand Harry fronça les sourcils. "Il y avait beaucoup de magie dans ces brûlures sur ton dos; j'ai guéri la peau, mais il faudra encore quelques jours avant que ton système ne se remette de ce surplus de magie. Tu ne ressentiras plus de douleur, mais tu te fatigueras plus facilement. "

"Oh." Harry se frotta la nuque, frissonnant lorsqu'il toucha le haut des cicatrices. "Vous savez, si vous m'aviez dit ça tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais essayé de sortir du lit."

"J'essaierai de m'en rappeler si jamais nous nous trouvions dans une situation similaire à l'avenir," répondit Salazar et Harry sourit. "Pour l'instant, quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis la soupe; es-tu intéressé par autre chose ou préfères-tu te concentrer de nouveau ?"

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment, puis répondit, "Je préfère me concentrer."

"Très bien. Je dois sortir dans les bois pour collecter des ingrédients."

"Oh, d'accord," acquiesça Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, puis il ferma les yeux.

Salazar secoua la tête avec amusement et récupéra son équipement avant de se retourner. Il allait franchir l'entrée quand Harry appela son nom et il se retourna pour voir le garçon qui l'observait, le visage troublé. "Oui ?"

"Euh. J'ai en quelque sorte ... besoin d'utiliser le ..." Son nez se plissa. "... les petits coins."

Salazar réprima une irrésistible envie de rire et désigna une partie de la tente qui avait été fermée par un rideau et protégée contre les odeurs et les bruits. "Là. Tu seras tranquille "

Harry souffla. "J'espère bien", persifla-t-il avant de regarder la couverture enroulée autour de sa taille et emmêlée dans les autres couvertures de son lit. "Je suppose que je ne peux pas avoir de vrais vêtements?" ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

Salazar réfléchit à cela, puis s'approcha et choisit l'une des couvertures du lit et la métamorphosa en une tunique et un pantalon gris. "Acceptables ?"

"Oui, je suppose," dit Harry et il mit la tunique par-dessus sa tête, gardant le pantalon quand il serait caché dans le petit abri. Ses épaules se relâchèrent imperceptiblement et il sourit faiblement. "Merci, Salazar."

Salazar inclina la tête, puis laissa le garçon sortir hors de son nid de couvertures et pénétrer dans les toilettes.

Salazar passa presque trois heures à chercher des ingrédients pour reconstituer ses stocks. Quand il revint enfin dans la tente, il trouva Harry assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées, les sourcils froncés. Il leva les yeux lorsque la porte en tissu s'abaissa derrière Salazar "Recherche fructueuse ?" demanda-t-il et Salazar perçut nettement l'épuisement dans sa voix.

"Oui très," répondit-t-il, rangeant son équipement. "Tu as pu t'exercer à te concentrer tout ce temps?"

Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai encore dormi, mais je me suis réveillé". Au sourcil arqué de Salazar, il expliqua: "Cauchemars."

Ah" Salazar hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ses stocks de fournitures. "Peut-être pourrais-tu manger quelque chose et dormir un peu "

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis demanda: "Est-ce que la potion pour les sommeils sans rêves existe?"

Salazar fronça les sourcils. "Je ne connais pas de potion portant ce nom, mais je sais qu'il y en a une qui devrait t'empêcher de rêver. Elle ne peut pas être utilisée plus de deux nuits de suite, mais je peux t'en donner une ce soir, je pense honnêtement que tu en auras besoin. "

"Oui, en effet ", approuva Harry sans hésiter, et Salazar se demanda de nouveau ce que le garçon avait vécu.

Ils burent la soupe que Salazar avait préparée - la soupe était assez constituante et Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, puis Salazar donna à Harry une dose de potion . Tandis que Harry se recroquevillait pour dormir, Salazar installa à nouveau son établi pour les potions, s'installant pour faire davantage de potion pour les sommeils sans rêves; il n'en avait généralement qu'une sur lui, puisqu'il préférait gérer ses cauchemars tout seul, sauf s'ils étaient vraiment terribles, mais Harry aurait besoin de sommeil, il serait donc sage d'en avoir plus.

Au moment où Salazar avait terminé et mis en bouteille la potion, il se mit à bailler alors il nettoya son poste de travail et se dépêcha d'aller dormir.

* * *

**Traduction du vieil anglais de Salazar**

"ú bist wæccende" - "Tu es réveillé ?"

"Ú bist hál" - "Tu vas bien ?"

" Íc ágitaþ ne" - "Je ne comprends pas"

Sortilège :

"_Efengedæle geéode" _est une formulation pour traduire des langues.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les sorciers ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

_Voici un chapitre tout beau et tout chaud, rien que pour vous ! :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris, je vois que les Salazar/Harry ont toujours autant de succès, dommage qu'il y en ait si peu d'ailleurs..._

_Pour info, le terme "Yule" dont parle Godric dans le chapitre précédent est une fête pré-chrétienne qui s'apparente en quelque sorte à Noël. C'est le solstice d'hiver et il débute le 21 décembre.  
_

_Voilà, voilà, c'était la minute histoire ^^_

* * *

Salazar était déjà debout en train de travailler avec ses chaudrons quand Harry se réveilla. Celui-ci se glissa hors de son lit et s'arrêta rapidement à mi-chemin avant de retourner dans sa minuscule prison, résistant à l'envie de flâner dans la tente. Il avait envie de rester au lit, mais en même temps il n'avait jamais été du genre à rester sans ne rien faire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste lorsqu'il imagina la réaction de Ron à cette idée.

Si _Harry_ avait du mal à rester immobile, nul doute que Ron, lui, aurait tenté de s'échapper du lit toutes les trois minutes, tout en maudissant Salazar de le retenir ici.

Avec un soupir silencieux, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le chant du phénix, le trouvant calme, parfait pour calmer ses pensées, bien mieux que toute autre image ou que tout autre son sur lequel il s'était concentré au cours de la journée écoulée. Il ressentit toutefois un léger sentiment de peur au son de la musique douce- Harry n'oublierait pas de sitôt la façon dont le lien doré avait changé sa vie - mais il le repoussa aussitôt, enfouissant sa peur avec ses souvenirs les plus sombres et se concentra entièrement sur la douce mélodie.

Salazar le réveilla quelque temps plus tard, lui tendant un nouveau bol de soupe . "N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de plus consistant à manger ?" se plaignit Harry alors qu'il se réinstallait sur son lit avec le bol.

"Probablement, mais je ne suis pas cuisinier", admit Salazar, "c'est plus du domaine de Helga." Il attendit que Harry prenne quelques gorgées avant d'ajouter, "Et en plus, il est bien plus facile de glisser des potions dans une soupe."

Harry marqua une pause, tenant sa cuillère devant sa bouche d'une main incertaine. Il observa un instant le liquide innocent dans le métal incurvé, débattant de ses options. Finalement, il en but une gorgée, estimant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Même en buvant peu de soupe, il avalerait quand même de la potion. Et puis Salazar le soignait depuis cinq jours, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. "Qu'est-ce que c'est comme potions ?" demanda-t-il avec la sagesse de quelqu'un qui avait passé plus de temps que nécessaire sous les soins d'un guérisseur.

Les lèvres de Salazar se contractèrent d'amusement. "Une potion de nutrition, une potion pour aider ton corps à éliminer la magie étrangère, et une potion douce contre la douleur."

Harry plia le dos sans le vouloir vraiment et lança "Vous m'aviez dit que mon dos était guéri."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet ", lui assura Salazar, "mais après les ennuis que la magie m'a déjà causés, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Si quelque chose se passait, je préférerais que tu ne m'avertisses pas en hurlant de douleur "

"Je ne le ferais pas", dit Harry avec une telle certitude que Salazar ressentit le désir brusque d'attaquer celui qui avait blessé le garçon. "Mais j'apprécie quand même le geste."

"Hm."

Harry prit encore quelques cuillerées de sa soupe avant de demander "Vous en savez beaucoup sur la magie de guérison, alors?"

Salazar haussa les épaules. "Mon deuxième maître - le deuxième homme avec lequel j'ai été apprenti", clarifia-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Harry, "était un guérisseur. Probablement le meilleur de notre siècle. Je n'ai pas son génie pour diagnostiquer les symptômes, et la médecine non magique est largement au-delà de mes compétences, mais je me débrouille assez bien. "

"J'aurais pensé que c'était Poufs – Helga la guérisseuse," fit Harry.

Salazar esquissa un sourire "C'est vrai que l'on pourrait le penser. Elle a _quelques_ connaissances en médecine magique, mais, depuis notre rencontre elle a tout appris auprès de moi; elle ne l'a jamais étudiée elle-même. Non, Helga a choisi de se concentrer sur la nourriture. Elle est une excellente cuisinière, et a créé son lot de sortilèges pour la cuisine . "

Harry baissa les yeux sur son bol presque vide et déclara, "J'ai hâte de la rencontrer."

Salazar renifla. "En parlant de rencontrer les autres ..." Il se pencha en avant, le bol posé à côté de son tabouret. "Ce n'est pas que je suis en colère contre toi, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Godric la vérité sur le sorcier qui t'as fait du mal ?"

En toute honnêteté, cela n'avait pas été une chose à laquelle Harry avait pensé, mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps à la raison pour laquelle il avait menti. " Parce que j'ai toujours aimé l'idée de passer mes dernières années à Poudlard sans me faire démarquer."

Salazar haussa un sourcil. "Excuse-moi ?"

Harry soupira et tendit son bol à Salazar "À la maison, j'ai survécu à une attaque, en tant que bébé, de ... eh bien ..." Il fit signe à son dos et Salazar eut sourire sinistre. "Lui. En tout cas, j'étais un peu connu pour ça. Et moi, eh bien, j'en ai un peu marre, surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette année." Il détourna le regard, se souvenant amèrement des badges "A bas Potter" et Ron refusant de lui parler. "Je ne veux pas que les gens me regardent et s'attendent à des miracles", murmura-t-il. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi ou qu'ils me voient comme un sauveur. »

Le cœur de Salazar se brisa et il se glissa dans le lit pour envelopper un bras autour des épaules du garçon. Durant un instant, Harry semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter à ce geste de réconfort , mais il pencha ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

Salazar garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, offrant simplement son soutien puis il déclara "Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'abstiennes de raconter aux autres ton voyage dans le temps avant notre départ pour Poudlard."

Harry scruta le profil du Fondateur derrière sa frange. "Pourquoi?" le questionna-t-il.

Salazar grimaça. "S'il te plaît, ne pense pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux," dit-il et Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est ... compliqué. Godric ... Godric est un homme formidable, qui apporte sa force et son soutien, mais il est également très coincé dans ses habitudes; je doute fort qu'il adopterait le concept d'un tel voyage dans le temps. Rowena remettrait tout en question, et même si cela apporterait des conversations aussi riches que intéressantes, elles te donneraient certainement la chair de poule, surtout quand elle pose des questions auxquelles tu n'as pas de réponse ou auxquelles tu n'as pas très envie de répondre. " Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé comme il partageait un de ses souvenirs. "Une fois, elle m'a apporté un serpent et m'a demandé de lui poser des questions sur ses fonctions corporelles, ses moyens de reproduction, sans penser à ce que je ressentais ou ce que ressentait le serpent à ce sujet. C'était ... maladroit."

Harry éclata de rire. "Je vais essayer de ne pas attirer son attention alors" décida-t-il.

"Un très bon choix", acquiesça Salazar. "Helga ... Tu pourrais probablement parler à Helga de ton voyage dans le temps. Elle te traiterait comme n'importe qui d'autre, excepté qu'elle serait sans doute plus maternelle que d'habitude. Vu à quel point tu étais blessé quand je t'ai trouvé, tu aurais probablement eu à supporter son étreinte maternelle assez...étouffante... De plus, Helga n'aime pas laisser les autres dans le noir et il aurait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour la convaincre de tenir sa langue. "

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de demander, "Est-ce qu'il y a des Legilimens parmi eux ?"

"Rowena connait très bien la Légilimencie," répondit Salazar avec un sourire ironique, "comme pour tout en fait, mais elle n'est en aucun cas un maître en la matière. Tous sont de bons Occlumens - j'ai veillé à ce que cela soit le cas- mais Rowena a été la seule à s'intéresser à la Legilimancie, son mari et l'épouse de Godric étaient également Occlumens - le mari de Helga n'étant pas magique - mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'est intéressé à l'art de la Légilimancie. Ils sont bien trop sensibles pour ça."

"Je peux les comprendre," fit Harry. "J'ai toujours été réticent à utiliser la Legilimancie sur quelqu'un, mais ça pourrait sûrement être une compétence utile à avoir ?"

"Disons qu'elle permet de savoir à qui accorder sa confiance ou non » ," expliqua Salazar Serpentard et Harry cacha un sourire contre l'épaule de l'homme. "Mon premier maître, qui m'a enseigné cette technique, l'utilisait souvent pour communiquer sans utiliser de mots. Cela simplifiait l'apprentissage de concepts particulièrement difficiles, mais je me retrouvais souvent à court de mots pour expliquer de tels concepts aux autres."

"Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le même processus? Utilisez la Legilimancie pour communiquer ?"

"Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ", répondit Salazar. "Je ne pouvais transmettre des connaissances avec la Légilimancie qu'à une personne ayant étudié l' Occlumancie, ce qui n'est peut-être pas aussi courant que l'on pense. Pour compliquer encore plus les choses, si le destinataire a besoin d'une clarification, il lui manque alors le langage parlé pour demander cette clarification. Communiquer par l'esprit a peu de choses à voir avec le langage verbal. "

Harry grimaça. "D'accord, oui, je peux comprendre. Mais, pourquoi votre maître vous enseignerait-il de cette manière, compte tenu des difficultés?"

"Je ne lui ai jamais demandé," concéda Salazar. "Je ne peux que supposer qu'on lui a appris de la même manière. Ou alors il a simplement préféré ne pas mettre ses recherches par écrit. Je ne serais pas surpris par ce fait; il était vraiment un homme paranoïaque. "

"Sur quoi portait ses recherches ?" s'enquit Harry avec curiosité.

"L'alchimie."

"Oh." Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "Je suppose que ça a du sens."

Salazar eut un rire surpris. "Alors tu connais l'alchimie? Est-ce courant, à ton époque?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, pas du tout. Je ne pense même pas que cela soit étudié à Poudlard, même si je suppose que cela pourrait être un mensonge, depuis que Dumbl… euh, le directeur l'a étudié. Je sais que quelqu'un a finalement réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale."

Salazar sourit. "Un accomplissement. Ce n'est pas l'objet de mes propres recherches, mais elle fait partie de celles que je peux comprendre malgré tout."

"Quel _est_ l'objectif de votre recherche, alors?" Demanda Harry.

Mais Salazar secoua la tête et se glissa hors du lit. "Peut-être une autre fois. Passe quelques heures sur l'Occlumancie et je te réveillerai pour le déjeuner."

Harry soupira. "D'accord" accepta-t-il et il s'installa plus confortablement avant de fermer les yeux et de se souvenir du chant du phénix.

Cela donna le ton pour les deux prochains jours. Harry passait presque toute la journée à se concentrer sur l'Occlumancie. Pendant les repas, il tentait d'obtenir plus d'informations de la part de Salazar sur l'alchimie et, s'il échouait, demandait autre chose. Salazar avait l'air de vouloir parler de la magie de guérison et Harry, avec sa capacité à attirer les ennuis, était intéressé à apprendre ce qu'il pouvait.

Le troisième jour depuis la visite de Godric, lorsque Salazar réveilla Harry pour le déjeuner, le garçon se sentait étrangement lucide.

"Oh ?" s'exclama Salazar alors que Harry n'avait pas dit un mot. "Tu l'as fait."

"Vous semblez surpris," fit remarquer Harry en prenant son bol.

"Il y a normalement une tranche d'âge pour apprendre l'Occlumancie, et et tu es techniquement un peu trop jeune pour cela", expliqua Salazar, ayant appris depuis que Harry avait quatorze ans. « Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si vite. Au départ, je m'étais dit que si cela ne marchait pas de t'apprendre à apprendre " Il renifla "Je ne devrais pas être surpris; je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu as vécu, mais les arts de l'esprit reposent avant tout sur la maturité mentale plutôt que sur le physique, et étant donné ce que tu as vécu, je suppose que tu as gagné en maturité. "

Harry sentit une vague de chagrin l'envahir, accompagné d'un bref souvenir. - lui essayant d'atteindre la table de cuisson lorsqu'il avait quatre ans pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, Vernon se tenant derrière lui, un éclat de colère dans les yeux - et Harry laissa échapper un soupir. "Je suppose que oui,"

"La prochaine étape de l'Occlumancie", enchaîna Salazar, "est de créer une protection pour tes pensées. Un mur, par exemple, derrière lequel tu puisses réfléchir et garder tes souvenirs. Sur ou bien devant ce mur, tu n'aurais qu'à lancer un sort offensif, un sort que tu pourrais utiliser pour repousser les intrus avant qu'ils ne puissent tenter de briser tes défenses. "

Harry hocha la tête et passa son déjeuner à réfléchir à la manière de créer son mur mental et comment le protéger. Une fois que Salazar eut pris son bol, Harry ferma les yeux et fit plusieurs tentatives, utilisant des matériaux comme la pierre ou le fer pour construire un mur autour de lui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait suffisamment solide. Il essaya le diamant - c'était la matière la plus dure à sa connaissance- mais elle était un peu trop transparente pour ses objectifs.

Au cours du dîner - _encore _de la soupe; Harry faillit se lever et demander à Salazar de le laisser cuisiner - Harry demanda, "En quelle matière est construit votre mur ?"

"Mon mur?" Salazar but une gorgée de soupe, puis répondit, "En pierre. Je suppose que ça ressemble un peu aux murs de Poudlard. Je l'ai défendu avec des serpents et des sorts de bannissement."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela semblait si simple, mais n'était-ce pas trop simple ?

"As-tu un animal préféré ? Ou un sort ?" s'enquit Salazar.

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête. "Un sort ? Euh, oui."

"Utilise ça pour la défense."

"Oh." Harry joua un peu avec sa soupe, considérant ses choix. "Je peux deviner pourquoi vous utilisez des serpents, mais pourquoi se servir d'un animal?"

"Juste au cas où quelqu'un passerait sous tes sorts," répondit Salazar avec un haussement d'épaules. "Il est toujours bon d'avoir une une défense supplémentaire." Il s'arrêta pendant que Harry réfléchissait à cela, puis demanda, " As- tu un animal préféré?"

Harry cligna des yeux et réfléchit à cela. _'Un animal préféré? Eh bien, j'adore Hedwige, et mon patronus a la forme d'un cerf, mais je ne sais pas si je les préfère vraiment aux autres animaux. Et les serpents ne me dérangent pas, mais je ne les __**aime**__ pas vraiment . Uhm ... _Le chant du de phœnix effleura son esprit et il réalisa qu'il souriait. "Oh, les phœnix, je suppose."

Salazar haussa un sourcil. "C'est pas mal, tu en as déjà rencontré un?"

Harry acquiesça. "Dumbl - le directeur avait un phœnix, Fumseck. Il m'a sauvé la vie, une fois."

Salazar sourit avec nostalgie. "Je n'ai jamais vu de phœnix, même de de loin. On dit que ceux qui font la connaissance d'un phœnix auront une vie longue et bien remplie."

"Et bien, pour la durée, je ne sais pas," fit Harry d'un ton narquois, "mais ma vie a été déjà été remplie d'événements plus ou moins excitants "

Salazar eut un petit rire. "Effectivement." Il tendit la main vers le bol de Harry que le garçon lui remit. "Est-ce que je te laisse encore travaillé sur ton mur mental ?"

"Oui, je suppose," acquiesça Harry. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les ouvrit de nouveau et demanda: "Salazar ?"

"Oui ?"

"Dans combien de temps pourrons nous faire notre voyage à Poudlard ?"

Salazar réfléchit un instant, puis posa les bols sur une petite table, à côté du chaudron à soupe, puis se tourna vers lui. "Puis-je voir ton dos?"

Harry se retourna et souleva la tunique sur sa tête, permettant au fondateur de voir les cicatrices sur son dos.

Après avoir minutieusement examiné le garçon, Salazar décida: "Nous pourrons probablement y aller demain, après le déjeuner. Il reste un soupçon de magie et cela ne devrait pas trop réagir avec le portoloin à son niveau actuel, mais je préférerais attendre quelques heures de plus. "

Harry remit sa tunique, puis plaida: "Ne pouvons-nous pas y aller _avant le_ déjeuner ?"

Salazar eut un petit rire. "Nous verrons", décida-t-il avant de retourner à ses bols.

Harry soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux, visualisant le mur qu'il avait déjà créé. C'était toujours du diamant et il _aimait _bien l'idée de le fabriquer avec un matériau difficile à détruire. _"Juste au cas où,"_ pensa-t-il, se souvenant du raisonnement de Salazar à propos des serpents. Mais il n'aimait toujours pas le fait qu'il soit transparent, même s'il serait intéressant d'observer n'importe quel adversaire derrière son ...

_'Oh. Du verre à sens unique. Ils verraient une image d'eux-mêmes et je pourrais voir ce qu'ils préparent »,_ pensa Harry en ajoutant le verre derrière le diamant. Il y réfléchit un moment, puis choisit des endroits où le sortilège de désarmement serait envoyé sur tous les intrus.

Quand il eut fini, Harry était très fatigué, alors il retourna à son lit.

-0-

"Pas de cauchemars?" s'enquit Salazar le lendemain matin, une fois que Harry eut fini d'aller aux petits coins.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son lit, puis secoua la tête et rejoignit Salazar près du chaudron à soupe. "Non", répondit-il, ignorant que Salazar connaissait sa réticence à retourner se coucher "Comment avez-vous deviné? C'est grâce à l'Occlumancie ?"

"L'Occlumancie aide à calmer les cauchemars, dans une certaine mesure," expliqua Salazar, lui donnant un bol de soupe. "Il s'agit essentiellement de nettoyer les pensées inutiles qui arrivent à des moments aléatoires et d'ordonner tes pensées et tes souvenirs de manière plus fonctionnelle."

"Mes souvenirs et mes pensées n'étaient pas vraiment organisées", fit remarquer Harry. "Certaines étaient concentrées sur le chant du phœnix et les autres sur la création de mur imaginaire, mais il n'y avait pas d'organisation."

"Le chant du phœnix ?" répéta Salazar, amusé.

"C'est apaisant," murmura Harry.

"En effet," approuva Salazar, convoquant deux tabourets sur lesquels ils s'assirent. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, il expliqua : «L'organisation se déroule de manière autonome, pendant que tu portes toute ton attention sur cette seule chose, ton inconscient trie les souvenirs et les pensées tout le temps sans impact sur tes pensées conscientes. Pendant que tu dors, c'est ton esprit inconscient qui règnes, mais tu continues de penser, même lorsque tu dors. Le fait de se concentrer sur une seule chose donne à ton inconscient la liberté de s'organiser sans que des pensées parasites ne surgissent et ne viennent perturber les choses ".

"Je vais devoir continuer à me concentrer, cependant, pour que ça reste organisé, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry.

Salazar acquiesça. "En effet. La plupart des Occlumens trouvent qu'il est plus facile de passer une heure à concentrer ses pensées avant d'aller se coucher. Certains, comme moi, choisissent de le faire juste après le réveil. Mon premier maître a passé chaque heure, chaque après-midi, à se pencher sur son dernier projet d'alchimie, à exprimer une idée ou un concept unique dans ses pensées pendant que son esprit s'organisait. Parfois lorsqu'il en sortait, il avait trouvé une solution à un problème, parfois non. Je crois que Helga aime concentrer ses pensées dans la cuisine, tout en faisant sa dernière création, et que Godric aime se focaliser sur lui-même lorsqu'il s'entraîne à l'épée. "

"Comment est-ce que cela peut aider pour les cauchemars ?"

"Les cauchemars peuvent naître d'une pensée parasite, d'un problème que tu retournes inlassablement dans la tête, d'une peur ancrée au plus profond de toi ou d'un souvenir. Ton subconscient trie ces choses selon un motif spécifique à chaque personne, mais une seule catégorie sera plus près de la surface que les autres, et ces pensées et ces souvenirs seront ceux qui nourriront le plus tes rêves. Si quelque chose classé au sommet de cette catégorie est capable de former un cauchemar, tu en auras un. Cependant, l'inconscient de la plupart des gens tend à trier les désagréments pour protéger leur sommeil et leur travail des perturbations, ainsi une personne qui pratique l'Occlumancie est généralement moins susceptible de souffrir de cauchemars que quelqu'un qui ne pratique pas cette discipline. "

Harry cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir totalement compris.

Une fois leur soupe terminée, Salazar demanda à voir à nouveau son dos, par précaution.

Harry enleva maladroitement sa tunique, permettant à Salazar d'examiner ses cicatrices puis il hocha la tête., "Nous devrions être en mesure de rentrer avant le déjeuner."

"Merci _Merlin_ ," souffla Harry.

Salazar renifla et attrapa les bols pour les nettoyer. "Tu devras faire plus attention à Poudlard," le prévint-il.

Comme il jouait avec les flacons de potion vides de Salazar, Harry leva des yeux étonnés. "Comment ça ?"

"Ce 'Merlin" dont tu parles à chaque fois n'a jamais existé."

Harry le fixa durant long moment, puis laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, passant à l'anglais moderne pour balancer un flot de jurons.

Salazar secoua la tête, l'air moqueur, puis l'utilisation d'une autre langue lui rappela une autre tâche à laquelle ils devaient faire attention avant de se rendre à Poudlard: "Je vais devoir te lancer à nouveau ce sort de traduction."

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur "De traduction ?... Oh !" Son esprit fit rapidement le lien entre le nom et le sortilège que Salazar avait utilisé lors de leur première rencontre pour permettre à Harry de le comprendre. "C'est vrai. Vous aviez dit que lorsque vous et les autres vous êtes rencontrés, vous et Godric étiez les seuls à parler une langue commune."

"La langue maternelle d'Helga est le gallois, tandis que celle de Rowena est le picte (NDT : ancienne langue d'Écosse). La plupart du temps, Rowena s'efforce de parler en anglais, mais Helga préfère toujours le gallois, à moins qu'elle ne parle à quelqu'un qui ne parle une autre langue. Je t'enseignerai le gallois avant de partir. Et tu pourras demander à quelqu'un demain de t'apprendre le picte, si cela t'intéresse. "

"Oui, je pourrais le faire. Il n'y a rien de mal à connaître quelques langues, après tout je pourrais en avoir besoin un jour, pas vrai "

"C'est aussi mon avis. Si tel est ton souhait, tu voudras peut-être aussi apprendre le gaélique. Il existe différents dialectes - je pense que Rowena les connaît tous - mais cela ne sera sans doute pas nécessaire de tous les connaître."

Harry approuva en hochant la tête et ils se turent pendant que Salazar rangeait ses affaires. Une fois que tout fut fin prêt, il métamorphosa des chaussures, une cape et une ceinture pour

Harry, puis jeta le sort de traduction pour lui apprendre le gallois.

_"C'est vraiment __**bizarre**__ ,"_ pensa Harry alors que Salazar le faisait sortir de la tente. Son esprit traduisait utilement ce qu'il voyait en gallois, ce qui était parfaitement logique. _'Je vais avoir un __d__e ces__ maux de tête ...'_

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dehors, Salazar sortit sa baguette et tapota un côté de la tente et celle-ci se plia joyeusement prenant la forme d'un mouchoir que Salazar fourra dans une poche de sa ceinture. "Alors ..." murmura-t-il en regardant autour de la petite clairière dans laquelle ils avaient campé. "Excellent." Il ramassa une branche tombée et la tendit à Harry. "As-tu déjà pris un portoloin?" .

Harry grimaça. "Une ou deux fois "répondit-il, prenant l'autre bout de la branche et resserrant son emprise plus qu'il n'en avait probablement besoin.

"Bien." Quand Harry le regarda avec curiosité, il clarifia. "Je suis un peu fatigué de d' expliquer leur fonctionnement aux futurs élèves et à leurs parents. Maintenant, attends. _Portus_ ."

Harry ferma les yeux, grimaçant lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'être traîné sur des centaines de kilomètres en un instant. Quand ils atterrirent, il trébucha, mais Salazar le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur ses fesses. "Merci," murmura-t-il alors que le sorcier plus âgé jetait la branche.

Salazar haussa les épaules. "Il m'a fallu quatre ans pour arriver à me tenir debout," admit-il et Harry sourit. "Je crois que tu le connais déjà, mais si tu te retournes ..."

Harry se retourna et sentit un sentiment indescriptible de joie en apercevant le château qui se profilait derrière lui. Il était de retour à la maison."Poudlard," souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Il s'était résigné à ne jamais rentrer chez lui, oubliant qu'il existait une version de Poudlard à cette époque, malgré le fait que les gens étaient différents.

Salazar lui toucha l'épaule. "Viens," dit-il en l'invitant à le suivre et Harry le rejoignit avec un grand sourire.

Un jeune garçon était dans le hall d'entrée lorsque Salazar poussa une des portes. Il resta immobile pendant un moment avant de se retourner et de courir vers la Grande Salle en criant: "Sal est de retour! Papa, Sal est de retour!"

"Kenric, le fils de Godric", présenta Salazar d'un ton amusé.

Harry se redressa alors qu'un groupe d'adultes, suivi de Kenric et d'un autre garçon, quittaient la Grande Salle. Godric était en tête et il leur sourit à tous les deux avant de se concentrer sur Harry. "Alors, le serpent t'a finalement libéré de ses crochets ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," rit Harry.

A côté de Harry, Salazar siffla:** Que dirais-tu si je t'enroulais une queue autour de ton cul, imbécile de lion.**

Harry réprima difficilement un rire - être un Fourchelang en secret ne pouvait être qu'amusant lorsque l'on traînait aux côtés de Salazar Serpentard – puis Godric l'attrapa doucement par les épaules et l'amena devant le reste du groupe . "Tout le monde". Sa voix résonna entre les murs de façon alarmante au-dessus de la tête de Harry, "voici Harry Potter."

"Tu vas finir par éclater les tympans de ce pauvre enfant, à force de crier près de ses oreilles comme ça", le châtia une femme dodue aux cheveux blonds et coiffée d'un chignon en bataille qui s'avança pour éloigner Harry de Godric.

"Il aurait besoin d'être un peu plus grand pour que je lui crie à l'oreille", grommela Godric.

"Parle d'une voix normale, Godric", le réprimanda une femme aux longs cheveux bruns tressés dans le dos, prenant le bras du Fondateur. Celui-ci marmonna de plus bel.

La femme qui avait sauvé Harry lui sourit et se présenta, "Je suis Helga. Helga Poufsouffle. Et la femme qui est au bras de Godric est Bernia, sa femme."

"Bonjour mon chéri," salua Bernia et Harry lui sourit.

Helga continua de faire les présentations, désignant tour à tour les quatre autres adultes. "Cette âme douce", dit-elle à propos d'un homme aux cheveux bruns coupés court et à la forme légèrement arrondie, "c'est mon mari, Roscoe."

"Bonjour, Harry," salua Roscoe d'une voix grave.

Harry réussit à sourire avant qu'une femme presque aussi grande que Godric ne s'avance, le dévisageant avec des yeux perçants. "Rowena Serdaigle, l'informa-t-elle, ses yeux brillants et chaleureux compensèrent la note froide qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

"C'est Holden Serdaigle", poursuivit Helga sans perdre de temps, désignant l'homme légèrement plus petit aux côtés de Rowena. "Et _lui_-"

"Torrance Ollivander!" s'exclama Salazar, ayant finalement fini de marmonner et contournant Godric et Bernia pour regarder Ollivander.

Le jeune homme - il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, devina Harry - sourit, il avait des yeux aussi étrangement argentés que ceux de l'Ollivander du futur. "Bonjour Salazar. As-tu pu trouver un phœnix ?"

"Non," répondit Salazar d'un ton irrité.

"Un phœnix ?" demanda Harry en regardant son compagnon de ces derniers jours.

"Salazar s'est fixé comme objectif de rencontrer un phœnix ", expliqua Helga , adressant un grand sourire à Salazar. "La cœur de sa baguette est une plume de phœnix, vois-tu "

"Tais-toi, femme", ordonna Salazar avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ollivander. "Torrance, Harry a besoin d'une baguette. L'ancienne ..." Il s'arrêta net et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner pour regarder Harry. "Eh bien..."

"S'est cassée ", proposa calmement Harry, incertain de savoir si sa baguette avait réussi à survivre à sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort . Même si à présent cela importait peu.

Ollivander tourna ses yeux étranges vers Harry et le regarda, puis tordit un doigt pour que Harry le suive avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans le Grand Hall.

"Vas-y," murmura Helga, poussant légèrement Harry.

Harry suivit le fabricant de baguette, entendant Godric expliquer derrière lui: "Il a l'intention de rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que la neige soit passée, à la fin de l'hiver, alors il sera là pour aider les élèves qui se trouvent sans baguette."

"Et pour aider aussi à remplacer tout ce qu'ils brisent par inadvertance," compléta Salazar d'un ton narquois.

Harry passa devant les portes entrouvertes de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Ollivander avait installé une sorte de boutique. "Assis-toi," invita-t-il en montrant une chaise, et Harry s'exécuta. "Tu as déjà eu une baguette, alors?"

"Uhm, oui, monsieur," acquiesça Harry, tirant sur le bord de sa tunique. "Bois de houx et plume de phœnix ."

Ollivander lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se retourna pour fouiller dans les boîtes de baguettes. "Les baguettes à plumes de phœnix sont rares, commenta-t-il," presque aussi rares que les phœnix eux-mêmes. " Comme Harry gardait le silence, Ollivander se retourna et sourit devant son froncement de sourcil méfiant. "Tu ressembles beaucoup à Salazar, jeune Harry," dit-il.

"Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?"

"Cela dépend à qui tu poses cette question, n'est-ce pas ? " répondit Ollivander avant de choisir une boîte et de se diriger vers Harry. Avant d'ouvrir la boîte, il déclara: "Il y a toujours des histoires sur ceux qui brandissent des baguettes possédant une plume de phœnix..." Puis il tendit la boîte ouverte dans laquelle reposait une baguette gris pâle.

Harry fixa la baguette pendant un moment avant de la prendre et de la lever. Il fit un léger geste, pensant que cela casserait quelque chose - comme l'avaient fait les premières baguettes qu'il avait essayées - mais comme réaction il n'y eut qu'une légère musique qui dansa dans l'atmosphère, une musique que Harry connaissait bien. "Plume de phœnix, je suppose ?"devina Harry

Ollivander sourit. "20 cm, , bois de frêne, et plume de phœnix, très inhabituel encore une fois."

"Quelle était cette musique ?" questionna tout à coup Salazar par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

"Le chant du phœnix", expliqua Harry en levant les yeux vers l'homme. "Pourquoi?"

"Je l'ai entendu, juste avant de te trouver."

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de regarder sa baguette magique, pensant que cela aurait du sens. Salazar avait vu une lumière dorée, comme la lumière de la cage qui avait presque tué Harry. Et le chant du phœnix provenait de cette cage.

"Peut-être que c'est un phœnix qui vous a réuni tous les deux," suggéra Ollivander, "sachant que le jeune Harry aurait besoin d'une aide qui ne pourrait être offerte que par toi, Salazar."

"Peut-être," fit Harry avant que Salazar ne puisse trouver un moyen de réfuter cela. "Merci, Monsieur Ollivander."

"Ne perds pas celle-ci, mon garçon," conseilla Ollivander, rangeant la boîte vide.

"Promis," jura Harry en la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait fini par dépendre de sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais.

"Viens," intervint Salazar, touchant l'épaule de Harry. "Je crois que la cuisine de Helga t'attend "

"Tant que ce n'est pas de la _soupe_ ," le taquina Harry se laissant conduire loin de Ollivander. Tandis que Salazar riait sous cape, Harry se demanda où ranger sa nouvelle baguette, il n'y avait pas de poches suffisamment grandes dans ses vêtements. Il était sur le point de demander conseil à Salazar quand un brassard en cuir doublé apparut devant ses yeux. Harry s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour trouver un Godric souriant.

"Je me suis dit que tu pourrais en utiliser un," fit Godric en lui montrant son brassard. Il était semblable à celui de Harry, sauf qu'il y avait une tête de lion gravée dans le cuir .

"Je...euh...merci ? » fit Harry en prenant le cadeau.

"Tu n'en avais jamais utilisé auparavant, je présume ?" devina Godric. Quand Harry hocha la tête, il soupira "Pas étonnant que tu aies perdu ta baguette."

"Il y avait des circonstances atténuante s!"

L'expression de Godric s'assombrit un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire douloureux. "Je sais. Je m'excuse, Harry. Laisse-moi te montrer ..." Il prit le temps de montrer à Harry comment positionner et lacer le brassard d'une main, puis indiqua la poche magiquement étendue qui était juste à la bonne taille pour sa nouvelle baguette. Il conseilla ensuite :

"Maintenant, plie ta main, comme ça, oui. Ferme-la comme si tu tenais normalement ta baguette."

Harry referma sa main dans l'air et, comme par magie, sa baguette reposa entre ses doigts. "C'est _génial_ !" s'écria-t-il en souriant au Fondateur.

"Un simple merci suffira" dit Godric, en se rengorgeant un peu.

"C'est probablement le seul sortilège qu'il n'ait jamais fait," se moqua Salazar. "Du moins, le seul _utile_ ."

"Ne soyez pas idiot," lui lança Harry d'un ton réprobateur.

Qu'est-ce qu'un 'idiot'?" demanda Godric, pas du tout choqué par les sarcasmes de de Salazar, plus étonné en revanche par le mot « idiot », peu utilisé à cette époque. Trop moderne sans doute.

"Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être un peu bousculé de temps à autre," répondit Harry.

Salazar et Godric le regardèrent avec incrédulité avant que Godric ne parte dans un grand éclat de rire. "Que les dieux nous protègent" murmura Salazar, attrapant le bras de Harry et le tirant vers la table où tout le monde était assis. "Il appellera probablement chacun d'entre nous de cette façon le mois prochain ."

"Peut-être," répondit Harry. "Vous êtes obligé d'être aussi malpoli avec lui ?"

"Je suis impoli avec tout le monde", rétorqua Salazar. "Ça te _dérange_ ?"

Harry retira son bras d'un geste sec "C'est la première fois que vous êtes impoli avec _moi_ " l'informa-t-il avant de se retourner pour s'asseoir à côté de Helga.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, puis soupira lorsqu'elle remarqua son air renfrogné "Salazar a encore fait des siennes ?"

Harry hocha la tête. " _Oui_ . Qu'est _-_ ce qu'il y a avec lui? Il était sympa avant notre arrivée ici, mais maintenant, il est pénible et irrespectueux."

Helga sourit et lui tapota le genou. " Salazar est un homme difficile à comprendre, mon chéri. Je sais cependant qu'il devient très vite irascible quand Godric veut se faire bien voir "

"Il est jaloux à cause du brassard en cuir que m'a donné Godric ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Tu lui ressembles beaucoup sur certains points" dit Helga et Harry grimaça.

Le garçon que Harry avait remarqué alors qu'il suivait les adultes dans le hall d'entrée avec le fils de Godric monta sur le siège à côté de Harry et tira sur la manche de sa tunique.

"Bonjour?" fit Harry, un peu incertain.

"C'est Conrad, mon plus jeune fils", dit Helga avec un sourire tendre.

L'enfant regarda Harry derrière ses cheveux blonds et brillants, très semblables à ceux de sa mère, et demanda : "Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as failli _mourir_ ?"

"Conrad !" Helga lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Oui", répondit Harry, observant le garçon avec curiosité et pas du tout gêné par sa question – ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question, après tout.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?"

Helga prit une profonde inspiration à côté de Harry, mais l'adolescent pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda, "Tu t'es déjà cogné la tête sur quelque chose de _vraiment_ dur?"

Conrad hocha la tête. "Ça fait très mal ", dit-il sagement.

Harry acquiesça. "J'avais l'impression que chaque partie de mon corps avait été cognée en même temps."

"Aïe ! » s'exclama Conrad avec une petite grimace.

"Oui, aïe," Harry sourit au garçon. "Mais je vais mieux maintenant."

Conrad sourit en retour. "Salazar a guéri mon orteil la dernière fois ", déclara-t-il. "Il est doué pour guérir les orteils blessés."

"Salazar est doué pour guérir beaucoup de choses," répondit Harry, "mais je parie que les orteils blessés sont sa spécialité."

"Conrad, mon chéri, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher les filles et Torrance pendant que je prépare le déjeuner?"

"D'accord, maman!" Conrad se leva de sa chaise et courut vers l'endroit où se trouvait un groupe de trois filles de l'âge de Harry.

"Tu vas bien, mon petit ?" s'enquit Helga en touchant l'épaule de Harry.

"Je vais bien," répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Ou je le serai, dès que je mangerai quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas à la soupe de Salazar."

Helga se mit à rire et se leva, pointant sa baguette vers la table. "Je pense que nous pouvons gérer ça" dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Comme à l'époque de Harry, de la nourriture apparut sur toute la longueur de la table. Harry compta au moins trois types de viande différentes, placés entre des miches de pain frais, des bols de fruits et légumes variés et des pichets de jus de citrouille bien frais.

Les bancs autour de la table se remplirent rapidement de monde alors que les gens entraient. Harry n'était pas le seul à louer la cuisine de Helga, mais mais c'est lui qui le disait le plus ouvertement, au grand embarrassas de Helga qui rougit de plaisir.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, Harry fut traîné par Conrad pour rencontrer les autres enfants qui séjournaient actuellement dans le château. Il fut officiellement présenté à Kenric, qui lui sourit sous une touffe de cheveux aussi roux que ceux de son père. La plus âgée des trois filles était Ramona, la sœur de Conrad, qui venait d'avoir quatorze ans.

La prochaine personne a être la plus âgée était Duana, une fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait été forcée de fuir sa maison, menacée d'être brûlée pour sa magie. La plus était la fille de Rowena, Helena, qui était un peu trop grande pour ses onze ans; Harry se dit qu'elle avait dû hériter de la taille de sa mère.

Héléna, réalisa également Harry, quand elle se détourna sombrement pour prendre un livre, lui semblait familier. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus – l'avait-il vue sur une peinture? Était-ce un des fantômes ? Il se promit de méditer là-dessus, tout en travaillant son Occlumancie.

Après les présentations, Harry se retrouva entraîné par Conrad et Kenric, qui passaient leurs journées à se perdre dans le château. Duana, que Godric venait tout juste d'amener à Poudlard, était tout aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'explorer ce nouveau lieu. Helena leur fit un signe de la main quand on lui demanda si elle voulait venir et Ramona leur expliqua qu'elle préférait aider Helga à préparer le dîner.

Harry finit par rejoindre les garçons et Duana, se disant qu'il y allait juste au cas où quelque chose se passerait. Il avait déjà passé quatre ans dans le château et connaissait donc suffisamment cet endroit même s'il avait tendance à se perdre dans les cachots s'il s'enfonçait trop profondément.

En moins d'une heure, Harry se rendit compte que Poudlard était quasiment neuf, avant que les passages oubliés ne se détériorent et que des milliers d'élèves n'aient sillonné de long en large les couloirs en pierre. L'excitation était palpable et Harry riait avec les autres quand ils tombèrent sur une goule au sixième étage, leur rire s'évanouit aussitôt et ils retournèrent vite fait sur leurs pas.

Le bruit d'un gong retentit dans le couloir et Kenric expliqua à Harry: "C'est le signe de Rowena que c'est l'heure du dîner. Lorsque Conrad et moi ne sommes pas venus dîner la première fois où nous étions là, ils ont passé deux heures à nous chercher, elle a donc utilisé ce sort pour nous appeler et elle s'en sert pour tous les repas "

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée", fit remarquer Harry.

"C'est vraiment très _fort_ ", se plaignit Conrad alors que le gong sonnait à nouveau.

"On te mettra des cache-oreilles, ça t'ira très bien", le taquina Duana, esquivant en riant le coup de pied de Conrad.

Dans la grande salle, Harry se retrouva assis entre Duana et Conrad. Les trois plus jeunes des quatre explorateurs régalèrent les adultes avec des récits de leurs aventures au château, gagnant au passage de nombreux éclats de rire et quelques sourires amusés.

Après le dîner, les adultes emmenèrent leurs enfants, Duana étant traînée avec Godric, Kenric et Bernia.

Et Harry se retrouva avec Salazar.

Ils se regardèrent avec incertitude pendant un long moment avant que Salazar ne laisse échapper un gros soupir et marmonne : «Je suis… désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… je ne voulais pas… je veux dire…»

Harry rit et secoua la tête. "C'est bon, Salazar. Je vous pardonne d'être un idiot."

Salazar laissa échapper un souffle irrité et fit signe à Harry de le suivre jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois dans les couloirs sombres, il demanda, "Tu as bien profité de ta promenade dans le château ?"

"C'était amusant. Les choses sont toujours à peu près les mêmes, mais il y a quelques différences subtiles. Par exemple, à mon époque, la plupart des étages supérieurs sont ornés de portraits et de tapisseries. Et j'ai l'habitude d'ouvrir des portes au hasard et de trouver des salles remplies de bureaux et de chaises, mais je ne pense pas en avoir vu durant notre exploration. "

Salazar s'arrêta devant mur tout simple et le fixa un moment avant de dire "Je suppose que je devrais changer le mot de passe pour que tu puisses entrer. Il est actuellement en Fourchelang," expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard curieux de Harry. Il tourna face au mur et siffa :** Trista .:** Le mur se coula en arrière et sur le côté, les laissant passer.

Harry _faillit _dire à Salazar qu'il était un Fourchelang, juste pour pouvoir demander qui était Trista, mais il retint finalement sa langue et en profita pour observer la salle commune pendant que Salazar changeait son mot de passe.

La pièce était presque vide. L'eau du lac qui ondulait contre les vitres projetait une lueur bleu-vert sur le sol. Dans un coin éloigné se dressait un pile de couvertures, un lit ainsi qu'un petit bureau et une chaise avec un parchemin et une plume. Il n'y avait pas encore les allées qui menaient aux dortoirs, comme dans les souvenirs de Harry.

"J'ai changé le mot de passe en" serpents "," commenta Salazar alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry, son regard balayant la pièce. "Je n'ai pas encore fini de créer des chambres pour mes élèves, car je ne sais pas combien je vais en avoir ici, alors elles restent fermées. Je peux conjurer un matelas et des draps dans l'autre coin, si tu le souhaites, ou alors je peux l'ajouter dans le coin où je dors ".

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules. "Nous serions probablement tous les deux plus au chaud si nous partagions le lit", dit-il, avant de rougir brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je veux dire-"

"Je sais ce que tu voulais dire", coupa Salazar, légèrement amusé, avant de sortir sa baguette de son propre brassard - maintenant que Harry savait à quoi ces brassards servaient, il était difficile de ne pas les remarquer sur les avant-bras des autres personnes qui vivaient dans le château - et de faire un geste en direction du lit niché dans le coin. Il s'allongea un peu plus et de nouvelles couvertures furent ajoutées. " C'est bon... Bien, je vais probablement écrire un peu avant d'aller me coucher."

" Mes aventures m'ont un peu fatigué" fit Harry en baillant . "Je vais probablement travailler un peu sur mon Occlumancie, puis dormir ."

"Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, dans ce cas " lui dit Salazar d'une voix douce.

"Bonne nuit," répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le lit pendant que Salazar s'installait à son bureau.

Harry prit un moment pour se mettre à son aise, mettant sa ceinture, ses chaussures et son brassard de côté. Sa baguette fut glissée sous l'oreiller, puis il s'assit sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il porta d'abord son attention sur Helena alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, son visage effleurant sa mémoire, puis il laissa son inconscient régler les choses à sa guise.

Quand il en sortit un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il sut que Helena deviendrait la Dame Grise, le fantôme de la maison Serdaigle et il ressentit un élan de compassion pour cette jeune fille qui passerait plus de mille ans à hanter ces mêmes salles.

* * *

_Voilà pour chapitre. :)_

_Si vous avez des questions, des conseils, si vous avez aimé, adoré, détesté, n'hésitez pas ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les gens et merci pour vos reviews ! Si vous ne le faisiez pas, j'avoue que je serais très déprimée..._

_Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! _

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent ressemblèrent de façon très similaire à sa première journée à Poudlard : les matinées étaient remplies d'études silencieuses, les six enfants étant assis dans la Grande Salle lisant le livre de leurs parents ou - dans le cas de Harry et Duana – ceux fournis par leurs gardiens. Après le déjeuner, Harry, Duana, Kenric et Conrad partaient explorer le château pendant que les deux autres filles suivaient les traces de leur mère. Pendant que les enfants avaient du temps libre, les quatre fondateurs sillonnaient les différentes îles, à la recherche de nouveaux élèves.

Cela donna à Harry l'idée de demander à Rowena de lui apprendre le picte et au moins un dialecte gaélique. Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu et serein avant d'accepter. Finalement, Harry apprit le picte et deux versions du gaélique. Avec une certaine difficulté, il avait dû écarter toutes les demandes de la jeune femme qui désirait en apprendre plus sur sa langue maternelle, il avait peur de créer des incohérences sur le vocabulaire de l'anglais moderne, c'était trop complexe de jouer là-dessus.

(Salazar lui avait raconté qu'elle l'avait harcelé durant un an pour qu'il lui apprenne le Fourchelang. Il avait finalement accepté, puis il s'était arrangé pour embrouiller l'esprit de la jeune femme quand il avait lancé le sort de traduction. Si elle avait soupçonné l'acte sournois de Salazar, elle n'en avait jamais rien dit. Mais le fait qu'elle ressente de la peine à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir apprendre cette langue culpabilisait un peu Salazar .)

Un matin, un peu plus de deux semaines après le retour de Harry à Poudlard, il se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment d'attente. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi devant l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune lorsque Salazar, après avoir travailler son Occlumancie, se dirigea vers lui. "Veux-tu prendre ton petit déjeuner?"

"Hm ? Oh, bien sûr."

Dans les couloirs des cachots, Salazar demanda: "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas que ça ne va pas ," répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "C'est juste que... je ne sais pas."

Salazar renifla. "Eh bien, si jamais tu trouves, fais-le-moi savoir."

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Harry. "Vous dites ça comme si vous me croyez capable de vous cacher des choses."

"Je vais découvrir tous tes secrets, mon petit serpent sournois, ne t'y trompe pas."

" Je n'en doute pas " rit Harry avant de se précipiter pour rattraper Kenric, qui racontait à Duana la grande aventure que son père avait vécue dans sa jeunesse.

Harry resta distrait pendant tout le petit déjeuner et ses lectures, même si Salazar semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué - il se frottait légèrement l'arrière de la tête au lieu de lire ses bouquins. À peu près à la moitié du repas, l'inconscient de Harry finit par comprendre la raison de ses attentes, normalement à son époque, on était le trente-et-juillet et il attendait les cadeaux de ses amis.

"Oh," murmura-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir, fermant les yeux face à ce flot nostalgique.

"Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ?"s'inquiéta Helga après quelques minutes, toujours prompt à voir quand quelqu'un n'appréciait pas la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée.

Harry secoua la tête et se leva du banc. "J'ai un peu mal à l'estomac . Je vais aller m'allonger un peu. Excusez-moi ..." Il se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle. Au lieu de descendre dans les cachots, il se fraya un chemin à l'extérieur et prit la direction du lac, indifférent au froid de la fin octobre. Il trouva un endroit relativement proche de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était souvent assis avec Ron et Hermione et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, observant les ondulations du lac, la gorge nouée.

Salazar le trouva presque une heure plus tard, il enveloppa une cape épaisse autour de la forme tremblante du garçon et s'assit à côté de lui. Après un moment de silence, il lâcha : "Helga craignait que tu aies mangé quelque chose qui t'ait donné mal au cœur. Je lui ai dit que tu étais un peu malade et que c'était probablement un rhume."

"Merci" murmura Harry, en serrant plus étroitement les bords de la cape autour de lui.

Le silence les enveloppa tous les deux alors qu'ils regardaient le lac.

Finalement, Harry raconta, "J'ai quinze ans aujourd'hui. Enfin, à mon époque. Si j'étais chez moi, on serait en juillet et ce serait mon anniversaire. Et je -" Sa voix s'enroua et il haussa la cape plus haut, comme pour dissimuler son visage. "Mes amis me manquent," murmura-t-il, et les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici glissèrent sur ses joues.

Salazar ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur douloureux face à la tristesse du garçon, puis tendit la main et attira doucement Harry dans un demi-câlin, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés tandis que Harry appuyait son visage contre son épaule.

A son tour, il raconta : "Ma mère est morte deux jours avant mon treizième anniversaire. Quelqu'un avait remarqué ma magie accidentelle et les villageois ont supposé que cela venait de ma mère. Ils l'ont lapidée sur la place du village alors qu'un sorcier- mon premier maître- se trouvait à proximité et m'a enlevé. J'étais furieux contre lui de ne pas l'avoir sauvée. "

"Je suis désolé," murmura Harry, incapable d'imaginer ce que cela avait dû faire que d'assister à l'assassinat de sa mère par les gens avec qui tu avais grandi. Au moins, Harry savait que ses amis étaient toujours en vie. Pour le moment.

Salazar secoua la tête. "Au moins est-elle dans un meilleur endroit, maintenant. Un endroit où elle n'a pas à élever seule un enfant qui possède un pouvoir qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre »

"Vous n'aviez pas de père?" demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au Fondateur.

Salazar lutta intérieurement, se demandant s'il préférait garder son histoire personnelle pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé, ou la partager avec le garçon solitaire à côté de lui; ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, cependant. "Mon père, Silvanus Slytherin, était bien connu pour ses nombreux voyages, il allait de petite ville en petite ville, attirant l'attention de toutes les femmes qu'il pouvait croiser. Ses escapades duraient le temps d'une nuit, il partait généralement le lendemain, de peur d'attirer la colère du fiancé ou du père de ses conquêtes. Je l'ai jamais rencontré et cela ne m'a pas manqué. "

Harry se frotta le nez, se redressant pour ne pas s'appuyer contre Salazar. "Vous avez récupéré son nom, cependant."

Salazar hocha la tête. "Quand ma mère a découvert ma magie, elle a deviné – je l'ai appris par la suite - que cela venait de lui. Elle m'a suggéré de porter son nom, ainsi si un jour je voulais me faire connaître, je pourrais avoir un père qui serait fier de moi." Il ricana "Je n'ai aucun intérêt à donner ne serait-ce qu'une once de fierté à un homme qui a laissé sa femme avec un enfant et qui ne pouvait pas subvenir à leurs besoins, mais comme ma mère n'avait pas de nom de famille à me donner, je l'ai gardé."

Harry réfléchit à la manière dont la maison de Serpentard était connue, à l'avenir, comme le berceau de personnes mauvaises, qui poignardaient leurs amis dans le dos, plus intéressées par leurs propres objectifs que par la façon dont leurs actions affectaient les autres, et à quel point ces stéréotype convenaient au père de Salazar. Des stéréotypes que ne semblaient pas du tout avoir le fondateur.

Salazar soupira. "Viens. Retournons-nous à l'intérieur avant que l'un de nous ne tombe vraiment malade."

"Oh, bien sûr," acquiesça Harry et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour rejoindre le château.

"Pourquoi le lac ?" interrogea Salazar alors qu'ils se trouvaient à peu près à mi-chemin du parc. "Oui, vraiment, pourquoi _dehors_ près du lac ?"

Harry sourit un peu tristement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'endroit où il s'était assis.

"Dans le futur, il y a un arbre là-bas près de lequel on s'assoit toujours. Et, bon, même si la salle commune reste belle avec l'eau qui se reflète sur la pierre, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que d'être ici. " Il tira la cape plus près de ses épaules alors qu'il ressentait un frisson. "Malgré le temps."

Salazar renifla. "Et bien, la prochaine fois que tu sentiras le besoin de t'asseoir près du lac par un temps aussi froid, apporte ta cape."

"Oui, monsieur," obéit doucement Harry, puis il sourit quand Salazar renifla de nouveau.

Une fois de retour dans les cachots, après que Salazar lui ait donné quelques potions à boire, il se tourna vers le fondateur. "Hey, Salazar ?"

"Oui?"

"Merci."

Le visage de Salazar s'illumina avant qu'il n'ébouriffe les cheveux du garçon. « De rien, bonhomme »

-0-

Les semaines défilèrent les unes après les autres. Helga et Rowena invitèrent leurs élèves à rester au château pour leur propre protection, certain des enfants étaient plus intéressés par les livres que par l'exploration du château. Harry ne les fréquenta donc pas beaucoup.

La dernière semaine de novembre, selon les calculs de Harry, les quatre explorateurs trouvèrent une pièce qui pouvait se transformer en tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Au début, il leur fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre comment elle fonctionnait, mais une fois le problème réglé, ils passèrent près de trois semaines à jouer avec, créant les lieux les plus étranges et les explorant pendant quelques heures avant de remettre la salle en état afin de poursuivre leur exploration. Les trois autres créaient souvent des endroits qu'ils connaissaient chez eux, mais Harry refusait toujours de transformer la pièce en quelque chose, craignant de créer un endroit ou un objet qui n'existait pas encore.

Ils mirent fin au jeu avec la salle étrange lorsqu'ils se perdirent dans une forêt créée par Duana et qu'ils n'entendirent pas le gong du dîner. Les adultes avaient tous été assez fermes sur le fait que les enfants n'étaient plus autorisés à y jouer, au cas où ils créeraient quelque chose de dangereux. (Salazar raconta plus tard à Harry que Godric avait toutefois fait ses propres plans concernant son utilisation, et Rowena s'était interrogée sur les possibilités de récupérer les livres d'une bibliothèque crée entièrement par cette salle.)

Il ne leur était plus permis d'explorer les étages supérieurs - "Ils veulent juste jouer avec cette pièce sans nous", s'offusqua Duana - les quatre enfants se tournèrent alors vers les cachots. Un après-midi, ils se perdirent et ne retrouvèrent leur chemin que lorsque Harry sortit sa baguette et lança : « Pointe au nord ». Le lendemain, après que Harry ait donné aux trois autres un cours intensif sur le sortilège de la boussole, ils retournèrent dans les cachots et s'égarèrent à nouveau, manquant de peu de rater le dîner.

Le jour d'après, ils traversèrent un couloir empli de portes fermées - Harry reconnut le couloir où se trouvait la salle de classe et le bureau de Rogue- et se séparèrent pour aller fureter dans les différentes salles.

Harry envisageait de profaner en quelque sorte le futur bureau de Rogue lorsque Conrad laissa échapper un cri terrifié dans le couloir. Harry revint dans le couloir à temps pour voir le garçon sortir d'une pièce au fond et reculer. Un serpentcendre le suivait de près, sifflant des menaces de feu et de mort.

Avant que Harry ne puisse interpeller le serpent - il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas de garder un secret si cela signifiait sauver la vie d'un ami - Kenric se précipita pour se placer entre Conrad et le serpentcendre. "Kenny, n–!"cria Harry avant que le serpentcendre ne se brouille et ne se transforme en un petit oiseau bleu. _«Jobarbille», _reconnut Harry, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un épouvantard.

Duana se précipita alors et attrapa le bras de Kenric. « Allez, viens , » dit- elle sèchement, en le tirant vers elle. "C'est juste un oiseau . Partons d'ici." Derrière elle, Conrad trébuchait contre le mur, pâle et tremblant.

Kenric secoua la tête, le visage blanc d'épouvante. "C'est un jobarbill_,_ ," murmura-t-il, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille sache ce que cela signifiait même s'il savait qu'elle avait peu de connaissance en matière de magie, du moins jusqu'à ce que Godric la récupère.

"C'est un joli _oiseau_ ", répliqua Duana en tirant un coup sec pour écarter le garçon.

L'épouvantard tourna son attention sur sa nouvelle proie et se transforma en bûcher. Duana laissa échapper un gémissement de peur.

Puis Harry fut là, les yeux verts vifs de colère alors qu'il s'interposait entre les plus jeunes enfants et la créature noire. Celle-ci prit aussitôt la forme d'un détraqueur, laissant derrière lui une sensation de froid et de désespoir, et Harry leva sa baguette. " _Riddikulus_ ," entonna-t-il, et l'épouvantard disparut dans un nuage de fumée, comme celui que Harry avait affronté dans le labyrinthe. Une fois certain que l'épouvantard fut parti pour de bon, Harry se tourna vers les trois plus jeunes. "Hey. Vous allez bien tous les trois ?"

Conrad se précipita vers lui, tremblant comme une feuille, et Harry le prit dans ses bras.

"C'était quoi cette chose?" Kenric respirait difficilement, la main sur la poitrine, le visage encore pâle. A côté de lui, Duana semblait plutôt avoir envie de faire un câlin à Harry même si elle était bien trop fière pour cela.

"C'est un épouvantard," expliqua Harry en glissant sa baguette dans son brassard et en faisant signe à Duana de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. "Cette créature prend toujours la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus. Viens ici, Kenny."

Kenric eut l'air incertain pendant un moment, puis il frissonna et se dépêcha de se serrer contre les autres, se réfugiant entre Duana et Conrad. Duana passa un bras autour des épaules de Kenric et il se rapprocha un peu plus près d'elle.

Harry soupira et regretta de ne pas avoir de chocolat sur lui, se souvenant parfaitement de l'effet apaisant qu'il avait sur ceux qui avaient fait face à un détraqueur. Il se dit que les enfants pourraient avoir besoin de potions calmantes ou au moins de se détendre un peu. "Hey," dit-il doucement. "Que diriez-vous de faire une pause après cette journée d'exploration et de remonter à l'étage ?"

"Bonne idée", approuva Duana, se retirant du petit groupe et se redressant. Kenric la suivit, la tenant par la main et elle lui sourit d'un air timide.

"Allez, Conrad," murmura Harry au garçon qui serrait toujours sa chemise entre ses doigts. "Peut-être que Salazar ou ta mère ont quelque chose qui va pouvoir t'aider."

L'enfant hocha la tête et relâcha la tunique de Harry, serrant son bras à la place et permettant ainsi à Harry de marcher sans encombre.

Harry prit la tête du petit groupe, connaissant suffisamment cette partie des donjons pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin du sort _Pointe vers le nord_, et n'étant pas aussi perturbé par cette rencontre avec l'épouvantard que les autres. En outre, l'épouvantard-détraqueur ne serait jamais aussi terrifiant que le vrai.

Godric, Rowena, Helga et Ramona étaient partis de la Grande Salle lorsque les quatre enfants arrivèrent, le visage pâle. Bernia les aperçut la première, tout de suite, elle se leva de sa chaise en criant: "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Nous avons rencontré un épouvantard," expliqua Harry alors que Kenric passait devant lui pour se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère. Autour d'eux, les autres adultes se levaient de table les uns après les autres, la mine inquiète. Harry s'attendait à ce que Conrad court vers Roscoe, comme l'avait fait Kenric, mais le petit Poufsouffle préféra rester à ses côtés. Derrière lui, Duana s'était rapprochée, n'ayant personne à qui demander du réconfort.

Salazar sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif, puis demanda: "Où est-il ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Il est parti." Au sourcil levé du Fondateur, il expliqua: "J'en ai déjà rencontré auparavant, je sais comment m'y prendre."

Godric entra dans la salle en courant, Rowena et Helga sur ses talons . "Que se passe-t-il Salazar?" demanda-t-il alors que Conrad lâchait finalement Harry et courait vers sa mère.

"Les enfants sont tombés sur un épouvantard", répondit Salazar. Helga laissa échapper un cri horrifié avant de se concentrer sur son fils. À côté d'elle, Rowena fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

Godric laissa échapper un grognement. "Nous devons nous en débarrasser."

"Je l'ai déjà fait," expliqua Harry.

"Harry connaît bien les épouvantards," déclara Salazar avant que Godric ne puisse remettre en question la véracité de ses propos.

"Helga", interrompit Rowena, "peut-être peux-tu préparer quelque chose de réconfortant pour les enfants ?"

"Oh bien sûr!" Helga déposa un baiser sur le front de Conrad. "Chéri, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'asseoir avec papa pendant que je te trouve quelque chose pour t'aider à te détendre ?"

Conrad semblait plus qu'un peu incertain, alors Harry s'avança et caressa les cheveux du garçon. "Viens avec moi, je vais t'accompagner," promit-il. Helga lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant alors que Conrad prenait la main de Harry.

Une fois que Conrad fut entre les mains de son père et que Duana se retrouva assise entre Bernia et Godric, (avec Kenric sur ses genoux), Harry se dirigea vers Salazar, qui l'observait d'un air troublé. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"chuchota-t-il. Salazar secoua la tête. "Rien."

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais fut distrait quand Helga les rejoignit. D'un geste de baguette magique elle fit apparaître des brioches et du thé sur la table "Allez, mangez " les invita-t-elle. "Cela fera du bien à tout le monde."

"Je vais finir par croire que tu nous engraisses pour nous manger, Helga ", persifla Salazar avant de prendre l'une des brioches et de mordre dedans.

"Tu serais bien trop écailleux, Salazar," railla Godric.

"Tant mieux alors ", rétorqua Salazar. "Toi, en revanche, tu ferais un bon plat principal."

"Ça suffit tous les deux," intervint Bernia, passant une main dans les cheveux de Kenric alors que le garçon s'emparait d'une deuxième brioche. "Vous êtes pires que des gosses."

Ramona jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et déclara : "Tu sais, papa dit toujours que parler de choses qui t'effraient peut aider à aller mieux "

Conrad réfléchit à ses paroles avant de dire: "Tu te souviens quand le serpentcendre a failli brûler la maison?"

"Ah, oui, le serpentcendre", répéta Roscoe en hochant la tête et en étreignant son fils. "Conrad a trouvé ses œufs juste avant que la maison ne prenne feu. Helga a réussi à l'arrêter avant que cela n'aille trop loin, mais la bestiole avait déjà détruit les chambres à coucher de Conrad et de Ramona."

"En plus d'une partie de mon jardin de fleurs", se plaignit Helga.

"Eh bien, il n'y aura pas de serpentcendre qui brûlera ce château," assura Godric au garçon. "Et si l'un d'entre eux se présente, nous demanderons à Salazar de le convaincre de partir paisiblement."

Salazar renifla "Je prendrai d'abord les œufs. Savez-vous à quel point il est difficile d'en trouver ? Une des meilleures potions de guérison contient justement–"

" _Oui_ , Salazar, nous _savons_ ," le coupa Godric avant de se tourner vers Kenric et Duana. "Et vous deux alors ?"

Duana frissonna. "J'ai vu le bûcher où ils ont brûlé la dernière sorcière trouvée dans mon village", raconta-t-elle. Adultes comme enfants frémirent à leur tour.

"Et bien, il n'y en aura pas ici," promit Bernia, en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras. "Et toi, Kenny?"

"J'ai vu un jobarbill", dit le garçon entre deux bouchées de brioches; Bernia avait échangé son assiette vide avec celle qu'elle n'avait pas touchée, ainsi son enfant pouvait en profiter.

"Oh, chérie," murmura Bernia en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

" _Maman_ !" fit celui-ci en rougissant et en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte maternelle.

"Quand Kenny avait quatre ans, il est tombé sur un jobarbill juste avant que la mort n'emporte un guerrier ", expliqua Godric au reste de l'assemblée . " Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'était sur un champ de bataille, car il y avait des bruits de combats d'épées et des hommes qui hurlaient."

Les adultes hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

"Et toi, Harry ?" demanda Helga à l'aîné des garçons.

Harry s'étouffa avec le thé qu'il sirotait et posa rapidement sa tasse. "Moi ?" dit-il d'une voix étranglée avant de tousser à nouveau.

Salazar tapota la gorge de Harry avec sa baguette et le liquide nettoya sa trachée. " Respire profondément" lui recommanda-t-il.

"Merci" murmura Harry, ses méninges tournant à plein régime. Les détraqueurs existaient-ils à cette époque? Quelle autre chose terrifiante pouvait être aussi terrifiante qu'un détraqueur ? _'Oh. Voldemort, évidemment..._ réalisa Harry, se souvenant de l'inquiétude de Lupin la première fois que Harry avait affronté un épouvantard. "C'était l'homme qui m'a ..." Harry fit un signe en direction de son dos, se tortillant sur son siège.

Les adultes semblaient comprendre de qui il parlait, comme Salazar les avait tous mis au courant et grimacèrent de sympathie. "Eh bien, il est parti maintenant," rassura Godric. "Et s'il se montre à nouveau dans les îles, nous ferons en sorte que cela ne dure pas longtemps, je peux te le garantir..."

Même en sachant que Voldemort n'apparaîtrait jamais à cette époque, Harry se sentit reconnaissant et sourit au grand homme. "Merci, Godric."

Godric lui sourit en retour, puis la discussion s'orienta vers les créatures qui ont pu arriver dans le château durant leurs fréquentes absences. Les enfants restèrent assez silencieux, mis à part quand ils évoquaient une créature magique sur laquelle ils étaient tombés au cours de leurs explorations et qui n'avait pas été mentionnée auparavant. (À part l'épouvantard, aucun d'entre eux n'avait posé de problème. La goule était assez inquiétante, mais les goules n'étaient pas réputées pour être des créatures nuisibles, donc personne ne s'en inquiéta.)

Après le dîner, Harry et Salazar descendirent vers les dortoirs des Serpentards, puis se mirent à préparer les chambres que Salazar pensait avoir besoin. Le fondateur avait passé une semaine à lui apprendre les sorts nécessaires, l'adolescent lui ayant proposé son aide. Le fondateur lui demanda tout à coup, "Quel était ton épouvantard ? Le vrai ?"

Harry termina de lancer le sortilège sur le lit sur lequel il travaillait, puis s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte regardant Salazar qui était en train de créer une autre pièce juste en face du couloir. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'était pas le vrai ? »

"Quand tu as raconté ce que c'était, tu était très calme, beaucoup trop en vérité »," répondit calmement Salazar. Il donna un dernier coup de baguette à la pièce puis se tourna vers le garçon. "Et j'ai ressenti tes émotions la première fois que tu l'as mentionné."

"Hm. C'est de la triche."

"En effet," acquiesça Salazar sans un soupçon de culpabilité.

Harry sourit faiblement, puis expliqua: "Je ne sais pas s'ils existent à cette époque, mais mon épouvantard a toujours été un détraqueur."

Salazar fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête. "Je ne les connais pas, mais je ne suis pas un expert en créatures magiques."

"Eh bien, ils sont vraiment horribles et terrifiants. Ils se nourrissent de la joie et de tout sentiment de bonheur qui existent en nous. Ils peuvent aspirer notre âme, en utilisant ce que l'on appelle le baiser du Détraqueur. Ces créatures sont le froid, le vide et la peur. " Son sourire devint sombre quand Salazar frissonna. "A côté eux, Voldem– Je veux dire _lui_, est presque un ange "

"Un peu comme un serpentcendre à côté d'un dragon ?" fit Salazar. "Les deux sont très dangereux, mais tu vas être beaucoup plus préoccupé par le dragon."

"Tout à fait," approuva Harry avant de revenir à l'épouvantard. "Et pour vous alors, quelle forme prendrait l'épouvantard si vous en croiseriez un ? "

Le visage de Salazar se fendit d'une grimace. "Ça mon garçon, je le garde pour moi ."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je le découvrirai un jour "

"Peut-être » se consentit à dire Salazar. **: Et peut-être que si je suis **_**très**_** chanceux, tu ne le découvriras jamais.**

Harry sourit et se concentra sur la métamorphose d'un bloc de bois en bureau.

-0-

La veille du solstice d'hiver - le premier jour de Yule - les enfants furent informés au petit-déjeuner qu'ils ne recevraient pas de leçons pendant les vacances. A la place, ils devaient passer la journée à décorer et à trouver des arbres et des bûches dans la forêt. Kenric et Duana offrirent immédiatement leur aide pour aller dénicher des arbres et des bûches pour Noël, tandis que Helena, Conrad et les deux autres enfants que Helga et Rowena avaient emmenés avaient tous accepté d'aider à la décoration. Ramona insista ur le fait qu'elle aiderait Helga dans la cuisine et, lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, il demanda s'il pouvait faire de même.

"Tu sais cuisiner?" s'enquit Helga. Elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. Je peux faire bien plus que de la soupe ", ajouta-t-il, en adressant un petit sourire malicieux à Salazar.

Salazar ricana. "On verra ça »

"Bien", les interrompit Helga avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler comme Salazar et Godric l'avaient toujours fait, "Je ne vais refuser une troisième paire de mains dans la cuisine, surtout pour un festin aussi important. Je vais voir comment tu te débrouilles et si tu as du mal à suivre, je t'enverrai aider à la décoration. "

Harry sourit. "Pas de problème."

Harry s'en sortit relativement bien. Helga prit quelques minutes pour lui apprendre certains sorts qu'elle utilisait – "J'ai toujours fait la cuisine de manière non magique", commenta Harry, apprenant quelques recettes au passage.. Il était habitué à cuisiner pour des repas constitués de quatre ou cinq personnes, voire plus lorsque Vernon et Pétunia s'entouraient de leurs amis. Et il n'eut donc pas trop de mal à suivre la petite femme potelée.

Au déjeuner, Helga informa Salazar: "Tu ne peux pas le récupérer, je le garde."

« Je l'ai vu le premier", répliqua aussitôt Salazar

« Dites, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un jouet ? »lança Harry en roulant des yeux. "Helga, honnêtement, je peux aller aider les autres pour décorer le château. Je me débrouille pour la cuisine, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé."

Helga soupira. "Oh, je sais." Au sourcil levé de Harry, elle expliqua: « Cela se voyait que tu ne t'amusais pas, même si tu m'as bien aidé »

Harry sourit. "Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas cuisiner que je ne vous aiderai pas si vous en avez besoin. Et vos sorts m'ont été bien utiles, je dois l'admettre."

Helga lui sourit en retour. "J'en suis ravie. Je ne peux pas imaginer cuisiner sans magie."

Harry secoua la tête. "J'espère que vous trouverez plus de cuisiniers "

Helga soupira, l'air plus qu'un peu contrarié. Ramona, à côté de sa mère, clarifia : "Nous avons du mal à trouver du personnel. Les cuisiniers ne sont pas courants dans la communauté magique, la plupart des gens préfèrent utiliser des sortilèges et des foutues potions ! "

« Réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de venir me voir pour ton prochain rhume alors " rétorqua Salazar à qui rien n'échappait et Ramona leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry se souvint vaguement de quelque chose que Hermione avait dit lors de l'une de ses leçons sur la SALE "Vous ne pourriez pas engager des elfes de maison ?"

Helga soupira et secoua la tête. "Et les forcer à faire tout le travail pour nous pendant que nous passons la journée à nous reposer?"

"Nous reposer ?" répéta Godric en riant. "Helga, ma chérie, penses-tu réellement qu'enseigner à tous ces enfants sera _reposant_ ?"

"Tu ne peux pas servir les repas et enseigner en même temps ", ajouta Roscoe, souriant à sa femme. "Tu auras besoin de toute l'aide possible, et ces elfes n'auront pas à assister aux cours à côté."

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a des elfes de maison qui se trouvent entre les mains d'employeurs horribles ," commenta Harry entre deux bouchées de pain. "Vous pourriez aller les voir et leur donner un meilleur endroit où vivre."

"On pourra aussi donner une raclée à leurs propriétaires, histoire de leur apprendre les bonnes manières » renchérit Godric avec un sourire féroce.

« Tout ne doit pas être manipulé avec la force brute, Godric," interrompit Rowena. Une discussion animée s'ensuivit entre les deux fondateurs pour savoir quelle était la meilleure façon de convaincre les propriétaires des elfes de maison, l'un préférant les mots et la sagesse, l'autre la force et l'épée.

"Je suppose qu'il y a encore des elfes de maison à Poudlard," fit Salazar d'une voix calme à Harry et le garçon lui lança un sourire.

La journée suivante fut essentiellement consacrée à rester assis dans des poufs et des chaises moelleuses devant la cheminée de la Grande Salle. Helga leur fournit du thé, du jus de fruits et des biscuits pendant que les quatre fondateurs leur racontaient comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et comment avaient trouvé le château abandonné. Ollivander fut harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il les régale en racontant comment il avait voyagé, à pied, à travers l'Asie pendant deux mois à la recherche d'un re'em, une créature reconnue pour les propriétés particulières de son sang et dont il voulait utiliser les poils pour la confection de ses baguettes.

Le dîner fut servi en début de soirée et tous apprécièrent le repas mitonnés par les troifs chefs, les éloges devenant de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure que les pichets d'hydromel se vidaient.

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent devant la cheminée et rirent aux éclats alors que Godric utilisait un brin de houx - Bernia avait confisqué son épée avant le dîner - pour reconstituer certains de ses duels préférés. Après le premier contre un adversaire imaginaire, il traîna Kenric hors de son pouf et tous deux firent semblant de se battre en duel pendant que leur public les encourageait en riant et en applaudissant.

Après une soupe légère – de Salazar bien évidemment, Harry ne s'en plaignit par pour une fois - et un thé aux vertus apaisantes, tout le monde se mit au lit. Rowena alla chercher Godric, le regard furibond, afin que ce dernier cesse enfin de chanter et de brailler à tue-tête dans tous les couloirs du château.

"Ce fut la meilleure fête de _tous les temps_ ", déclara Harry en tombant sur la pile de couvertures que lui et Salazar avaient continué de partager dans la pièce principale.

Salazar se mit à rire, ses trois verres d'hydromel l'avait rendu plus amical et plus ouvert . "Godric anime toujours ces fêtes et l'on ne s'ennuie jamais " Il s'étendit à côté de Harry et passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon. "Ce fut vraiment un excellent festin que vous avez organisé ensemble."

« Arrêtez de dire ça," fit Harry, les joues rouges de plaisir et d'hydromel. Il se rapprocha de l'homme dont le corps n'était pas encore trop chaud. Après un moment, il avoua " C'est la première fois que je prépare un repas de fête que je suis autorisé à manger."

Les doigts de Salazar se resserrèrent sur l'épaule de Harry. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, tentant de maîtriser la colère qui montait en lui.

Harry ferma les yeux. "Ma tante et mon oncle avaient horreur de la magie. Ils avaient tendance à me traiter comme un serviteur." Lorsque les doigt de Salazar s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule, Harry tendit la main et les écarta doucement. "Salazar, ils ne me feront plus rien. Pour eux, je suis probablement mort "

"Ils ne sont même pas encore nés," murmura Salazar, relâchant sa prise de l'épaule de Harry. "Je suis désolé."

Harry secoua la tête. "Ça n'a pas d'importance", dit-il. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les revoir."

Le cœur serré, Salazar déposa un baiser sur la tête du garçon "Dors, Harry," chuchota-t-il.

Harry soupira, puis s'allongea, s'endormant presque aussitôt. Salazar resta éveillé encore un moment, fixant les lueurs vertes qui dansaient sur le plafond et se promettant de commencer à faire des recherches sur les moyens de ramener Harry à son époque. Il pourrait mettre son travail en attente pendant un moment, il serait toujours là une fois que Harry serait parti.

Et, quelque part dans les coins les plus profonds de son esprit, là où étaient rangés ses désirs les plus secrets, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas besoin de cette distraction lorsque Harry serait parti, car il s'était bien trop attaché au garçon pour son propre bien.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

_Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette traduction, cela me fait très plaisir :) C'est plutôt cool en fait de découvrir cette période qui reste hyper méconnue dans le monde de HP.  
_

_Petite précision : "Kenny" est le surnom de "Kenric". Au début, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompée au niveau de la traduction, mais non, en fait, c'est fréquent en anglais. _

_Voilà un long chapitre en vue avec plein de nouveaux personnages !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Salazar fut un peu distant durant le reste des vacances, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, plus intéressé par Duana, Kenric, Conrad et - parfois Ramona- qui le traînait dehors pour jouer dans la neige. Bernia avait été sur le point d'interpeller les enfants qui passaient par la porte d'entrée, mais Godric l'avait devancé : "Ils savent comment éviter la forêt et le lac, et Harry a vaincu un épouvantard; je doute fort qu'une créature soit assez audacieuse pour quitter la forêt, et si c'est le cas je pense que Harry sera capable de s'en occuper »

Harry avait rougi à cet éloge. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de le mériter, mais il tenait à garder un œil sur les enfants. Il s'assurait également qu'ils ne soient pas trop mouillés en leur lançant un sort de chaleur qui les préservait du froid.

C'était ... étrange d'être le responsable du groupe. Avant d'arriver ici, Harry avait l'habitude de compter sur Hermione, la jeune fille veillait constamment sur ses amis. Il se rappelait souvent sa voix, ses remontrances et ses conseils, quand il traînait dans le château.

Combattre l'épouvantard lui avait appris qu'il était le plus amène à combattre une créature maléfique ou à lancer des sorts puissants. C'était lui le plus à l'aise avec la magie, donc c'était à lui de veiller sur les enfants, même si cela impliquait de sortir un Conrad coincé sous une couche de neige ou d'ordonner aux autres de rentrer au château et ce, malgré leurs protestations.

Tandis que les enfants s'amusaient à jouer ou à lire, Helga, Godric et Rowena partirent chercher des elfes de maison pour s'occuper du château. Le dernier jour des vacances, ils avaient dix elfes de maison qui travaillaient pour rendre le château habitable. Ils avaient notamment réussi à trouver un deuxième épouvantard dans une pièce verrouillée au troisième étage et étaient tombés sur un nid de doxis dans l'une des pièces des cachots. Heureusement les enfants n'étaient pas tombés dessus durant leur exploration. Les adultes se débarrassèrent des doxis dès qu'ils en entendirent parler.

Le lendemain- le 4 janvier, selon le calendrier chrétien - de nouveaux élèves commencèrent à arriver par portoloin. Les huit enfants qui étaient restés jusque-là dans le château s'installèrent près de la cheminée pour regarder leur arrivée avec curiosité. Ils furent accueillis par les fondateurs et leurs épouses, puis se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Ollivander, où le fabricant de baguettes leur présenta à chacun une baguette, sauf pour ceux qui en avaient déjà une.

Une fois que le premier d'entre eux eût reçu sa baguette, il resta immobile pendant une minute, regardant autour de la Grande Salle comme s'il n'avait encore jamais vu de château auparavant.

"Comme c'est ennuyeux," murmura Helena en retournant à son livre.

"Tu es tellement méchante, Helena," lui lança Duana en se levant. "Je vais les inviter, d'accord ?"

Comme les autres enfants acquiesçaient, la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et alla se présenter au garçon qu'elle guida ensuite vers le petit groupe. "Voici Ruck !"

"Bonjour," murmura Ruck, un peu incertain.

"C'est Helga qui est venue te chercher ?" devina Harry, et le garçon opina de la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Harry lui sourit. "Je suis Harry. Voici Conrad et Ramona, les enfants de Helga." Il donna un coup de pied contre le pouf de Conrad et le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même. "Oh, arrête ça, Harry »

Ramona laissa échapper un long soupir devant la timidité de son frère et sourit au nouveau venu. "Bonjour, Ruck. Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? Nous parler un peu de toi-même, peut-être?" ajouta-t-elle quand Harry conjura un pouf pour que le garçon puisse s'asseoir.

"Oh. Euh, bien sûr" ..." bafouilla Ruck, s'enfonçant dans le pouf.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon. Chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève avait fini de s'entretenir avec Ollivander, Duana ou Kenric- tout dépendait lequel des deux était le plus rapide- allait le récupérer. Une brève présentation s'ensuivait et Harry arrivait toujours à deviner quel fondateur avait trouvé l'enfant et l'avait invité à venir à Poudlard. Ensuite, Harry invoquait un pouf puis dirigeait le nouveau vers les enfants associés au même fondateur. Une sorte de cérémonie de répartition en somme.

La première - et la seule - fois où Harry fut surpris, fut quand le premier Serpentard - un garçon du nom de Vail Grady - les rejoignit. Ce fut lorsqu'il voulut l'envoyer vers les autres enfants trouvés par Salazar qu'il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient que deux en tout.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry?" s'enquit Ramona quand Harry s'arrêta avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

"Hm? Oh, non." Il sourit à Vail et invoqua un pouf dans un emplacement libre à côté du sien. "Désolé. Je suis la seule autre personne que Salazar a invitée jusqu'à présent."

"Maître Serpentard n'a pas de famille?" s'étonna Vail alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Harry.

Harry secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Et tu ferais bien de les nommer tous par leur prénom, de peur de les confondre."

"Maître Serpentard n'a personne avec qui le confondre," souligna Vail.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans le pouf de Duana quand la fille se mit à rire. "Tu vas te taire, ou alors je change la couleur de tes cheveux en jaune !"

Duana couvrit sa tête de manière protectrice. "Tu es cruel Harry "

"Sans doute " répondit ce dernier d'un ton moqueur avant de reporter son attention sur Vail. "Appelle-le Serpentard dans ce cas," dit-il se disant que ce serait amusant de voir la réaction de Salazar.

Vail plissa des yeux, méfiant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger sur la facilité avec laquelle avait répondu Harry, un autre nouvel élève les rejoignit et Harry s'amusa à deviner quel fondateur l'avait trouvé.

Quand les adultes annoncèrent qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner et que tous les nouveaux élèves étaient là, Harry compta vingt-six têtes d'enfants, plus lui-même et ceux qui se trouvaient dans le château depuis le moment où il était ici. Il avait découvert- en discutant avec un autre élève - qu'une fille de Serdaigle appelée Velda - avait également quinze ans; les autres avaient quatorze ans ou moins, les deux plus jeunes ayant neuf ans. Apparemment, on leur avait également lancé un sort de traduction car ils pouvaient tous parler et comprendre l'anglais, bien que quelques-uns d'entre eux parlaient parfois dans leur langue maternelle, malgré les reproches qu'on pouvait leur faire.

Les tables de la Grande Salle avaient un aspect différent de celles de son époques, mais elles avaient été disposées par maisons. une disposition qui ne changerait pas au fil des années.

Tous étaient assis à une table circulaire avec les adultes de leur maison. La table Serpentard était la plus petite, avec six élèves et Salazar. Parmi les autres maisons, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle comptait chacune sept enfants, tandis que Serdaigle en avait six, avec en plus Rowena et Ollivander qui rejoignirent leur table.

"Je me sens un peu comme si j'avais rejoint le plus pathétique du lot", se plaignit l'une des filles trouvées par Serpentard.

"Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes peu nombreux que nous sommes moins impressionnants que les autres," répondit sèchement Salazar. "Maintenant, comme vous le savez tous, je suis Salazar Serpentard. Durant votre séjour à Poudlard, je serai votre maître principal, même si les autres professeurs vous donneront également des cours, afin que votre éducation soit la meilleure possible. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'appeler « maître » même si je demande le respect qui m'est dû, c'est bien compris ? "Il fixa chaque enfant de son regard perçant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous hoché la tête. . "Bien. Il me semble que vous vous êtes déjà parlés tout à l'heure ? "

"Oui, monsieur" répondirent quelques élèves.

Salazar acquiesça et se tourna vers Harry à sa droite. " Je pense qu'il ne serait pas inutile de rappeler vos noms. Harry, peux-tu commencer s'il te plaît ?"

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire. "Je suis Harry", se présenta-il avant de regarder le garçon à côté de lui.

"Morgan Muir," fit le garçon d'une voix froide, se redressant sur sa chaise avec une certaine arrogance. Harry avait déjà pris note de le surveiller, surtout depuis qu'il s'était moqué de Kenric quand il était tombé de son pouf.

"Nuala", dit la petite fille à côté de Morgan, se mettant droite et essayant d'imiter le comportement du garçon.

"Je suis Mavis", déclara la fille qui s'était plainte de la taille de la maison. Elle se tenait bien, pensa Harry, mais ses vêtements étaient un peu tachés par endroit et elle avait eu la gentillesse de s'arrêter pour aider Nuala lorsque la jeune fille avait trébuché sur le chemin qui conduisait à la table.

"Je suis Fane", dit le garçon à côté de Mavis, souriant gentiment aux autres enfants. Harry avait d'abord pensé qu'il était un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux.

"Vail", lança le premier des nouveaux Serpentards. Il était assis juste à la gauche de Salazar. Il avait choisi cette place juste au moment il avait vu quelle place prendrait le fondateur.

Harry se dit que c'était le parfait lèche-cul et décida qu'il valait mieux éviter toute dispute à propos du favori de Salazar, au cas où il serait particulièrement doué avec une baguette.

"Excellent." Salazar tapota le dessus de la table avec son doigt et la nourriture apparut enfin, les elfes de maison attendaient ce signal. Nuala laissa échapper un bruit étonné, puis rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa que personne d'autre n'avait été surpris.

« Pourquoi ne pas dire votre nom de famille ? Je trouve ça étrange ", commenta Morgan.

« Certains d' entre nous n'ont tout simplement _pas_ de nom de famille, » persifla Mavis

"Oh, bien sûr. Les nés-communs."

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec les nés-communs ?" s'irrita Mavis.

"Je ne répondrais pas si j'étais toi," suggéra sèchement Harry, jetant un regard froid au garçon à côté de lui. "Et tu constateras que la plupart des élèves sont - comme tu l'as si intelligemment dit - des" nés-communs , _tu _fais donc parti de la minorité. Donc à moins de te mettre à dos les trois-quart des élèves de Poudlard, je te conseillerai de tenir ta langue »

"Tu marques un point, Harry ", approuva Salazar, ne levant pas les yeux de son assiette alors qu'il bataillait avec une cuisse de poulet. À côté de lui, Vail essayait très fort d'imiter le moindre de ses mouvements. (Harry se demanda combien de temps Salazar allait se battre avec son morceau de viande, juste pour voir si Vail ferait le même chose )

"Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît des sorts?" s'enquit Fane en leur souriant.

"Moi, j'en connais ! » répondit immédiatement Vail, mettant de côté ses tentatives pour copier Salazar et leur énumérer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était particulièrement impressionnant, mais Mavis et Nuala semblaient sincèrement impressionnés, et Fane ne tarda pas à poser des questions sur quelques-uns des sorts énuméré par Vail.

Morgan semblait sur le point de se moquer de Vail mais il ferma la bouche en remarquant le regard de Harry braqué sur lui. Il passa le reste du dîner plongé dans un silence ennuyé pendant que Harry l'observait, faisant occasionnellement un commentaire au sujet d'un sortilège dont les quatre autres élèves discutaient. Salazar regardait tout ce petit monde avec une expression neutre sur le visage, ce qui semblait attrister Vail à chaque fois, au grand bonheur de Harry qui s'amusait follement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Salazar déclara " A présent, allons voir où vous allez vivre durant les prochains mois." Il tapota la table alors qu'ils se levaient, signalant aux elfes de maison de tout emporter, puis prit la tête du petit groupe, les menant hors de la Grande Salle.

Harry avait pensé marcher aux côtés de Salazar, mais Nuala avait encore trébuché et il retourna sur ses pas pour l'aider à se relever. "Hé, ça va?" demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Nuala acquiesça, l'air inquiète. "Ils sont déjà loin, à cause de moi on risque de se perdre "

"Je connais le chemin", la rassura gentiment Harry. "Nous marcherons à ton rythme."

Nuala soupira et ralentit, prenant le rythme avec lequel elle était le plus à l'aise. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle s'avança vers le mur et se mit à le suivre sans le perdre des yeux. Harry l'observa attentivement pendant quelques instants, son esprit analysant ses mouvements et la façon dont elle avait de plisser les yeux, u comportement qu'elle avait déjà eu à table. "Tu es presbyte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le nez de Nuala se plissa. "Je suis _quoi_ ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant comme si il l'avait insultée.

"Désolé," s'excusa Harry, se demandant s'il existait un terme technique pour désigner cette déficience à ce moment-là. "Tu as du mal à voir les choses qui sont près de toi, mais tu peux voir les objets lointains, c'est bien ça ?"

La posture de Nuala se détendit. "Oui, en effet ."

Harry sourit. "C'est tout mon contraire. Je vois très bien les choses qui sont proches de moi, mais à environ deux longueurs de bras, tout devient vraiment flou."

Nuala leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Harry se tenait , louchant. "Les choses deviennent claires à environ deux longueurs de bras pour moi, donc le sol est un peu flou. Comment t'y prends-tu ?"

"Il y a un sort qui peut corriger ta vision. Salazar l'a jeté sur moi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés," expliqua Harry. "Je ne le connais pas moi-même, mais nous pouvons probablement le convaincre de te le lancer aussi "

Nuala sourit, le soulagement clignotant dans ses yeux. "Ce serait merveilleux." Elle faillit trébucher sur une pierre surélevée, mais réussit à se retenir au mur. Par précaution, Harry saisit son épaule. "Merci. Alors, tu es avec Serpentard depuis longtemps? "

« Seulement quelques mois," répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "Il m'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie et, après avoir découvert que je n'avais pas de maison, m'a invité à rester à Poudlard."

Nuala le regarda avec compassion puis murmura: "Je suis désolée -"

"C'est une vieille histoire", lui assura Harry, malgré la sensation de perte qu'il ressentait toujours dans son cœur. Toutefois, il commençait à s'habituer à cette situation. Cela faisait du bien ne pas voir des gens réagir à son nom. Kenric, Conrad et Duala ne seraient jamais Ron et Hermione, mais il avait appris à les apprécier "Nous allons devoir prendre les escaliers. Est-ce que ça va aller, ou ...?"

"Oui, cela devrait le faire " répondit Nuala alors qu'elle descendait prudemment les marches.

Salazar les attendait juste à côté de la porte. "Je me demandais où vous étiez passés tous les deux," leur dit-il d'un ton sec. Harry, qui commençait à bien le connaître, aperçut la lueur de soulagement qui brilla dans ses yeux verts avant de disparaître presque aussitôt.

"Vous savez que j'aime prendre mon temps," rétorqua Harry. "Au fait, j'ai découvert que Nuala était un peu presbyte."

Salazar soupira. "Moi qui pensais qu'après trois mois parmi des êtres civilisés, tu apprendrais à utiliser un vocabulaire correcte... »

"Est-ce que vous voyez réellement Godric comme un être _civilisé_ ?" rétorqua Harry, feignant d'être choqué . "Quel moment historique !"

Salazar agita un doigt menaçant en direction de Harry pendant que Nuala observait l'échange verbal d'un air ahuri. « Je _parlais _de tout le monde, petit insolent. Maintenant, utilise un anglais _correcte _s'il te plaît et répète-moi quel est le problème »

Harry roula des yeux. "Anglais correcte, tu parles " grommela-t-il avant d'adapter son vocabulaire "Elle a une déficience visuelle; elle peut voir les choses au loin, mais les choses plus rapprochées sont floues. Je lui ai dit que vous pouviez l'aider. Idiot..." ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Salazar se penchait déjà au niveau de Nuala quand Harry le traita d'idiot et il leva des yeux menaçants vers Harry qui souriait d'un air innocent, avant de reporter son attention sur Nuala. "Cela va peut-être piquer un peu," la prévint-il alors que sa baguette glissait de son brassard pour se couler entre ses doigts pâles.

Nuala acquiesça. "D'accord" murmura-t-elle.

Salazar prit son menton dans une main, puis posa sa baguette juste sous son œil gauche. " _Síene bate_ ," murmura-t-il et Nuala tressaillit, clignant rapidement des yeux. "Laisse moi soigner l'autre," ordonna Salazar quand elle tenta de se dégager.

« Désolé," murmura Nuala, restant immobile.

Salazar hocha la tête et posa sa baguette juste sous son œil droit, murmurant à nouveau " _Síene Bate_ ".

Dès que Salazar relâcha son menton, Nuala se recula et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois rapidement. Puis elle fixa le fondateur avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement "Je peux voir votre _visage _ ," lui dit-elle avant de regarder Harry. "Je peux voir _ton_ visage aussi !"

"En effet", fut la réponse sarcastique de Salazar.

Harry rit et offrit un sourire à la jeune fille. "Je connais ce sentiment"

"Nuala," les interrompit Salazar, se retournant et se dirigeant vers les deux couloirs du fond. "Le couloir de droite mène aux chambres des filles. Va choisir une chambre."

"Très bien. Merci, Serpentard !" lança la jeune fille avant de prendre le couloir de droite. Elle évita soigneusement une pierre légèrement surélevée et laissa échapper un rire.

"Vous devriez m'apprendre ce sort," commenta Harry. "À moins que vous ne préféreriez que je débarque exprès à Poudlard tous les cinq ans pour le faire renouveler."

Le visage du fondateur s'assombrit alors qu'il lui tournait résolument le dos. "Bien sûr," acquiesça-t-il. "Pourquoi ne…"

" _Salazar _! Regardez-moi s'il vous plaît"

Le fondateur se retourna, une expression agacée sur le visage mais regarda finalement le garçon "Assure-toi que les garçons n'ont pas abîmé les meubles sur lesquels tu as travaillé si durement."

Harry pinça les lèvres, irrité, mais résigné à la nature secrète du fondateur "Oui, d'accord. Et vous est-ce que vous allez arrêtez d'être aussi pénible ?"

"Le respect, Harry," lui rappela Salazar. « Le respect »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers les chambres des garçons. La veille, alors que la salle commune et les chambres des Serpentard étaient quasiment prêtes, il avait déplacé ses affaires dans la première pièce à gauche, tandis que Salazar avait gardé ses affaires là où elles se trouvaient et avait juste créé un mur de séparation. Ils avaient fini par accepter que les élèves puissent chacun avoir leur propre chambre, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus de monde, donc Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des autres garçons de sa maison.

La pièce à côté de celle de Harry restait vide, mais la suivante était occupée par Vail, qui cligna des yeux avec incertitude quand Harry passa sa tête dans la porte. "Oui?"

"Je vérifie juste que tu t'es bien installé," fit Harry, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. À en juger par le petit tas de vêtements qu'il rangeait soigneusement dans l'armoire et par le livre bien-soigneusement placé sur l'une des étagères au-dessus de son bureau, le garçon se débrouillait parfaitement bien.

"Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide", rétorqua Vail en retournant vers ses vêtements.

Harry haussa les épaules et passa à la pièce suivante. Fane sourit à Harry quand il s'arrêta devant sa porte. "Bonjour. Harry, c'est ça ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Harry, souriant en retour. "Salazar m'a demandé de m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien."

"Mon seul problème jusqu'à présent a été d'essayer de comprendre comment ma mère a pu mettre autant de choses dans ce sac." Il brandit une sacoche qui semblait pouvoir contenir seulement quelques livres. Il y avait aussi des piles de vêtements et des draps sur le lit, ainsi que différents instruments d'écriture sur le bureau.

"Les mères ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac,"plaisanta Harry. « Elles utilisent souvent une forme de magie bien à elles »

Fane éclata de rire "Oui, je pense que cela doit être ça" Il soupira et posa le sac entre deux piles de vêtements. "Oh. Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais pourquoi le deuxième tiroir du bureau ne s'ouvre pas ? J'ai beau essayer, il reste toujours fermé "

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda vers le bureau. "Je peux jeter un œil ?" questionna-t-il, pas assez stupide pour rentrer dans la chambre d'un Serpentard sans sa permission; il avait lancé un sort sur sa propre porte dès qu'il avait fini d'emménager dans sa nouvelle chambre.

"Oh, oui. S'il te plaît, entre. Il n'y a rien de compromettant." Il rit et ramassa des tuniques pour aller les ranger dans une armoire.

"Oh, j'en suis sûr, comme pour nous tous" répondit Harry, un brin sarcastique, et Fane laissa échapper un grand rire. Harry lui lança un sourire, puis s'agenouilla devant le bureau et essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir récalcitrant . Comme le tiroir ne bougeait pas le moins du monde, Harry tira celui situé en dessous et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le bois avait été mal métamorphosé, les bords étaient trop épais et restaient bloqués. "Et mince ", murmura-t-il, remuant les doigts de sa main pour appeler sa baguette et lançant quelques sorts dans le tiroir. Une fois certain que cela fonctionnait enfin, il remit le tiroir du dessous et se leva.

"Quel objet intéressant," dit Fane, observant avec des yeux avides Harry retirer sa baguette du brassard en cuir.

Harry rétrécit brièvement les yeux avant que son visage ne s'éclaircisse et il haussa les épaules "Godric me l'a donné. N'hésite pas à lui demander, si tu en veux un. Il te montrera comment on l'utilise "

"Je le ferai", acquiesça Fane. Puis il sembla se souvenir que Harry était là et se tourna vers lui "Merci, au fait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?"

"Le bois n'a pas complètement métamorphosé sans que je sache pourquoi " répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Ça devrait aller maintenant."

"Bizarre ..." Fane jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau, puis secoua la tête. "Bien, encore merci."

Harry lui fit un signe de la main par dessus son épaule, puis erra dans le couloir, à la recherche de Morgan. Il le trouva trois pièces plus loin, utilisant sa baguette pour ranger ses affaires. "Tu vas casser quelque chose comme ça," l'avertit Harry, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

Morgan se tourna vers la porte avec un grognement. Une fois qu'il reconnut Harry, son expression se détendit, même s'il ne semblait pas ravi de sa présence"Oh. Le fils de Serpentard."

Harry haussa un sourcil "Ce n'est pas du tout le cas "

Morgan le regarda de haut en bas puis laissa échapper un reniflement. "Un frère alors, ou un cous-"

"Non plus," interrompit Harry, secrètement amusé. "Salazar et moi ne sommes pas liés. En aucun points » ajouta-t-il quand Morgan sembla sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche. Toutefois, compte tenu que Harry venait du futur, peut-être que Salazar et lui, avaient une relation de parenté _lointaine_, rien n'était impossible après tout.

"Vous semblez assez proches pour être liés pourtant," contesta froidement Morgan.

"Un pur hasard, je t'assure."

"Il te favorise comme si tu étais un membre de sa famille."

"Me favorise?" répéta Harry, confus. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il…? Quoi, tu veux parler du déjeuner ? Tu penses _honnêtement_ que Salazar serait d'accord avec moi même s'il pensait le contraire ?"

"Bien sûr, c'est ce que je fais ", insista Morgan. "La famille doit rester unie."

"Tu es un imbécile ! Comment quelqu'un peut-il espérer avoir sa propre personnalité s'il se contente de suivre tout le temps les avis des autres ? » souligna Harry « Si tu t'obstines à faire cela, tu ne deviendras qu'une ombre, négligée et oubliée. Si tu veux mon avis, cette existence me semble vraiment triste et monotone "

"Et alors ?" gronda Morgan, ses yeux emplis de colère. "Tu veux dire que la famille dit n'importe quoi ? Que je ne devrais donc pas être du même avis que mon père ?"

"Si tu cherches à débattre de l'importance de la famille, tu as trouvé la mauvaise personne, je n'en ai aucune", l'informa calmement Harry et Morgan le regarda, l'air interloqué. Harry ajouta en adoucissant son ton "Je ne t'ai pas dit pas d'ignorer les pensées et les opinions de ceux qui te tiennent à cœur, petit idiot; je dis seulement que tu dois apprendre à penser par toi-même. Ne prends pas ce que les membres de votre famille ont à dire pour argent comptant. Il me semble qu'ils n'ont vu qu'une partie du monde, alors que toi, eh bien, tu es toujours au centre. " Harry fit volte-face en ajoutant, "Contrôle ton comportement avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse pour toi "

Harry retourna dans la salle commune, seulement pour la trouver vide. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Salazar mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, donc, fronçant les sourcils, Harry se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, optant pour lire quelques bouquins jusqu'au diner. Cela le gênait que Salazar soit si secret et si distant ces derniers temps, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire; malgré leur amitié, ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, ils seraient officiellement élève et professeur. Espérons que Salazar sorte rapidement de son mutisme.

-0-

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune. Salazar était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil rembourré tandis que les élèves étaient assis en cercle par terre, n'ayant pas de possibilité de s'asseoir sur des chaises. (Harry savait qu'il y avait quelques chaises et quelques fauteuils qui se trouvaient là auparavant, mais certains avaient disparu. Le mobilier à Poudlard n'en faisait parfois qu'à sa tête, à la grande consternation des fondateurs).

Salazar attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous assis, puis se mit à parler: "Pour le moment, vos leçons se dérouleront dans cette salle. A la fin de l'été prochain, nous aurons probablement fini les salles de classe donc vous pourrez vous déplacer. Jusque là, vos professeurs viendront à vous et vous ne pourrez donc théoriquement jamais quitter cette salle, à part pour prendre vos repas dans la Grande Salle. Mais je vous suggère d'explorer le château pendant votre temps libre, afin de ne pas vous perdre."

« Vos cours se dérouleront ainsi : le premier jour c'est moi qui serais votre professeur. Je vous enseignerai la magie guérisseuse le matin et les potions l'après-midi. Le deuxième jour, vous serez avec Rowena qui vous apprendra la métamorphose, les sortilèges et l'arithmancie. Le troisième jour, ce sera Roscoe Poufsouffle qui sera votre professeur, il vous apprendra l'artisanat et vous montrera comment utiliser les objets non-magiques. Le quatrième jour, vous serez avec Godric qui vous enseignera la défense non-magique le matin, et la défense magique l'après-midi. Le cinquième jour, Helga vous apprendra à utiliser des sortilèges divers et à vous occuper des plantes magiques et non-magiques. Vous aurez ensuite deux jours libres pour étudier ou bien pour explorer le château."

"Sur quoi porteront les sortilèges ?" interrogea Fane. "Ceux de madame Poufsouffle, je veux dire."

"Elle ne l'a pas dit." Salazar observa les visages attentifs de ses élèves puis hocha la tête. "Est-ce que tout le monde a ce qu'il faut pour écrire ? Un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre ?"

"Non," répondit Mavis, l'expression fermée. "Je ne sais pas écrire non plus."

Voyant Morgan s'apprêter à faire une réflexion, Harry donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse du jeune garçon et leva un sourcil lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. Le garçon pressa sa bouche en une fine ligne, mais tint sa langue.

"Il y a un moyen rapide de t'apprendre," assura Salazar à Mavis. "Tous les autres, récupérez vos écrits. Harry, peux-tu trouver du matériel pour Mavis ? "

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Harry alors qu'ils se levaient. Salazar lui avait donné un tas de parchemin, quelques plumes supplémentaires et quelques bouteilles d'encre lorsque Harry s'était installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, assurant à l'adolescent qu'il en aurait besoin. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de les partager si d'autres en avaient besoin; il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir peu de choses en sa possession.

De retour dans la salle commune, Salazar conjura des petits pupitres destinés aux élèves, promettant que Rowena leur apprendrait comment le faire demain. Il procéda ensuite à la création d'un tableau, disposa une grande feuille de parchemin et leur montra les différentes parties du corps et les nombreuses façons dont une personne pouvait être blessée.

Ils firent une pause pour le déjeuner, puis revinrent ensuite et prirent des notes à nouveau, tandis que Salazar leur expliquait l'art de faire des potions, avec beaucoup plus de patience et de calme que Rogue. Quand Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger son matériel d'écriture, il se sentit tellement plus à l'aise avec cette matière_"Peut-être qu'avec Salazar, je vais finir par prendre goût aux potions "_ se dit-il.

-0-

Les leçons de métamorphose et de sortilèges avec Rowena furent pour Harry le moyen de réviser ces matières, tout en lui permettant d'aider Nuala tandis que Rowena expliquait à Vail, Mavis, Fane et Morgan leurs principales difficultés.

Sur le chemin du déjeuner, Rowena fit signe à Harry de la suivre, et lui dit ensuite "J'ai l'impression que tu risques de t'ennuyer dans mon cours, Harry."

Harry secoua la tête. "C'est vrai que j'ai déjà quelques bases en la métamorphose, en sortilèges et en défense magique grâce à des amis de mes parents, mais je suis sûr que j'apprendrai de nouvelles choses -comme je l'ai fait hier, avec Salazar en potions - et je peux aider les autres s'ils ont du mal. "

Rowena hocha la tête. "J'apprécierai ton aide. Je ... n'ai pas l'habitude d'enseigner à ceux qui ont peu ou pas de connaissances en la matière", admit-elle. "Salazar a suggéré que nous trouvions un "compromis "pour leur apprentissage, mais c'est difficile lorsque certains élèves - tels que toi et certains de nos enfants - ont reçu une sorte de formation dispensée par des maîtres, tandis que d'autres, tels que que Nuala, ont peu de compétences en matière de magie. »

Harry haussa les épaules. "Au moins, vous avez un élève de niveau avancé dans chaque groupe, ça rééquilibre la balance, non ?" lança-t-il et les yeux de Rowena pétillèrent "Je ne sais pas trop comment enseigner la magie aux autres", avoua-t-il, "alors je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus, c'est sans doute une forme d'apprentissage, autant pour le professeur que l'élève »

"C'est souvent le cas," convint Rowena. Elle s'arrêta juste près des portes de la Grande Salle et Harry s'arrêta à côté d'elle, contournant l'un des Gryffondor qui courait chercher de la nourriture. "Puis-je continuer à compter sur toi pour aider tes compagnons s'ils sont confrontés à un problème particulier pendant que je m'occupe d'un autre ?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Harry. "J'aurais plus de mal avec l'arythmancie, par contre."

Les yeux de Rowena pétillèrent à nouveau. "Je m'attends à ce que peu de personnes ici en sachent beaucoup sur cette matière. Merci, Harry."

Harry opina de la tête et chacun rejoignit sa table respective. Alors que Harry se glissait dans son siège habituel à la droite de Salazar, ce dernier commenta, "Elle va certainement essayer de te convaincre de la rejoindre."

« Ne soyez pas ridicule", fit Harry. "Je n'ai pas pour habitude de changer de maison comme ça, je suis très bien où je suis. Alors arrêtez de faire l'enfant "

"Tu ne devrais pas parler à Maître Serpentard de cette façon," critiqua Vail, l'air désapprobateur.

Harry se mordit la langue, se rappelant qu'il avait refusé de se disputer pour savoir qui était l'élève préféré de Salazar.

Salazar haussa un sourcil devant Harry, et l'adolescent haussa un sourcil en retour, refusant de s'excuser. Salazar laissa échapper un soupir et reporta son attention sur sa nourriture, signalant que l'affaire était close. Vail ne semblait pas ravi, mais Fane détourna habilement son attention en lui demandant quelque chose que Rowena leur avait enseigné.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer Fane, malgré la manière dont ses yeux brillaient de convoitise.

-0-

Comme l'espérait Rowena, l'arithmancie était inconnue de tous les Serpentard, elle était donc en mesure de tout leur apprendre. Elle semblait en être ravie et avait pris plaisir à leur enseigner la magie du calcul bien plus qu'avec la métamorphose et la création d'objets.

Le matin de leur troisième jour de cours – mercredi se dit Harry - alors qu'ils revenaient du petit-déjeuner, Nuala le rattrapa et Harry ralentit le pas pour suivre le sien. "Pourrais-tu m'aider avec la métamorphose et l'invocation?" demanda-t-elle. "J'ai l'impression d'énerver les autres, et tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet ..."

"Honnêtement, ça ne semble pas déranger Rowena, mais je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites," proposa Harry.

Nuala sourit, soulagée et hocha la tête. "S'il te plaît. Même si cela ne la dérange pas, j'aimerais quand même en savoir un peu plus. Peut-être que cela pourrait m'aider avec mes autres cours ?" elle soupira. "Tout le monde sait déjà quelque chose sur la magie."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tous les autres ont au moins un parent magique, même s'ils n'avaient pas leur propre baguette. C'est toujours problématique de rassembler des enfants de niveaux et d'âges différents. Mais nous on fera avec. " Tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans la salle commune, il lui demanda "Va chercher ton matériel d'écriture et je vais voir comment faire pour créer une table et des chaises pour que nous puissions travailler."

"D'accord. Merci, Harry!" lui lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa chambre.

"Ooh. Des leçons de magie? " dit Fane alors que Harry cherchait un endroit où travailler.

"Du tutorat," répondit Harry, jetant un sortilège pour agrandir une table.

"Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » questionna Fane. Quand Harry leva un sourcil curieux, il déclara : "Il n'y a rien de mal avec le fait de s'instruire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hm. En effet," décida Harry avant de se retourner pour conjurer quelques chaises.

Mavis finit par les rejoindre aussi, semblant un peu incertaine jusqu'à ce que Harry lui conjure une chaise et lui fasse signe de s'asseoir. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, il débuta par la théorie de base comme il s'en souvenait, sachant que cela aiderait surtout Nuala, pour le moment. Il fut surpris et un peu content quand il remarqua que Fane et Mavis prenaient aussi des notes. Mavis posa même quelques questions, auxquelles Harry fut heureux de répondre.

Leur arrivée au déjeuner entraîna de nombreuses discussions sur la magie théorique, auxquelles Vail adhéra rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua que Salazar suivait la conversation. Morgan se joignit même à eux à la fin du repas, corrigeant quelque chose que Mavis avait dit avec un ton beaucoup plus doux que ce serait attendu Harry.

Tandis qu'ils se levaient pour suivre Roscoe pour leur leçon sur l'artisanat non magique, Salazar toucha l'épaule de Harry. "Tu leur as donné un cours ?"

Harry eut une moue gênée. "Nuala avait un peu de mal avec les cours de Rowena et j'ai accepté de lui donner des leçons supplémentaires. Mavis et Fane ont fini par nous rejoindre."

"Tu as des connaissances de base solides," répondit Salazar avec un haussement d'épaules. "Et bien, je ne t'en empêcherais pas et si ça peut aider les autres, je le tolérerai sans problème "

"Bien sûr," fit Harry en roulant des yeux. "Vous, les professeurs, aimez toujours quand vos élèves font un effort pour aider leurs prochains..."

"En effet, oui. Maintenant, va apprendre des choses non magiques avec Roscoe."

"Donnez-moi un marteau et des clous et ça devrait le faire," plaisanta Harry avant de se dépêcher de rattraper les camarades de sa maison.

Comme tout le monde, mis à part Morgan, avaient été élevés dans une famille née-commune et non magique, ou du moins en partie, ils excellèrent dans la classe de Roscoe. Il donna à la plupart des outils et quelques tables à réparer ou à assembler – "Ainsi, on pourra les mettre dans les nouvelles salles de classe ", leur expliqua-t-il avant de s'asseoir avec Morgan pour lui apprendre à utiliser le marteau.

"Pour une fois que je me sens utile et intelligent," murmura Fane, alors que Morgan se cognait le pouce pour la troisième fois.

« Il est agréable de pouvoir faire quelque chose que _lui _ne peut pas faire» renchérit Mavis. "Il est toujours aussi condescendant à ce sujet." Oh, tu as du _mal _avec ce sort ? Mais bien sûr, tu es un _né-commun_ après tout . »

" Pouah."

Harry renifla. "Donnez-lui quelques mois avant de commencer à le critiquer chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Mais c'est sûr qu'il devrait apprendre à garder ses opinions sur les autres pour lui-même."

"Ce serait un jour béni," murmura Mavis.

« Ensuite, » enchaîna Vail d'un ton méchant en décochant un regard appuyé en direction de Harry, « on trouvera quelque chose que le reste d'entre nous peut faire et que _toi_, tu ne peux pas »

"Hé, ce n'est pas juste", intervint immédiatement Nuala. "Harry nous aide quand nous en avons besoin, et il est sympa avec Morgan en plus."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Harry, de toute façon?" ajouta Mavis. "Tu es toujours en train de le regarder ! "

"Il est impoli envers Maître Serpentard !"

Harry leva un sourcil. "Si tu penses que _je _suis impoli, tu devrais le voir se chamailler avec Godric ."

"Serpentard est plus que capable de se défendre face à Harry s'il se sent attaqué," fit remarquer sagement Fane . "Et Harry le connaît depuis un moment maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Trois mois," acquiesça Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Fane sourit à Vail. "Exactement. Je parie que les adultes que tu connais te charrient parfois, mais en toute amitié. Un peu comme pour mon oncle et moi. Parfois on s'insulte, on se moque, mais c'est juste pour s'amuser. Si un inconnu était impoli envers mon oncle, crois-moi qu'il ne laisserait pas passer ça ! "

Vail fronça les sourcils. "Alors, toi et Maître Serpentard êtes ... liés?"

"Pourquoi tout le monde pense que Salazar et moi sommes liés?" marmonna Harry.

"Parce que vous vous ressemblez," répondit Roscoe alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe, laissant Morgan lutter avec le marteau et les clous. "Bernia pense que vous partagez ce mystérieux père dont Salazar refuse de parler."

"Mais non, enfin " insista Harry. "Et si vous aviez rencontré mon père, vous ne verriez plus aucune similitudes entre Salazar et moi. Je suis pratiquement son portrait craché, sauf pour les yeux. Je les tiens de ma mère »

Roscoe eut un petit rire. "Très bien, comme tu veux " Il s'adressa à l'ensemble du petit groupe. « Le travail avance ? »

"Oui, même si on aime bien débattre sur la relation entre Harry et Serpentard," dit Fane avec un sourire éclatant.

Roscoe rit encore. "Je vois. Et bien, peut-être que vous pourriez débattre un peu moins et marteler un peu plus ? Plus tôt nous aurons fini le mobilier des salles de classe, plus vite je pourrai vous apprendre des choses bien plus amusantes."

Les élèves approuvèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur les chaises, gardant de côté toute discussion pour une prochaine fois.

-0-

Godric et Bernia suivirent les Serpentard dans leur salle commune après le petit déjeuner, la bonne humeur et l'énergie de Godric emplissaient toute la salle. "Bien, qui sait se servir d'armes non magiques ?"

Fane et Nuala firent tous deux un pas en avant. "Mon père m'a appris l'épée", lança Fane.

"Le mien m'a appris l'arc," fit Nuala.

"Excellent ! Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a apporté son arme ici ?"

"J'ai mon arc", répondit Nuala.

Godric regarda Fane, qui secoua la tête puis soupira. "Très bien toi, petite... ?"

"Nuala, monsieur."

« Nuala, va chercher ton arc s'il te plaît."

La jeune fille obéit et Godric se tourna alors vers Fane.

"Mon nom est Fane", se présenta le garçon, anticipant la question du fondateur.

Le fondateur sourit. "Fane, va donc rejoindre Bernia. Elle va te prêter une épée."

Fane passa devant lui jusqu'à l'endroit où Bernia était en train de déposer leur réserve d'armes, et Godric jeta un coup d'œil sur les quatre Serpentard "Quelqu'un d'autre est familier avec une arme non magique en particulier ?"

"Les couteaux", répondit Mavis. "Ce n'était pas vraiment une formation officielle puisque c'est mon frère qui m'a donné des cours. Et je suis Mavis", ajouta-t-elle.

Godric eut un petit rire. "Très bien. Mavis, aimerais-tu t'entraîner avec des couteaux ? Ou préfères-tu autre chose ?"

"Les couteaux me conviendraient bien", décida Mavis.

"Très bien. Bernia va t'en donner" lui dit-il alors que Nuala rentrait dans la salle commune avec un arc recourbé et flexible "Excellent ! Nuala, si tu veux rester là-bas avec Bernia et tes amis ... Bien." Il se retourna vers les trois derniers. "Alors, aucune connaissance en matière d'armes non-magiques ?"

Harry envisagea de mentionner la fois où il avait brandi l'épée de Godric, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ça sans se compromettre, aussi secoua-t-il simplement la tête comme les deux autres.

"Ah, c'est dommage. Dans ce cas vous apprendrez. Quelqu'un a-t-il des préférences ?"

"L'épée ! " voulut immédiatement Vail.

Le visage de Godric s'illumina "Un excellent choix, jeune -?"

"Oh, Vail, monsieur."

"Vail, alors. Bernia sera heureuse de te donner une épée. Et vous deux ?" s'enquit-il alors que Vail se dépêchait de rejoindre les autres.

"Morgan Muir, monsieur. Et je voudrais bien apprendre l'épée, aussi", décida Morgan avec raideur.

"Très bien." Il fit signe à Morgan de partir. "Harry ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant à ses options, se rappelant à quel point l'épée de Godric avait été lourde une fois l'adrénaline passée et essayant de s'imaginer en porter une tout le temps. Finalement, il secoua la tête. "Des couteaux, je pense," décida-t-il, pensant qu'il serait préférable d'avoir une arme qu'il pourrait dissimuler et emporter plus facilement.

Le sourire de Godric s'adoucit. "Je ne suis en quelque sorte pas vraiment surpris. Viens, alors, allons te chercher un set."

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas surpris ? »

"Les épées ont tendance à attirer les gens qui aiment se mettre en avant. Quand on leur donne le choix, ceux qui, comme toi préfèrent la discrétion, s'en tiennent aux couteaux. Ou aux arcs, parfois. Cela se voit moins chez ceux qui utilisent la magie, car tu peux utiliser la magie à distance, sans être découvert..."

"Je vois," répondit Harry avant que Godric n'adresse un signe à Bernia.

Une fois que les six élèves eurent chacun une arme, Godric leur expliqua: "Les leçons sur les armes non magiques vont se ressembler, du moins pour l'instant. Les deux premières heures seront consacrées à l'apprentissage de vos armes favorites. La dernière heure aura pour objectif de vous apprendre à manipuler d'autres armes afin que vous puissiez vous servir de toutes les armes que vous rencontrerez et vous défendre avec, même si ce n'est pas celle que vous préférez. »

"A présent, Nuala, Mavis et Harry, si vous suivez Bernia à l'extérieur, elle vous donnera un cours intensif sur les armes à distance; Mavis, Harry, je vous apprendrai à utiliser des couteaux en combat rapproché plus tard, mais vous serez avec Bernia pour le moment. " Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête, puis emboîtèrent le pas à Bernia quand elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Godric derrière eux: "Très bien, les garçons. Tenez-vous droit. Plus droit que ça, Morgan -"

Bernia pouffa de rire alors que la porte se refermait, étouffant les voix de l'autre groupe. "Ce que Godric a oublié de vous mentionner, c'est que ces deux premières séances seront consacrées à vous apprendre à manier la lance. Vos camarades nous rejoindront dehors pour cela, car les plafonds bas ne facilitent pas les mouvements." Elle leur adressa un sourire complice qui lui rendirent tous en retour.

Dehors, Bernia aida Nuala avec son arc, s'assurant qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser, puis lui assigna une cible. Une fois que Nuala put se débrouiller toute seule, Bernia revint s'occuper de Harry et Mavis, leur montrant comment se déplacer efficacement, ou encore comment lancer leurs couteaux tout en calculant rapidement les distance.

Harry se débrouillait assez bien. Le fait d'être attrapeur de quidditch lui avait permis d'aiguiser son œil et son esprit et de mieux jauger les distances. Malgré son poignet ankylosé, il était assez fier de lui.

Quand Godric et les autres garçons les rejoignirent, ils étaient tous moites de sueur et Morgan et Vail semblaient un peu regretter d'avoir choisi l'épée, surtout quand ils virent les postures détendues de leurs camarades.

Bernia s'éloigna pour laisser la parole à son mari. Godric leur fit un cours sur les différentes sortes de lances, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, afin que, dans un combat, ils sachent aussitôt parer leurs attaques ou s'en servir s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres armes.

Enfin, il leur distribua des bâtons qui imitaient le poids d'une longue lance et qui leurs évitaient aussi de se blesser. Les élèves apprirent ainsi à se positionner et à effectuer différentes formes de combats. C'était aussi instructif que éreintant.

Quand Salazar vit l'état du petit groupe à l'heure du déjeuner, il persifla : « Je vois que Godric entretient votre forme physique. Je pense qu'il serait aussi utile de vous enseigner quelques sortilèges, tout ne passe pas par le force malgré ce qu'il dit »

"Taisez-vous, Salazar," murmura Harry alors qu'il s'installait à sa droite.

"Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à propos de traiter tes professeurs avec respect?" rétorqua Salazar, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Harry leva un sourcil. "Oh, _bien sûr_ . Je vais m'efforcer d'être plus respectueux possible, puis laisser Godric s'occuper de vous, dès que vous direz une bêtise »

Salazar grimaça. "Hm. A tout réfléchir ..."

"Je savais que vous diriez ça..."

Salazar renifla, puis balaya du regard les enfants assis à sa table. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arc que Nuala avait accroché à son dos "Il ressemble beaucoup à celui de Bernia "

« C'est parce que ce sont ma mère et ma sœur aînée qui les fabriquent » répondit la jeune fille.

"Parles-en à Bernia et elle en achètera probablement un nouveau stock ."

Nuala sourit joyeusement. "Je le ferais. Merci monsieur Serpentard."

Après le déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Godric dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il tenait cinq brassards en cuir avec lui et il les distribua à chacun d'entre eux "Je voulais vous les remettre ce matin, mais j'ai oublié. Ils serviront à ranger votre baguette, ainsi elle ne risque pas d'être découverte par un non-magique. Ils font également office de protections pour le tir à l'arc, vous n'aurez donc plus à faire attention à vos avant-bras " Il sourit à Nuala, qui était en train de remplacer son ancien brassard par le nouveau.

Il leur donna une rapide leçon sur l'utilisation des brassards, puis leur demanda de récupérer leur matériel d'écriture pour prendre des notes, tout en leur apprenant comment utiliser la magie défensive dans un monde essentiellement non magique

"La plupart des sorts défensifs- et souvent _offensifs_ \- sont basés sur la langue latine, car les Romains, ceux qui étaient magiques comme vous, étaient beaucoup plus enclins à la violence que nous," raconta Godric. "Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il _n'y a pas_ de sorts défensifs ou offensifs dans vos langues maternelles, ils sont tout simplement moins courants. »

"Le sort le plus important dans tout arsenal de sorcière ou de sorcier est le sortilège du bouclier. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous le connaît ? "

Harry et Morgan levèrent tous deux la main.

"Bien, Morgan, peux-tu nous faire une démonstration ?"

Morgan sembla soudainement hésitant, mais il finit par sortir sa baguette." _Protego_ !" s'écria-t-il, provoquant la formation d'une bulle magique de faible intensité autour de lui.

"Le truc", conseilla gentiment Godric, "est de faire suffisamment confiance à ta magie pour agir comme il se doit. Ne la commande pas - la magie réagit mal aux ordres – sers-toi simplement des mots pour te guider et fais en sorte que ta magie sache quoi faire. Harry, peux-tu nous montrer ? "

Harry hocha la tête et leva sa baguette. Connaissant ce sort sur le bout des doigts, à force de l'avoir pratiqué pendant des jours entiers en préparation de la Troisième tâche, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à lancer un bouclier puissant, il miroitait littéralement dans la salle.

"Excellent!" le félicita Godric. "Mets plus de souplesse dans ton geste, par contre. Ton bouclier devrait être translucide plutôt que nacré. Maintenant, levez-vous et poussez ces pupitres. Vous allez vous entraîner à lancer ce sort. Inutile que ce soit parfait, je veux juste que tout le monde soit capable de gérer un bouclier qui ne se brisera pas la première fois que l'on s'entraînera. "

À la fin du cours, ils furent tous à peu près capables de produire un bouclier et tous avaient également appris un sortilège capable d'affaiblir leurs protections.

-0-

Le cinquième jour- ou du moins vendredi comme aimait l'appeler Harry, cela lui rappelait son époque - - Helga suivit les Serpentard dans leur salle commune. "Allez-y, récupérez vos instruments d'écriture", leur dit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

Une fois les élèves de retour, Helga leur expliqua le déroulement des cours: "Tant que le temps sera froid, je vous enseignerai des sortilèges le matin et nous nous occuperons des plantes l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il fera plus chaud dehors, nous ferons l'inverse "

"Allons-nous beaucoup travailler à l'extérieur avec les plantes ?" interrogea Harry. Ils n'avaient pas encore de serres, il le savait, même si c'était sur la liste des choses à construire cet été.

"Nous avons un petit jardin le long du mur ouest", répondit Helga en souriant. "Il est bien protégé contre les éléments et la magie fournit une température agréable afin que certaines plantes puissent pousser, mais, pour répondre à ta question, mon chéri, non, nous ne resterons pas trop à l'extérieur tant que le temps sera froid. Certains jours, nous pourrons faire une excursion dans la forêt à la bordure de l'école afin d'observer les plantes les plus dangereuses. Pour l'instant, passons aux sortilèges ! "

Comme pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges, une grande partie du cours de Helga fut l'occasion pour lui de faire des révisions. Il finit par aider Nuala et Mavis pendant que les garçons interrogeaient Helga.

Sur le chemin du déjeuner, Helga remercia Harry pour son aide, ajoutant que Rowena avait évoqué le fait qu'il connaissait déjà un certain nombre de sorts. "Je me suis doutais que tu en connaissais déjà, tu étais si doué avec mes sortilèges de cuisine. J'espère que je n'étais pas trop ennuyeuse »

"Vous n'êtes jamais ennuyeuse, Helga," la rassura Harry, et il le pensait sincèrement; Helga avait une certaine façon de parler qui retenait l'attention de son auditoire. Même si Harry savait déjà tout ce qu'elle leur avait appris, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'elle disait.

"Tu es un amour" roucoula Helga avant de se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffle.

"Pas de commentaires" jeta Harry à Salazar dès qu'il s'assit à côté de lui. Les yeux du fondateur brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

"Je n'ai rien dit" se défendit Salazar d'un ton faussement innocent.

"Non, mais vous l'avez pensé," répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Salazar puis il reporta son attention sur son assiette, laissant ses élèves discuter de leurs leçons du matin.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent aussi des révisions pour Harry, qui savait parfaitement comment s'occuper magiquement d'un jardin par tous les temps et qui avait passé quatre ans à étudier les plantes magiques.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, les cours sont en train de s'organiser et petit à petit Poudlard se construit :)_

_A chaque fois qu'un enfant est trouvé par un fondateur, c'est très simple, il rejoint sa maison et il peut même manger à sa table._

_Cela doit être tellement cool de prendre ses repas avec Serpentard ! 33 Ceci dit, manger avec Godric doit être aussi très amusant, vous ne pensez pas ? _

_Petite question : quelle arme auriez-vous choisi ? _

_Personnellement, je pense que j'aurai pris l'épée, même si elle reste lourde. J'ai toujours rêvé de me prendre pour Aragorn XD _

_A pluche !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello les gens ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ^^_

_Je vois que les couteaux et l'arc ont leur petit succès, les sabre-lasers aussi seraient cool à utiliser, même si Godric ferait certainement une drôle de tête ! XD _

_Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

Samedi ou bien dimanche ?- Harry avait _vraiment_ besoin de se faire un calendrier - alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa table après son petit déjeuner, Kenric lui donna un coup de coude. "Certains d'entre nous vont jouer dans la neige. Veux-tu venir ? »

« Pourquoi pas » Il regarda les autres Serpentard et les interpella "Quelqu'un veut venir jouer dans la neige ?"

"Je viens !" s'écria Fane avec enthousiasme, sautant du banc et attrapant le coude de Vail. "Allez, viens, toi aussi ! Tu dois t'amuser ! "

"Je n'ai pas envie de sortir dans le froid", se plaignit Vail.

"Je viendrai," promit Mavis, et Nuala hocha la tête à côté d'elle.

"Si tu veux Vail, je t'apprendrai un sortilège pour te réchauffer," dit Harry au garçon, puis il se tourna vers le dernier Serpentard. "Morgan?"

"Jouer dans la neige, c'est pour les _enfants_ ."

"Et tu es quoi ? Un vieux ?"s'irrita Mavis "Lève-toi et viens avec nous ."

Morgan lui jeta un regard noir "Certainement pas ."

"Attends, tu as dit _quoi_ exactement ?" demanda doucement Mavis, posant une main derrière son oreille. "Mavis, s'il te plaît, plante-moi ton poing dans la figure ? J'en serais ravie, tu sais…"

" Calme-toi un peu," Fane rigola, attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de contourner Nuala et de frapper l'autre garçon. "Si Morgan préfère rester à l'intérieur et s'ennuyer ici comme le petit vieux qu'il est, c'est son droit "

" Tout à fait," approuva Harry, se déplaçant autour de la table et prenant le bras libre de Mavis. "Viens, nous avons des lions et des blaireaux à écraser."

"Des lions et des blaireaux?" répéta Nuala, rejoignant Harry et Mavis alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le groupe des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle près des portes de la Grande Salle. Derrière eux, Fane traînait un Vail bougon, lequel tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer.

Harry soupira. "Désolé. Uhm c'est juste que Salazar surnomme toujours Godric « stupide lion » et Godric appelle toujours Salazar « maudit serpent ». Et Roscoe a fait une blague, une fois, à propos de Helga et d'un blaireau, alors ..."

"Et l'animal de Rowena, ce serait quoi alors?" s'enquit Nuala.

"Un corbeau bien sûr " répondit Mavis.

"Je pencherai plutôt pour un aigle, cela lui correspondrait mieux", observa Harry.

"Si tu le dis..."

"Harry!" cria Conrad alors qu'il courait à leur rencontre

Harry lâcha rapidement Mavis et attrapa le jeune garçon au vol. "Bonjour, Conrad."

"Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis loooongtemps !"

"Tu le vois tous les jours", fit remarquer Duana en roulant des yeux.

"Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis looongtemps", insista Conrad.

"Ça fait cinq jours, andouille " Ramona regarda son frère en secouant la tête. "Tu es resté plus longtemps que ça sans manger de bonbons."

"Même pas vrai ! "

Harry se mit à rire"Allons, soyez gentilles, les filles," Ramona et Duana lui tirèrent la langue. "Comme c'est mignon. Bien, qui parmi vous connaît un sortilège de réchauffement ?"Comme environ la moitié d'entre eux levèrent la main, il hocha la tête «Lancez-en un sur vous et sur la personne la plus proche de vous dans ce cas. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, Harry donna un petit coup de baguette d'abord sur Conrad, puis sur Nuala avant de le lancer lui-même. Ensuite, ils s'emmitouflèrent dans une cape épaisse puis sortirent pour aller jouer dans la neige qui était tombée la nuit dernière.

Ce qui n'était d'abord qu'un jeu innocent ne tarda pas à se transformer en une bataille de boule de neige féroce et sans-merci et Harry se retrouva inexplicablement entraîné par Fane derrière un mur de neige. Ramona, Vail, une fille de Gryffondor nommée Geneviève, un garçon de Gryffondor nommé Diamond et une fille de Poufsouffle nommée Fiona fabriquaient des munitions et Harry les rejoignit en souriant. _«Trente points pour les relations inter-maisons»,_ pensa-t-il juste avant que Kenric ne saute derrière son mur de neige et, en riant follement, les bombarda de boules de neige avant de s'enfuir en criant.

"La guerre est déclarée, on dirait ", déclara Vail en essuyant la neige qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

"Du sang sera versé ! ", promit Diamond.

"Si je trouve des cailloux dans ces boules de neige, je les ferais avaler à celui ou à celle qui les aura mis à l'intérieur," commenta Harry d'une voix égale alors qu'il modelait une nouvelle boule de neige.

Diamond et Fane, qui étaient en train de préparer des boules de neige, s'arrêtèrent brusquement puis les jetèrent par terre à toute vitesse, éparpillant les cailloux qui s'y trouvaient.

Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant être aussi patient que Helga, puis sortit sa baguette et toucha sa gorge en soufflant " _Sonorus_ . QUELQU'UN A ÉTÉ TROUVÉ EN TRAIN DE LANCER UNE BOULE DE NEIGE AVEC DES CAILLOUX DEDANS, LA PROCHAINE FOIS IL IRA S'EXPLIQUER DIRECTEMENT AVEC SALAZAR ET BERNIA", déclara-t-il avant de mettre fin au sortilège et de retourner à ses boules de neige.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent, abasourdis, avant que Ramona ne prenne la parole "As-tu toujours été aussi diabolique ou est-ce que c'est récent ?"

Harry lui adressa un sourire innocent. "Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ma chère."

Kenric bondit derrière le mur, levant des mains vides. "Je viens en paix!" déclara-t-il juste avant de se prendre une boule de neige " Hey ! J'ai dit que je venais en paix !"

"Tu nous a bombardés la dernière fois," souligna Geneviève en souriant. "C'est du donnant-donnant."

Kenric lui tira la langue, puis se tourna vers Harry avec de grands yeux suppliants. "Il faut que tu m'apprennes ce sort."

Harry leva un sourcil amusé. "Et pourquoi ça?"

"Pour que je puisse crier après papa quand il me crie dessus."

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de répondre "Seulement si tu gardes mon nom en dehors de ça."

"Marché conclu." Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Kenric contourna le mur en criant : "La paix est terminée !"

Des boules de neige fusèrent dans sa direction. Des cris et des rires d'enfants résonnèrent un peu partout dans le parc alors que le bleu du ciel se paraît de touches de blanc.

"On peut peut-être revoir cette règle sur les boules de neiges sans cailloux, non ?" murmura Vail en secouant sa cape.

"Non," répondit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus leur mur en neige pour essayer de dénicher leurs adversaires. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvés, il arbora un sourire satisfait puis se tourna vers son équipe. "Ne bougez plus" ordonna-t-il. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence tandis que Harry sortait sa baguette et la pointait vers le mur du camps opposé. " _Immitto in alicujus faciem_ ."

La neige qui entourait leurs adversaires disparut. Ils n'avaient plus ni munitions, ni protections, contrairement au camps de Harry toujours à l'abri derrière leur mur de neige. Des protestations s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du chemin et Harry sourit d'un air suffisant alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette.

Ramona lui jeta un regard stupéfait "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils perdent."

"Tu es mon nouveau héros !"s'exclama Vail, admiratif.

"Tu m'apprendras ce sort, n'est-ce pas ? " ajouta Fane.

Harry éclata de rire.

-0-

"Je suis gelé et trempé et tout est de ta faute," se plaignit Kenric d'un ton mécontent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le déjeuner.

"Tu le méritais," contra Harry.

"Nous l'avons tous mérité", admit Mavis en secouant sa cape.

« Qu'avez-vous fait les enfants ? » s'inquiéta Helga en les voyant. "Vous êtes tombés dans le Lac Noir ?"

"Une bataille de boules de neige", répondit Harry alors que la jeune femme commençait à lancer des sortilèges de séchage sur tous ceux qu'elle voyait.

« Et je peux voir qui sont les vainqueurs," répondit Helga alors que les Harry et ses coéquipiers passaient devant elle en riant, les vêtements secs.

Harry haussa les épaules, n'éprouvant pas le moindre remords, et suivit Kenric et Mavis dans la Grande Salle.

"Tu as raté la meilleure bataille de boules de neige de tous les temps", jeta Fane à Morgan alors que Harry et Mavis rejoignaient leur table.

"Il aurait probablement été de notre côté", fit remarquer Mavis. "Ce n'aurait pas été si amusant."

Vail haussa les épaules "Il aurait eu l'air d'un rat noyé » Lorsque ses camarades le regardèrent de façon étrange, il les regarda en retour "Quoi ?"

"Pour une fois que c'est Harry qui n'est pas ta cible ", expliqua Mavis alors que Nuala se glissait dans le siège à côté d'elle.

"Harry l'a impressionné quand il a fait disparaître la neige de l'autre camps " répondit Fane, amusé.

"Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?" s'enquit Salazar en les rejoignant et en distribuant une potion à tous ceux qui étaient sortis. "Buvez ça avant que je n'ai à soigner encore des rhumes."

«Ils se sont faufilés vers nous pendant que Kenny réclamait la paix et se sont mis à jeter des boules de neige sur notre mur» expliqua Harry après avoir bu sa potion. "J'ai fait en sorte de leur rendre la pareille."

"C'était _génial_ ", insista Fane. Vail hocha la tête à côté de lui.

Salazar soupira. "Je suis sûr que ça l'était. _Buvez votre potion_." Il se tourna pour lancer un regard perçant à Vail et Fane, qui se dépêchèrent d'obéir et de lui rendre le flacon vide. Les filles, qui avaient suivi l'exemple de Harry et avaient déjà avalé leur potion, remirent les flacons au fondateur.

Salazar donna un petit coup sur la table et de la nourriture apparut ainsi que du thé chaud et de la soupe. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement. "Oh non ! Encore de la soupe ! »

Salazar le regarda, une lueur d'avertissement brillant dans ses yeux verts. « Tu boiras tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte ou bien j'ajouterai de la soupe à tous les repas du midi.»

Harry gémit à nouveau, mais finit par boire sa soupe sans se plaindre.

"Harry !", appela Fane alors que le déjeuner était en train de se terminer.

"Oui ?"

"On peut refaire une séance d'études ?"

Harry soupira mais haussa les épaules. "Sûr." Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les filles. "Nuala, Mavis ?"

Nuala hocha la tête"C'est ok pour moi ",

"Et ça ne me dérange pas de passer du temps à l'intérieur", ajouta Mavis.

Harry se tourna vers les autres Serpentard alors que les filles et Fane se levaient."Morgan, Vail ?"

"Je peux ?" demanda Vail sur un ton plein d'espoir.

"Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin d'une carte de membre", répondit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

"Anglais civilisé, Harry," lui rappela Salazar.

Harry ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières, passant en anglais moderne pour murmurer "Allez tous vous faire foutre, vous et votre fichue langue.." Quand il releva la tête, les enfants le fixaient, le regard intrigué, pendant que Salazar cachait un sourire derrière une main, presque habitué à ce que Harry passe dans sa langue maternelle et marmonne pour lui-même. " _Oui_ ," dit-il à Vail, "tu peux venir. Morgan peut venir. _Tout le monde_ peut venir."

"Tous ceux qui dorment dans notre salle commune peuvent venir", corrigea Salazar. "Je ne vous laisserai pas inviter les autres élèves dans mes cachots."

"Votre paranoïa est une source d'inspiration," railla Harry en rejoignant les autres, et en trainant un Morgan méfiant derrière lui.

Morgan finit par se joindre_ véritablement_ à eux, et ils passèrent l'après - midi à parler de théorie magique et à réviser les cours sur les plantes. Harry apprit quelques nouveaux sorts non latins, pour son plus grand plaisir, et ils furent tous de bonne humeur quand ils s'attablèrent pour le dîner du soir.

Salazar n'était pas assis à la table lorsque les Serpentard arrivèrent et, comme il ne s'était toujours pas montré au bout de cinq minutes et que les autres maisons commençaient à manger leur repas, Harry tourna la tête et appela discrètement «Slinky».

La seconde d'après une elfe de maison de Poudlard apparut aux côtés de Harry, se tordant les mains dans son torchon. "Le jeune maître Harry a besoin de Slinky?"

Harry lui sourit. "Peux-tu envoyer quelqu'un chercher Salazar ?"

Une lueur d'excuse brilla dans les yeux de l'elfe "Maître Salazar n'est pas dans le château,"

Harry haussa un sourcil "Intéressant ..." Il secoua la tête. "Est-ce que tu pourrais faire venir le dîner à notre table ?"

"Slinky va le faire !"

"Merci, Slinky," dit Harry avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un couinement effrayé et de disparaître dans un petit « pop ».

"Tu es étrangement poli avec eux," observa Morgan d'un ton suffisant tandis que des plats appétissants apparaissaient sur leur table.

« Ils préparent mes repas et nettoient mes vêtements," rétorqua Harry. "Je trouve évident d'être poli avec eux, après tout ils pourraient avoir un comportement passif-agressif "

"Que sont-ils exactemen_t_ ? "demanda Nuala d'une voix inquiète.

"Ce sont des elfes de maison," expliqua Fane. "Ils servent de domestiques en quelque sorte." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. "Je ne savais pas que Poudlard en avait."

"Helga, Godric et Rowena sont allés les chercher chez des propriétaires abusifs. Ils sont plutôt calmes et silencieux et ont tendance à tressaillir au moindre mouvement brusque. Il y en a beaucoup dans le monde magique "

"Au moins, ils sont à l'abri maintenant ", dit gentiment Nuala. "Mais pourquoi quelqu'un les maltraiteraient-ils ? Ils ont l'air si bien élevés."

Harry secoua la tête. "Un des grands mystères de la vie. Mange ta nourriture."

Ils se turent et se mirent à manger, laissant Harry s'interroger sur l'absence de Salazar. Ce n'était pas comme si le Fondateur ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui-même, mais Harry était gêné qu'il n'ait averti aucun des Serpentard. _"Je suis sûr qu'il pensait être rentré avant le dîner" _songea Harry. _"Aucun des autres fondateurs n'a l'air inquiet, alors je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter."_

Le reste du dîner et la soirée se déroulèrent sans incident. Salazar ne s'était toujours pas montré quand Harry se coucha longtemps après que les autres soient rentrés dans leur chambre. _«Arrête de t'inquiéter, Harry»_ , se morigéna-t-il en laissant sa tunique et son caleçon à nettoyer pour les elfes de maison. Il se glissa dans son pyjama qu'il avait métamorphosé à partir d'une couverture, puis se mit au lit pour travailler son Occlumancie.

Harry était en train de s'allonger quand un bref coup sur sa porte mit tous ses sens en alerte.. Sa main chercha instinctivement sa baguette qu'il dissimulait sous son oreiller pendant qu'il dormait et il leva les yeux vers la porte fermée.

"Harry?" chuchota Mavis de l'autre côté.

Harry se détendit et s'assit. "Entre". Avec sa baguette, il ôta les barrières magiques qui protégeaient sa porte puis alluma la bougie à son bureau.

La jeune fille se coula à l'intérieur de sa chambre. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ..."

Harry secoua la tête. "Tu ne m'as pas du tout réveillé," Il tapota une place à côté de lui. "Assis-toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Mavis s'installa sur le lit, l'air incertaine. "Un mauvais rêve, je suppose. J'allais voir si Serpentard était là, mais il n'a pas répondu quand j'ai frappé à sa porte ..."

Harry serra brièvement les mâchoires avant qu'il ne se force à sourire. "Et bien, je ne suis pas tout à fait Salazar, mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là ».

Mavis laissa échapper un rire fatigué et se frotta les yeux. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, durant lequel Harry la regarda simplement en silence. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et raconta : "L'atmosphère était un peu...tendue quand je suis partie de chez moi. Ma petite soeur, Ita, venait juste de m'offrir son cadeau, elle a toujours un peu de mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs, tu sais ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il connaissait très bien les effets de la magie accidentelle. "Nous avons eu une très mauvaise récolte la dernière fois. Un jour, Ita s'est promenée dans les bois. Quand elle est revenue, elle avait les bras chargés d'ingrédients pour le ragoût. Cela s'est reproduit plusieurs fois. Nous pensions qu'elle avait de la chance, mais aucun des autres villageois n'arrivaient à en trouver autant, puis elle s'est mise à revenir avec de la nourriture qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dénicher dans les alentours. Mes parents ont pensé qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs magiques pour en trouver et mon père lui a dit d'arrêter.'

"Vous aviez peur que les villageois devinent ce qu'il se passait", murmura Harry.

Mavis soupira et acquiesça. "Oui. Maman partageait souvent son ragoût avec d'autres personnes, mais ils commençaient à trouver étrange que l'on ait toujours des champignons alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient du mal à en trouver. C'était valable pour les autres ingrédients. Il n'y avait que notre famille qui arrivait à manger à sa faim.»

« Vous auriez pu vous réfugier au château. »

Mavis sourit tristement. "C'est vrai. Serpentard me l'a proposé quand il m'a offert une place à Poudlard, mais maman avait de la famille dans la région - elle n'est pas magique - et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses proches derrière elle sans moyen de la joindre, ou sans explication plausible sur son absence. »

« Mais elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi. Elle voulait que ma sœur vienne aussi, mais elle était trop petite pour recevoir des cours, sa magie n'est pas encore assez stable. Serpentard a dit qu'ils pourraient la prendre comme pupille, lui donner un endroit pour rester à l'écart du village, mais pour la stabilité de sa magie, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et cela pouvait prendre quelques années. C'était trop difficile pour maman, donc papa a dit qu'il verrait s'il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre lui-même à se contrôler alors Ita a fini par rester. Serpentard ne semblait pas ravi...»

Harry se souvint que la mère de Salazar était morte aux mains de villageois qui craignaient la magie "Ce n'est pas étonnant." souffla-t-il. Quand Mavis le regarda avec curiosité, Harry secoua la tête "Je suppose que tes cauchemars concernaient ta famille ?"

"Oui." Mavis serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "J'aimerais qu'il y ait un sortilège qui puisse les garder en sécurité."

Harry pensait qu'il pourrait bien y en avoir un à son époque, mais il ne le connaissait malheureusement pas. Et il se maudit d'avoir ignoré l'avertissement de Hermione selon lequel une meilleure connaissance des sortilèges lui servirait un jour dans la vie. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il.

Mavis secoua la tête et le regarda en souriant. "Il est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, même s'il ne peut rien faire ."

Harry eut un sourire triste. "Je suppose." Mavis laissa échapper un long bâillement, qu'elle couvrit rapidement en rougissant. Harry se mit à rire. "Allez, viens, je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre."

"D'accord" Mavis se glissa hors du lit, suivie par Harry. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé."

"Je me couche tard, alors ça va. Vraiment," ajouta-t-il quand elle eut l'air un peu sceptique.

"Tu es toujours debout avant les autres, pourtant " insista Mavis.

"C'est vrai " se consentit à dire Harry. Il avait toujours été un peu insomniaque. Le fait de se lever tôt pour prendre un solide petit-déjeuner l'avait entraîné à dormir peu et de toute façon, ses nuits étaient toujours fragmentées, peuplées d'ombres et de cauchemars.

Parfois, le week-end, il se laissait aller à une grasse matinée, mais c'était rare, son cerveau et son corps étaient trop accoutumés à se lever aux aurores.

Harry suivit des yeux Mavis qui prenait le chemin de sa chambre. Sachant qu'elle irait mieux à présent, il retourna dans la salle commune. Après avoir entrouvert la porte de la chambre de Salazar - esquivant ou bloquant les trois sortilèges de protection qui s'étaient activés - et voyant que le fondateur n'était pas là, Harry conjura un divan et attendit son retour; C'était une chose de rater le dîner sans prévenir ses élèves, c'en était une autre de ne pas rentrer le soir.

Harry s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et fut réveillé par une main sur son épaule. Il se redressa brusquement, sa baguette à la main et se retrouva nez à nez avec Fane, lequel l'observait avec prudence. "Euh...bonjour ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, chassant la fatigue qui voilait ses yeux. "Désolé. C'est déjà le matin?" Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les fenêtres de la salle commune, les eaux du lac, qui clapotaient doucement contre les vitres étaient nettement plus lumineuses.

"Oui. Tu as passé toute la nuit ici ?"

"En parti. "J'attendais le retour de Salazar."

"Sais-tu où il est ?"

"Non et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il réponde cette question," marmonna Harry alors qu'il se levait et qu'il faisait disparaître le canapé. "Je suppose que–" Fane laissa échapper un halètement surpris et Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a "

"Ton dos..."

L'expression de Harry se rembrunit. "Ce sont mes affaires. Sur ce, je vais m'habiller", dit-il avec froideur avant de partir pour sa chambre.

Quand Harry revint dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard - maudissant Salazar de ne pas être réapparu et se maudissant pour ne pas avoir porté de haut de pyjama- les autres Serpentard avaient rejoint Fane. Celui-ci fixait Harry, l'air troublé, mais heureusement les autres semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué le malaise entre les deux garçons. "Bonjour, Harry!" salua Nuala quand elle l'aperçu.

"Alors, on fait la grasse mat'?"lui lança Vail. "D'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui es réveillé en premier."

"J'ai décidé de m'accorder quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires," plaisanta Harry "Je vois que tu as décidé de ne pas m'assassiner des yeux, ce matin. Cet état de grâce est seulement pour aujourd'hui ou est-ce qu'il va se prolonger ? »

Un soupçon d'amusement passa dans les yeux de Vail " Je ne sais pas encore. Je te le ferai savoir demain. »

"Je m'en doute " persifla Harry. Il se tourna vers Mavis. "Tu as mieux dormi ?"

"Bien mieux, merci " répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Pensez-vous que nous aurons droit à une autre bataille de boule de neige aujourd'hui?" demanda Nuala.

"Tu devrais demander à Kenny et Conrad, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seraient heureux d'en faire une deuxième."

"Cette fois," annonça Mavis d'un ton ferme "j'ai bien l'intention de faire partie de _l' équipe de__ Harry_ ."

"Je pense que _tout le monde _a l' intention de faire partie de l'équipe de Harry", fit remarquer Nuala.

Harry rit. "Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je n'y participe pas, alors. Pour des raisons d'équité."

Les filles et Vail rejetèrent immédiatement cette idée avec des cris de protestation.

Salazar était assis à leur table quand ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, des cernes entouraient ses beaux yeux verts et sa peau semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. "Bonjour", leur dit-il doucement alors que le petit groupe s'installait à côté de lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils au fondateur pendant que les autres Serpentards lui rendaient son bonjour. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Harry choisit délibérément une place entre Mavis et Nuala "Peut-être que je devrai être tout seul alors. Cela serait plus équitable."

Il y eut un bref silence alors que les autres Serpentard observaient avec curiosité ce changement de place, tous guettaient la réaction de Salazar dont l'expression était devenue sombre et fermée. Mais le fondateur garda la bouche hermétiquement close.

Fane déglutit et, d'un ton faussement enjoué, lança : « Tu vas battre tout le monde _tout seul_ ? »

"Hm, tu marques un point" répondit Harry. "Peut-être que je vais prendre _une_ personne dans mon équipe."

"Ce sera moi, non ?" fit Vail en souriant.

"Non, moi!" lança Nuala. De l'autre côté de Harry, Mavis le regardait avec un grand sourire, l'air un peu trop optimiste.

"Je pensais à Morgan, puisqu'il n'a pas joué la dernière fois," déclara Harry en regardant le garçon en question, qui prit un air surpris.

"Oh, mais il n'a pas très envie de jouer de toute façon, non ?» dit Vail.

Harry leva un sourcil à Morgan, attendant qu'il décide. "Je ... suppose que je peux jouer à votre jeu stupide" marmonna le garçon.

Harry leur sourit avec un air de défi. "Tous les coups seront permis, cette fois-ci "

"Avant le déjeuner, vous serez tous trempés et misérables," promit Mavis.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

« Oh oui ! »

Il s'avéra que les autres élèves étaient plus qu'enthousiastes à l'idée d'une autre bataille dans la neige. Ils étaient aussi très excités à l'idée que Harry se batte tout seul contre eux, avec l'aide d'un seul élève. Après avoir s'être mutuellement jeté des sortilèges pour se réchauffer et après avoir attrapé leurs capes ils se précipitèrent dehors, se séparant en 4 équipes et cherchant ce qui restait des constructions en neige de la veille.

"Comment comptes-tu les vaincre ?" interrogea Morgan alors qu'ils étaient en train de renforcer leurs protections avec de la neige fraîche.

Les lèvres de Harry se contractèrent en un sourire en coin tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette. "Une de mes amis m'a appris ce sortilège extrêmement utile", dit-il avant de frapper le mur de neige avec sa baguette. " _Impervius_ ."

Morgan toucha le mur pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?"

"Ça protège contre l'eau", expliqua Harry en tapotant la tête de Morgan, puis la sienne avec sa baguette "Et comme la neige contient de l'eau ..."

A contrecœur, Morgan prit un air impressionné. "Au moins nous ne ressemblerons pas à de vulgaires chiens mouillés. C'est pas mal, mais pas suffisant. Nous ne sommes pas en nombre suffisant pour nous défendre» Il désigna du menton les trois murs de neiges où s'étaient dissimulées les autres équipes.

"Tu serais surpris de ce que je peux faire avec juste quelques sorts " répondit calmement Harry. " _Accio_ branches."

Plusieurs branches se détachèrent des arbres de la forêt et volèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Harry.

« Tu à intérêt à ne pas tricher, Harry!" prévint la voix de Mavis derrière l'un des autres murs.

"Je ne triche jamais !" protesta Harry. Il plissa le front avec un air concentré, puis métamorphosa le tas de branches en deux petites catapultes "Je suppose que tu sais t'en servir ?"

Morgan fixa les catapultes un moment avant de sourire d'un air diabolique. "Je pense que je vais t'aimer, Harry,". Il se mit à creuser des petites niches dans leur mur afin de pouvoir placer les catapultes tout devant.

"Merci. " Harry considéra pensivement le tas de neige avec lequel ils devaient travailler. "Hm ... c'est quoi déjà ?...ah oui !" Il pointa sa baguette sur la neige et entonna: " _Siâp ffurflen saethau_ ." Le tas de neige se transforma aussitôt en flèches de neige qui pouvaient s'insérer dans les catapultes.

Morgan laissai échapper une expression stupéfaite tandis qu'il observait les flèches comme s'il avait peur qu'elles l'attaquent "Ne me dis pas que tu as appris ce sort de Godric Gryffondor?"

"Non, de Helga, en fait." Au regard incrédule de Morgan, Harry renifla et raconta : "Ce sort est censé être utilisé sur de la pâte, pour façonner les biscuits et autres gâteaux. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait fonctionner avec de la neige, même s'il va falloir faire attention à ne pas les écraser."

"As-tu réellement besoin d'une deuxième personne?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Probablement pas," admit-il. "Mais ce sera bien mieux d'avoir deux catapultes, au lieu d'une seule. Et tu semblais vouloir jouer avec nous, même si tu étais trop fier pour le dire."

« Je ne sais pas qui est le plus désespérant, toi ou moi ? » grommela Morgan. Lorsque Harry se mit à ricaner et à déplacer l'une des catapultes, le jeune sorcier murmura, "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir."

"C'est préférable, en effet ," acquiesça Harry, amusé.

Une fois prêts, les trois équipes adverses commencèrent par un assaut frontal, avant que Harry et Morgan ne déclenchent les catapultes, faisant fuir leurs adversaires. Ces derniers tentèrent ensuite de les prendre par derrière, Harry contre-attaqua en utilisant divers sortilèges pour faire fondre la neige ou bien les ensevelir dessous.

Finalement, ils furent tous trempés, à l'exception de Harry et Morgan et les deux Serpentard fêtèrent ça en marchand en tête du groupe et en sifflotant joyeusement. Helga et Bernia les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée et se mirent à sécher toutes les élèves mouillés en secouant la tête, plus amusées que désapprobatrices.

"Je ne t'affronterai plus jamais," murmura Mavis alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur du Grand Hall. "Tu es _brutal_ ."

"Je préférerai dire _inspiré_ ," répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

"Je préfère dire _mouillé_" déclara Vail avant de passer devant les trois autres et de se tourner pour lancer une boule de neige à Harry.

Harry haussa un sourcil alors que la boule de neige heurtait une barrière invisible qui enveloppait son corps et glissait au sol. "Un sortilège qui repousse l'eau", dit-il aux regards incrédules.

" « Je ne triche jamais », mon cul oui," grommela Mavis alors qu'ils cheminaient vers leur table.

"J'ai examiné le règlement officiel qui concerne les batailles de boules de neige, et il n'y a rien qui interdise d'employer ce genre de sort » dit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Tu es un menteur," insista Mavis, mais un sourire mutin naquit sur ses lèvres. "Un jour, je te verrai mouillé et misérable, Harry.

"La prochaine fois, je ferai l'arbitre. Ainsi, plus personne ne prétendra que j'ai commis un acte répréhensible parce que j'étais dans le camps adverse »

"Et comme ça, tu auras la possibilité d'envoyer des boules de neige à ceux qui auront triché" proposa Fane alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table, Harry étant à nouveau assis entre les filles.

"Hm. Bonne idée", commenta Harry.

"Comme si tu avais besoin qu'on te fasse des suggestions" railla Morgan, faisant rire Harry.

Salazar les rejoignit peu près, posant un petit tas de potions au centre de la table pour qu'ils puissent toutes en prendre une. "Vous allez apprendre à en préparer cette semaine," commenta-t-il alors qu'ils s'emparaient des potions. Une fois qu'il récupéra les flocons vides, Salazar tapota le dessus de la table et la nourriture apparut.

A la fin du repas, Fane proposa : "Une séance d'études, ça vous dit ?"

« C'est vraiment obligatoire ? » gémit Vail.

"Non," répondit Fane alors qu'ils se levaient , "mais tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas utile. Un de ces jours, nous pourrions tous être au niveau de Harry."

"Je _ne_ suis _pas_ si doué que ça" répliqua Harry en grimaçant. "Je connais un plus grand éventail de sorts, c'est tout."

Morgan laissa échapper un reniflement. "Le nombre de sorts qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier peut montrer prouve sa valeur."

"Et tu ne connais pas juste les sorts, Harry " ajouta Nuala. "Tu sais comment ils fonctionnent. _Pourquoi_ ils fonctionnent."

"J'ai eu de bons professeurs. Rien d'impressionnant à ce sujet," insista Harry.

"Je veux rencontrer tes professeurs, alors" fit Morgan. "Ils sont bien meilleurs que les miens."

Le sourire de Harry devint triste. "Mes professeurs sont tous morts, j'en aie peur."

"Oh." Morgan grimaça. "Pardon."

Harry secoua la tête. "Une vieille histoire"

Nuala lui décocha un regard peiné mais ne dit rien. Fane, marchant juste derrière Harry, fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

Dès que les étudiants entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils se dispersèrent pour récupérer leurs instruments d'écriture. À leur retour, ils se mirent à créer par métamorphose une table et des chaises "Pensez-vous que nous pourrions convaincre Roscoe de nous laisser fabriquer ne _vraie_ table et des _vraies _chaises ?"lança Morgan.

"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer", approuva Vail alors que la porte d'entrée de la salle commune glissait sur le côté, laissant passer Salazar.

Le fondateur regarda silencieusement ses élèves avant de fixer Harry. "Harry, je peux te dire un mot ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux sombres et, pendant un temps, envisagea de refuser, mais il avait été suffisamment souffert durant les cours de potions avec Rogue qu'il n'avait pas très envie que cela recommence avec Salazar, juste parce qu'il était irrité contre son directeur de maison. "Bien sûr," murmura-t-il, posant ses notes avant de suivre Salazar jusque dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Une fois la porte fermée et les protections activées, Salazar se laissa tomber sur son lit et demanda avec lassitude : "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" répéta Harry, incrédule. "Salazar, vous avez quitté le château sans rien nous dire ! Vous n'êtes pas venu dîner et vous n'êtes même pas rentré hier soir ! Mavis est venu _me _voir après avoir fait un cauchemar parce que _vous_ étiez parti !" A la fin, Harry s'était mis à crier. Il ressentait un tel besoin d'évacuer toute sa frustration, sa colère et son inquiétude accumulées depuis la veille et de les jeter à la face du fondateur. Et il était heureux que Salazar ait protégé sa chambre, auquel cas tous les Serpentard l'auraient entendu.

Salazar se contenta de regarder Harry d'un air à la fois calme et très las. "Est-ce tout ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas se remettre de nouveau en colère. "Peut-être que j'ai manqué quelque chose, mais j'avais l'impression que le fait de créer une école et de choisir ses propres élèves signifiait être responsable de ses élèves. " Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le fondateur droit dans les yeux. "Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, sans même prendre le temps de nous avertir !"

"Et donc, cela te donne le droit de me faire la leçon sur la notion de responsabilité?" siffla Salazar, d'une voix dangereuse. "Toi, un enfant idiot-..."

"Je vous interdit ! » s'emporta Harry. " Vous ne savez rien de moi, espèce de connard ! Vous ne savez rien...vous ne savez même pas- !" Sous la colère, Harry s'interrompit, puis pointa un doigt tremblant vers l'homme. "Parfois, Salazar, je me dit que ces histoires sur vous sont fausses, alors que vous agissez comme le parfait connard, finalement peut-être que je me trompe ." Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Des histoires à propos de… Harry !" Salazar se leva et en quelques enjambées bloqua le jeune garçon pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. "Arrête » intima-t-il alors qu'il lui faisait face.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir irrité. "S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que nous regretterons tous les deux", prévint-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Salazar ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué "Tu ne serais pas le premier à dire ça ."

Harry prit un moment pour traiter l'information, puis regarda le fondateur avec curiosité "Godric?"

Salazar soupira et recula, reposant son poids contre la porte. "Je suis désolé", murmura-t-il. Il fut surpris de constater avec quelle facilité ces mots avaient franchi ces lèvres. "Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te dire que je quittais le château. Mais je…" Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir et se frotta les yeux. "J'essaie de trouver un moyen de te ramener chez toi ", avoua-t-il.

Harry laissa échapper un sifflement et s'éloigna du fondateur. Une chaise rembourrée avait été placée au bout du lit du fondateur, il se laissa tomber dessus, levant des yeux à la fois blessés et inquiets vers Salazar. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici," répondit calmement Salazar. "Chaque seconde passée dans cette époque met en danger ton avenir. Tu pourrais changer quelque chose d'irréversible- »

"Et si je suis _supposé_ être ici ?" l'interrompit Harry. "Et si je suis ici pour une bonne _raison_ ? Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?"

"Dans ce cas, je ferai en sorte de ne pas faire de recherches qui conduiraient à te ramener à ton époque »," enchaîna Salazar avec un haussement d'épaules fatigué. "Ou tu feras ce pour quoi tu es là, puis tu rentreras ensuite chez toi, probablement au moment précis où tu es parti »

Harry sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine . "Salazar, si je rentre, je _mourrai_ ", affirma-t-il. "Vous l'avez dit vous-même, si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais mort."

Salazar secoua la tête. "Tu serais mort des suite de tes blessures, mais elles sont guéries à présent. Tu pourras donc combattre à nouveau ton ennemi. » Il couvrit un bâillement avec sa main.

"Vous avez besoin de dormir. On dirait que vous allez vous écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre ».

Salazar esquissa un sourire amusé, laissant Harry le conduire à son lit. "Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Harry," fit-il remarquer.

Harry serra les mâchoires. "Dormez, Salazar. Est-ce que je vous réveille pour le dîner ?"

Salazar secoua la tête. "Si Godric exige de savoir où je suis, dis-lui que je dors parce que Helga a glissé quelques somnifères dans ma nourriture avec la complicité des elfes."

"Idiot," marmonna Harry en secouant la tête. Il se glissa hors de la pièce et s'immobilisa quelques instants devant la porte pour recentrer ses pensées, puis se dirigea vers Mavis, Fane, Vail Morgan et Nuala, se forçant à sourire. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?"

"Tu lui as jeté un sort ?" questionna Mavis.

Harry renifla. "Tentant, mais non, Helga a soudoyé les elfes pour le faire dormir; il ne sera pas réveillé avant demain matin."

"Et dire que l'on pensait tous qu'elle était gentille ," dit Fane.

Harry ricana. " Elle peut-être aussi sournoise que Salazar quand elle le veut " Il secoua la tête. "Bref, que voulez-vous faire ?"

Les cinq autres Serpentards échangèrent des regards incertains. " Apprendre le sortilège de Helga » répondit Morgan. « Ce sortilège que tu utilisais pour faire les flèches de neige, tu te rappelles ? Tu as dit qu'elle te l'avait appris."

"Eh bien, oui, c'est vrai. Je veux dire, c'est à l'origine un sortilège pour la _cuisine_ , mais tu peux l'utiliser pour autre chose ..." Harry marqua une pause lorsqu'il se retrouva face à cinq visages emplis d'attentes et d'espoir. "Enfin, je peux aussi l'enseigner à _tout le monde_. Uhm, quelqu'un connaît le gallois ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis ils secouèrent tous la tête.

Harry soupira, ça allait être un long après-midi.

* * *

**La minute sortilège**

_Siâp ffurflen saethau _: est une formule en gallois inventée par Helga. Ce sortilège lui sert à donner à une pâte une forme précise. Il peut aussi être utilisé sur d'autre matière, tant que cette dernière reste malléable.

**La minute histoire**

Les catapultes dont se sert Harry pour enneiger ses camarades sont aussi appelées des balistes. Elles étaient notamment utilisées pour envoyer des pierres ou des flèches sur le camps ennemi.

_Peut-être qu'il faudra que je fasse un récapitulatif sur les personnages, comme il y en a pas mal maintenant._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires :)_

_PS : si vous voulez goûter la fameuse soupe de Salazar dites-le moi aussi et je verrai avec lui ce que je peux faire. Par contre, si vous n'aimez pas sa soupe, il risque de de se vexer et un Salazar vexé est pire qu'un Godric en colère..._

_Tchouss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut les filles ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Je viens de me faire draguer par un inconnu (qui avait l'air super louche en plus) sur le site , c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, j'avais l'impression d'être sur Meetic XD Il est bien gentil le coco, mais s'il recommence, je lui envoie Salazar et Godric lui apprendre les bonnes manières..._

_Bref, sur cette parenthèse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry et Salazar évitèrent de reparler des tentatives pour envoyer Harry dans leur futur. Parfois ils abordaient la question de façon implicite. « Toujours rien trouvé pour le moment ? » demandait Harry. Et lorsque le fondateur revenait de l'une de ses nombreuses escapades à l'extérieur, il lançait au jeune garçon : « Cela n'a rien donné, désolé ».

Étrangement, les autres Serpentard ne semblaient pas troublés par ces échanges et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils savaient - ou ce qu'ils _pensaient_ savoir - mais leur silence à ce sujet lui convenait très bien au final.

Salazar avait pris leur discussion à cœur, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Quand il partait durant une longue période - habituellement le week-end, ou lorsque ses élèves avaient des moments de libre - il laissait soit un mot à Harry soit il le lui disait en personne. Il chargeait aussi Harry de rapporter aux autres fondateurs son absence – ce qui était probablement sage, vu les nombreuses crises de colères de Godric lorsque Salazar disparaissait.

Harry était un peu surpris que Rowena et Helga ne se mettent pas aussi en colère. Un après-midi, au mois de mars, il en parla à Helga et celle-ci lui expliqua : «Franchement, si tu n'étais pas l'un de ses élèves, c'est probablement ce qu'il se passerait, mais étant donné que tu es capable de gérer les choses sans lui, alors ... "

Harry soupira et se frotta le front, passant en anglais moderne pour murmurer. "L'idée était de profiter de ce séjour à Poudlard sans en attendre de miracles. Foutu Salazar..."

Helga eut un sourire en coin, comprenant les marmonnement de Harry en se fiant à son ton et à la façon dont il avait prononcé le nom" Salazar". " Ce qui est bien, c'est que tes camarades commencent à te faire confiance »

"Je sais." Harry lui sourit. "Mais je garde toujours un œil sur Duana, Conrad et Kenny au cas où ils causeraient des ravages dans le château." Harry rit doucement. "Pourtant, j'aurai préféré que cela ne soit pas nécessaire, que Salazar soit ici, au château avec nous."

"Comme nous tous." Helga tira particulièrement fort sur une mauvaise herbe et laissa échapper un souffle irrité. "J'ignore ce qui est important pour Salazar au point de partir pratiquement toutes les semaines. Cela aurait sûrement pu attendre que nous renvoyions les enfants chez eux pour les récoltes."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Visiblement, non, cela ne pouvait pas attendre", dit-il sans détour.

Helga lui lança un regard en coin. « Sais-tu ce qu'il fait ? »

Harry eut une moue désabusée "Pourquoi dirait-il à un élève ce qu'il ne dit pas à ses amis?"puis il partit s'occuper d'une autre parcelle du jardin.

Après l'incident avec Fane, Harry avait pris soin de porter un haut de pyjama. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte des cicatrices qui lui marquaient dos - elles étaient davantage une marque de sa survie, et un rappel qu'il se devait de devenir plus fort sans quoi il se ferait tuer - il ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre à des questions embarrassantes, bien que Harry ait parfois aperçu l'autre garçon qui l'observait avec une sorte de tristesse pensive. Dans ces moments là, Harry envisageait presque de persuader Salazar de lui enseigner la Légilimencie, malgré son sens éthique de la morale.

Morgan se mit à mieux tolérer la présence de ses comparses issus de milieu inférieur. À la fin du mois de mars, les autres Serpentard l'aimaient généralement beaucoup, et la plupart des élèves des autres maisons arrivaient à le supporter, même s'ils ne le comprenaient pas toujours.

Harry fut agréablement surpris par la camaraderie qui régnait entre les quatre maisons. Alors qu'un grand nombre de Serdaigle avaient tendance à rester derrière leurs livres, quelques-uns parmi les plus jeunes commencèrent à se joindre aux activités des élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard pendant leurs jours de pause. Harry appréciait d'être en weekend car il faisait l'arbitre lors des batailles de boules de neige. Lors de ces jeux, il punissait les tricheurs en leur lançant des boules de neige jusqu'à ce qu'ils le supplient d'arrêter. Il y avait eu quelques tentatives de révoltes, mais Harry n'était rien, sinon plein de ressources, et il prenait soin de ne pas apprendre à ses camarades Serpentard tous les sort qu'il connaissait - allant même jusqu'à lire la nuit des bouquins sur les sortilèges dans la salle qui pouvait changer d'apparence. Ainsi, personne ne savaient comment l'arrêter.

Lorsque la neige fut totalement fondue, les enfants se mirent à jouer à de nouveaux jeux de plein air, des variations du chat et de la souris ou de la capture du drapeau.. Harry n'avait même pas à dire qu'il ne jouait pas; Mavis et Vail étaient fermement convaincus que Harry trichait et qu'il devrait rester arbitre (Harry avait seulement secouer la tête en riant). Le week-end, quand il pleuvait - Helga et Bernia menaçaient de stupéfier quiconque serait pris dehors sous la pluie pendant trois semaines - les enfants mettaient en place des groupe d'études, rassemblant les tables de leur maison et discutant du travail de leurs professeurs. Même les Serdaigle les rejoignirent, au début ils furent assez dédaigneux, se croyant supérieurs aux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent que Harry pouvait rivaliser avec Helena et Velda Kenward lorsqu'il était question de connaissances, et que les autres Serpentard ne se trouvaient pas loin derrière.

Les leçons se poursuivirent à peu près de la même manière pour Harry: la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la botanique et la défense magique étaient en grande partie récapitulatifs, l'arithmancie n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui, mais les autres cours étaient amusants.

Harry continua à être surpris de voir à quel point il aimait les cours de potions avec Salazar ; contrairement à Rogue, il ne prenait pas les élèves de haut et ne les humiliait pas. Le fondateur prenait le temps de leurs expliquer leurs erreurs, de manière à ce qu'ils progressent. Même chose lorsqu'il leur enseignait la magie de la guérison, il s'interrompait pour répondre à toutes les questions de la manière la plus large possible et ne criait jamais. En revanche, il pouvait se montrer sarcastique et ironique lorsqu'une question avait déjà été posée ou lorsque la réponse lui semblait évidente.

Durant plusieurs semaines, les cours avec Roscoe - Harry les désignait mentalement comme des travaux manuels - consistaient à monter du mobilier. Mais d'abord ils assemblèrent une table et des chaises que les Serpentard recherchaient pour leur salle commune et un canapé confortablement rembourré et garni de couvertures.

Une fois qu'il estima qu'ils disposaient de suffisamment de mobilier pour les salles de classe, Roscoe leur donna un cours intensif sur d'autres formes d'art non magique, notamment la création de sculptures en argile, en bois ou en pierre; la poterie et la peinture. Harry réussit à réaliser quelques assiettes et un vase qu'il gardait dans sa chambre avec des fleurs sauvages. Il échoua lamentablement avec la peinture, mais il découvrit qu'il avait du talent pour sculpter – et aussi tailler – le bois et de temps en temps il s'entraînait sur des branches qu'il trouvait près du lac et dans la forêt.

Les cours de défense non magique avec Godric et Bernia se terminaient souvent par des gémissements et des lamentations, pourtant, malgré leurs muscles endoloris, ils étaient visiblement meilleurs et plus à l'aise avec les armes qu'ils avaient choisies. Au mois de juin, Harry et Mavis étaient capables de frapper des cibles avec leurs couteaux neuf fois sur dix, et alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensait pouvoir se défendre contre Fane ou Godric en combat rapproché, ils arrivaient en revanche à dominer et à vaincre Vail et Morgan Tous les étudiants étaient également à peu près certains que s'ils trouvaient une lance, un arc, une épée, des couteaux ou une petite hache, ils pourraient la manier sans problème. A leur dernier cours, Godric leur promit de les entraîner à la rentrée à manier des haches de guerre plus lourdes, des arbalètes et des fléaux.

Litha - le solstice d'été – arriva rapidement et il était donc temps pour la plupart des enfants de rentrer chez eux et aider leur familles à faire les récoltes des prochains mois. Les étudiants qui partaient emballaient le reste de leurs affaires après le petit-déjeuner, tandis que ceux qui restaient se détendaient, attablés dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait rappelé à Salazar l'incertitude quant à la sécurité de Mavis dans son village et le Fondateur avait acquiescé et déclaré: "Nous avons déjà fait le nécessaire".

Lorsque les étudiants rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec leurs valises, les quatre fondateurs les accueillirent avec un sourire triste. "Vous serez de retour avant même que vous ne le sachiez", assura Helga aux sourires tristes qu'ils avaient reçus en retour.

"Chacun de vous va recevoir deux portoloins", annonça Rowena alors que Godric et Salazar commençaient à les distribuer. "Celui que Godric vous donne vous permettra de rentrer chez vous, puis deviendra inactif. Celui remis par Salazar vous ramènera à Poudlard à l'heure convenue. Cependant, si à un moment quelconque pendant les vacances, vous vous sentez en danger et si vous avez besoin de sécurité, casser le portoloin en deux vous emmènera immédiatement ici ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvent à proximité. Faites donc attention avec cette fonctionnalité. "

"N'oubliez pas de réagir d'abord avec les armes non magiques ", leur rappela Godric avec sérieux. "N'utilisez votre magie qu'en dernier recours ou si vous êtes certain qu'elle ne vous ne causera pas de préjudice"

"Et ne soyez pas stupide," ajouta Salazar et les élèves laissèrent échapper un rire nerveux.

Installé entre Conrad et Ramona à la table des Poufsouffle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer cet avertissement aux ordres de ne pas utiliser du tout la magie pendant les vacances d'été. _«À l'heure actuelle, il s'agit de nous protéger, mais à mon époque, il s'agissait surtout de protéger les personnes non magiques. De nos jours, la communauté magique vit avec la peur perpétuelle de se faire massacrer et exterminer par les moldus. Est-ce l'ignorance ou un sentiment de supériorité qui fait que les sorciers et les sorcières du futur se croient intouchables? Peut-être les deux...'_

"Ça va, Harry?" murmura Ramona alors que les portoloins des élèves s'activaient les uns après les autres.

"Hm?" Harry la regarda et sourit. "Oui, ça va. J'étais dans mes pensées."

"Des pensées profondes, sans doute," le taquina Ramona. "Veux-tu faire une partie de cartes avec nous ?"

"Oh oui, pourquoi pas " accepta Harry et ils se levèrent pour rejoindre Kenric, Duana et Conrad près de la cheminée, où ils étaient en train de jouer. À l'appel de Ramona, Fiona, l'autre Poufsouffle qui restait cet été, les rejoignit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Helena, comme d'habitude, refusa de venir, mais June, l'autre Serdaigle, accepta de les rejoindre, laissant son livre à la table des Serdaigle.

L'été s'écoula doucement, entre la lecture, l'entraînement avec des armes non magiques et diverses tentatives pour mettre l'école à niveau ils furent tous très occupés. Des salles de classe furent aménagées - les meubles terminés étaient tous simplement mis de côté selon les matières enseignées par les professeurs - les serres furent aménagées petit à petit et les salles communes et les dortoirs obtinrent du mobilier supplémentaire.

Les fondateurs, encore une fois, se relayèrent pour aller chercher de nouveaux étudiants. D'après les rumeurs qui circulèrent le soir au dîner, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chance, mais ils trouvèrent chacun au moins un nouvel élève.

Salazar arrêta Harry un soir après le dîner, alors qu'ils étaient dans salle commune: "Je devrais te prévenir, j'ai offert cette place à cet élève, mais c'est uniquement à cause de toi que je l'ai fait."

Harry leva un sourcil ironique. "Oh ? Vous me reprochez d'avoir invité un étudiant ? C'est nouveau ça ! "

Salazar renifla. "J'aurais suggéré à Godric de le prendre, étant donné à quel point le garçon était stupide quand je l'ai vu, mais ensuite j'ai entendu son nom."

"Salazar," dit Harry, "arrêtez un peu d'être aussi difficile."

Une lueur amusée dansait dans les yeux du fondateur lorsqu'il déclara à Harry: "Il s'appelle Merlin."

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, proprement stupéfait. " _Quoi _? _Merlin _? _Le_ Merlin ?"

"Comment pouvais-je savoir ?" rétorqua Salazar . "Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il peut utiliser la magie, qu'il s'appelle Merlin et qu'il a un talent incroyable pour s'attirer des ennuis. Selon sa mère, il a un esprit complètement tordu."

Harry pointa un doigt sur Salazar. "J'ai compris. En fait vous l'avez fait exprès. Comme ça vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer chez moi tant que je ne l'aurais pas rencontré et volé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il a écrit son nom."

" _Quoi_ ?"

"Bordel de merde, je vais dormir dans le même dortoir que _Merlin_ ," souffla Harry, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. « Je rirai au nez à chaque sang-pur que je croiserai."

"Et si il n'était pas ton célèbre et puissant Merlin ?" l'interpella Salazar, déchiré entre l'amusement et l'horreur.

Harry s'arrêta pour réfléchir, puis lui décocha un sourire innocent par-dessus son épaule. "Ils ne le sauront pas." Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre en sifflotant.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était toujours d'excellent humeur, au grand amusement de Salazar et à la confusion de tous les autres.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé après le dîner et qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?" murmura Duana, à moitié endormie dans sa bouillie.

"Rien," dit Harry, souriant follement et essayant de ne plus siffloter.

"Papa, est-ce qu'on peut le torturer pour le faire parler ? » demanda Kenric à Godric.

Godric sembla considérer cela un instant avant que Bernia ne lui donne une tape sur le bras. "Maman dit non."

"Oh, allez, maman," plaida Kenric.

Mais ses mots ne produisirent pas le moindre effet sur Bernia qui lui lança sans ciller. "Termine donc ton petit déjeuner au lieu de dire des bêtises."

Harry fit un effort pour paraître moins joyeux, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de contentement quand ils se levèrent pour sortir. Ils venaient d'atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle, Godric en tête, quand un bruit sourd résonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent simultanément et aperçurent avec horreur une petite silhouette aux cheveux roux allongée au milieu de la Grande Salle. Une flaque écarlate s'écoulait de sa tête, glissant doucement sur le sol en pierre tandis que des yeux verts fixaient le plafond sans le voir.

Il n'y avait que deux élèves qui n'étaient pas actuellement à Poudlard et dont les cheveux étaient de cette couleur : Mavis et Velda Kenward. Et les yeux de Velda étaient bruns...

"Que les dieux lui soient miséricordieux," souffla Helga, la voix emplie de chagrin.

"Faites sortir les enfants!"ordonna Salazar avant de se diriger vers le corps.

Harry se laissa entraîner par Helga, profondément sonné. Le visage pâle et les yeux sans vie de sa camarade assaillaient sa vision, lui meurtrissaient le cœur, et il eut l'impression d'être plongé à nouveau en plein cauchemar. Dès que l'air frais à l'extérieur frappa son visage, il retira doucement sa main de celle de Helga en murmurant : «Excusez-moi» avant de passer devant les élèves et les professeurs et de se diriger vers le lac en courant.

"Har-" Helga commença à l'appeler, mais Rowena secoua la tête.

"Laisse-le partir", ordonna la grande femme en s'agenouillant à côté de sa fille qui pleurait en silence. "Comme nous l'avons tous déjà remarqué, il ressemble beaucoup à Salazar; il préférera rester seul."

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son emplacement habituel au bord du lac, et vomit avant de poursuivre son chemin. Là, il se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières fermées, le corps de Mavis prit l'apparence de Ron, Ginny, puis Fred et George, jusqu'à ce qu'il secoue la tête et fixe les eaux grises du lac.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Salazar s'approcher de lui. "Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? "

Salazar s'assit à côté du garçon, ses yeux verts assombris par la tristesse. "Oui," acquiesça-t-il.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment, clignant rapidement des yeux pour éviter de revoir ses amis, sa presque famille, à nouveau. Finalement, il raconta: "J'étais en train de passer une épreuve. Un tournoi entre différentes écoles de sorcellerie. Vold- _Il_ a ..." Harry prit une profonde inspiration, tout était en désordre dans sa tête, les souvenirs de son époque se surexposaient à ceux d'ici, mais il fallait qu'il parle, c'était un _besoin_, parce que parfois, cela ne semblait pas réel. Mais c'était vrai, c'était arrivé et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Cédric. Mais au moins, Mavis, elle, pourrait être pleurée. Au moins, son corps pourrait être rendu aux siens.

"Je n'étais pas supposé participer à ce tournoi, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'est arrangé pour que je participe. Il y avait ce labyrinthe ... Moi et l'autre concurrent de Poudlard - Cédric – on a couru jusqu'à la coupe. On l'a saisie ensemble. On pensait...on pensait qu'on avait gagné, qu'on sortirait tous les deux vainqueurs - sauf que la coupe était un portoloin. Il nous a amené dans un cimetière et Vol - et _il_ était là. Et il a dit à Queudver, un de ses sbires, de tuer Cédric alors Queudver l'a fait. "

Salazar enroula un bras autour des épaules de Harry et attira la forme recroquevillée contre lui, lui offrant silencieusement un peu de réconfort, comme l'autre fois.

Harry se détendit contre lui, inhalant son odeur au passage, un mélange à la fois boisé et légèrement épicé "J'aurais dû prendre la coupe quand il me l'a dit," murmura-t-il. "Je n'aurais pas dû discuter. J'aurais dû lui dire-"

"Harry," murmura Salazar. "Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je savais que le tournoi était un piège - nous le savions tous, mais nous ignorions comment. Je croyais ... Des gens étaient déjà _morts_ dans ce tournoi et il y avait une limite d'âge à cela, pour empêcher que cela se produise. Tout le monde pensait que j'allais probablement mourir au cours de l'une des tâches. Jamais on n'aurait pensé...jamais on n'aurait deviné … "Il laissa échapper un rire amer. "Un portoloin...un fichu portoloin."

Salazar fronça les sourcils, confus "Pourquoi organiseraient-ils un tel tournoi alors que des élèves sont morts dans le passé ?"

"Ils voulaient renforcer la cohésion magique internationale, mais c'était surtout pour savoir quelle école magique européenne était la meilleure".

"Européenne ?" répéta Salazar avec incertitude.

Harry hocha la tête. "J'ignore pourquoi ils ont voulu refaire ce tournoi. Dumb- Le directeur- n'était pas tellement d'accord, mais il n'a pas pu les arrêter. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire c'est les obliger à mettre une restriction d'âge, et ça a eu l'air de fonctionner - j'ai vu deux autres étudiants qui n'ont pas mettre leur nom à cause de la limite d'âge- mais bon ... "Il laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux, la vision du corps disparaissant peu à peu au contact de Salazar. "Qu'allez-vous faire pour Mavis ?"

Salazar serra l'épaule de Harry. "Godric et Rowena sont allés voir s'ils pouvaient découvrir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. On fera un bûcher funéraire pour elle et sa famille - si leurs corps peuvent être retrouvés - et, lorsque les autres élèves seront rentrés, on instaurera une journée en souvenir de sa mémoire avant le début des cours. " Il resta silencieux un moment avant de rajouter: "Je resterai au château pendant quelques jours. As-tu besoin de moi ?"

Harry savait que Salazar poursuivait ses recherches pour tenter de renvoyer Harry chez lui, l'obligeant à sortir du château plus souvent qu'il ne le devait. Il était partagé, parfois il se sentait profondément triste et amer, pensant, à tort, que le fondateur, cherchait à un moyen de débarrasser de lui, mais il se disait aussi que Salazar avait raison, car Voldemort était de retour et quelqu'un devait avertir Dumbledore. Quelqu'un devait dire à tout le monde que Cédric était mort.

Harry devait rentrer chez lui.

"Non," dit-il en se relevant et en s'éloignant. "Je vais bien."

Salazar regarda un instant Harry se reprendre, essuyant les larmes qu'il n'avait pas remarquées. Et pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis leur rencontre, le cœur de Salazar se brisa pour ce garçon qui avait vécu un enfer et qui avait assisté impuissant à l'assassinat d'un de ses amis , mais qui, pourtant, arrivait encore à sourire.

_"Tu attends __**trop**__ de ce garçon!" _l'avait averti Godric la première nuit où Salazar avait disparu. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il savait que Harry serait capable de gérer les choses sans lui, et même si Godric avait fait plus d'une remarques à ce sujet, il avait rétorqué sans hésiter qu'il faisait confiance à Harry pour s'occuper des autres élèves. La réplique de Salazar avait rendu Godric furieux.

_«Peut-être qu'il a raison»,_ songea Salazar tandis qu'il se levait à son tour, allant retrouver le jeune garçon. _J'attends sans doute trop _ _de ce garçon mais il m'est impossible de ne pas m'attacher à lui__. Parce qu'il refuse de se laisser abattre, que ce soit par la mort, ou par ce voyage dans le temps. Il aura quelques moments de chagrin puis il passera à autre chose. "_

Ils rentrèrent dans le château et Harry se dirigea vers ses amis. Il prit une Duana profondément attristée par la main et s'assit avec elle pour la réconforter pendant que Bernia se chargeait de Kenric. Ramona alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Harry lui murmura quelque chose et ses lèvres tremblèrent avec un sourire triste alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.

Salazar se détourna et quitta la Grande Salle pour préparer le corps de Mavis au bûcher, essayant désespérément de se rappeler de ne pas s'attacher.

-0-

Le bûcher funéraire était plus grand que ce qu'ils pensaient. La récolte avait encore été mauvaise cette année-là et, en représailles, les villageois avaient attaqué la famille de Mavis, les traitant de sorciers et les maudissant. Mavis et son père étaient restés sur place pour donner une chance à sa sœur et à sa mère de s'échapper, et tous deux avaient fini par se faire tuer. Après la chute de Mavis, son portoloin s'était brisé et sa disparition n'avait été qu'une preuve de plus que la famille adorait le diable. Ils avaient pourchassé la mère et la petite sœur de Mavis chez les parents de sa mère et avaient massacré tout le monde, y compris le frère aîné de Mavis, sa femme et leur fils âgé de un an.

Harry et Salazar portèrent les flambeaux et allumèrent le petit tas de bois. Quand ils se reculèrent pour rejoindre les autres, Harry trouva Ramona à ses côtés, pleurant doucement. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira plus près de lui, observant les flammes détruire ce qu'il restait de leur amie.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Harry fut peuplé de corps brisés et de maisons enflammées. Un cauchemar fut même si violent qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et le visage moite de sueur. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de Salazar, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Quand il poussa la porte – laquelle n'était pas protégée pendant les vacances - la pièce était vide et Harry sentit son cœur se fissurer alors même qu'il murmurait, "A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais de toute façon ?"

Il ramassa un morceau de bois posé sur un meuble et se pelotonna sur le canapé.

Il ne savait pas quand il s'était endormi, mais il se redressa brusquement quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Clignant des yeux, il trouva Ramona qui lui souriait alors qu'il la menaçait de sa baguette. "Désolé," murmura-t-il en baissant son bras.

Ramona laissa échapper un rire silencieux. "Au moins tu ne m'as pas jeté de sort. Est-ce que tu pointe toujours ta baguette sur celui qui ose te réveiller ?"

"En général, je me lève avant tout le monde," répondit Harry en posant sa baguette et en cherchant sa sculpture et son couteau qui avaient disparu il ne savait où. "Mais j'ai failli lancé un sort sur Fane l'autre fois… Oh, merci", dit-il alors que Ramona lui tendait la sculpture et son couteau.

"C'est très joli," commenta Ramona.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'oiseau en bois niché dans le creux de sa main. La tête avait besoin d' être affinée davantage et les plumes sur la queue d'être allongées, mais c'était l'une de ses plus belle pièce. "Merci" murmura-t-il en se levant et en s'étirant un peu.

"C'est pour qui ?"

Harry tourna l'oiseau entre ses mains, regardant par les fenêtres la lumière du soleil qui miroitait à travers l'eau du lac. "Mavis. Elle m'a dit, une fois, que son nom voulait dire" oiseau chanteur "."

"Oh," murmura Ramona, se couvrant la bouche avec une main et chassant les larmes qui brillaient sur ses yeux.

Harry lui sourit. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Ramona renifla et passa un doigt sous ses yeux. "Tu as raté le petit-déjeuner, alors j'ai préféré voir si tu allais bien." Quand Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle commune, elle expliqua :"Maman m'a donné le mot de passe."

"Je m'en doutais." Harry secoua la tête. "Bien, laisse-moi m'habiller, ensuite nous pourrons passer à la cuisine et voir s'il n'y a pas un petit quelque chose qui me poussera un peu à manger "

Ramona éclata de rire. "Ça marche."

Harry se revêtit rapidement d'une tunique et d'un pantalon, puis rejoignit Ramona pour se rendre aux cuisines. "Alors, Godric a t-il menacé de me frapper sur la tête pour avoir raté l'entraînement ?" s'enquit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ramona esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. "Tout le monde est encore trop choqué après ce qu'il s'est passé, alors il a dit que nous pourrions avoir un jour de repos de plus." Elle se tut quand ils atteignirent les cuisines et Harry demanda aux elfes de maison de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Une fois que Harry eut terminé, elle demanda d'une voix un peu trop détachée: "Salazar est-il à nouveau parti ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est souvent le cas, non ?" répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

"Comment a-t-il osé ?" s'emporta Ramona, les yeux noirs de colère alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs côte à côte. "À un moment pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que …"

"Ramona", l'interrompit Harry, amusé, "ça va."

"Non, ça ne va pas !"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir", admit-il.

Ramona s'arrêta et Harry fit de même, se retournant pour la regarder avec curiosité. "Tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait partir ?" Quand Harry haussa les épaules et opina de la tête, mordant dans l'un des biscuits au miel que lui avaient donnés les elfes de maison, elle murmura: " _Pourquoi_ ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" répliqua Harry. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il ajouta: "Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il reste auprès de moi, Ramona. Je vais bien." Puis il se retourna et continua de marcher en se demandant s'il ne serait pas préférable de s'asseoir au bord du lac et d'attendre jusqu'au déjeuner ou de lire dans la salle qui pouvait changer d'apparence.

Ramona rattrapa Harry avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision et demanda, "Est-ce que tu ressens au moins quelque chose pour la mort de Mavis?"

"Bien sûr que oui," s'irrita Harry, et quand il la regarda, il y avait une vraie tristesse dans ses yeux, "mais je ne peux rien y faire à présent, je n'ai plus que des souvenirs, et je n'ai pas besoin de Salazar pour me soutenir. Essaye de te souvenir de Mavis comme je l'ai fait. "

Ramona secoua la tête. "Je n'y arrive pas. »

"Je sais " dit Harry. "C'est dur pour tout le monde. Chacun gère son chagrin et son deuil à sa manière. Cela fait partie de l'être humain."

Ramona le regarda curieusement. "Tu n'as _vraiment_ qu'un an de plus que moi ?" .

Harry sourit. "C'est ce qu'on me demande souvent." Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant sur les portes principales du château et les escaliers avant de se décider et de se diriger vers les portes. "Je vais me balader au bord du lac. Tu veux venir ? "

"Bien sûr", acquiesça Ramona. "Vas-tu finir ton oiseau ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Peut-être ce soir." Il lui sourit. "Quel est ton animal préféré ?"

"Un blaireau," dit-elle sans préambule puis elle rougit quand Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire. "Quoi ?"

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau. "Rien. Voyons si j'arrive à sculpter un blaireau aussi facilement qu'un oiseau »

En repensant à l'oiseau que Harry tenait dans ses mains quand elle s'était faufilée dans la salle commune, Ramona se dit que ses compétences devaient être à la hauteur de la tâche.

-0-

Ramona et Harry se mirent à se fréquenter de plus en plus souvent, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Conrad et Kenric grimacaient et faisaient semblant de s'embrasser derrière leur dos tandis que Duana les frappait tous deux sur la tête. Helga et Roscoe souriaient d'un air entendu, de même que les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Salazar, qui n'approuvait guère, fut de moins en moins présent dans le château, ne se présentant qu'à un repas tous les deux jours avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry se considérait que comme un ami aux yeux de Ramona. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille fasse une plaisanterie à ce sujet un après-midi, "Maman suggère que tu demandes à papa la permission de me courtiser avant de te faire frapper."

Harry arrêta brusquement ce qu'il faisait, un couteau coincé dans un morceau de bois et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de mettre soigneusement son travail sur le côté et de la regarder. "Tu peux répéter ? »

Ramona se mit à rire. "Tu es censé demander à mes parents si tu es autorisé à me faire la cour."

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis laissa échapper, "Ils pensent que nous sortons _ensemble _?" Sa voix grinçant sur le dernier mot.

Ramona fronça les sourcils, confuse. "Eh bien, oui. Nous passons presque tout notre temps ensemble. Nous nous asseyons ensemble pendant les repas et aussi le matin quand nous lisons. Tu me fais des cadeaux." Elle baissa les yeux sur la pièce sur laquelle il travaillait, encore un autre blaireau qui faisait parti d'une série qu'il avait faite au cours de ces deux dernières semaines depuis la mort de Mavis.

"Quel imbécile tu es Harry ", murmura Harry en anglais moderne avant de passer au vieil anglais pour avouer, "je ne me suis pas rendu compte, désolé. C'est, eh bien, je ressens la même chose que pour ma meilleure amie " Il secoua la tête. "Nous n'étions pas… Il n'y avait rien entre nous, donc je voulais juste… Oh, mince..." Il soupira et se frotta le front pendant que Ramona l'observait avec un amusement croissant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Harry aussi embrassé par quelque chose d'aussi simple que courtiser une fille.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au blaireau en bois à moitié sculpté, pesant ses options. D'une part, il serait peut-être intéressant d'entretenir une relation avant qu'il ne retourne chez lui et de mourir prématurément D'autre part, il devrait laisser Ramona ici lorsque Salazar le ramènerait chez lui; pourrait-il honnêtement la laisser ainsi ? Il secoua la tête et soupira, puis leva les yeux et croisa son regard, l'air sérieux. "Ramona, ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne pense pas que se fréquenter soit une bonne idée."

Ramona sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflée "Pourquoi ? Est-ce– est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? "

" _Non_ !" s'exclama Harry en secouant la tête. Quand elle eut un mouvement de recul, il adoucit sa voix pour s'expliquer "C'est compliqué et je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. Je suis _désolé_ . Vraiment. Mais il y a-" Il secoua la tête à nouveau, saisissant son petit blaireau en bois et se dressant sur ses pieds. "J'aimerais bien, crois-moi, mais il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas rentrer dans une quelconque relation, ce serait une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolé." Puis il se mit subitement à courir, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la bouche sèche, jusque dans les profondeurs des cachots.

Quand il eut peaufiné son blaireau, il demanda à l'un des elfes de maison de le laisser dans la chambre de Ramona avec une note d'excuse. Il évita également la Grande Salle, pas du tout emballé à l'idée de voir les réactions de Roscoe et de Helga à propos du rejet de leur fille. (Pas qu'il y ait véritablement un endroit où se cacher à Poudlard sans qu'ils le sachent ceci dit.)

Salazar le trouva en train de lire dans sa chambre le lendemain après-midi, le front barré d'un pli soucieux :"Très bien, que s'est-il passé ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. "Que voulez-vous dire?"

Salazar grogna et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise confortable adossée contre le mur. "Roscoe raconte à tout le monde comment tu as brisé le cœur de sa petite fille et Helga essaye de le calmer. Ramona s'est apparemment enfermée dans sa chambre. Les autres pensent que soit tu as été assassiné par Roscoe, soit tu as quitté le château, craignant pour ta vie. "

Harry soupira et frotta une main fatiguée sur son visage. "Merde." Il leva les yeux vers Salazar, se sentant plus qu'un peu impuissant, et expliqua: "Tout le monde a apparemment eu l'impression que j'essayais de courtiser Ramona, mais c'était simplement amical. C'est la vérité "

"Les garçons et les filles de ton âge ne sortent généralement pas ensemble en toute amitié", asséna sèchement Salazar « Surtout à cette époque »

"J'ai remarqué," répondit Harry sur le même ton sec avant de soupirer de nouveau et de secouer la tête. "J'aime bien Ramona, et je n'ai rien contre le fait de lui faire la cour - en supposant que je m'y prenne correctement - mais si je retourne à mon époque, je ne veux pas l'abandonner derrière moi sans explication. C'est...eh bien...cruel. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui _dire_ ça, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que tout était de ma faute, et non la sienne mais… »

Salazar ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, le visage songeur avant de déclarer: "Je ne suis pas un expert en filles–"

"Ça c'est sûr," marmonna Harry.

Salazar plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce que Harry referme sa bouche "Je ne suis pas une experte en filles", répéta Salazar, "mais je crois que tu devrais lui expliquer, et ce, de manière plausible pourquoi tu ne peux pas la courtiser. Elle a l'air... complètement amoureuse de toi."

"Et merde, c'est bien ma veine" murmura Harry en anglais moderne.

"Je pense" commenta Salazar, comme si le garçon n'avait pas parlé, "qu'il faut lui donner la véritable raison pour laquelle tu ne souhaites pas lui faire la cour. Peut-être pas en mentionnant directement ton voyage dans le temps, mais en expliquant que tu cherches un moyen de rentrer chez toi - un voyage pour lequel elle ne peut pas te rejoindre, cette clarification pourrait la réconforter. "

Harry soupira et acquiesça. "C'est possible." Il grimaça. "Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'éviter Roscoe avant de me faire tuer sur place."

Salazar renifla et se leva de la chaise. "Viens. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à la salle commune de Helga et je te ferai entrer; à l'heure qu'il est Roscoe devrait encore se trouver dans les serres."

"D'accord" murmura Harry en se levant de son lit. Il suivit Salazar dans une autre partie des cachots, près des cuisines, là où étaient logés les Poufsouffle.

Salazar murmura quelque chose devant le mur, puis fit signe à Harry de rentrer dans l'ouverture qui apparaissait. "Les chambres des filles sont à droite. La chambre de Ramona est, je crois, la troisième."

"Merci, Salazar," dit Harry avant de s'enfoncer dans le territoire des blaireaux. Il prit un moment pour balayer les parages, s'attardant sur les murs chauds et lumineux, les fauteuils rembourrés à souhait et les plantes qui trônaient un peu partout dans la salle, puis suivit les indications de Salazar. La troisième porte était la seule qui était fermée, donc c'était sans aucun doute celle de Ramona, se dit Harry en frappant à la porte.

"Va- t'en , maman!" cria Ramona.

"Ramona, on peut parler ?"demanda doucement Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour montrer Ramona, ne portant rien de plus qu'une tunique légère. Harry détourna le regard et fut donc complètement préparé à la gifle qu'elle lui balança sur la joue avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Harry soupira et se frotta la joue, regrettant de ne pas avoir Hermione à ses côtés pour lui prodiguer des conseils, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Mais Hermione se trouvait dans un futur de plus de douze cents ans et Harry était seul, alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau "Je ne devrais pas me trouver ici, Ramona. Je viens...d'ailleurs. Salazar cherche un moyen de me ramener à la maison, mais je ne peux emmener personne avec moi. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps vont prendre ses recherches, elles peuvent prendre des semaines, voire des années. "

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ramona le fixa du regard, l'air furibond. "Alors, quoi, tu viens d'un monde alternatif ou quelque chose comme ça ?" dit-elle, la voix tremblante sous la colère.

"Quelque chose dans ce goût là," acquiesça Harry. Quand Ramona fit mine de le frapper à nouveau, il ajouta rapidement: "C'est compl-"

"Si tu dis _encore une fois_ que c'est " compliqué ", je prends mes couteaux et je les enfonce dans ta bouche » le menaça Ramona. "Tu es vraiment minable, et j'espère que papa…"

"Je viens du futur !" cria brusquement Harry, il se fendit aussitôt d'une grimace et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

"Prouve-le", le défia Ramona.

"Pro - _Comment_ ?"

"Dis-moi quelque chose qui va se passer demain."

"Je viens d'un futur de plus de _mille ans_ ," siffla Harry. "Et j'avais un professeur d'histoire de _piètre qualité_ . À mon époque, tout le monde pense que Salazar déteste les personnes non magiques et qu'il veut tous les tuer. Bon sang, je ne savais même pas que les fondateurs - ta mère, Rowena, Godric et Salazar – avaient une famille. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'ils sont un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières qui ont construit la première école magique. "

Ramona le fixa pendant un moment, puis relâcha une respiration émerveillée, "Tu viens du _futur_ ."

Harry soupira et se frotta le front, s'appuyant contre le mur qui jalonnait la chambre de Ramona. "Oui. Et Salazar va certainement me faire la peau pour t'avoir dit ça."

Ramona lâcha un rire nerveux. "Tu peux peut-être omettre de lui parler de ça?"

Harry gémit et se couvrit les yeux. "En supposant qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. Il m'a escorté ici pour me protéger de Roscoe," expliqua-t-il à son regard curieux.

Ramona fit la grimace. "Et bien, le son n'est pas très bon ici, à cause de ça." Elle désigna la terre recouvrant le plafond et les murs et Harry hocha la tête "Salazar sait que tu viens du futur - Attends, _bien sûr_ . C'est lui qui t'a trouvé. Et il part souvent du château - il cherche un moyen de te ramener chez toi, tu as dit ?" Harry haussa les épaules et opina, la laissant cogiter. " Je comprends mieux ses absences à présent »

« Il n'est pas au courant de tout, mais il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je dois rentrer. Il y a des gens qui me tiennent à cœur et qui pensent probablement que je suis mort, et ils mourront probablement de la main de l'homme qui m'a fait ça »Il fit un geste en direction de son dos.

Les yeux de Ramona s'écarquillèrent avec compréhension. "Celui qui t'a fait ça est dans le futur ?" Quand Harry acquiesça, elle insista. "Harry, tu _ne peux pas_ revenir à ton époque ! Salazar a dit–"

"Que j'aurais dû mourir. Je sais," répondit doucement Harry. "Et peut-être que si je retourne à mon époque, c'est effectivement ce qui risque de se produire. Mais je dois rentrer, même si cela signifie que je vais mourir."

Ramona se mordit la lèvre puis repoussa la porte et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Oh, Harry ..." murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Harry la serra contre lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne. "Je suis désolé", lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ramona secoua la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder en face. "C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me courtiser, parce que tu vas devoir partir?"

« Oui, en effet. Je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, j'aimerais _beaucoup_ sortir avec toi – te courtiser " rectifia-t-il en lui adressant un sourire alors qu'elle rougissait. "Mais je ne peux pas, en toute conscience, commencer une relation avec toi alors que je sais que je vais devoir partir, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi."

"Ce ne serait pas juste pour _toi_ non plus," insista Ramona et Harry haussa les épaules. Elle prit une inspiration, puis proposa avec prudence: "Pouvons-nous ... essayer quand même ? Je sais que tu ne vas pas rester," se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter quand Harry fronça les sourcils, "et je sais que je ne peux pas venir avec toi, mais j'aimerais que l'on reste un peu ensemble, tu sais, à moins que… "Elle se mordilla la lèvre "Y a-t-il une autre fille ? Dans le futur ?"

Harry pensa à Cho et à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait flashé pour elle. Elle sortait avec Cédric, et même s'il était mort… «Non», admit-il doucement. "Il n'y a jamais eu personne..." Il sourit un peu tristement. "Il y a eu un bal qui a été organisé au château- un bal de Noël – et cela a été _très difficile _de trouver une partenaire. Finalement, j'ai fini par aller avec l'une des filles de ma maison et j'ai dansé une fois avant de me faire plaquer pour un autre gars."

Ramona sourit. "Un bal de Noël, c'est une très bonne idée."

" _Non_ ," refusa Harry, absolument mortifié. "Pas question d'aller à d'autres bals. Y aller une fois a été amplement suffisant."

Ramona éclata de rire et posa un baiser sur la joue de Harry, qui devint écarlate. "Ce n'est pas grave", dit-elle doucement. « Je t'aime vraiment Harry, et même si ce n'est pas censé durer, je voudrais au moins _essayer_ . Un peu. »

Harry la regarda, hésitant quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il se décida. "Très bien, mais si Roscoe me tue…"

Ramona rit à nouveau, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. "Je te protégerai de papa", promit-elle.

"Harry!" l'appela Salazar de la salle commune. "Roscoe vient par ici ! "

Harry émit un gémissement dramatique et sourit à Ramona. " Madame, je crois que vous êtes mal habillé pour me protéger."

"Oh !" Ramona rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre. "Donne moi une minute!"

Harry lâcha un soupir fatigué, se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré "A tous les coups, cette histoire finira par des larmes » murmura-t-il dans sa langue natale, pas tout à fait certain qu'il parlait de sa nouvelle relation ou bien de la confrontation imminente avec Roscoe.

"Harry," l'interpella Salazar en entrant dans le couloir. "M'as-tu entendu ?"

"Ramona a promis de me protéger," répondit calmement Harry.

"Oui, oui", renchérit Ramona, sortant de sa chambre et essayant d'enfiler son foulard. "Et une fois que je l'aurais calmé, tu pourras lui demander de me courtiser, comme si de rien n'était."

"Ça promet" marmotta Harry avant de repousser les mains de Ramona et d'attacher lui-même le foulard « Faut-il que je dise quelque chose en particulier ?" questionna-t-il, ses yeux allant de l'expression ravie de Ramona aux traits froids et impénétrables de Salazar.

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir?" cingla Salazar, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, puis il se retourna et sortit du couloir.

Harry cligna des yeux, blessé et un peu confus par le comportement du fondateur. "Très bien", grommela-t-il. "Il est encore de mauvaise humeur "

Ramona fronça les sourcils pensivement. "Intéressant ..." murmura-t-elle.

"Ramona?" fit Harry et elle cligna des yeux. "Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans le fait de courtiser une femme. »

"Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?" s'étonna Ramona.

"Rien d'aussi officiel" répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment de règle lorsque l'on demande la permission de courtiser une jeune fille à son père, bien qu'il soit généralement considéré comme sage de le faire, car les pères peuvent être un peu terrifiants." Il frissonna.

Ramona sourit. "Papa peut être assez terrifiant quand il le veut ", acquiesça-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. "Euh, tu pourrais être poli et cordial ? Vous vous connaissez déjà, alors ça aide un peu. Et papa t'aime bien- bon, peut-être pas en ce moment..."

« Il va me tuer »," fit sombrement Harry.

"Mais non voyons ," essaya de le rassurer Ramona, lui prenant la main et l'emmenant avec elle vers la salle commune "Arrête d'être mélodramatique. Sois juste toi-même et tout ira bien. Comme je l'ai dit, papa t'aime bien, alors il ne dira pas non."

"Mort par décapitation si j'ai de la chance, ou suite à une lente torture si je suis malchanceux."

Ramona pouffa de rire et émergea du couloir, Harry la suivant à une distance respectable.

Roscoe était dans la salle commune, fronçant les sourcils devant Salazar. "-Ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas être-"

"Papa", l'interrompit Ramona en fronçant les sourcils. "Laisse Salazar tranquille."

Harry se campa derrière Ramona et grimaça quand Roscoe lui lança un regard noir. Non magique ou pas, Roscoe était un individu sacrément effrayant.

" _Papa_ ," dit Ramona, se déplaçant pour se placer entre Harry et Roscoe. "Harry et moi avons parlé et nous nous sommes réconciliés. Maintenant arrête de le regarder de cette façon."

"Ramona, il t'a blessé -"

"Et il s'est excusé. Et s'est expliqué," insista Ramona. "Je lui ai pardonné, et j'apprécierais que tu fasses la même chose."

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi m'expliquer , » dit froidement Roscoe.

Ramona ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à défendre Harry, mais celui-ci la contourna et se positionna face à Roscoe "Il y a eu un léger problème de communication. J'aime la compagnie de Ramona, mais honnêtement, je n'avais jamais pensé lui faire la cour de manière aussi formelle et j'ai peur d'avoir mal réagi à cette hypothèse. " Il baissa les yeux, l'image personnifiée de la honte. "Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Ramona, et je n'ai _certainement_ jamais voulu insinuer qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Pour cela, je m'excuse, à elle et à vous-même, Roscoe."

Roscoe cligna des yeux, sa colère se dissipant rapidement de son visage. "Oh," lâcha-t-il. "Je comprends J'aurais dû deviner que c'était quelque chose comme ça quand tu ne m'as pas demandé la permission" admit-il.

Harry lui sourit, le soulagement et la nervosité étaient encore palpables dans le ton de sa voix. "Je suis désolé", dit-il à nouveau. "Et j'espérais, malgré ce malentendu, que vous me donneriez la permission de faire la cour à Ramona ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Roscoe, beaucoup plus agréable maintenant qu'il comprenait ce qui s'était passé. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Salazar en souriant fièrement. "Tu entends ça Salazar ? Ma fille est courtisée !"

"J'ai entendu," dit froidement Salazar. "Et, maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai besoin de vous emprunter Harry ."

"Oh. Bien ..." Roscoe regarda les deux adolescents, un peu hésitant.

"Je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle?" lança Harry à Ramona.

Ramona sourit et acquiesça. "Bien sûr. Je vais aller dire à maman et aux autres que tout a été résolu."

"Et que je ne suis pas allongé, mort, dans un coin sombre?" suggéra Harry, pince-sans-rire.

"Tu es trop macabre » répliqua Ramona, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. "Je vais essayer d'atténuer cette habitude", promit-il avant de contourner un Roscoe souriant et de suivre un Salazar plus sombre que jamais.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas être entendus, Salazar se tourna et asséna: "Sais-tu réellement ce que tu fais, ou est-ce que tu vas laisser cette fille te donner des ordres ?"

Harry plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "C'était autant mon choix que le sien," dit-il froidement, "et je vous remercierai de ne pas parler d'elle comme ça. Elle est consciente que cela va être compliqué, que j'ai un endroit où je dois rentrer et qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec moi. Elle est d'accord avec ça, nous le sommes tous les deux. "

L'expression de Salazar se crispa de colère pendant un bref moment avant que son visage n'affiche à nouveau un masque impassible. "Très bien. Puisque tu es de retour dans les bonnes grâces de tout le monde, je vais sortir pour trouver un moyen de te ramener dans le futur. Si tu veux bien m'excuser." Il passa devant Harry, la démarche raide et digne, et s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir.

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, ressentant une vague de douleur, de colère et d'injustice. Il voulait crier après Salazar pour avoir été aussi dur, mais il voulait aussi se recroqueviller près du lac et se laisser réconforter, comme ils l'avaient fait il y a quelques semaines à peine. C'était trop déroutant, alors Harry enfouit ses sombres pensées dans son jardin le plus secret, son subconscient ferait le tri plus tard et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour passer du temps avec Ramona. Sa _petite amie_ .

_«Merlin, dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré cette fois? _gémit-il. Mais il souriait, se sentant le cœur plus léger, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert que Merlin serait à Serpentard.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, pas mal de rebondissements dans ce chapitre._

_Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la mort de Mavis, j'étais trop choquée...par contre j'étais trop contente que Merlin apparaisse dans cette fic ! _

_Salazar est jaloux, on peut le comprendre, mais bon les auteurs de fanfic sont sadiques à ce qu'il paraît..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello people ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir :)_

_Voici un petit **récapitulatif des personnages** :_

_\- **Bernia** : femme de Godric Gryffondor_

**_\- Kenric_**_ : fils de Godric et Bernia Gryffondor_

_\- **Holden** : mari de Rowena Serdaigle_

_\- **Helena** : fille de Rowena et Holden Serdaigle_

_\- **Roscoe** : mari de Helga Poufsouffle_

_\- **Conrad et Ramona** : fils et fille de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle_

_\- **Duana** : jeune fille recueillie par les fondateurs après que sa maison a été brûlée par des villageois._

_La maison Serpentard est pour l'instant composée de :_

_\- **Harry**_

_\- **Nuala**_

_\- **Morgan**_

_\- **Vail**_

_\- **Fane**_

_**Maevis **a malheureusement été tuée au cours d'une attaque par des villageois. Toute sa famille a aussi été éliminée._

* * *

Harry aurait pensé que courtiser une fille était comme être ami avec elle, sauf qu'ils se tenaient beaucoup plus souvent par la main et qu'ils s'embrassaient de temps à autre (Une fois sur la bouche, mais leur nez s'était cogné et ils s'étaient écartés en riant).

Harry sculptait toujours un petit blaireau pendant qu'ils se prélassaient au bord du lac - ainsi que quelques oiseaux, à sa demande - et ils continuèrent à s'asseoir ensemble pendant les repas et pendant les lectures du matin. Il y avait également entre eux une légère compétition amicale sur l'utilisation des couteaux; Ramona était plus à l'aise avec ces armes, s'en servant depuis longtemps, mais Harry était plus rapide et arrivait à atteindre les cibles les plus éloignées.

Environ une semaine après que Harry et Ramona soient officiellement un couple, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt pour le dîner, ils trouvèrent Godric et Helga en pleine conversation. Une conversation plutôt houleuse.

"Tu mettrais les enfant_s_ en danger pour un ... un _monstre_ ?" gronda Godric

"Godric, peut-être que-" essaya Bernia, mais il lui fit signe de se taire.

Helga plissa les yeux et Harry reconnut le même regard que Ramona lui avait jeté juste avant de le gifler. "Aucun enfant", asséna-t-elle d'une voix calme, "mérite d'être appelé un" _monstre_ ", Godric."

"Ce n'est pas un enfant normal", objecta Godric.

"De qui parlent-ils?"chuchota Harry à Ramona. La fille secoua simplement la tête, observant le débat qui se déroulait sous les yeux d'un air à la fois horrifié et fasciné, le même air qu'afficherait un jeune de son âge devant un combat de boxe.

"_Elle_ est normale, peu importe ce qu'elle devient," insista Helga. "Tu ne peux pas nier son humanité simplement parce que…"

"Parce qu'elle devient un monstre assoiffé de sang une fois par mois?" acheva Godric, dégoûté.

"Oh," souffla Harry alors qu'il reliait les points entre eux. Il serra la main de Ramona, puis s'avança vers les fondateurs. Si ces derniers lui faisaient confiance pour surveiller et protéger les plus jeunes, alors ils lui feraient suffisamment confiance pour lui permettre de s'exprimer sur ce sujet. "Est-ce que vous vous disputez à propos d'un loup-garou?" leur lança-t-il.

" _Harry_ " , cria Ramona en essayant de l'arrêter.

"Ce sont de viles créatures -" commença Godric.

"Mon oncle est - _était_ \- un loup-garou," lança Harry en pensant à Lupin. Peut - être que le mot «oncle » n'était pas tout à fait le terme qu'il utiliserait pour désigner son ancien professeur et l'ami de ses parents, mais c'était ce qu'il trouva le mieux pour remettre Godric à sa place.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tout le monde regardait Harry en fronçant les sourcils, et ce fut Godric qui finit par le briser "Je suis sûr qu'il y a des loups-garous en qui on peut avoir confiance -"

"Comme cette enfant que vous vilipendez ?" attaqua Harry d'une voix glacée et la mâchoire de Godric se contracta. L'adolescent soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'endroit où le calendrier chrétien de Rowena était cloué au mur, non loin des portes. "Nous avons quoi, trente jours avant que les autres élèves arrivent ?" questionna-t-il.

"Trente et un", corrigea Rowena.

"Très bien, trente-et-un jours. En supposant qu'elle ait suffisamment d'affaires, laissez-la venir un peu plus tôt et permettez lui de rester jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants arrivent ici et voyons comment elle s'en sort."

"Et la pleine lune?" demanda Godric.

Harry marqua une pause pendant un moment, puis répondit avec soin : "Mon oncle était toujours enfermé dans une cage durant la pleine lune, elle était renforcée par la magie afin de le garder à l'intérieur. Mon parrain et mon père étaient tous les deux des animagi, et ils disaient qu'il était toujours plus calme s'ils passaient la nuit à côté de sa cage. " Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais elle était suffisamment proche pour que Harry soit convaincant. "Nous pourrions préparer l'une des salles de donjon et la mettre dedans; elle aurait de la place pour courir et n'aurait aucune chance de blesser qui que ce soit." _'Sauf elle-même,'_ pensa sombrement Harry.

"Ce serait une bonne solution", commenta Rowena, faisant un signe de tête à Harry avant de regarder Helga et Godric. "Est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord ?"

"Oui," souffla Helga, clairement soulagée.

"Très bien," céda Godric à contrecœur, sachant qu'il avait perdu.

"Bien. Helga, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas cette jeune fille pour le reste des vacances?" suggéra Rowena.

"J'y vais de ce pas," répondit Helga en souriant. "Son sac n'a pas beaucoup de nourriture, et je pense que je lui préparerai un bon repas "

"Bien sûr."

Helga s'arrêta à côté de Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir et l'attira dans un rapide câlin. "Merci", lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de cheminer vers la sortie.

Ramona s'approcha de Harry tandis que sa mère se glissait entre les portes de la Grande Salle et passait devant les autres enfants qui s'étaient rassemblés là-bas, regardant le drame se dérouler avec grands yeux. "Tu es _incroyable_ ", dit doucement Ramona à Harry et il baissa la tête, embarrassé.

"Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas voir quelqu'un se faire rejeter à cause d'une malédiction qu'il n'a jamais demandé," murmura Harry, pensant à Lupin, qui ne supportait pas d'être un loup-garou; à Hermione, qui était méprisée parce qu'elle était une née-Moldue,; aux Weasley, qui étaient pauvres dans un monde où l'argent était ce qui importait le plus; et à lui-même, qui portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Ramona lui serra affectueusement la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la seule table où ils mangeaient pendant les vacances.

Ils étaient en train de se servir quand Helga revint, accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux étrangement dorés. "Voici Wilda Wolcott", annonça Helga à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, personne ne sachant comment réagir avec la nouvelle venue. Finalement, Harry se leva de son banc et marcha vers elle en souriant. "Je suis Harry", se présenta-t-il. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer."

Wilda cligna des yeux pendant un moment incertain avant de serrer sa main tendue. "Bonjour" murmura-t-elle prudemment.

"Viens," l'invita Harry, faisant un signe de tête en direction de la table, mais sans la forcer; il connaissait bien les craintes du rejet, étant depuis longtemps dans l'ombre odieuse de Dudley.

"D'accord" accepta Wilda et Harry la conduisit à leur table.

"Bonjour", la salua Ramona avec un léger sourire alors qu'ils la rejoignaient. "Je suis Ramona Poufsouffe. Tiens, assieds-toi." Elle tapota le siège de Harry, son sourire s'élargit lorsque l'autre fille s'exécuta avec un petit sourire timide. Harry s'installa de l'autre côté de Wilda sans se plaindre.

"Je suis Conrad Poufsouffle !" fit Conrad de l'autre côté de sa sœur alors que Helga prenait place entre son fils et son mari.

"Et je suis Kenny Gryffondor!" se présenta Kenric à son tour.

Chacun autour de la table fit les présentations, l'atmosphère finissant par s'alléger ostensiblement lorsqu'ils comprirent tous que la jeune fille était loin d'être un monstre. Seul Godric fit preuve d'un peu plus de raideur. Quand il donna son nom, son ton n'était pas inamical, mais pas chaleureux non plus, à part ça, le reste du groupe se montra assez accueillant.

Quand le dîner fut terminé et qu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective pour la nuit, Godric se tourna vers Harry. "Harry, je peux te parler ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Ramona, qui fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. "Un instant, Godric," lui dit-il avant de contourner Wilda et d'embrasser la joue de Ramona. "On se voit demain matin", promit-il.

"En un seul morceau, s'il-te-plaît", demanda Ramona, regardant avec une certaine appréhension Godric Gryffondor dont les mâchoires étaient toujours crispées par la colère et la frustration.

"Je pense que Godric n'est pas assez stupide pour vouloir croiser sa baguette avec Salazar _et_ toi", la taquina Harry en souriant. Puis il regarda Wilda. "Bonne nuit, Wilda."

"Oh ! Euh, bonne nuit," murmura la jeune fille.

"Je la laisse entre tes mains c" dit Harry à Ramona, qui rit, puis les laissa tous les deux avant de se diriger vers Godric. "Oui ?" demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de ne pas paraître hostile ou défensif.

Godric pressa sa bouche en une fine ligne. "Cette cho-...cette fille ", corrigea-t-il quand l'expression de Harry s'assombrit, "est ta nouvelle charge. Garde tes yeux sur elle."

"De quoi avez-vous peur? Qu'elle se retourne tout à coup et commence à mordre tout le monde à la lumière du jour ?" jeta Harry d'un ton sec. Quand Godric ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il ajouta: "Je vais la surveiller, mais pas parce que je pense qu'_elle _pourrait blesser l'un d'entre nous." Puis il se retourna. "Bonne nuit, Godric."

Le lendemain matin, Harry grimpa jusqu'au septième étage et récupéra un livre sur les animagi dans une bibliothèque, se disant qu'il serait utile d'en devenir un, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser la jeune fille passer la nuit entière toute seule, s'abandonnant à la bête qui vivait en elle. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, Wilda était à nouveau assise à côté de Ramona. Harry leur sourit et s'installa à côté de la louve-garou, posant son livre sur un coin de la table, que Salazar verrait certainement s'il passait par là. "Salut les filles" leur dit-il en s'emparant d'une brioche.

"Bonjour, Harry," répondit Ramona, l'air visiblement soulagé de le voir encore en un seul morceau.

"Bonjour," murmura Wilda, regardant Harry avec incertitude.

"Ramona, je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa de passer la journée avec ton frère et miss-casse-pieds," fit Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

"Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " miss-casse-pied "?" s'indigna Duana de l'autre côté de la table. " C'est moi qui endure tout ici ! "

"Si tu veux" se moqua Harry avant de se tourner vers Ramoa le regard interrogateur.

"Pourquoi pas", acquiesça l'aîné des enfants Poufsouffle. "Wilda, veux-tu te joindre à nous? Harry ne peux pas jouer, mais pour toi et moi, il n'y aura pas de problème."

"Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer?" s'étonna Wilda, les sourcils froncés.

"C'est un gros _tricheur_ ", déclara Kenric.

"Si tu étudiais plus et que tu jouais moins, tu serais aussi bon que Harry", intervint Bernia.

Kenric fit une grimace puis déclara: "On est jeune qu'une fois !"

"Exactement !" approuvèrent Conrad et Duana.

"Pourquoi étudier quand ils peuvent tout simplement me coincer et exiger que je leur enseigne les meilleurs sorts de mon arsenal ?" ajouta Harry, amusé.

"Et te connaissant, tu ne leur apprends que les _seconds _meilleurs sorts," commenta Bernia, un brin moqueuse.

"Harry ne ferait jamais ça!" s'écria Kenric avant de regarder Harry avec espoir. "Pas vrai ?"

"En effet," acquiesça Harry. Quand Kenric sourit, Harry ajouta, " En réalité, je ne vous apprends que les _troisièmes_ meilleurs sorts ."

"C'est pas juste !"

Wilda laissa échapper un petit rire, puis se couvrit la bouche, l'air surpris. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rougit en retour.

-0-

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Godric était de mauvaise humeur quand ils se rassemblèrent tous à l'extérieur pour leur entraînement non magique. Heureusement, Bernia avait rapidement pris les choses en main, éloignant Wilda de son mari et lui demandant ce qu'elle savait en matière d'armes. Comme par hasard, elle s'entraînait au couteau. Bernia lui donna un set, puis l'installa avec Harry et Ramona, restant à proximité pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Pour leur lecture du matin, Harry commença par lire le bouquin sur les animagi. Normalement, Salazar lui donnait toujours un livre à lire, mais comme il était souvent absent, Harry avait commencé à feuilleter tout ce qui l'intéressait. Habituellement, le sujet était les sortilèges défensifs et offensifs, mais puisqu'il voulait en savoir plus sur les animagi ...

Après le déjeuner, les enfants sortirent dehors et jouèrent au chat et à la souris. Harry se hissa dans un arbre au bord du lac qui offrait une vue assez large, puis débuta sa lecture. Helena, poussée par sa mère à sortir un tant soit peu du château, s'installa sur une branche juste sous Harry pour lire son propre livre.

Les jours se déroulèrent de la même façon la semaine suivante, Harry gardant un œil sur les autres enfants pendant qu'il en apprenait plus sur animagi, parcourant environ un livre tous les deux jours.

Un jour, alors que Helena avait été invitée à jouer avec les autres, la lecture de Harry fut interrompue par une voix sarcastique "Eh bien, Godric est de mauvaise humeur."

Harry leva les yeux de son livre et fronça les sourcils en voyant les profonds entailles dans la tunique de Salazar que le fondateur refermait avec sa baguette. "C'est sans doute un peu de ma faute", déclara-t-il. Quand Salazar leva un sourcil, Harry ajouta, "Même s'il était également fâché que vous soyez absent aussi souvent."

"Ce ne sont pas ses affaires " fit Salazar alors qu'il refermait la dernière entaille "Pourquoi Godric est-il en colère contre toi ?"

"Mmm ... Helga a trouvé un loup-garou qu'elle voulait inviter à l'école."

"Cela risque de mal se finir," murmura Salazar.

Harry roula des yeux. "Ils étaient en train de se chamailler quand nous sommes arrivés. J'ai plus ou moins mis mon grain de sel -"

" _Pour quelle raison _?" s'irrita Salazar. "Ne devrais-tu pas savoir à présent qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le mettre en colère ?"

"L'un des amis de mes parents est un loup-garou," se défendit Harry. "Il a pu étudier à Poudlard, alors pourquoi pas Wilda ?"

"Ah" Salazar se reposa contre le tronc de l'arbre, juste à côté de Harry, la tête au même niveau que la hanche de l'adolescent. "Alors ainsi, tu t'es rangé du côté de Helga ?."

"Oui," acquiesça Harry. "J'ai suggéré qu'on lui donne sa chance ; de la laisser passer les vacances ici et constater par eux-mêmes qu'elle ne représente une menace pour personne."

"Et la pleine lune ?"

"Lup– Remus", corrigea Harry, trouvant très étrange de prononcer le prénom de son ancien professeur "était en quelque sorte enfermé durant la pleine lune. Une potion pour aider à calmer les loup-garous étaient préparées tous les mois, mais Sirius m'a aussi raconté que mon père et lui devenaient des animagi pour tenir compagnie à Lup-Remus parce que le loup s'apaisait en présence d'autres animaux et qu'il ne pouvait pas les contaminer tant qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. "

"Hm." Salazar jeta un coup d'œil au livre posé sur les genoux de Harry. "Et tu as l'intention de suivre leurs pas ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise compétence à avoir. Sirius et Queudver échappent tous les deux à la loi, à mon époque, en étant animagi, et en plus on peut écouter toutes sortes de conversations en tant qu'animal."

"Seulement si tu es un animal discret", corrigea Salazar. "Être un ours, par exemple, ne te permettrait pas de fouiner sans te faire remarquer."

"Espérons que je ne serais pas un ours, alors," persifla Harry en ouvrant son livre et en congédiant le fondateur. "Vous pouvez retourner à vos recherches si vous voulez."

Salazar regarda Harry silencieusement pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent pousse un soupir et émerge à nouveau de sa lecture "Je pense que je vais rester ici quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que le reste des élèves soit revenu", déclara le fondateur, le visage impénétrable.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?"

Le regard de Salazar se tourna vers le château. "Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier davantage Godric."

"Vous craignez qu'il ne me fasse quelque chose?" comprit Harry, son expression s'éclaircissant. "Vraiment, Salazar, je vais–"

"Je te crois remarquablement capable de rester en vie," interrompit sèchement Salazar, "mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter le destin. Et de toute façon, je voulais rester cette semaine pour finir les préparatifs de ma classe"

"Oh, d'accord." Harry haussa les épaules. "Faites comme voulez alors. Je peux difficilement dicter vos actions." Il est retourné à son livre.

**: Tu es bien plus capable de dicter mes actions que tu ne le penses,:** siffla Salazar avant de descendre souplement de l'arbre et de se diriger vers le château.

Harry observa le fondateur partir avec un froncement de sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. _'Comment puis-je dicter ses actions?'_

"Harry?" lança Ramona en s'arrêtant sous la branche de Harry.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira comme il lui répondait. "Salut ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Si, si, ça va ", répondit Ramona qui fixait la silhouette de Salazar avec insitance . "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"

"Savoir pourquoi Godric est plus grognon que d'habitude," expliqua Harry en roulant des yeux. " et savoir aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore tué pour avoir disparu une fois de plus."

Ramona lui sourit. "Peut-être que maintenant que Salazar est rentré, les choses vont un peu se calmer ?"

"On ne peut qu'espérer," soupira Harry en haussant les épaules. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il a dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce que les élèves soient rentrés."

"Pour te protéger de Godric?" devina Ramona sur un ton étrange.

Harry renifla. "Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de sa présence... Il a dit qu'il allait préparait sa classe " Il soupira, un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix alors qu'il disait: "Il sera bientôt reparti, j'en suis sûr."

Ramona tapota sa jambe et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. "Il pourrait rester un moment, on ne sait jamais."

"Peut-être," répondit Harry, pas tellement convaincu.

Ramona secoua la tête, puis retourna jouer avec les autres, laissant Harry à sa lecture.

-0-

La veille de la pleine-lune, Salazar et Helga avaient passé la journée à protéger l'une des salles du donjon - Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils utilisent la pièce qui deviendrait le bureau de Rogue, par esprit de vengeance- et Wilda fut conduite à l'intérieur après avoir mangé, la pauvre avait la mine d'une condamnée à mort.

Avant de l'enfermer, Helga lui demanda: "Veux-tu que l'un de nous reste devant la porte ? Nous pourrions te tenir compagnie-"

"Non," répondit Wilda, d'une voix douce mais ferme. "Vous allez devoir ensorceler cette porte. Je vais me débrouiller seule." En voyant le visage triste et affligé de Helga, Wilda ajouta en souriant, "Mais merci. J'apprécie votre sollicitude."

Une fois que la porte fut soigneusement refermée et barricadée, Salazar et Harry durent fermement éloigner Helga et Ramona du couloir. Ils venaient juste d'arriver au bout quand un cri inhumain et déchirant résonna de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux Poufsouffle se figèrent sur place, regardant par-dessus leurs épaules.

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle," dit doucement Salazar. "Rester ne lui causera que plus de difficultés."

Helga hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin, même si elle regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule, le visage peiné "Peut-être que je pourrais rester dans votre salle commune–"

"Non," coupa fermement Salazar, "Tu passeras la nuit avec ta famille, dans _ta_ salle commune, et je ferai venir Wilda après le lever du soleil." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Ramona, s'assurant que les adolescents les suivaient sans encombre et évitant de regarder le bras de Harry autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui mordait le cœur...

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé pour le dîner, Godric se racla la gorge et demanda: "Elle est en sécurité ?"

"Elle…" commença Helga avant de déglutir, les larmes aux yeux. À côté d'elle, Roscoe passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort.

Salazar haussa un sourcil en direction de Godric, lui lançant d'un ton mordant. "Il semble, Godric, que tu sois dans la minorité; tout le monde aime Wilda ici. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de dépasser ta haine des loups-garous ?"

Godric serra les mâchoires et se concentra sur sa nourriture, jusqu'ici il était la seule personne à se méfier de Wilda.

Les élèves en étaient venus à aimer Wilda au cours des trois dernières semaines à force de jouer avec la jeune fille et les adultes, s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé avec elle, l'avaient trouvée paisible et étonnamment intelligente, étant donné le peu d'éducation qu'elle avait eu auparavant. Wilda avait expliqué qu'elle vivait avec une meute et qu'un des siens venait d'une famille assez aisée avant de se faire mordre et leur avait appris à à lire et à écrire.

L'atmosphère fut tendue tout le long du repas, certains s'inquiétaient pour Wilda, d'autres, comme Salazar, foudroyait Godric du regard. Finalement, les elfes de maison firent disparaître les assiettes de la table et tout le monde se leva, Bernia faisant signe à Godric de la devancer tandis qu'elle rassemblait Kenric et Duana.

"Je suppose que Salazar ne me laissera pas rester avec toi ce soir," dit Ramona à Harry alors qu'ils cheminaient ensemble vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

"J'ai de la chance qu'il _me_ laisse rester là-bas," répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Ramona laissa échapper un rire tendu. "Et bien, tu sais où je suis s'il te jette à la porte."

Harry hocha la tête. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser en disant : "Bonne nuit, gente dame".

Un sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres de Ramona et elle embrassa sa joue. "Bonne nuit, Harry," répondit-elle avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour se diriger vers leur salle commune.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteints les cachots, Salazar commenta: "J'espère que je n'aurai pas besoin de te droguer pour m'assurer que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici cette nuit?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je vais rester assis sur mes mains et ignorer l'envie d'aller voir Wilda," répondit-il avec un rapide sourire. "Bien que je ne fasse aucune promesse quant à la probabilité que je dorme."

"Dans ce cas nous serons deux ", décida Salazar.

Une fois dans le territoire des serpents, Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et récupéra un petit bloc de bois et son livre d'animagi, puis revint se pelotonner sur l'un des canapés. Salazar le rejoignit peu après, heurtant les pieds de Harry au passage. "Bouge toi un peu."

"Il y a un autre canapé juste à côté, vous savez," persifla Harry, mais en bougeant tout de même ses pieds.

"Celui-ci est plus confortable."

"Comme par hasard." Harry renifla et roula des yeux, puis ouvrit son livre.

"Tu n'as pas encore lu tous les livres sur les animagi?" questionna Salazar.

Harry leva un sourcil. "Pas selon cette pièce au septième étage."

Salazar renifla. "A tout les coups, cette mystérieuse pièce vole des livres du futur parce qu'elle a accès à ton esprit."

"Possible", admit Harry. "C'est pour cela que j'ai fait attention quand je m'en servais. Imaginez qu'il y ait eu une voiture à l'intérieur et que quelqu'un soit tombé dessus!"

Salazar soupira. "Je préfère même pas savoir ce qu'est cette chose."

Harry rit. "La voiture ? C'est vrai, navré Salazar, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'à ce stade c'est au-delà des compétences de _Rowena _."

"C'est bon à savoir", railla Salazar. Ils se turent, chacun se plongeant dans les livres qu'ils avaient tous les deux apportés.

Au bout de quelques heures, Harry laissa son livre de côté et sortit son bloc de bois. Il l'observa un long moment, se demandant quelle forme il pourrait prendre. Il pourrait sculpter un autre oiseau pour la collection grandissante de Ramona ou un loup pour Wilda.

Salazar bougea à côté de lui et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le fondateur était toujours en train de bouquiner mais il coula son regard vert en direction du garçon et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il le fixait du regard l'air songeur. "Oui ?"

"Serpent ou phénix?" lâcha Harry sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Salazar cligna des yeux. "Excuse-moi?"

Harry désigna son petit bloc de bois. "Serpent ou phénix?" répéta-t-il, ressentant brusquement l'envie de faire plaisir à l'homme.

Salazar cligna encore des yeux. "Oh. Je...euh ... surprend-moi ?" suggéra-t-il.

Harry mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa bouche pendant un moment, réfléchissant, puis acquiesça et se mit à tailler un phénix. Il ignorait si c'était ce que voulait _vraiment_ Salazar , mais il était convaincu que quoiqu'il fasse cela lui plairait, après tout c'était l'intention qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ?

Salazar reporta son attention sur son livre, levant occasionnellement les yeux pour regarder le travail de Harry. A part l'art des potions et de la guérison, il n'avait jamais été capable de faire autre chose avec ses mains, il fut donc assez impressionné en voyant le bout de bois lisse prendre la forme d'un oiseau en vol. Finalement, il cessa de lire et se rapprocha du garçon pour mieux admirer son travail. L'adolescent lui adressa un léger sourire, ayant l'habitude, notamment avec Ramona, que quelqu'un observe ce qu'il faisait.

Quand Harry eut fini, il leva la petite sculpture en bois et l'examina. "C'est plutôt moyen," jugea-t-il avant de le tendre à Salazar.

"Plutôt _moyen _?" répéta Salazar prenant doucement l'oiseau comme s'il craignait de le casser. "Harry, c'est _incroyable_ ."

Harry rit et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, les joues écarlates. "Si vous le dites. J'aurais pu faire bien mieux si le bout de bois avait été plus grand. Il fallait plus de place pour la queue et les ailes." Il fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas vraiment à l'échelle exacte."

Salazar enveloppa le phénix entre ses mains. "Comme si je pouvais faire la différence," marmonna-t-il d'un ton amer.

L'expression de Harry s'adoucit et il tendit sa main gauche vers le fondateur. "Laissez-le moi une minute. Je ne vais pas l'abîmer ", ajouta-t-il quand Salazar plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

"Je m'attends à ce qu'il revienne," l'avertit ce dernier en lui remettant l'oiseau.

Harry roula des yeux, appela sa baguette dans sa main droite, la pointant en direction de la sculpture " _Coloro coccine_ ", souffla-t-il et le bois prit une belle couleur pourpre. Il toucha ensuite tour à tour la queue, les serres et le bec, en murmurant « _Coloro aureus_ », et petit à petit ils prirent les couleurs du coucher du soleil. Puis il posa sa baguette sur les yeux minuscules en murmurant « _Coloro Niger_ . Le regard du phénix sembla prendre vie alors qu'il devenait aussi noir et brillant que l'ébène .

"Et voilà », fit Harry, rendant l'oiseau à Salazar.

Salazar regarda le petit phénix, émerveillé. "Merci" murmura-t-il, la gorge brusquement nouée.

Harry sourit, touché par la réaction de Salazar. "De rien" Après avoir regardé Salazar retourner la figurine entre ses mains une énième fois, Harry ramassa son livre posé sur le sol et l'ouvrit à la page où il l'avait laissé. Après un moment, Salazar s'éloigna pour aller ranger le phénix dans sa chambre, puis retourna lire sur le canapé.

Quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, Harry se mit à cligner des yeux de plus en plus, au point qu'il arrivait à peine à déchiffrer les phrases de sa page. Il hésita entre appeler un elfe de maison pour prendre une tasse de thé ou bien faire une sieste, finalement il opta pour un petit somme bien mérité et glissa son bouquin sur le sol. Il se tortilla sur le canapé, cherchant la position la plus confortable pour dormir et finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Salazar.

"Harry?"

"Mm ?"

"Tu dors ?"

"Petite sieste," marmonna Harry, la voix déjà lourde de sommeil. "Ça va ?"

"Oui, oui, ça va," acquiesça doucement Salazar.

Salazar réussit encore une dizaine de minutes à lire alors que Harry tombait au pays des rêves. Une fois que l'adolescent respirait profondément, Salazar mit son livre sur le siège voisin et changea de position, jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier se repose contre le torse de Salazar, ses jambes s'étendant de chaque côté de celles Harry. "C'est une mauvaise idée", murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. "Je ne devrais pas m'infliger ça, je ne ferai que me blesser à nouveau." Mais il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher à l'adolescent quand il en avait l'occasion, tout comme il était impossible de ne pas être attiré par ce garçon si étonnant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Salazar était attiré par un sorcier charismatique et plein de vie. Il y a onze ans, alors qu'il venait de perdre son deuxième maître suite à des ragots et des médisances, Salazar était tombé sur Godric Gryffondor. L'homme était un peu plus âgé que lui, il respirait la fougue, la jeunesse et la vie et il voulait changer le monde de la magie à sa façon. Salazar était tombé amoureux de lui et Godric, heureux d'offrir la sécurité à un garçon solitaire, l'avait ramené chez lui pour le présenter à sa fiancée, Bernia.

La réaction froide de Salazar ne l'avait pas contrariée, la jeune femme l'avait même accueilli avec les mêmes bras ouverts que Godric, lui donnant à manger et s'assurant qu'il était heureux. Au fil des mois Salazar était venu à l'apprécier malgré la jalousie qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Deux jours avant la cérémonie officielle de Bernia et Godric, un couple de femmes était arrivé dans leur village, se tenant l'une contre l'autre et fuyant des horreurs dont elles n'osaient pas parler. Bernia et Godric les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, agrandissant tranquillement leur maison pour accueillir ces invités supplémentaires. Sauf que le lendemain, Godric tomba sur les deux femmes en train de s'embrasser et les expulsa de chez lui sur le champs, grondant contre leur liaison impure et contraire à la nature. « Filles du diable » , les avait-il appelées.

Salazar, déjà découragé de savoir que le cœur de Godric ne pourrait jamais être le sien, était encore plus horrifié de voir cette partie sombre d'un homme qu'il considérait comme son ami. Pire encore, quelques heures après avoir expulsé ses invitées, Godric lui avait annoncé qu'une lapidation allait avoir lieu et invita Salazar à y assister. Ce dernier avait refusé, puis emballé ses rares affaires et était parti, entendant au loin les hurlements d'agonie des jeunes femmes.

Il passa les cinq années suivantes à voyager seul, à faire quelques boulots qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Finalement, il croisa Helga, qui lui parla de la création d'une école magique, où tout le monde pourrait avoir la chance d'apprendre à l'abri du danger et sans avoir à passer d'accords avec des maîtres locaux. Salazar avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse et l'avait rejoint avec Rowena, laquelle avait utilisé sa dote pour acheter une forteresse en ruine dans le nord. Godric, ayant entendu parler de l'école par l'intermédiaire d'un ami commun d'Helga, accepta et offrit ses services en tant qu'enseignant de la défense magique et non magique.

Salazar se méfiait de Godric – et se méfierait toujours - et ressentait malgré tout encore une certaine attraction pour cet homme qui le souhaiterait certainement mort s'il découvrait la vérité. Salazar s'était résigné à souffrir en silence, se jurant d'éviter d'aimer à nouveau un homme; c'était trop dangereux et il finirait par avoir le cœur brisé. Encore.

"J'avais raison", murmura Salazar, fermant les yeux avec regret. Même en sachant que Harry ne pouvait pas rester et malgré le fait que le garçon était son _élève_ et son cadet d'environ dix ans, il avait craqué pour ce garçon si charismatique aussi rapidement qu'il avait succombé au charme dévastateur de Godrice et à sa volonté sans faille. Et Harry, comme Godric, était tombé amoureux d'une femme, mais pas de lui. Jamais.

Heureusement pour Salazar, si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça, il ne verrait plus Harry une fois qu'il serait parti. Il trouverait un moyen de ramener Harry à la maison et ils ne se verraient jamais après cela, parce que Salazar serait mort depuis longtemps lorsque Harry referait surface. Et peut-être que Salazar souffrirait pendant un moment, une fois Harry parti, comme cela avait été le cas quand il avait fui le domicile de Godric il y a des années, mais il s'en sortirait. Il pourrait s'enterrer dans ses études d'alchimie et veiller sur ses élèves, comme en ce moment.

Et ensuite tout irait mieux.

Tout irait mieux...

-0-

Godric n'appréciait toujours pas d'avoir un loup-garou à Poudlard, mais après un mois ici, la jeune fille n'avait blessé personne – excepté les morsures que Wilda s'était elle-même infligée pendant sa captivité, dont la plupart avaient disparu grâce aux talents de Salazar - il ne pouvait pas la refuser, à moins de recevoir un tollé de la part des autres fondateurs, de leurs conjoints et des enfants qui résidaient dans le château. Avec l'accord (maugréé à contrecœur) de Godric, Wilda se vit attribuer une place permanente dans les dortoirs des Poufsouffle, juste à côté de Ramona, qui s'était assurée, avec l'aide de Harry, que Wilda puisse se déplacer dans le château sans problème et sache utiliser le salle changeante au septième étage.

Les élèves qui étaient restés chez leur famille arrivèrent le dernier jour de septembre et rejoignirent le groupe devant la cheminée. Chacun évoquant leurs vacances et toutes les choses amusantes qu'ils avaient faites. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour aller manger que Nuala réalisa: "Où est Mavis ?"

"Mavis et sa famille ont été tués par les villageois après la première récolte", les informa Salazar, la mine sombre. "On pourra en parler dans la salle commune, après le déjeuner si vous le désirez. Pour l'instant, allons manger."

Le déjeuner fut calme et tristement silencieux, aucune des maisons n'étant insensible à la dure réalité qu'une des leurs était partie et ne reviendrait jamais Ils quittèrent la salle sans faire de bruit et se retirèrent dans leurs salles communes, rangèrent ensuite leurs affaires dans leur chambre, puis se rassemblèrent autour du directeur de leur maison, honorant la mémoire de Mavis, à leur manière.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry s'était pelotonné sur l'un des divans entre une Nuala qui pleurait doucement et une Morgan raide, les yeux noyés de douleur. Fane et Vail s'étaient installés sur l'autre canapé pendant que Salazar amenait une chaise pour s'asseoir avec eux. Ils restèrent à discuter de Mavis plus longtemps que les autres maisons, incapables de se remettre du choc de sa brusque disparition. Harry leur raconta qu'il avait fabriqué une figurine pour Mavis, et Morgan lui demanda s'il pouvait y jeter un œil.

Une fois que Harry lui montra le petit oiseau en bois, Morgan l'étudia avec intérêt puis demanda : "Puis-je te l'emprunter pendant quelques jours ? J'aimerais peindre quelque chose pour elle, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi me baser. "

Harry, se souvenant d'une peinture représentant un oiseau en plein vol avec des plumes rouge-brun et des yeux verts étincelants, approuva aussitôt. "Bien sûr."

"Peut-être devrions-nous tous faire quelque chose pour elle," commenta doucement Fane.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée", acquiesça Salazar, hochant la tête pour remercier son élève. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de le montrer, si vous préférez ne pas le faire, faites simplement quelque chose pour elle."

Les Serpentard hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, puis se dispersèrent pour finir de ranger leurs affaires et commencer leur hommage à leur camarade décédée.

"Vous étiez censé les prévenir à propos de Wilda," fit doucement remarquer Harry une fois que les élèves furent disparus.

Salazar haussa les épaules. "Laisse-les faire leur deuil. Je leur parlerai de Wilda avant de partir dîner. Avec un peu de chance, aucun d'entre eux ne fera le difficile."

Harry songea à ses camarades de maison. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il aurait juré que Morgan ne supporterait pas de côtoyer une louve-garou, mais le garçon s'était adouci auprès de ses amis plus jeunes et honnêtement, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il ferait le difficile avec Wilda. Il se plaindrait peut-être un peu mais il garderait ses griefs personnels pour lui, et Harry pourrait en parler avec lui, si besoin est.

Quant aux autres ... "Ils ne devraient pas l'être", déclara-t-t-il. "Je ne peux rien dire pour Merlin et cet autre garçon que vous avez trouvé l'autre jour. C'est quoi son nom d'ailleurs ?"

"Alexander Ronson."

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas prévoir son comportement mais Nuala, Fail, Vane et Morgan devraient bien le prendre."

"Dans cas, je devrais continuer à laisser le sort de mes élèves entre tes mains compétentes, alors",

Harry lui sourit. "Si vous voulez. Vous prévoyez de disparaître le "weekend" dès que les cours seront terminés ?" demanda-t-il, résistant à l'envie de mimer des guillemets avec ses doigts.

"Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, puis je repartirai." Salazar réfléchit un instant, puis regarda l'adolescent. « Souhaites-tu que je sois là pour la prochaine pleine lune, ou peux-tu t'occuper de Wilda toi même? " Il avait été reconnaissant d'avoir Harry avec lui quand ils avaient libéré le loup-garou de sa prison après la pleine lune, et il lui avait appris quelques sortilèges de guérison, qui devraient suffire pour soulager les plaies que Wilda avait subies , mais il ne laisserait pas Harry s'en occuper seul s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça.

Harry réfléchit un instant à cela, fronçant les sourcils. "Je ..." Il lâcha un soupir. "Durant quelle pleine-lune serez-vous absent ? »

"Pas la prochaine, mais la suivante", dit Salazar avec certitude. " Mais durant cette période nous laisserons tout le monde rentrer à la maison pour Yule. Si Wilda a l'intention de revenir dans sa meute, ce ne sera pas un problème."

Harry acquiesça. "Je verrai comment se passe cette pleine lune, puis après on avisera d'accord ?"

"Certainement," acquiesça Salazar.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, puis Harry se plongea dans son livre sur les animagi tandis que Salazar fermait les yeux pour faire une sieste. Quand les autres les retrouvèrent, Salazar leur parla de Wilda et une certaine crainte plana dans la salle quelques instants avant que Harry n'apaise tout le monde en leur assurant que la jeune fille était vraiment très gentille. Et bientôt, ils savaient déjà presque tout sur elle, sans même l'avoir rencontrée.

-0-

"Alors, comment sont les nouveaux ?" s'enquit Fane alors que les Serpentard suivaient Harry dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de tous y aller - Salazar était resté pour discuter de certaines choses avec les autres fondateurs après le repas- mais Harry avait promis qu'il serait là pour récupérer les deux nouveaux Serpentard à leur arrivée et leur montrer l'endroit où ils séjourneraient et ses camarades étaient venus avec lui, curieux de faire leur connaissance.

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir?" répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

"Harry, tu sais _tout_ ," se moqua gentiment Vail avec un sourire. "C'est un fait avéré."

"Ton « fait avéré » est rempli de plus de trous que de le fromage suisse," rétorqua Harry.

Vail fronça les sourcils."Quel fromage?"

Harry soupira et passa en anglais moderne pour murmurer. "Un de ces jours, je me souviendrai de ne fermer ma bouche que quand il le faut."

Ramona les retrouva dans le hall d'entrée, passant son bras dans celui de Harry alors qu'ils se tournaient pour entrer dans le Grand Hall. "Bonjour, Harry."

Harry lui sourit. "Salut princesse."

"Erk, je crois que je vais vomir," murmura Morgan en plissant la bouche de dégoût. Nuala lui donna une tape sur le bras. « Arrête un peu, ils sont très mignons »

Fane leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Harry avec impatience "Alors, ces nouveaux élèves ? "

"Attends encore dix minutes," le rabroua Harry. Il demanda à Ramona: "Helga en a deux autres, plus Wilda, pas vrai?"

"Oui. Et Rowena et Godric en ont un de plus chacun. Combien en a récupéré Salazar?"

"Deux. Des garçons," répondit Harry avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Je le savais! Tu sais des choses sur les nouveaux élèves ! » clama Fane.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ils se dirigèrent vers les poufs devant le feu de la cheminée qui ronronnait joyeusement, Fane suppliant Harry de lui donner quelques indices. D'autres élèves étaient déjà présents, y compris les enfants des fondateurs et Duana, ils se poussèrent un peu, laissant de la place aux Serpentard et à Ramona.

Le premier des nouveaux venus arriva peu après. Il fut d'abord accueilli par les fondateurs, puis rejoignit Ollivander, lequel attendait patiemment avec ses baguettes. Kenric se leva et salua le nouvel élève dès qu'il eut fini de recevoir sa baguette et ils s'installèrent sur les poufs avec le groupe, regardant le deuxième qui arrivait.

Les nouveaux venus défilèrent tranquillement les uns après les autres, puis tout fut perturbé par l'arrivée d'un garçon aux cheveux auburn. Sur sa tête était niché un oiseau qui semblait mourant, ses plumes pendaient tristement le long de son corps amaigri, brusquement il se lança dans les airs, envoyant le garçon à terre.

Tandis que des cris de stupeur s'élevaient dans la Grande Salle, Harry se leva d'un bond, reconnaissant un phénix sur le point de mourir - il n'oublierait jamais comment Fumseck et lui s'étaient rencontrés- il se plaça sous le phénix au moment même où l'oiseau lançait un dernier cri d'agonie avant de s'enflammer brusquement.

"Harry!" Des personnes se mirent à crier lorsque des flammes d'un bleu intense léchèrent les cheveux et le visage de Harry, mais celui-ci sourit simplement à la sensation de chaleur et attrapa entre ses doigts les cendres qui tombaient doucement autour de lui.

Alors que le feu s'éteignait, Harry s'aperçut que Salazar et Ramona se tenaient tous les deux devant lui, arborant une expression horrifiée, et il leur offrit un sourire rassurant avant de regarder le petit tas de cendres au creux de ses mains.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que-?" commença Salazar

"Chut," ordonna Harry et le fondateur se tut, clignant des yeux incrédules. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit alors qu'une petite tête émergeait des cendres. "Bonjour, toi ", murmura-t-il au nouveau-né en soufflant doucement pour faire tomber les cendres qui recouvraient le petit corps de plume.

L'oisillon laissa échapper un petit cri qui ressemblait à une note de musique et frotta sa tête contre les doigts de Harry en remerciement.

Harry leva alors les yeux vers Salazar, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Salazar," dit-il, "j'aimerais te présenter un phénix."

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre où on en découvre un peu plus sur le passé malheureux de Salazar :)_

_Le phénix va jouer un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire, je suis sûre que vous l'aimerez beaucoup !_

_A bientôt !_

_Les reviews, c'est la vie !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello people ! Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire, c'est hyper encourageant pour moi :)_

__**Récapitulatif des personnages** :__

**__\- Salazar Serpentard__** __: il enseigne les potions et la magie de la guérison. Il est sarcastique, lunatique et boudeur par moment. Il aime Harry, les phénix, la soupe et les serpents.__

__\- **Godric Gryffondor **: il apprend aux élèves la défense magique et non-magique. C'est un homme fougueux, protecteur et loyal, mais qui peut aussi se montrer fermé d'esprit et sans pitié, il a des tendances xénophobes et homophobes. Il aime sa famille, se battre et bien manger. __

__\- **Helga Poufsouffle**__ : _ses dada ce sont les plantes et la cuisine. Bienveillante et mère poule, il ne faut surtout pas la sous-estimer car Helga peut se montrer féroce dès lors que l'on s'en prend à un innocent. _

_\- **Rowena Serdaigle **: perspicace, ingénieuse et intelligente, Rowena enseigne la métamorphose, l'arithmancie et les sortilèges. Elle aime apprendre tout ce qui lui est possible d'apprendre et transmettre son savoir aux élèves est son plus grand bonheur. _

_\- **Bernia** : femme de Godric Gryffondor_

**_\- Kenric_**_ : fils de Godric et Bernia Gryffondor_

_\- **Holden** : mari de Rowena Serdaigle_

_\- **Helena** : fille de Rowena et Holden Serdaigle_

_\- **Roscoe** : mari de Helga Poufsouffle, il enseigne aussi l'artisanat moldu à Poudlard. _

_\- **Conrad et Ramona** : fils et fille de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle_

_\- **Duana** : jeune fille recueillie par les fondateurs après que sa maison a été brûlée par des villageois._

_\- **Wilda **: louve-garou recueillie par Helga Poufsouffle et guère appréciée par Godric. _

_La maison Serpentard est pour l'instant composée de :_

_\- **Harry**_

_\- **Nuala**_

_\- **Morgan**_

_\- **Vail**_

_\- **Fane**_

_**Maevis **a malheureusement été tuée au cours d'une attaque par des villageois. Toute sa famille a aussi été éliminée._

* * *

_Tandis que des cris de stupeur s'élevaient dans la Grande Salle Harry se leva d'un bond, reconnaissant un phénix sur le point de mourir - il n'oublierait jamais comment Fumseck et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Il se plaça sous le phénix au moment même où l'oiseau lançait un dernier cri d'agonie avant de s'enflammer brusquement._

_"Harry!" Des personnes se mirent à crier lorsque des flammes d'un bleu intense léchèrent les cheveux et le visage de Harry, mais celui-ci sourit simplement à la sensation de chaleur et attrapa entre ses doigts les cendres qui tombaient doucement autour de lui. _

_Alors que le feu s'éteignait, Harry s'aperçut que Salazar et Ramona se tenaient tous les deux devant lui, arborant une expression horrifiée, et il leur offrit un sourire rassurant avant de regarder le petit tas de cendres au creux de ses mains._

_"Harry, qu'est-ce que-?" commença Salazar _

_"Chut," ordonna Harry et le Fondateur se tut, clignant des yeux incrédules. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit alors qu'une petite tête émergeait des cendres. "Bonjour, toi ", murmura-t-il au nouveau-né en soufflant doucement pour faire tomber les cendres qui recouvraient le petit corps de plume._

_L'oisillon laissa échapper un petit cri qui ressemblait à une note de musique et frotta sa tête contre les doigts de Harry en remerciement._

_Harry leva alors les yeux vers Salazar, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Salazar," dit-il, "j'aimerais vous présenter un phénix."_

Les yeux de Salazar s'écarquillèrent et il se rapprocha, baissant la tête vers le petit phénix confortablement blotti dans les mains en coupe de Harry. "Bonjour," murmura-t-il, tendant un doigt vers l'oisillon.

Celui-ci se mit à gazouiller et se frotta contre le doigt de Salazar, faisant rayonner le fondateur.

"Salazar," l'appela Rowena, le rire dansant dans ses yeux, "viens donc dire bonjour à ton nouvel élève"

"C'est Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?" devina Harry tandis que Salazar se retournait.

Salazar lui décocha un sourire sarcastique . "Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée."

Harry renifla et se tourna pour aller retrouver ses camarades, Ramona glissant son bras à travers le sien et souriant à l'oisillon qui était déjà en train de grandir, un pâle duvet recouvrant son corps. "Il est tellement mignon," murmura-t-elle.

"Tout à fait," acquiesça Harry. "Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser." Il s'arrêta et pencha la tête vers le mini phénix, qui le regarda, sa petite tête adorablement penchée sur le côté. Ramona rigola. "Un gazouillis pour un garçon, deux pour une fille."

Le phénix gazouilla deux fois, puis retourna se lisser les plumes.

"C'est toujours bon à savoir," commenta Harry alors que tous les élèves se rassemblaient autour de lui, fascinés.

"Pas de foule," intima Harry et ils firent tous un pas en arrière. Dans la seconde qui suivit, chacun tendit la main, pressé de toucher et d'admirer de plus près cet oiseau légendaire, mais Harry refusait toujours.

Quand Merlin arriva, serrant sa nouvelle baguette et les regardant d'un air un peu perdu, Harry lui sourit et lui lança, "Bienvenue parmi nous, Merlin. Je suis Harry." Aux Serpentard, il envoya: "C'est l'un des nôtres à présent"

"Je savais que tu en savais plus que tu ne voulais bien nous le dire ", ronchonna Fane, mécontent.

"Bonjour," répondit Merlin, se tortillant, mal à l'aise, sous le regard indifférent de Morgan. "Est-ce que le phénix est à toi, alors ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux sur l'oisillon qui laissa échapper un piaillement ravi et se frotta à nouveau contre les doigts de Harry. "Euh, pour être honnête, je pensais qu'il était à toi..." admit-il.

Merlin laissa échapper un rire plein d'auto-dérision. "Pourquoi un phénix me choisirait-il ? Il...enfin, elle est tombée sur moi juste avant que le portoloin ne s'active."

Harry considéra le garçon pendant un long moment, fronçant les sourcils. "Je pense que tu t'accordes trop peu de crédit," commenta-t-il doucement. "Tout le monde est important, peut-être que tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte maintenant, mais tu t'en apercevras un jour "

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un long moment, leurs yeux allant du regard calme de Harry au rougissement croissant de Merlin.

Ramona s'éclaircit la gorge et toucha l'épaule de Harry. "Comment vas-tu la nommer?" questionna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le phénix.

"Je suppose que cela dépend si elle souhaite rester ou non" répondit Harry. "Les phoenix ne sont pas, par nature, des créatures domestiques, et je ne veux pas la forcer ..." Il s'interrompit, surpris, alors que le phénix battait ses ailes neuves plusieurs fois avant de sauter de la paume gauche de Harry jusqu'à son bras, agrippant ses serres sur sa tunique pour s'aider à grimper. Il atteignit finalement son épaule, tremblant de fatigue et se pelotonna contre son cou.

"Je pense qu'elle a l'intention de rester", fit remarquer Morgan, son ton sec mais ses yeux dansant avec amusement.

"J'en ai bien l'impression," répondit Harry sur le même ton.

"Est-ce une fête privée ou est-ce que je peux vous rejoindre ?" s'enquit une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

"Pardon !" s'excusa Kenric en reculant pour lui laisser un peu de place et en lui offrant un sourire au coin.

"Tu dois être la nouvelle élève de Godric," devina Harry, amusé.

"Comment as-tu deviné ?" s'étonna-t-elle. Quand Harry lui décocha un sourire énigmatique, elle se présenta en soupirant. "Je suis Martina."

"Je suis Kenny Gryffondor!"répondit Kenric "Bienvenue !"

L'arrivée de Martina rappela à tout le monde qu'il y avait de nouveaux élèves à accueillir et ils se relevèrent tous de leurs poufs pour discuter avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Merlin, Ramona et Fane restèrent debout avec Harry. "Comment vas-tu l'appeler alors ?"répéta Ramona " Étant donné qu'elle a l'air de vouloir rester."

Harry réfléchit un moment, effleurant du doigt la petite forme endormie sur son épaule. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. Nommer des créatures n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité."

"Dans ce cas, chacun de nous proposera un nom et tu n'auras qu'à choisir celui qu'il te plaît" suggéra Fane.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée", approuva Ramona. "Harry, tu es d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Harry. "Tout le monde peut écrire son idée sur une liste et ainsi je choisirai son nom de cette façon. Ou bien -" il sourit doucement "- _elle_ peut choisir."

"Nous pouvons faire une annonce au déjeuner et proposer à chacun d'apporter ses idées pour le repas du soir"

"Si Salazar, Rowena, Godric et Helga sont d'accord " intervint Fane. " On pourra peut-être même leur demander d'écrire les suggestions sur un bout de papier pour chaque maison. Ainsi, personne ne sera jaloux en pensant que tu as choisi un nom suggéré par une personne parce que tu l'apprécies davantage."

"C'est plus simple en plus", approuva Harry. "Je leur passerai le message avant de nous asseoir pour manger."

Les fondateurs pensèrent que c'était une idée merveilleuse. Helga voulait aussi savoir:"Pouvons- _nous_ faire des suggestions?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça ne me dérange pas. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ce que vous le fassiez." Il décocha un sourire complice à Salazar, lequel avait persuadé le phénix endormi de s'asseoir sur son épaule à la place de celle de Harry, il lui sifflait doucement des mots apaisants en Fourchelang. "Salazar. On peut peut-être aller manger ?"

"Oh, bien sûr," acquiesça l'homme, suivant Harry vers la table des Serpentard et demandant au phénix sur son épaule, "Je me demande ce que tu aimerais manger, mon petit."

"Des plantes", répondit Harry à la place du phénix, celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Une fois installé à table, Harry se retourna et appela «Slinky».

L'elfe de maison apparut devant Harry, souriant d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais eue il y a un an. "Qu'est-ce que Slinky peut faire pour le jeune maître Harry?"

Harry lui sourit en retour, ravi de voir que les elfes de maison devenaient de plus en plus sociables depuis qu'ils se trouvaient en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs du château. "Pourrais-tu aller chercher des plantes fraîches pour le phénix? Pas beaucoup, elle est encore petite."

Slinky leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Salazar avait placé l'oisillon sur la table qui regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux curieux. "Slinky va le faire", lança l'elfe avant de se volatiliser.

Harry se retourna à temps pour voir un petit bol contenant ce qui semblait être des herbes fraîchement cueillies apparaître sur le bois lisse de la table. "Tiens", dit-il au phénix, qui émit un gazouillis ravi avant de se dépêcher de picorer. Nuala, de l'autre côté de la table, poussa une exclamation attendrie pendant que les garçons rigolaient.

Le phénix, une fois l'estomac bien rempli, sautilla maladroitement vers Harry et tira sur sa manche. "Oui ?" fit Harry et l'oisillon pépia avec espoir, levant les yeux vers son épaule. "Ah, oui. Certainement," comprit Harry en tendant la main pour l'aider à grimper. Une fois que l'oisillon fut soigneusement niché sur son épaule, il retourna à sa nourriture, ignorant les rictus moqueurs de ses camarades.

Quand le déjeuner fut fini, ils descendirent tous en bas pour montrer aux deux nouveaux garçons leurs dortoirs. Merlin et Alexander choisir leurs chambres parmi les trois qui restaient tandis que les autres élèves prenaient place dans la salle commune. Salazar leur tendit une plume et un parchemin sur lequel il pouvait suggérer des noms. Harry invoqua un bloc de bois et commença à sculpter un petit phœnix. L'oisillon sur son épaule paraissait très intrigué par ce qu'il faisait et ne cessait de pencher la tête sur le côté avec un air curieux.

"Nous devrions lui faire un perchoir," commenta Vail alors que Morgan s'emparait du parchemin. "Vous pensez que Roscoe nous laissera en fabriquer un ?"

"Si Roscoe nous laisse fabriquer un perchoir en classe, cela se transformera en plusieurs perchoirs et le phoenix devra décider où se reposer", souligna Fane.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça," dit Salazar, son regard perçant allant du parchemin qui allait de main en main à l'endroit où Harry travaillait. "Elle ne peut pas s'asseoir tout le temps sur ton épaule, Harry, et elle pourrait aussi bien profiter d'un perchoir pour se reposer dans la Grande Salle ou dans la salle commune."

"On pourrait en créer trois alors," proposa Fane. "Un pour la chambre de Harry, un pour la salle commune et un pour la grande salle."

"Quatre", corrigea Harry, un petit sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

"Quatre ?" lancèrent Fane et Morgan en chœur, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Un pour la chambre de Salazar. Pour les fois où il voudrait l'inviter à passer une nuit avec lui. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qui va arriver ", ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines sceptiques de ses amis.

"Pourquoi ne pas en faire un pour la chambre de Ramona, aussi ?" suggéra Salazar d'une voix neutre.

Harry leva un sourcil au fondateur. "Ramona n'a pas réussi à la convaincre de s'asseoir sur son épaule." Salazar ne se donna pas la peine de cacher son air suffisant.

Merlin les interrompit en se précipitant dans la salle commune, trébuchant sur un sol de pierre presque lisse et se rattrapant de justesse. Tout le monde se retourna alors qu'il se levait d'un bond en débitant: "Je vais bien!" Il rougit quand il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait.

Harry laissa échapper un souffle amusé et poussa Vail, qui occupait la majeure partie du canapé qu'il partageait. "Bouge tes pieds," intima-t-il. "Merlin, assieds-toi avant de te faire mal."

"Oh, bien sûr," opina Merlin, s'installant prudemment entre Harry et Vail. Il grimaça alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la surface rigide du canapé.

"Ils ne sont pas très bien rembourrés," fit Harry.

"Oui en effet." Merlin jeta un œil vers le parchemin qui circulait. "Je peux regarder ?" demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

Nuala, qui venait juste de finir d'écrire son choix, lui tendit le parchemin en faisant remarquer : "Je me sens tout à coup assez solitaire; je suis la seule fille ici."

"Je vais essayer de ramener quelques filles l'été prochain", répondit Salazar.

"Si Harry et Ramona se marient, elle pourrait venir vivre ici," s'enthousiasma Vail.

"Non," refusa Harry en secouant la tête. «Tout d'abord, c'est un peu tôt pour parler de mariage, il faut d'abord que nous ayons terminé nos études ici. Deuxièmement, si l'un de nous deux voulait déménager, ce serait probablement moi, mais j'avoue que je me sens bien ici . " Il adressa un sourire à Salazar, notant l'éclair de soulagement qui passa dans les yeux du fondateur avant que ce dernier ne reprenne une expression impassible.

Alexander les rejoignit puis apporta une chaise de pour s'asseoir avec eux.

"Nous avons besoin de plus de canapés, on dirait ", observa Nuala.

"Parles-en à Roscoe," dit Salazar, se redressant légèrement. " Voulez-vous savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour vos cours de cette année ?" Ils opinèrent tous de la tête, même Harry, qui ne savait pas si quelque chose avait été changé. "Pour ceux qui étaient là l'année dernière, ils n'ont presque pas changé. Alexander, Merlin, vos cours, en revanche, auront un horaire légèrement différent de vos camarades. Ils se dérouleront de la même façon que les nouveaux élèves provenant des autres maisons. Le premier jour, vous aurez la matinée de libre, puis vous serez avec Roscoe l'après-midi , Godric sera votre enseignant le deuxième jour, Helga le troisième, moi le quatrième et Rowena le dernier. Il y aura deux jours de congé ensuite.

"Mes salles de classe sont toutes les deux ici dans les cachots, le long du couloir et à droite en bas de l'escalier; la salle de classe de Rowena est au cinquième étage, à l'extrémité est; Roscoe, je crois, tiendra sa classe dans la Grande Salle; en ce qui concerne Godric sa salle de classe se trouve au premier étage, dans le couloir, non loin des cages d'escalier, et il continuera à organiser une partie de ses cours à l'extérieur, tandis que la salle de classe d'Helga se trouve au deuxième étage, à l'extrémité ouest, elle fera aussi cours dans les serres.

"Wilda Wolcott étant un loup-garou, la salle du cachot où se déroulent normalement mes cours est interdite les soirs de pleine lune et ce pour tout le monde." Il s'attarda sur chaque visage jusqu'à ce que ses élèves aient tous hoché la tête. "Si vous ne savez plus quand a lieu la prochaine pleine lune, Harry, l'un de vos autres professeurs, ou moi-même seront plus que disposés à vous renseigner."

"Maître Salazar?" l'interpella Fane d'une voix un peu incertaine. Quand le fondateur leva les yeux vers lui, l'encourageant à continuer, il demanda: "Allez-vous de nouveau partir durant nos jours de congé ?"

"J'ai l'intention de le faire, en effet",

"Pas le premier week-end," ajouta Harry en haussant les épaules lorsque les autres Serpentard se tournèrent vers lui, l'air étonné. "Quoi ? J'ai déjà demandé."

"Et bien, peut-être que nous voudrions savoir aussi," murmura Morgan, la mine renfrognée.

"Je viens de vous mettre au courant, là. Non ? "

Salazar lança un sortilège pour savoir l'heure qu'il était, puis se dressa sur ses pieds. "C'est l'heure du dîner, les enfants."

Poussant un gémissement, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Harry rattrapant Merlin alors que le garçon se prenait les pieds dans le tapis "As-tu vérifié si tu n'avais pas de problème de vue ?" .

Merlin soupira. "Oui. Sala - Je veux dire, Maître Salazar l'a fait quand il m'a propose de venir ici."

"Tu n'as pas à l'appeler 'maître'. "Je ne l'ai jamais fait, même si je sais que pour certains cela reste compliqué de dépasser cette formalité."

"Il est assez froid et pas très amical", fit remarquer Merlin, jetant un coup d'œil à Salazar pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Les lèvres de Harry se contractèrent en un sourire fatigué. "Il a ses moments." Il soupira et secoua la tête. "Il est peu présent, alors je suppose que cela rend difficile de le connaître."

"Nous te traiterons comme notre mentor à la place," fit Vail qui les avait entendu et hâtait le pas pour marcher à leurs côtés.

"C'est un peu une malédiction," marmonna Harry. "Comme je suis juste un peu plus vieux que vous, vous me suivez comme des canetons suivraient leur maman."

"Est-ce que cela fait de Ramona notre père, alors?" le taquina Fane.

"De nous deux, c'est elle qui fait le mieux la cuisine, alors... "

" Pourtant, tu as fait de très bons plats pour la fête de Noël l'année dernière, » objecta Salazar .

"Taisez-vous et arrêtez de dire des bêtises !" lança Harry, faisant rire ses camarades.

"Non", dit Morgan après qu'ils se soient calmés un peu et avoir escaladé les escaliers pour sortir des cachots. "Si Harry est comme notre mère, planant toujours autour de nous et s'assurant que nous en avons toujours assez à dîner, cela ferait de Maître Salazar notre père. Parce que, vous savez, même s'il fait toujours des choses très mystérieuses, il garde un œil sur nous quand il est ici. "

"Ooh, tu marques un point," l'approuva Fane.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que nous devons vous appelez 'maman' et 'papa' maintenant?" demanda doucement Nuala.

La voix de Harry claqua dans le couloir, inflexible et menaçante.« Essayez et je jetterai un sort à la première personne qui m'appellera comme ça." Les Serpentard qui étaient là l'année précédente échangèrent un regard en grimaçant, connaissant très bien l'impressionnante collection de sorts de Harry.

À la tête du groupe, Salazar déglutit en entendant ses élèves parler de lui et de Harry - même en sur le ton de la plaisanterie - comme leur père et leur mère. De telles pensées ne conduisaient qu'à des chemins amers et bordés d'épines, il le savait et il les repoussa.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table, Morgan levant les yeux au ciel et cédant sa place habituelle à côté de Harry pour que Merlin puisse s'asseoir, Harry posa le mini phénix sur l'épaule de Salazar. "Un phénix va-t-il vous aider à sortir de vos sombres pensées ?" souffla-t-il.

Salazar secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur les plumes qui poussaient de plus en plus et qui fit chanter joyeusement l'oisillon. "Ce n'est rien", promit-il en tapotant la table pour indiquer aux elfes qu'ils étaient là.

"Si vous le dites," répliqua Harry avec méfiance lorsque la nourriture apparut, une petite soucoupe de plantes placée entre son assiette et celle de Salazar. "Je pense que les elfes de maison t'apprécient," dit-il au phénix. Celui-ci eut un frisson de contentement et tira sur une mèche de cheveux de Salazar jusqu'à ce que, gloussant, il le pose sur la table.

Après le repas, les fondateurs remirent les listes qu'ils avaient faites et qui contenaient différents noms possibles pour le phénix. Salazar jeta un sort sur sa liste, de façon à ce que Harry ne sache pas qui avait écrit tel ou tel nom, sinon Harry aurait pu être accusé de favoritisme. Ils se retirèrent ensuite dans la salle commune et les Serpentard regardèrent Harry lire à haute voix les options concernant le phénix. Le phénix finit par se nommer « Tanwen », un nom qui provenait de la liste des Poufsouffle.

"Cela signifie" feu blanc ", expliqua Salazar à certain de ses Serpentard qui ne connaissaient pas encore bien le gallois, mis à part les quelques mots que Harry leur avait appris la dernière fois.

Après avoir longuement discuté sur le choix du prénom, les Serpentard se dispersèrent vers leurs dortoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Harry, Salazar et Tanwen qui commençait à somnoler.

"Est-il ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?" s'enquit Salazar et Harry savait qu'il parlait de Merlin.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Non, pas vraiment. Mais je suppose qu'il a encore quelques années pour s'affirmer et se développer. Et, comme vous et les autres me l'avez montré, beaucoup de choses se perdent dans le temps."

"Espérons que certaines restent vraies."

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis soupira et se leva. "Trop peu, je pense", dit-il. "Bonne nuit, Salazar."

"Bonne nuit, Harry, Tanwen."

Le phénix ouvrit machinalement les yeux avant de se remettre à somnoler, les deux sorciers sourirent avant que Harry ne se rende dans sa chambre. Là, il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui en disant, "Je peux te conjurer un perchoir temporaire pour la nuit, si tu veux?"

Tanwen émit un son qui ressemblait à une réponse négative et, une fois que Harry fut assez près de son lit, elle sauta et utilisa ses ailes pas encore tout à fait formées pour se déposer légèrement sur son oreiller. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois avant de se placer dans une position qu'elle jugeait satisfaisante et s'endormit.

"Comme tu veux, demoiselle" murmura Harry, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son sourire affectueux. Après avoir revêtu ses vêtements de nuit, il s'enfonça dans ses couvertures et éteignit les bougies. "Bonne nuit, petite" murmura-t-il avant de se glisser dans sa pratique d'Occlumancie.

-0-

Pour Harry et ceux qui étaient restés au château pendant l'été, le retour aux cours quotidiens n'était pas aussi difficile que pour leurs camarades, qui avaient passé un été sans études ni entraînement forcés le matin. Il était clair que les élèves avaient continué à s'entraîner avec leurs armes au cours de l'été et Godric ressentit un grand plaisir à pousser ceux qui s'étaient relâchés.

Harry ne trouva pas beaucoup de temps pendant la semaine avec Ramona, compte tenu de leurs horaires différents, mais ils passèrent la première journée du week-end ensemble, sous l'arbre préféré de Harry, pendant que les autres étudiants jouaient sur le terrain en courant après une sorte de ballon que les Gryffondor avaient fabriqué pendant l'été et avaient apporté avec eux.

Après le déjeuner, Harry déclara qu'il étudierait dans la bibliothèque - ou ce qui serait un jour la bibliothèque, une fois que les livres seraient devenus plus courants - et quiconque souhaitait le rejoindre le pouvait. Vingt minutes à peine après que Ramona et lui-même se soient établis à une table, tous les Serpentard, les Poufsouffle, quatre Gryffondors et six Serdaigle s'étaient installés autour d'eux. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à échanger des connaissances sur les sorts, à prendre des notes sur ces derniers. (Harry était plutôt heureux que, pour une fois, ce ne soit pas celui qui répondait aux questions de tout le monde, les Serdaigle possédaient en effet un certain nombre de connaissances sur le sujet et ses camarades Serpentard avaient passé trois mois à apprendre des sorts avec l'aide de Harry, ce dont les autres maisons n'avaient pas eu droit).

Dimanche était quasiment l'équivalence du samedi - Harry avait décidé de ne nommer que les jours où il faisait classe et de ne pas prendre en compte le calendrier de Rowena qui était un peu différent du sien, par exemple le dimanche n'existait pas encore- sauf qu'il y avait un peu plus de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle dans la bibliothèque.

"Nous n'aurons bientôt plus grand chose à vous apprendre," commenta Salazar au dîner ce soir-là.

"Pas en ce qui concerne vos cours," objecta Harry. "Nous ne parlons pratiquement jamais de potions."

"Je suis déchirée entre me sentir insulté du fait que vous ne vous intéressez pas aux potions plus que ça et satisfait que toi, tu t'en sois rendu compte ", répondit Salazar.

Harry sourit. "On pourrait s'entraîner le week-end si vous décidiez d'enlever ces protections dans la classe de potion ..."

Salazar renifla. " Pas question. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma salle de cours en miettes. "

"Je parie que Harry pourrait passer à travers ces protections," fit Merlin avec une touche d'adoration du héros dans les yeux.

Harry haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il pourrait le faire, mais n'ayant guère envie de divulguer ça, de peur que quelqu'un le supplie de le faire. "Peut-être," avoua-t-il doucement.

"Contrairement à tous les autres, je fais confiance à Harry pour qu'il se comporte bien," répondit Salazar.

"Je ne suis pas _si_ bon en potions," insista Harry.

"Tu n'es pas _si_ mal non plus."

Harry renifla et roula des yeux. Peut-être qu'il appréciait davantage les potions sous la direction de Salazar, mais il ne serait jamais _bon_ à ça. Il ne cherchait jamais à rester trop longtemps devant un chaudron, il n'avait pas très envie de provoquer une explosion.

Plus tard, dans la salle commune, une fois que les autres Serpentard se furent retirés dans leur chambre et que Salazar et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls, Salazar tenant un Tanwen endormi, le fondateur commenta : "Cela m'amuse que Merlin soit si épris de toi."

Harry renifla. "Vous penseriez que ce serait l'inverse, je parie ?" "Wilda m'a dit qu'il avait demandé à Godric quelle arme je préférais avant de prendre des couteaux."

Salazar secoua la tête. "C'est probablement sa meilleure option, il est beaucoup plus susceptible de se poignarder _lui - même_ avec une épée, et je doute qu'il aurait beaucoup de chance au tir à l' arc. "

Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent en un sourire sardonique. "Il va s'améliorer".

Salazar eut un rictus ironique. "J'en suis convaincu. L'as-tu déjà persuadé d'écrire son nom sur un parchemin pour toi ?"

Harry sourit. "Le premier jour," acquiesça-t-il. "J'ai mis quelques sorts dessus pour le protéger aussi."

"Un jour, je comprendrai peut-être," marmonna Salazar.

"Non, vous allez probablement vous le demander jusqu'à votre mort. Peut-être que si vous êtes _très_ gentil je vous expliquerai avant mon départ."

"Je ne pense pas être capable d'être "gentil ", rétorqua Salazar.

"Hm. Vous marquez un point. Dans ce cas, vous ne saurez sans doute jamais."

Salazar laissa échapper un rire amusé et se leva, bousculant légèrement le phénix posé sur sa poitrine. "Tanwen, je vais me coucher."

Tanwen laissa échapper un trille endormi et se blottit contre le torse du fondateur.

Harry se mit à rire en voyant le visage plein d'adoration de Salazar. "Il vaut mieux que vous l'emmeniez. Et ne soyez pas surpris si jamais vous la trouvez sur votre oreiller demain matin - elle semble le préférer à son perchoir."

"J'en prends bonne note. Bonne nuit, Harry."

"Bonne nuit, Salazar, Tanwen," répondit Harry qui n'avait pas encore très envie d'aller au lit. Il resta dans la pièce pendant près d'une heure, observant les poissons à travers les vitres et ne pensant plus à rien, avant de se retirer finalement dans sa propre chambre.

-0-

Les semaines continuèrent de suivre à peu près le même schéma, interrompues seulement par les périodes de pleine lune, Harry, Salazar et Wilda en ressortaient tous épuisés le lendemain. Tanwen avait prouvé sa valeur, faisant don de ses larmes pour guérir les blessures les plus sérieuses de Wilda sans qu'on le lui demande. Dans les cachots, Harry avait assuré à Salazar, "Tanwen et moi devrions être capables de nous occuper très bien de Wilda pour la prochaine pleine lune."

Salazar avait caressé les plumes bleues et blanches du phénix – qui étaient des couleurs très inhabituelles pour un phénix- et avait répondu: "Je te fais confiance pour ça."

Les absences de Salazar le week-end avaient laissé les nouveaux étudiants quelque peu confus au début, mais ils s'habituèrent rapidement à voir Harry comme la figure d'autorité de la Maison Serpentard quand le Fondateur n'était pas là. Cela semblait seulement renforcer encore davantage l'adoration que vouait Merlin à Harry, et ce dernier avait comparé le garçon à Colin Crivey plus d'une fois dans sa tête, se demandant comment un jour il deviendrait une légende car ce n'était pas gagné.

Harry savait à peu près combien de temps il pouvait rester avec Ramona le week-end, mais il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils étaient plus amis qu'amoureux. Ce constat le gênât jusqu'au deuxième jour de Noël, ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans la future tour d'astronomie, et Harry rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, la voix un peu tendue.

"Ramona" débuta-t-il sur un ton hésitant. "Te sens-tu vraiment ... en couple ?" Il se fendit d'une grimace.

Ramona lui jeta un coup d'œil, quelque chose passa dans ses yeux qui ressemblait étrangement à de la résignation . "Non", admit-elle. "Cette relation ressemble plus à ce que tu as dit l'autre fois...de l'amitié. "

Harry hocha la tête, le cœur comme pris dans un étau. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il.

Mais Ramona secoua la tête. "Pour quelle raison ? Harry, c'est tout autant ma faute. Je pense toujours que tu es quelqu'un de bien, assez beau-"

"Je ne le suis pas," chuchota Harry, les années passées avec les détestables Dursley l'avaient laissé incapable de voir sa propre valeur, peu importe le nombre de fois où Ramona l'avait complimenté ou encouragé.

Ramona l'ignora, ayant depuis longtemps appris que c'était une bataille qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

« -Et je sais que je t'aime, mais pas au point de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne _veux pas_ mais... "

Harry sourit, sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Je tiens à toi aussi, Ramona," murmura-t-il et elle lui rendit son sourire. "C'est probablement pour le mieux," reprit Harry en soupirant. "Je partirai un jour et je ne veux pas que l'un de nous se retrouve avec le cœur brisé."

"C'est très noble de ta part ", fit doucement Ramona et ils partagèrent un sourire; Harry lui avait raconté une partie de son passé, comme le fait de faire parti de la maison de Godric. (Elle avait seulement ri après qu'il lui ait raconté que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne seraient pas vraiment amis dans le futur, et que c'était assez ironique en fin de compte que Harry soit l'élève préféré de Salazar.)

Ramona soupira et secoua la tête. "Cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné, de toute façon. Même si tu étais resté ici pour toujours."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je pensais-"

"Harry," interrompit Ramona, "tu aimes bien Salazar, n'est-ce pas ? "

"Bien sûr que je l'aime bien," acquiesça Harry. "C'est le chef de ma maison et il est un homme bien même s'il n'est pas toujours facile. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que-"

"Tu l' _aimes_ bien", souligna Ramona. Quand Harry continua à froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas, elle émit de nouveau un soupir et clarifia ses propos: "Tu es heureux quand il est dans le château, tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi , tu partages avec lui des choses que tu ne partages pas avec moi -"

"Je partage des choses avec toi que je ne partage pas forcément avec Salazar," se défendit Harry.

Ramona leva les yeux au ciel, puis demanda: "Si tu avais le choix entre revenir à ton époque et rester ici, spécifiquement avec _Salazar_, que choisirais-tu ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, "A mon époque, bien sûr", puis réalisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il s'était habitué à passer ses soirées avec Salazar, à partager Tanwen pendant les repas et pendant la nuit, à l'écouter siffler en Fourchelang lorsque quelque chose l'irritait. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça, pour rien au monde. Rentrer à la maison, revoir Ron, Hermione et Sirius se battre contre Voldemort… Tout cela lui semblait tout à coup insignifiant à côté de l'idée de perdre Salazar pour toujours. Son estomac se contracta et une vague de nausée le traversa alors qu'il inspirait brusquement. "Merde " lâcha-t-il sans même penser à parler en vieil anglais. "Oh, Merlin, _merde_." Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, maudissant le destin de l'avoir amené ici.

Ramona le regarda avec un sourire triste. "J'attendais que tu le découvres par toi-même. Je suppose que tu n'as pas remarqué non plus les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi ?"

"Quoi ?" Harry leva brusquement la tête, l'incrédulité et le choc inscrits sur son visage. "Salazar ne-"

"Il y a des jours," commenta Ramona avec lassitude, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux sombres, "où je me dis que tu as beau connaître beaucoup de sorts, tu n'es, en revanche, pas très perspicace. "

"Tais-toi," ordonna Harry, même s'il était toujours encore très confus. "Salazar ne m'a jamais... " Il la regarda, ses yeux verts brillants à la fois de peur et d'espoir. "Tu es sûre ?"

Ramona soupira et prit l'une des mains de Harry dans les siennes. "Tu te souviens quand on a commencé à se faire la cour ? Tu as dit qu'il était furieux."

"Oui. Mais c'était parce que j'ai dit que je partirai et il ne voulait pas que l'un de nous soit blessé. Pas vrai ?"

Ramona secoua la tête. "Cela m'a pris du temps pour le remarquer, parce qu'il était rarement au château, mais il était jaloux. Il détournait toujours les yeux quand il nous voyait nous tenir par la main ou nous montrer de l'affection. Il était heureux quand tu le choisissais au lieu de moi pour une raison ou une autre, comme lorsque tu as refusé que je reste à la première pleine lune, ou comme les fois où tu l'aidais à préparer ses salles de classe au lieu de sortir avec moi. Et il est resté à l'école alors que Godric s'en prenait à Wilda même si tu lui as dit de ne pas le faire. "

"Il était juste un bon chef de maison," murmura Harry, mais il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'il l'avait été quand Salazar avait insisté pour qu'il reste. A présent que Ramona lui en parlait, il se souvenait d'autres moments où Salazar avait été ravi de l'attention de Harry, comme par exemple quand il avait fait pour lui la statuette du phœnix, ou quand il avait dit que Tanwen semblait préférer Salazar à Ramona. Et puis il y avait eu cette première pleine lune, quand Harry s'était réveillé sur le canapé dans les bras de Salazar, même s'il s'était souvenu qu'il ne s'était jamais endormi dans une telle position.

"Tu devrais lui parler," lui suggéra doucement Ramona.

"À quelle fin?" lâcha Harry d'un ton amer. "Si jamais nous avons une relation, je devrai ensuite partir et nous serons alors _tous__ les deux _blessés, bien plus que nous le serions maintenant. Après tout, c'est lui qui cherche un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi. Ce doit être tellement difficile pour lui", réalisa Harry, le regard douloureux. "Mieux vaut donc ne pas nous rapprocher."

"Il vaut mieux avoir aimé et perdu que de n'avoir jamais aimé du tout ", déclara sagement Ramona. Harry se demanda un instant où elle avait tiré cette citation avant de réaliser que la citation venait peut-être de la jeune fille en réalité.

"Peu importe" , insista-t-il, "Que cela soit réciproque ou non, Salazar ne serait pas simplement d' _accord _pour avoir une relation avec moi, je suis son _élève_\- "

"Son remplaçant plutôt," murmura Ramona avec une pointe d'ironie.

"-Et nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, je ne pense pas que ce genre de relation soit appréciée dans le château."

Ramona fit la grimace. "Godric," dit-elle doucement, " _déteste les_ homosexuels. Maman et Papa s'en moquent, je doute que Rowena ou Holden le soient. Mais Godric ..."

"Mieux vaut ne pas mettre lui mettre encore plus de pression," dit sagement Harry. "Et je ne préfère même pas prendre en considération les réaction des autres élèves, surtout de mes Serpentard."

Ramona rigola doucement comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque Harry réclamait ses camarades de maison comme s'ils étaient autant ses élèves que ceux de Salazar. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas que les Serpentard seraient trop dérangés par une relation entre Harry et Salazar, étant beaucoup trop attachés à leur fondateur et à Harry pour en faire ombrage.

Harry lui adressa un rapide sourire avant que d'afficher une mine inquiète. "Est-ce que ton père va me tuer pour avoir mis fin à notre relation ?"

Ramona pouffa de rire. "Je vais y mettre fin, officiellement"

"C'est une bonne idée," approuva Harry, amusé. "Et que vas-tu lui raconter ?"

"Que c'est plus de l'amitié que de l'amour . Et que je préfère regarder Manfred ..." ajouta-t-elle, nommant l'un des Poufsouffle arrivé dernièrement.

Harry rit et l'attira dans un demi-câlin. "Ah ouais ? Il n'est pas si mal que ça, je suppose. Si tu aimes les cheveux roux."

Ramona le frappa sur le ventre. "Arrête ça!" ordonna-t-elle et ils se regardèrent en éclatant de rire. "Tu es le plus affreux garçon qui soit ", lui dit-elle une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, mais sa voix était pleine de tendresse.

Harry lui sourit. "Nous sommes toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Toujours", promit Ramona en embrassant sa joue.

Ils allèrent retrouver Roscoe et Helga quelque temps plus tard et leur annoncèrent la fin de leur relation. Helga était visiblement attristée, ayant visiblement très hâte d'avoir Harry comme gendre, mais ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était le choix de Harry et Ramona, et qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble, sans ressentiment.

"J'ai toujours le droit de lui donner de nouvelles recettes," déclara Ramona, faisant sourire Harry, qui aimait bien faire un peu de cuisine de temps en temps, "et il est toujours autorisé à me fabriquer de nouvelles figurines pendant son temps libre, mais nous sommes juste amis, c'est plus raisonnable. "

"Eh bien, tant que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord sur ce point," fit Roscoe.

"Vous avez perdu un beau-fils," fit Harry, "mais je vous considère toujours comme une famille, comme tout le monde. Si cela vous va ?"

Helga l'attira dans ses bras en riant, les larmes aux yeux. "Bien sûr, Harry; je serai toujours heureuse de te considérer comme un fils."

Et ainsi la relation entre Harry et Ramona prit fin sur une note joyeuse. Salazar ne fut pas là quand les rumeurs commencèrent à émerger un peu partout dans le château, mais nombre de personnes étaient favorables à leur décision. Lorsque les cours reprirent en janvier, les élèves qui étaient partis posèrent quelques questions et Harry et Ramona assurèrent à tout le monde que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient restés en bons termes et que la vie continuait.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Harry a **enfin** ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et ceux de Serpentard et tout ça grâce à une fille ! _

_J'espère que Tanwen et Merlin vous ont plus ?_

_A bientôt pour la suite :)_

_Tchouss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello les sorciers !  
_

_Un gros merci pour vos reviews, favoris et follows :)_

__**Récapitulatif des personnages** :__

**__\- Salazar Serpentard__** __: il enseigne les potions et la magie de la guérison. Il est sarcastique, lunatique et boudeur par moment. Il aime Harry, les phénix, la soupe et les serpents.__

__\- **Godric Gryffondor **: il apprend aux élèves la défense magique et non-magique. C'est un homme fougueux, protecteur et loyal, mais qui peut aussi se montrer fermé d'esprit et sans pitié, il a des tendances xénophobes et homophobes. Il aime sa famille, se battre et bien manger. __

__\- **Helga Poufsouffle**__ : _ses dada ce sont les plantes et la cuisine. Bienveillante et mère poule, il ne faut surtout pas la sous-estimer car Helga peut se montrer féroce dès lors que l'on s'en prend à un innocent. _

_\- **Rowena Serdaigle **: perspicace, ingénieuse et intelligente, Rowena enseigne la métamorphose, l'arithmancie et les sortilèges. Elle aime apprendre tout ce qui lui est possible d'apprendre et transmettre son savoir aux élèves est son plus grand bonheur. _

_\- **Bernia** : femme de Godric Gryffondor._

**_\- Kenric_**_ : fils de Godric et Bernia Gryffondor._

_\- **Holden** : mari de Rowena Serdaigle._

_\- **Helena** : fille de Rowena et Holden Serdaigle._

_\- **Roscoe** : mari de Helga Poufsouffle, il enseigne aussi l'artisanat moldu à Poudlard. _

_\- **Conrad **: fils de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle._

_\- **Ramona** : fille de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle. Elle a été la petite amie de Harry durant un temps avant qu'elle ne devienne sa meilleure amie._

_\- **Duana** : jeune fille recueillie par les fondateurs après que sa maison a été brûlée par des villageois._

_\- **Wilda **: louve-garou recueillie par Helga Poufsouffle et guère appréciée par Godric. _

_\- **Tanwen** : phénix femelle, très attachée à Harry et à Salazar. Elle a son petit caractère. _

_La maison Serpentard est pour l'instant composée de :_

_\- **Harry**_

_\- **Nuala**_

_\- **Morgan**_

_\- **Vail**_

_\- **Fane**_

_\- **Merlin**_

_**\- Alexander**_

_**Maevis **a malheureusement été tuée au cours d'une attaque par des villageois. Toute sa famille a aussi été éliminée._

* * *

Le premier week-end de juin, lorsque Salazar repartit à la chasse, Tanwen le suivit, laissant échapper un son irrité, au grand amusement de ceux qui étaient restés dans le parc. Il s'arrêta pour la laisser le rattraper, puis laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle se posa sur son bras et les emporta dans les flammes, les faisant disparaître.

"Je me demande ce que c'était," dit Merlin, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre de Harry, celui-ci était nonchalamment assis sur sur une branche.

"Tanwen est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce que Salazar cherchait; elle l'a probablement conduit vers la réponse qu'il désirait avoir", répondit Harry, dissimulant ses yeux de la lumière du soleil et essayant de voir ce qui se passait aux alentours. "Excuse-moi," dit-il tout à coup et il sauta dans l'herbe, se hâtant de rejoindre la bagarre qui venait d'éclater, ne remarquant pas le regard blessé que lui jeta Merlin.

Harry s'occupa des trois élèves qui étaient en train de se battre - deux Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle - puis retourna à son arbre. Merlin avait disparu pour aller s'entretenir avec les autres Serpentard et Harry ne s'en occupa pas, préférant vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas encore de disputes.

Ils finissaient juste de déjeuner lorsque Salazar entra dans la Grande Salle, Tanwen sur son épaule. Il tendit un doigt vers Harry, lui faisant signe de venir. Harry se leva de son siège, un sourire éclairant son visage, alors même que son estomac se nouait. "Vous me gardez une place à la bibliothèque?" jeta-t-il à ses camarades.

"Bien sûr," répondit Fane, la voix tendue. Les autres Serpentard se concentrèrent sur leurs assiettes, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvant croiser le regard de Harry.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers Salazar, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Ramona qui lui adressa un sourire triste. Quand il retrouva Salazar, il murmura: "Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

"Tanwen savait où regarder," acquiesça doucement le fondateur "Viens, je vais t'expliquer ça dans ma chambre."

Harry hocha la tête et ils prirent le chemin des cachots en silence, Tanwen regardant les deux hommes avec curiosité, ignorant pourquoi ils avaient pris un air aussi sinistre.

Une fois dans la chambre de Salazar, Harry prit une chaise et Tanwen s'envola vers son perchoir tandis que Salazar protégeait la porte des oreilles indiscrètes, puis s'assit au bord de son lit. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de raconter: "Tanwen m'a emmené chez un devin dans une des régions du nord. Celui-ci a eu sorte de vision qu'on pourrait aussi appeler une prophétie « Sur la lune noire de Litha, voyagez vers le cercle de pierres anciennes et unis par l'amour, ne soyez plus qu'un ».

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux distants alors qu'il assimilait ces mots. "Quand se déroulera la prochaine fois où la nouvelle lune coïncidera avec Litha?" demanda-t-il, préférant savoir à quel moment son destin basculerait.

"Dans six ans," dit avec certitude Salazar, qui l'avait compris par lui-même avant de retourner à Poudlard. "Tu devras faire savoir à Ramona quand tu partiras -"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry avec confusion. Oui, il la mettrait au courant quand il disparaîtrait pour toujours, comme il le ferait pour n'importe quel ami, mais pourquoi Salazar la nommait-elle spécifiquement ?...

"Elle devra t'accompagner", déclara Salazar, la voix vide de toute émotion. "Je suppose que c'est ce que cela voulait dire par 'ne soyez plus qu'un-'"

"Salazar," interrompit Harry, incrédule, "Ramona et moi sommes séparés depuis Yule. Elle préfère être avec Manfred."

Salazar cligna des yeux. "Attends, quoi ?"

Harry soupira et se frotta le front." Visiblement il n'y a pas que moi qui ne sois pas perspicace" , murmura - t - il en anglais moderne avant de revenir au vieil anglais "Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Et si vous aviez pris la peine de rester un peu plus longtemps _ici,_ vous vous en seriez _rendu compte _"

La mâchoire de Salazar se resserra. "Il semble que nous ayons un problème, alors" commenta-t-il sèchement.

Harry observa le fondateur pendant un moment avant de murmurer, "Non, je ne pense pas..."

"Non ? Pourtant tu as bien courtisé une autre fille pendant mon absence, n'est-ce pas ?" cingla Salazar, la voix tranchante comme une lame.

"Pas du tout "

"Bien, au moins, mainyenant je sais que tu ne dors pas avec chaque jolie petite-"

"Êtes-vous pénible parce que vous êtes un idiot, ou parce que vous êtes jaloux ?" le coupa Harry de plus en plus amusé. A présent que Ramona lui avait tout expliqué, il comprenait mieux le comportement de Salazar et il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué l'été dernier, cela lui aurait évité bien du chagrin.

Salazar se raidit. "Je n'ai pas envie que tu dises à n'importe qui d'où tu viens–"

"Foutaise" rétorqua Harry en reniflant. "C'est vous qui avez suggéré que je dise à Ramona qu'il fallait que je parte, et vous vouliez que cela nous sépare, mais ça n'a pas été le cas . Et puis vous m'avez envoyé sur les roses" Harry haussa un sourcil devant le regard renfrogné de Salazar. " Vous étiez jaloux."

Salazar renifla. "Jaloux ? Pourquoi serais-je jaloux que tu sortes avec Ramona? Tu penses que _je la_ voulais ?"

"Non," articula lentement Harry, observant attentivement l'expression de Salazar. "Je pense que vous _me_ voulez ."

Salazar se figea, son visage perdant de ses couleurs "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que–?" commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Harry se leva du fauteuil, marchant tranquillement vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs - détestant la façon dont il tressaillit à cette proximité soudaine - et se baissa pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Salazar.

Celui-ci demeura immobile durant de longues secondes, incapable de bouger ou même de respirer, avant que tout ce qu'il avait enterré au fond de lui depuis un an ne jaillisse brusquement à la surface et il enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, l'embrassant avec une telle fougue que leurs dents se heurtèrent.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, cependant, alors que ses pensées le rattrapaient rapidement. Il releva brusquement la tête, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. "Non ! Non non non-"

"Taisez-vous" ordonna Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux plus longs de Salazar.

Salazar secoua la tête. "Tu es mon _élève_ ," murmura-t-il.

"En ce qui concerne tout le monde dans ce château, je suis plus un collègue enseignant qu'un simple élève", souligna Harry. "Juste parce que j'assiste aux cours avec les autres–"

"Cela fait de toi un _élève_ ," insista Salazar, et il lui fallut un certain nombre d'efforts pour ne pas embrasser Harry.

Harry tira sur les cheveux de l'homme. "Un élève avec toutes les responsabilités d'un enseignant. Vous comptez sur moi pour surveiller les Serpentard les week-ends et m'occuper de Wilda après la pleine lune; vous ne pouvez pas refuser une relation en rétorquant simplement que je suis un élève, Salazar."

"Si je peux" grogna Salazar alors qu'il perdait la volonté de tenir Harry à l'écart et ramenait la tête de l'adolescent vers lui pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Cela dura un long moment avant qu'il ne s'écarte, provoquant un gémissement frustré de la part de Harry. "Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes" lâcha le fondateur, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

"On s'en moque "lâcha Harry.

"Godric ne s'en moquera jamais", rétorqua Salazar, le visage tout à coup assombri, ce qui fit frissonner Harry.

Ce dernier soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté du fondateur sur le lit. L'homme retira la main de ses cheveux quand Harry arrêta de l'embrasser. "Ramona m'a raconté qu'il était un peu homophobe."

"Un peu quoi ?" répéta Salazar, fronçant les sourcils devant ce mot inconnu.

"Il déteste les homosexuels" éclaircit Harry.

"Tu en as parlé à Ramona ?"

Les lèvres de Harry se tordirent en un sourire plein d'auto-dérision. "Elle a mis en lumière nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre "

Salazar renifla. "Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul imbécile de nous deux."

"C'est vrai." Harry se pencha suffisamment pour reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Salazar. "A mon époque, les Serpentard ont mauvaise réputation, beaucoup pensent qu'ils peuvent même tuer en cas de nécessité. En ce qui concerne Godric, peut-être qu'il ne le saura jamais ?"

« Et si jamais il le découvre? » murmura Salazar, la peur faisant trembler sa voix. "Je l'ai vu une fois lapider deux femmes qui n'avaient fait que s'embrasser."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire lapider sans rien faire," assura fermement Harry. "De toute façon, même s'il parvenait à nous maîtriser, Tanwen nous aiderait à disparaître. Et les autres ne le laisseraient pas faire de toute façon."

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas participer?" marmonna Salazar alors qu'il enroulait un bras protecteur autour des épaules du garçon.

" _Ramona_ me l'a assuré," appuya Harry. "Sa famille s'en moque, et je doute que Rowena ou Holden surveille ce que l'un de nous fabrique pendant notre temps libre. Et à en juger la réaction de Bernia face à la haine de Godric contre Wilda, je suppose qu'elle n'approuve pas toujours le comportement de son mari."

"Elle ne l'a jamais retenu."

Harry haussa les épaules "Je ne peux rien dire à propos de ça. En revanche, je pense qu'elle nous apprécie tous les deux et qu'elle ne resterait pas assise sans rien faire pendant que Godric nous crucifie."

"Tout ça pourrait mal tourner", déclara Salazar avec amertume.

"Ou cela pourrait très bien aller," tempéra Harry avant de se redresser et de regarder Salazar dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas voir l'avenir - diable, parfois je ne vois même pas le présent - mais je sais que je préfère prendre un risque avec vous maintenant et peut-être faire face à la colère de Godric, plutôt que de continuer à prétendre que nous n'éprouvons rien l'un pour l'autre. Désormais, vous êtes la seule personne avec laquelle je voudrais voyager, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

Salazar laissa échapper un rire silencieux et tendit la main pour frôler la joue de l'adolescent. "Harry Potter," murmura-t-il, "tu me rends complètement fou."

"On continue à s'embrasser, alors ?" lança Harry, amusé.

"Dieux, oui", acquiesça Salazar avant que leurs lèvres ne se taquinent à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, savourant ces instants éphémères et peu importe que leurs baisers soient encore inexpérimentés et maladroits, cela faisait leur charme après tout. Et puis ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient bien, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Quand ils furent finalement repus, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit pour se reposer tous les deux, leurs vêtements complètement en désordre.

"Je devrais aller retrouver les autres," murmura Harry "Ils risquent de s'inquiéter si je m'absente trop longtemps."

"Pourquoi ? As-tu fait quelque chose pour lequel je pourrais être tué ?" railla Salazar, regardant d'un air amusé les cheveux emmêlés de Harry. Il y avait une mèche qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez chaque fois qu'il respirait et cela l'amusait follement de la repousser à chaque fois.

Harry renifla. "Pas cette semaine" ironisa-t-il et Salazar étouffa un rire dans ses cheveux. "Non. Ramona sait à peu près ce qu'il se passe, vu qu'à chaque fois que vous m'appelez cela a un rapport avec vos recherches et les autres Serpentards semblent se douter que tout ce que vous avez préparé a quelque chose à voir avec mon départ. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en écoutant leurs réunions supposément secrètes. "

Salazar roula des yeux. "Je suppose que tu peux assurer à tout le monde que tu ne partiras pas avant quelques années." Il cligna des yeux puis se racla la gorge "Harry, partir avec toi, c'est quitter Poudlard."

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et soupira. "Les livres d'histoire rapportent que Godric et vous avez fini par vous disputer à propos de quelque chose et que vous avez quitté l'école en colère. Et bien ..." Harry haussa les épaules "Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous allez quitter Poudlard pour de bon ? Cela ne va rien changer pour mon époque "

Salazar sourit, mais ses yeux étaient voilés par la tristesse "L'avenir est plein d'incertitude."

"C'est vrai", accepta Harry avec sagesse. "Ce qui est sûr en revanche c'est que Helena va devenir l'un des fantômes de l'école."

Salazar écarquilla les yeux"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, elle est restée éternellement dans la bibliothèque ?"

"Je ne connais pas son histoire," répondit Harry. "Il n'y a pas vraiment d'amitié entre les maisons comme maintenant. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont assez sympas dans l'ensemble, mais Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'apprécient pas du tout, c'est toujours la guerre entre les élèves de ces maisons, un peu comme vous et Godric mais en pire. Je n'ai jamais vu de lions et de serpents s'entendre, c'est aussi rarissime que de la neige en enfer, et Merlin sait que _je_ ne _me suis_ jamais entendu avec aucun Serpentard. "

"Attends." Salazar recula et fronça les sourcils devant le sourire sardonique de Harry. "Tu étais dans _la_ maison de _Godric_ ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "J'ai entendu de mauvaises choses à propos de Serpentard, alors quand on m'a donné le choix entre votre maison et la sienne, j'ai choisi la sienne."

**Je suis maudit d'aimer les lions:** siffla Salazar impuissant.

Harry roula des yeux. " _Clairement,_ j'aurais dû choisir votre maison depuis le début, même si je ne la préférais pas autant que ici." Il sourit à Salazar, lequel lui retourna un petit sourire suffisant. "Quoi qu'il en soit,si j'avais su à quel point Godric était _vraiment_ un âne fanatique , je serais sans doute directement allé chez les serpents, mauvaise publicité ou non."

"...'Publicité ?"

Harry rit et cacha son visage contre le torse de Salazar. "Uhm," réussit-il à dire après avoir repris son souffle tandis que Salazar attendait avec une impatience de plus en plus croissante, "une sorte de réputation."

"Et quel genre de 'publicité' ma maison a-t-elle à ton époque ?" s'enquit Salazar.

Harry réfléchit un instant, prenant soin de choisir ses mots, de crainte d'en dire trop et de changer son avenir involontairement. "Rien de bon"

"Harry -"

Harry secoua la tête. "Si vous venez avec moi," dit-il, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge parce qu'imaginer sa vie sans Salazar ... eh bien, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la concevoir, "vous le saurez"

Salazar soupira, résigné à ne rien obtenir de plus de l'adolescent. "Si tu es toujours avec moi quand le moment sera venu, bien sûr que je viendrai," promit-il, ne se souciant pas de paraître ridicule, et espérant contre tout espoir que Harry ne changerait pas d'avis au cours des six prochaines années.

Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Salazar, puis s'éloigna. " Allons rejoindre les autre avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'inquiéter".

Salazar gémit. "Je devrais aller leur dire que je serai plus souvent au château à présent", marmotta-t-il, sortant du lit et conjurant un miroir pour lisser ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il fut momentanément surpris quand Harry apparut derrière lui, peignant minutieusement ses longs cheveux noirs. Il se retourna ensuite et passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, qui étaient aussi indisciplinées et sauvages que d'habitude, personne ne devinerait que le garçon était resté quelques temps dans les bras du fondateur, confortablement allongé sur un lit.

Harry eut un rictus sardonique, "Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas de sortilège pour avoir des lèvres lisses et nettes ?"

Salazar renifla. "Si, si, j'en connais un,"déclara-t-il avant de poser sa baguette sur les lèvres de Harry. " _Cumul ábbest_ ." Puis il tourna sa baguette sur ses propres lèvres. "Là," dit-il.

"Je devrai apprendre ce sort," fit Harry qui lissait sa tunique et replaçait sa ceinture de manière à ce qu'elle soit bien droite.

"Je t'apprendrai plus tard," promit Salazar, faisant disparaître le miroir d'un coup de baguette et poussant Harry vers la porte de la pièce.

"Vous essayez de vous débarrasser de moi?" se moqua gentiment Harry.

"Je n'ai pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner", se justifia Salazar avec une pointe de malice. "J'aimerais bien passer aux cuisines avant de retrouver notre groupe "

"Vous auriez dû manger tout à l'heure au lieu de me retenir en otage " ricana Harry.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune quand la porte glissa silencieusement faisant entrer le reste des Serpentard ainsi que Ramona. Un éclair de soulagement traversa leurs visage quand ils aperçurent Harry qui les regardait, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi Ramona est-elle ici ?" voulut savoir Salazar, les sourcils froncés.

"Comme si elle et moi n'étions jamais entrés dans les salles communes des autres maisons," répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Allez. Ouste !"

**: Avec un modèle comme Harry, pourquoi prenons-nous la peine de demander aux élèves de nous respecter ?:** siffla Salazar alors qu'il passait devant ses élèves et sortait par la porte.

Harry poussa un grognement agacé et alla s'installer sur l'un des canapés. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que ses camarades se soient assis. En voyant leur une mine sombre et chagrinée, Harry soupira et déclara sans préambule: "Je ne partirai pas avant quelques années donc vous pouvez arrêter avec ces regards pathétiques. Et, oui, je sais que vous compris, "ajouta-t-il en voyant les airs surpris des Serpentard. "Même si je ne suis pas sûr de savoir_ comment_ vous vous en êtes aperçu, ou ce que vous savez ..." Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, se focalisant sur Fane, puisqu'il avait tendance à être un peu le commandant en second des Serpentard, après Harry.

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard et Fane expliqua soigneusement: "La première fois que Salazar est rentré, quand tu t'es disputé dans sa chambre, quelqu'un a ouvert la porte, puis l'a refermée. Les barrières de silence se sont affaiblies au point que nous avons pu entendre votre conversation. "

Les traits de Harry se crispèrent lorsqu'il repensa à cette conversation, essayant de se rappeler _exactement_ ce qu'ils avaient dit et combien de temps cela avait duré. "Je vois," murmura-t-il doucement.

"Nuala pense que tu viens d'un monde alternatif et que tu es secrètement un elfe", commenta Morgan.

"Je - _Quoi_ ?" lâcha Harry, abasourdi.

"Pour ma part, je pense que tu es secrètement un sorcier célèbre qui vient de Rome," dit Vail. "Mais quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort et tu t'es retrouvé dans le corps d'un adolescent et Maître Salazar a cherché un moyen de te faire revenir dans ton corps adulte."

A côté de Harry, Ramona étouffa un rire dans sa main, il faillit rire à son tour mais se retint en voyant à quel point ses camarades étaient sérieux .

"Alex et moi pensons que tu viens du passé", insista Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

"Merlin et moi pensons que tu viens du futur " dit Fane et, de l'autre côté de Harry, Merlin hocha vigoureusement la tête, souriant avec espoir à Harry. "Chaque fois que nous mentionnons ça à Ramona, elle se met à _rigoler_ ."

Harry leva un sourcil en direction de la Poufsouffle. " 'À chaque fois' ?"

Ramona acquiesça et prit un moment pour se calmer avant de dire: "Ils me l'ont dit peu après les vacances d'été."

"Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?"se plaignit Harry . " Des mois de rire perdus."

"Je pensais que tu le savais," répondit Ramona, "et je ne leurs ai rien dit car Salazar t'aurait probablement tué."

"Salazar me tuera un jour ou l'autre, mais de toute façon je ne vais pas passer les six prochaines années à esquiver leurs questions," grommela Harry avant de regarder les Serpentard, les yeux menaçants. "Si cette conversation sort de ces murs, je couperais la langue de celui qui aura parlé, puis j'irai la donner à Salazar. C'est clair ?"

Tout le monde opina solennellement, même Ramona.

L'expression de Harry s'éclaira. "Excellent ! Fane et Merlin ont raison, je viens en effet du futur." Il fit une pause, les laissant digérer l'information puis il se tourna pour regarder Nuala "Un _elfe_ ?"

"Tu t'entends si bien avec les elfes de maison ..." expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son siège.

"Les elfes de maison sont naturellement aimables," offrit doucement Harry. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment il traiterait un elfe, peut-être qu'ils réagiraient comme avec un humain." Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Vail. "Un sorcier qui vient de _Rome_ ?"

"Tu connais principalement les sorts basés sur le latin" expliqua Vail avec un haussement d'épaules. "Et tu es bien meilleur que le reste d'entre nous, alors il était logique pour moi que tu sois beaucoup plus vieux que nous."

"Et pourtant j'étudie à à Poudlard depuis l'âge de onze ans," répondit Harry. "Et nous utilisons principalement des sorts basés sur le latin. En fait -" il fronça les sourcils, "- je ne pense pas avoir appris un sort en anglais ou en gallois avant mon arrivée ici."

"Une seconde, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu nous enseignes des sorts qui n'existent pas encore?" lança Alexander en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Qui sait. Il n'existe pas suffisamment de documentation écrite appropriée sur les sorts à cette époque pour que je puisse dire quels sont les sorts que je connais qui existent réellement et ceux qui viennent de l'avenir. En fonction de l'approche philosophique que vous adoptez pour les voyages dans le temps, il est possible que les sorts n'existent que parce que je vous les ai enseignés En gros, personne ne les a vraiment créés; ils n'existent que parce que je les ai enseignés aux autres, en apprenant ceux qui ont été transmis au cours des siècles. "

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Alexander commenta: "Je _pense _avoir compris."

Harry rit. "Les voyages dans le temps ne sont que maux de tête sans fin, quelle que soit la distance parcourue. Il est plus simple de ne pas y penser."

"J'ai la même impression," murmura Morgan en se massant le front.

"N'as-tu jamais considéré les implications d'enseigner des choses qui n'existent pas ?" demanda calmement Merlin, regardant Harry avec un soupçon de perspicacité qui ferait de lui, un jour, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. .

"Tout le temps," répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Parfois," ajouta Ramona et tout le monde la regarda, "quand nous discutons, Harry commence à dire quelque chose, puis s'arrête brusquement. Lorsque cela se produit, il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment." Elle lui sourit. "Je ne sais jamais si tu évites de parler de choses qui, selon toi, risquent de ruiner la chronologie, ou si tu penses à ce qui a bien pu t'envoyer ici."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Les deux".

"Comment as _-_ tu été envoyé ici ?" s'enquit Vail avec une curiosité presque avide dans la voix.

L'expression de Harry se ferma et il se leva. "Avez-vous dit aux autres élèves pourquoi vous étiez partis sans dire un mot ?" demanda-t-il, son ton léger contrastant avec la flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

"Mais-"

"Tais- _toi_ , Vail," siffla Morgan.

"Nous leur avons dit que nous voulions simplement nous assurer que tout allait bien", raconta Fane avec un sourire un peu tendu, et Harry était certain qu'il se souvenait des cicatrices sur son dos. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la personne avec laquelle Salazar parle le plus que quelque chose ne va pas et cela ne signifie pas non plus que nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter."

"Je suis partie sans dire un mot," commenta Ramona, se mettant debout et s'étirant. "Je devrais probablement rentrer avant que Manfred commence à poser des questions. Il devient un peu jaloux quand il pense que je vais te rejoindre", ajouta-t-elle en passant un bras à travers celui de Harry.

"Que croit-il qu'il va se passer ? Que je vais tout à coup réaliser que tu es la fille de mes rêves puis te convaincre de le laisser tomber et de te marier avec moi ? persifla Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, les autres Serpentard se levant à leur tour pour lui emboîter le pas.

"Et bien, tu _es_ assez beau -" commença Ramona, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses iris.

"Abandonne," coupa Harry. "Et dis à Manfred que tu es trop infernale pour que j'envisage de vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

Ramona éclata de rire. "Harry, un de ces jours, je t'obligerai à me dire un compliment."

"Ramona, s'il te plaît," dit Harry en soupirant.

Ramona serra son bras avec un acquiescement silencieux. "Les vacances dans quelques semaines," dit-elle par dessus son épaule, s'adressant aux Serpentard derrière eux. "Êtes-vous pressés de rentrer à la maison?"

"Non," répondit abruptement Alexandre comme personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir répondre. "Mon tuteur risque d'être _brutal_ après une absence aussi longue; il était très contrarié quand père a décidé que Poudlard dispensait une meilleure éducation."

" Toi aussi tu as un tuteur ?" s'étonna Harry qui avait déjà entendu parlé de tuteur par le passé. "Est-ce un maître de la métamorphose, comme Rowena ?"

"Oui, en effet," acquiesça Alexander.

"J'ai une idée tout à coup, il faut que j'en parle à Salazar" murmura Harry, les sourcils froncés.

"Ça faisait longtemps," railla Vail et Harry se mit à rire.

-0-

"Avez-vous déjà envisagé d'engager plus d'enseignants ?" demanda Harry à Salazar cette nuit-là, après que ses amis se soient couchés.

Salazar, qui était en train d'écrire, leva les yeux de son bureau "Ce point n'a pas été soulevé, non. Pourquoi ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et leva les pieds sur le canapé, posant son menton sur ses genoux. "Vous devriez en tenir compte. Au-delà de la question de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire quand nous ne serons plus là, vous aurez bientôt trop d'élèves pour continuer à enseigner de cette manière. Je veux dire, bien sûr, vous pourrez jumeler un couple de maisons ensemble au moins en ce qui concerne mon année, mais ensuite vous aurez deux fois plus d'élèves, et il serait utile d'avoir un deuxième enseignant sur place pour alléger une partie de votre travail. "

Salazar considéra cela un instant puis hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce à quoi ressemblera l'année prochaine, bien que cela dépende un peu du nombre de nouveaux élèves que nous recevrons."

"La cueillette a été mince cette année", plaisanta Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Salazar renifla. "En effet. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée, si on met de côté la discussion de ton histoire avec le reste de nos serpents ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'emploi de ce possessif. "Alex s'est encore plaint de son tuteur. C'est un maître de la métamorphose, comme Rowena, et il a piqué une crise en apprenant que quelqu'un d'autre allait enseigner à Alex. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'envisager de le faire venir ci et de réduire ainsi la charge de travail de Rowena. "

"On pourra aussi voir si nous ne pouvons pas trouver des enseignants supplémentaires pour les autres matières." Salazar hocha la tête, se frottant pensivement le menton. "Je peux certainement en parler aux autres et nous pourrons sonder un peu le terrain pendant les vacances tout en recherchant des élèves." Il grimaça. "Je _devrais_ chercher des remplaçants."

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules. "Vous pourriez aussi préparer l'un des étudiants de mon année à vous remplacer durant l'un de vos cours."

"Hm. Je ne fais pas assez confiance à quiconque pour le laisser enseigner les potions, mais Duana est une guérisseuse naturelle, quand elle ne craint pas le sang."

Harry se mit à rire. "Je peux essayer de travailler avec elle à ce sujet cet été", proposa-t-il.

Salazar acquiesça, puis épingla Harry avec un regard sévère. "Godric, Rowena et Helga vont probablement vouloir que tu les remplaces."

Harry soupira. "Je sais. Je suppose que je peux leur dire qu'après mes études j'ai l'intention de traquer mon agresseur."

"Et après ?" insista Salazar, tous les deux étaient conscients que les autres fondateurs inciteraient Harry à revenir, vu combien ils l'appréciaient.

"Je verrai bien, je trouverai une bonne excuse d'ici là " répondit simplement Harry. "Peut-être aurai-je trouvé une femme et décidé de m'installer quelque part pour fonder ma propre famille. Rien n'est certain."

"Ça fera l'affaire" décida Salazar en lissant son parchemin et en commençant à l'enrouler. "As-tu compris comment nos serpents t'ont attrapé?"

"Quand j'ai essayé de partir au cours de la dispute que nous avons eue au sujet de vos absences, certaines protections se sont affaiblies et ils en ont profité pour écouter." Les lèvre de Harry se relevèrent en un sourire moqueur. "Nuala a décidé que j'étais un elfe appartenant à un monde alternatif, et Vail a pensé que j'étais une sorte de maître sorcier venu tout droit de Rome."

"Les dieux nous interdisent de penser à quelque chose de _plausible_ ," murmura Salazar, ironique.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. "Les autres pensaient que c'était dû à un voyage dans le temps, mais ils étaient un peu divisés. Certains pensaient que je venais du passé, d'autres du futur. Apparemment, ils avaient mis au courant Ramona de leurs hypothèses à leur retour des vacances d'été et cela l'a bien fait rire."

Salazar renifla et se leva de son siège. "Je vais me coucher", déclara-t-il.

Harry se leva du canapé et suivit Salazar dans la chambre du fondateur. Une fois la porte fermée et les protections levées, Salazar tira Harry vers lui pour l'embrasser. Leur nez se cognèrent alors qu'ils inclinaient la tête dans la même direction; ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se frôlèrent, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus hardiment.

"Est-ce que je reste ici pour la nuit ?"chuchota Harry quand ils se séparèrent.

Salazar réfléchit quelques instants puis il esquissa un doux sourire: "Est-ce ce que tu veux ?"

"Oui."

"Alors tu restes pour la nuit," décida Salazar, passant sa main dans les cheveux du garçon.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête en direction du lit. "On s'allonge là-bas, je suppose ?"

Salazar hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, tous deux un peu incertains de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. "Je ne sais pas si j'ai quelque chose pour toi pour dormir", avoua Salazar. "Je veux dire, je pourrais te prêter une tunique, mais je te connais-"

"Vous préférerez dormir en pantalon?" suggéra Harry avec un rire silencieux, se souvenant des nuits où ils avaient dormi ensemble, avant que des chambres apparaissent, et des discussions à propos de leurs vêtements de nuit. "Tanwen ?"

Le phénix apparut devant les deux sorciers dans un éclair de flamme bleu pâle, ses yeux sombres étincelant de joie en voyant les deux hommes enfin ensemble.

"Peux-tu aller chercher mon pyjama qui est fond de mon lit ?" demanda Harry alors que Salazar s'éloignait pour chercher la longue tunique dans laquelle il dormait toujours. (Harry la considérait plutôt comme une chemise de nuit, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué à Salazar.)

Tanwen laissa échapper un son irrité à l'idée de faire ce qui était davantage le travail d'un elfe de maison, mais disparut aussitôt pour faire ce qui lui était demandé. Elle revint juste assez longtemps pour déposer le bas de pyjama de Harry sur sa tête, puis se volatilisa dans une gerbe de flammes bleues, allant dormir dans la chambre vide de Harry.

"Tanwen !" siffla Harry en baissant les yeux sur le pantalon. "Je parlais aussi de ma chemise, espèce de fichu poulet !"

Salazar grogna d'amusement et sourit à Harry. "Tu devras faire avec".

"Je sais," se résigna Harry dans un soupir. La seule raison pour laquelle il portait une chemise était pour cacher son dos et éviter les questions de ses camarades, même si Salazar les avait déjà vues et dans un état qui était bien pire. "C'est bon", dit-il avant d'aller dans le petit cabinet de Salazar pour se soulager et se changer.

Une fois que Harry eut fini, il laissa ses vêtements par terre non loin du lit, puis se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de Salazar. Le fondateur le rapprocha de lui, ses doigts effleurant les cicatrices de recouvrant le dos de Harry et l'adolescent tressaillit au toucher inhabituel. "Tu vas bien ?" murmura Salazar.

Harry acquiesça et posa une main sur la taille de Salazar. "Les gens ne me touchent généralement pas le dos",répondit-il. C'était un geste qu'il avait toujours pris soin d'éviter, quelqu'un pouvait toucher ses cicatrices à travers sa tunique et lui poser des questions embarrassantes, même s'il était généralement assez tactile et ne refusait pas les autres formes de contact. Ceux qui étaient dans le château quand il était arrivé la première fois avaient vite compris, bien que seuls Salazar et Godric aient vu les cicatrices, et Fane avait été plus que conscient du refus de Harry de se laisser toucher le dos après avoir vu ses cicatrices. Malgré tout, son camarade ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Salazar passa sa main dans le dos de Harry, effleurant les bosses et les vallées avec la douceur d'un guérisseur et Harry se détendit contre lui, touchant son front sur celui de Salazar. "J'aurais aimé pouvoir les guérir complètement," souffla le fondateur.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je suis habitué aux cicatrices". La marque de la mort lui brûlait le front, tiède contre la peau de Salazar.

"Oui, mais quand même..." regretta Salazar dans un murmure, posant sa main contre le haut du pantalon de Harry, sous lequel les cicatrices continuaient.

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau. "Vous m'avez sauvé la vie", insista-t-il doucement. "Les cicatrices ne sont rien à côté de ce simple fait."

"Je sais," répondit Salazar avant de baisser la tête et d'effleurer les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes. "Et j'en suis heureux."

Harry se pressa contre le corps du fondateur, tordant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir un vrai baiser, Salazar le lui donna sans la moindre hésitation et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, la main de Salazar sur le dos nu du garçon.

"Merde," haleta Harry entre deux baisers.

"Quoi ?" souffla Salazar, qui ne faisait presque plus attention à l'utilisation de l'anglais moderne par le garçon. Il était habitué maintenant.

"Je suis dur" murmura Harry, ses joues devenant écarlates alors qu'il essayait de ne pas céder au besoin de presser ses hanches contre celles de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Il fallut un moment à Salazar pour comprendre ce que Harry voulait dire puis, rougissant à son tour, il agrippa le dos de Harry, leurs sexes chauds et durs se touchèrent, se caressèrent et tous deux laissèrent échapper des sifflements. "On dirait que c'est réciproque", ricana Salazar.

Harry ne put empêcher ses hanches de se plaquer contre Salazar et ils gémirent à l'unisson alors qu'un feu ardent embrasait leurs sens. "Oui" murmura Harry avant de presser sa bouche contre celle de Salazar.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, la tunique de Salazar vola dans la pièce, les doigts de Harry s'enfonçant dans la peau fraîche et lisse pendant que leurs bouches se lançaient dans une danse endiablée. La main de Salazar se serra contre le bas du dos de Harry, quelques doigts glissant sous son pantalon pour frôler d'autres cicatrices et la courbe des fesses. Harry gémit au contact de la chaleur qui caressait le bas de son dos et attrapa les hanches de Salazar, lui arrachant un grognement. Leurs corps, moites et souples, glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans une cadence effrénée–

Harry cria le premier, secouant la tête en arrière et gémissant alors que ses hanches s'immobilisaient et que des feux d'artifice éclataient dans sa tête. Les douces lueurs du lacs qui traversaient la vitre semblaient danser sur leurs peaux nues. Salazar caressa les hanches du garçon avant de poser son visage contre la clavicule de Harry, mordant la peau pour faire taire sa voix alors que le monde se transformait en volupté incandescente.

Un sentiment de contentement s'empara des deux hommes alors que le plaisir s'estompait peu à peu. Salazar était encore suffisamment lucide pour lancer un sort de nettoyage avant de se blottir contre le jeune sorcier et de s'endormir.

Harry caressa de son pouce la hanche de Salazar et glissa dans sa pratique d'Occlumancie, trop habitué à cette pratique nocturne pour s'endormir sans elle, peu importe sa fatigue. Pour la première fois, au lieu du chant du phénix, il concentra ses pensées sur la sensation de Salazar allongé contre lui, une main chaude sur ses cicatrices, et il s'endormit une fois que son esprit fut suffisamment organisé et apaisé.

-0-

L'eau du lac à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de la chambre de Salazar rayonnait doucement, signe que l'aube était proche, lorsque le fondateur se réveilla. Il était étrangement satisfait, au début, il ne comprit pas pourquoi avant que les activités de la veille ne le rattrapent et une rougeur commença à se propager sur ses joues et son nez, puis sur son cou pour s'épanouir sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit un œil, craignant presque que l'autre moitié du lit ne soit vide, mais Harry était toujours là, le visage paisible, endormi, dépourvu de toute culpabilité et de remords, témoins des secrets qu'il devait constamment cloisonné, sous peine de lâcher prise. Salazar détestait que Harry doive se contenir si étroitement, mais il était aussi incroyablement heureux de le savoir, car cela signifiait que Salazar était le seul à pouvoir le voir de cette façon, totalement en paix.

Comme si cette pensée l'avait réveillé, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent, clignotant plusieurs fois, comme s'il attendait que le monde se résolve tout seul. Puis les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent le vert plus tendre de Salazar et Harry sourit alors même que le rouge colorait ses joues et son nez. "Bonjour," murmura-t-il, la voix lourde de sommeil.

Salazar leva la main et écarta une mèche qui recouvrait les yeux du garçon. "Bonjour," murmura-t-il en retour.

Harry lui offrit un sourire qui avait la chaleur de mille soleils et le cœur du fondateur battit très fort dans ses oreilles alors même qu'il prenait conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Harry en voyant quelque chose changer dans l'expression de Salazar.

Ce dernier déglutit, la gorge serrée, et il chuchota "Je pense que ... je t'aime ..."

Harry, qui avait toujours été plus qu'un peu maladroit avec l'amour et les marques d'affection, n'eut, pour une fois, aucune difficulté à s'emparer des lèvres de l'homme, certain que les gestes parlaient plus fort que les mots.

Salazar prolongea le baiser, apaisé par la promesse silencieuse d'un amour réciproque.

"On pourrait continuer," sourit Harry contre les lèvres de Salazar "répéter la même chose que la nuit dernière."

"Bien", siffla Salazar, son langage se rapprochant du Fourchelang, et Harry frissonna devant l'étrange sonorité du mot, puis la main de Salazar caressa les cicatrices de son dos et Harry décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de recommencer.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, un beau lemon ^^ Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? :p_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello les sorciers !  
_

_Ravie de voir que cette traduction vous plaît toujours.  
_

_Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni le monde de HP._

__**Récapitulatif des personnages** :__

**__\- Salazar Serpentard__** __: il enseigne les potions et la magie de la guérison. Il est sarcastique, lunatique et boudeur par moment. Il aime Harry, les phénix, la soupe et les serpents.__

__\- **Godric Gryffondor **: il apprend aux élèves la défense magique et non-magique. C'est un homme fougueux, protecteur et loyal, mais qui peut aussi se montrer fermé d'esprit et sans pitié, il a des tendances xénophobes et homophobes. Il aime sa famille, se battre et bien manger. __

__\- **Helga Poufsouffle**__ : _ses dada ce sont les plantes et la cuisine. Bienveillante et mère poule, il ne faut surtout pas la sous-estimer car Helga peut se montrer féroce dès lors que l'on s'en prend à un innocent. _

_\- **Rowena Serdaigle **: perspicace, ingénieuse et intelligente, Rowena enseigne la métamorphose, l'arithmancie et les sortilèges. Elle aime apprendre tout ce qui lui est possible d'apprendre et transmettre son savoir aux élèves est son plus grand bonheur. _

_\- **Bernia** : femme de Godric Gryffondor._

**_\- Kenric_**_ : fils de Godric et Bernia Gryffondor._

_\- **Holden** : mari de Rowena Serdaigle._

_\- **Helena** : fille de Rowena et Holden Serdaigle._

_\- **Roscoe** : mari de Helga Poufsouffle, il enseigne aussi l'artisanat moldu à Poudlard. _

_\- **Conrad **: fils de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle._

_\- **Ramona** : fille de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle. Elle a été la petite amie de Harry durant un temps avant qu'elle ne devienne sa meilleure amie._

_\- **Duana** : jeune fille recueillie par les fondateurs après que sa maison a été brûlée par des villageois._

_\- **Wilda **: louve-garou recueillie par Helga Poufsouffle et guère appréciée par Godric. _

_\- **Tanwen** : phénix femelle, très attachée à Harry et à Salazar. Elle a son petit caractère. _

_**Nuala, **__**Morgan, **__**Vail, **__**Fane, **__**Merlin **et __**Alexander** sont tous des Serpentard et des camarades de Harry. _

* * *

Harry et Salazar s'arrangèrent pour être toujours les deux derniers couchés et les deux premiers à se lever - un mélange de leurs propres personnalités et de la pratique de l'Occlumancie - de sorte qu'ils ne furent jamais surpris par les autres Serpentard. Les choses devinrent encore plus simples une fois que tout le monde fut rentré chez lui pour les vacances d'été, cela donnait aux deux sorciers la possibilité de se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des canapés après le dîner. Harry avait quasiment déménagé dans la chambre de Salazar le deuxième jour des vacances, ne passant pratiquement plus de temps dans la sienne.

La seule personne dont Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer de cacher sa nouvelle relation était Ramona, se disant que tôt ou tard la perspicace jeune fille les aurait attrapés. Salazar avait accepté, à contrecœur, quand Harry lui avait posé la question, puis avait tout laissé entre ses mains. Il lui avait donc annoncé la nouvelle le premier jour des vacances. Elle fut extatique, mais aussi un peu triste d'apprendre que si leur relation durait - et elle et Harry l'espéraient tous les deux – cela signifiait que Salazar partirait avec Harry dans six ans.

Il fut un peu étrange pour les résidents du château de voir Salazar plus souvent, mais ils finirent par s'y habituer, tout comme ils s'habituèrent aux bouderies et aux chamailleries perpétuelles de Godric et Salazar pendant les repas, jusqu'à ce que Bernia et Harry les calme d'un coup de coude bien placé.

Salazar avait évoqué l'idée d'enseignants supplémentaires aux autres fondateurs et à leurs conjoints. Ils avaient tous convenu que c'était une excellente idée et Harry avait suggéré à Alexander, avant son départ, d'inviter son tuteur à se joindre à eux l'automne prochain. Désormais, en plus de dénicher de nouveaux étudiants, ils recherchaient également des sorciers et des sorcières expérimentés disposés à les aider à enseigner à Poudlard.

Le premier professeur fut trouvé par Godric quelques semaines après le début des vacances. Il était entré dans le Grand Hall comme s'il était le propriétaire du lieu et aussitôt après s'être assis, il avait annoncé d'un air plein d'orgueil: "J'ai trouvé un étudiant _et_ un nouvel enseignant pour la défense de la magie." Il adressa un sourire provocant à Salazar. "Et _tu_ ne pourras pas l'avoir."

"Pourquoi serai-je concerné par l'un des élèves que _tu _as choisi ?" rétorqua froidement Salazar.

"Parce qu'il possède le même nom de famille que toi ," répondit Godric du tac-au-tac.

Salazar se figea avant de poser soigneusement le poulet qu'il était sur le point de manger dans son assiette et de demander, "Son prénom ?"

"Angus", rapporta Godric. "Il m'a dit que son père s'appelait Edrick. Pourquoi, Salazar ? Tu as peur de découvrir un terrible secret sur ton passé de la part d'un membre de ta famille ?"

Salazar se détendit. "J'en doute," dit-il sèchement, "comme je n'ai jamais rencontré tous les membres de de ma famille nombreuse. Quant à cet Angus, tu peux le garder; s'il te plaît beaucoup alors je le détesterai probablement." Il lança un sourire plein de sarcasme à Godric.

Celui-ci Godric lâcha un grognement irrité et ils retournèrent tous manger. Pendant que Godric se vantait de son nouveau professeur, Salazar gardait un silence morose et Harry l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, Harry attira Salazar sur le canapé devant lui et lui frotta les épaules. "Voulez-vous me parler?" murmura-t-il.

Salazar resta silencieux assez longtemps si bien que Harry crut qu'il allait être ignoré jusqu'à ce que l'homme lâche dans un souffle: "Je t'ai parlé de mon père. Qu'il avait engrossé puis abandonné ma mère sans même un au revoir ?"

Harry acquiesça. Puis, réalisant que Salazar ne pouvait pas le voir, affirma d'une voix nette "Oui. Vous aviez même précisé que c'était devenu une habitude, qu'il faisait ça régulièrement avec d'autres femmes"

Salazar lâcha un soupir "Je ne suis donc pas surpris d' avoir des frères et sœurs, ou qu'ils aient des enfants, mais je ne m'attendais pas à les rencontrer à Poudlard, bien que j'aurais dû m'y attendre."

"Il est possible que vous ayez déjà rencontré un frère ou une sœur sans le savoir" déclara Harry avec philosophie, "surtout s'il a changé de nom " Il se tut pendant une minute, tentant de dénouer un nœud particulièrement tenace logé contre l'épine dorsale de Salazar. "Au moins, cette fois-ci, vous êtes au courant."

"C'est vrai. Et je sais d'avance que Godric va le favoriser, ce qui me dit déjà ce à quoi il ressemble", acquiesça Salazar. Il se détendit contre Harry et se tourna pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. "Que ferais-je sans toi ?"

"Vous auriez des nœuds dans le dos," gronda Harry. "Restez assis, je n'ai pas fini."

Grognant d'amusement, Salazar s'exécuta.

-0-

Plusieurs jours après la trouvaille d'un élève _et _d' un professeur par Godric, Salazar et Harry furent interrompus alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un débat qui concernait l'un des livres de Harry, Ramona surgit tout à coup dans la salle commune, hors d'haleine.

"Salut" lui lança Harry alors que la jeune fille reprenait son souffle. "Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que tu as le feu aux trousses ?"

"Ce...n'est...pas ça", fit Ramona, la respiration toujours hachée. "Sigrid, de la maison de Rowena, et sa famille viennent de surgir dans la Grande Salle. Vivants", précisa-t-elle alors que le drame de cet été surgissait devant leurs yeux. "Ils ont quelques blessures, cependant, alors ils m'ont envoyé vous chercher tous les deux."

"Tanwen," appela Salazar, se levant du canapé, et le phénix apparut dans un éclat de flamme bleu pâle, reposant sur son bras tendu.

"Allez !," cria Harry en se levant, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Salazar et se préparant à disparaître grâce aux flammes du phénix - il ne l'avait pas fait souvent, et il manquait toujours tomber sur les fesses s'il n'était pas bien préparé.

Ramona se précipita et prit l'autre bras de Salazar. Tanwen laissa échapper un sifflement, puis le monde disparut dans un éclair de flammes bleues sans chaleur avant qu'ils ne soient transportés dans la Grande Salle.

"Merci" murmura Salazar au phénix alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la famille blessée, laissant Harry aider Ramona à se relever.

"Le nombre de fois où j'ai vu Salazar se déplacer de cette façon, à croire que voyager avec un phœnix est _facile_ ", murmura Ramona en époussetant ses robes.

"Il faut une certaine pratique," répondit Harry, amusé. "J'y vais, il faut que je vois si je peux aider quelqu'un."

Tandis que Harry et Salazar s'occupaient de la famille et que Rowena demandait à un élève ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, les autres étaient en train de préparer des chambres pour les parents de Sigrid, sa tante et ses deux frères.

La famille de Sigrid n'était pas la seule à chercher refuge dans le château cet été-là, mais sa famille était la plus grande et la seule non magique. Une autre Serdaigle, Monica, s'était également réfugiée à l'école avec son père et sa sœur, tandis que deux Gryffondor, Iven Jackson et Martina, s'étaient enfuis avec leurs parents.

"C'est tout de même un peu étrange que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle n'aient pas été concernés par tous ces problèmes," commenta Duana un après-midi tandis que les progénitures des fondateurs, Harry et Duana étaient groupés autour de l'arbre habituel de Harry, observant les autres élèves jouer avec deux enfants magiques et un enfant non magique.

"Il y eu Mavis, l'année dernière, et Fiona est restée avec nous presque aussi longtemps que Harry et vous," objecta Ramona.

"Fiona ne compte pas," désapprouva Kenric. "Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont jetée dehors, pas ses villageois. Mais, Mavis ..." Il leva tristement les yeux vers l'endroit où Harry était assis sur sa branche.

"De toutes les maisons, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle ont tendance à être les plus discrets " commenta Harry, ses yeux tristes en songeant à son amie décédée. "Vous, les Gryffondor, vous aimez vous battre, et les Serdaigle argumenter un point de vue presque jusqu'à la mort." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Helena, qui haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre. "Cela vous rend visible aux personnes non-magiques, surtout quand vous vous mettez en colère et que vous jetez un sort sans réfléchir."

"Alors, qu'en est-il de Mavis ?" demanda Duana avec incertitude. "Est-ce qu'elle a su garder la tête basse ?"

"Elle l'a fait," répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "Seulement, il y a eu une série de mauvaises récoltes et sa sœur n'a pas été si prudente avec sa magie."

"Nous allons manquer de place si les familles continuent à nous rejoindre", fit remarquer Helena en fermant son livre.

"Aucun risque !" réfuta Kenric. "Le château est très grand."

"Mais si la famille de chaque élève vient à Poudlard pour se cacher, nous finirons par être à l'étroit", déclara Helena.

"C'est vrai", approuva Harry avant que Kenric puisse argumenter. "Et c'est supposé être une école, pas un refuge. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est _bien_ que nous soyons prêts à accueillir toutes les familles, magiques ou non, mais Poudlard n'est pas fait pour ça. " Il regarda vers les portes de l'école, qui n'étaient pas aussi impressionnantes qu'elles le seraient un jour.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" s'enquit Ramona.

"Je ne suis pas encore sûr," répondit Harry, se disant que Pré-au-lard serait un bon endroit pour installer des familles de réfugiés, mais ignorant s'il devait agir ou non pour que cela se réalise.

"Si la sécurité est le problème", dit Conrad, "pourquoi ne pas leur trouver un endroit sûr à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? Peut-être un village qui se trouve juste à l'intérieur des limites du château ? Ollivander pourrait s'y installer, il serait ainsi plus proche de l'école et des gens pourraient venir et emménager, être protégés dans une communauté qui favorise la magie. "

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée", acquiesça Duana en souriant.

"Nous pourrions en parler à nos parents", suggéra Kenric, qui bondit sur ses pieds.

"Je ne sais pas ..." hésita Conrad en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est une suggestion étonnamment intelligente," coupa Helena. "Maman approuvera, j'en suis sûr, et les autres seraient fous de ne pas être d'accord."

"Bon allez ," lança Kenric en tirant sur le bras de Conrad et se dirigeant vers le château. "Allons- y ."

Harry regarda le petit groupe partir en esquissant un sourire alors qu'il restait Ramona. "Alors, quelle était ton idée?" s'enquit la jeune fille.

"Conrad l'a déjà dit : un village non loin de Poudlard qui accepte la magie et qui est à l'abri de potentielles attaques de personnes non magiques."

"Ça va marcher ?"

"Bien sûr," assura Harry en lui souriant. "De mon temps, il y a un magasin de friandises, une boutique de farces et attrapes et quelques pubs. A partir de la troisième année on peut s'y rendre une fois par mois à mon époque, cela permet de faire une pause. Le village est petit, mais très sympa."

Ramona soupira. "J'aimerais pouvoir voir ton époque," admit-elle. "Tu en parles toujours si tendrement."

Un pli amer barra les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il songeait aux détraqueurs et à des événements encore plus sombres. "Il n'y a pas eu que des bons côtés," marmonna-t-il, se déplaçant sur sa branche pour pouvoir regarder le ciel à travers les feuilles. "Aucun moment n'est aussi paisible que nous le souhaiterions."

Ramona leva les yeux vers lui, le cœur brisé par l'expression sinistre du garçon. "Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce village?" lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître décontractée . "Tu as dit qu'il y avait un magasin de bonbons?"

L'expression de Harry s'éclaira. "Ils font les _meilleurs_ fudge,"

"Fudge ?"

Harry la regarda en grimaçant. "J'avais oublié qu'ils n'ont pas encore été créés"

"Pourrais-tu en faire ?" demanda Ramona, curieuse. "Je promets que je n'essaierais pas de les recréer."

Harry sembla partagé avant de hocher la tête et de sauter de sa branche. "Bien sûr. Voyons si la salle changeante au septième étage ne peut pas me fournir un peu d'aide."

Ramona laissa échapper un cri de joie et ils se tournèrent vers le château ensemble, Harry lui faisant une liste de toutes les confiseries qui existaient à son époque.

La salle changeante fut en mesure de lui fournir une cuisine de remplacement, ainsi que les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour fabriquer des fudge. Ramona lui apprit un sort pour accélérer la fonte du chocolat une fois que tout fut mélangé, puis il le coupa en morceaux.

"Ceci", lui dit Ramona alors qu'elle venait de croquer dans le chocolat, "est _exquis_ ".

Harry rit et lui coupa un autre morceau. " Je sais. Et je regrette vraiment que le chocolat n'existe pas encore -. ou du moins il n'existe pas dans cette partie du monde. Et j'ai envie d'en manger depuis des lustres ."

"Tu m'apprendras cette recette afin que je puisse la préparer moi-même après ton départ", fit Ramona, sa demande ressemblant presque à un ordre.

Harry renifla, mais acquiesça. "Tu dois promettre de ne la laisser à personne d'autre que mes serpents, cependant. Et même dans ce cas, seulement s'ils jurent de ne pas la partager."

"Je sais." Ramona roula des yeux. "Tu sais qu'aucun de nous ne te trahirait, pas même pour quelque chose d'aussi délicieux."

"Je suis content que tu le penses," dit Harry, coupant quelques morceaux de plus avant d'envelopper soigneusement le reste et de le glisser dans une poche sans fond où il gardait des blocs de bois, des potions et son matériel à écriture.

Les yeux de Ramona pétillèrent d'amusement "Est-ce que tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?"

"J'ai pensé que je pourrais en laisser quelques-uns à Salazar ..."

Ramona éclata de rire.

-0-

À la fin de l'été, la construction du nouveau village avait commencé et chacun des fondateurs avait réussi à trouver un nouvel enseignant pour l'aider dans l'une de leurs matières: Rowena avait fait appel à l'instructeur d'Alexander, Russell, pour l'aider à la métamorphose et à l'invocation. ; Salazar avait trouvé un homme étonnamment sympathique appelé Sprague Sherrard qui l'appuyait lors de la préparation des potions. Helga avait déniché un botaniste compétent, Nairne, pour l'aider à cultiver les plantes; et Godric était épaulé par Bundy, le tuteur du neveu de Salazar.

Les nouveaux professeurs arrivèrent environ huit jours avant l'arrivée des élèves. Comme il vivait apparemment avec Bundy, le neveu de Salazar arriva avec lui et Harry le trouva tout de suite antipathique. Avec ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés et son air arrogant, Angus ressemblait à un top modèle pompeux et présomptueux. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, les impressions de Harry se confirmèrent.

"Je suis Angus Serpentard, fils d'Edrick Serpentard, fils de -"

"Nous savons déjà qui est ton grand-père, mon garçon," coupa Salazar, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Angus avant de se tourner pour parler à Sprague.

"Qui est ce grossier personnage ?" demanda Angus à Harry et Helena, les deux seuls élèves qui avaient voulu être ici pour voir les nouveaux professeurs.

"Ton oncle," répondit sèchement Harry.

"C'est Salazar Serpentard, l'un de tes professeurs," le réprimanda Helena en fronçant les sourcils. "Il mérite ton respect bien plus que le sien."

Angus renifla d'un air dédaigneux. "C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de lui. Il doit être illégitime."

"Silvanus sait-il seulement qu'il a eu d'autres enfants ? " demanda Harry. "Je veux dire, mon _Dieu_ , l'homme a couché avec tant de femmes, je doute qu'il sache combien d'enfants il a eu. C'est triste d'une certaine manière."

"Mon père est légitime," rétorqua Angus, fixant Harry qui était légèrement plus petit. "Et toi, l'es-tu ?"

Harry plissa les lèvres avec un sourire froid. "Je ne pense pas que cela va t'intéresser," asséna-t-il avant de tourner le dos à l'autre garçon. "Helena, amuse-toi bien avec ce petit idiot."

Helena laissa échapper un ricanement surpris. « Vas-y, avant de l'insulter » dit-elle dans l' une des variantes du gaélique qu'il connaissait tous les deux. Selon ce que Godric leur avait dit à propos du garçon et de la région dans laquelle il vivait, les chances pour que Angus connaisse un autre langage que le vieil anglais étaient très minces.

"Je sais quand je dépasse les limites", assura Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à Angus et ressentant un certain plaisir à le voir confus et fâché. Puis il se dirigea vers Salazar et Sprague. "Bonjour"les salua-t-il.

"Tu embêtes Angus?" s'enquit Salazar en voyant les yeux de l'adolescent briller d'une lueur particulière.

"Je ne serais jamais assez grossier pour embêter votre famille," jura Harry, lui jetant un regard outré. "Est-ce que votre image de moi est vraiment si basse ?"

"Je ne le considère pas comme faisant partie de ma famille", fit remarquer Salazar.

"Oh." Harry sourit. "Dans ce cas, _bien sûr,_ que je l'embête. Je pense qu'il est pire que Morgan avec cette attitude ridicule. Le genre à se dire que plus quelqu'un connaît de sorts, plus il est placé haut dans l'échelle sociale " Il roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers Sprague en souriant. "Bonjour. Je suis Harry."

"Salutations. Salazar m'a beaucoup parlé de toi." lui retourna Sprague en lui serrant la main.

"En bien, j'espère," répondit Harry, son regard vacillant vers Salazar.

"Il ne m'a fait que des éloges", sourit Sprague.

"Salazar ? _Me_ faire des éloges ? Le monde est-il devenu fou ?"

"Allez, va donc rejoindre ton troupeau", intima Salazar, en montrant les portes du Grand Hall. "Et emmène Angus avec toi pour que je n'ai pas à le regarder."

"Ça ne vous dérange pas si je l'agace un peu ?" lança Harry d'un ton amusé.

" _Non_ "

Harry sourit, puis retourna à l'endroit où se trouvait Angus, lequel commençait à être énervé par les piques implacables de Helena. "On nous a ordonné de laisser les adultes entre eux", les informa-t-il. " _Nous_ tous", appuya-t-il alors qu'Angus se gonflait la poitrine pour refuser.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici", pesta le nouveau Gryffondor alors que Helena se retirait, laissant Angus à Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil, puis braqua son regard sur Godric, Bernia et Bundy. "Godric!" appela-t-il.

Le fondateur se tourna pour regarder les deux élèves. "Quoi ?"

"Voulez-vous que je présente Angus aux autres?"

"Oui, vas-y", accepta Godric avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Harry jeta un sourire innocent à Angus, qui se renfrogna. "Je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant", persifla-t-il avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le tirer hors de la Grande Salle.

"Libère-moi tout de suite, mendiant !," s'irrita Angus une fois qu'ils eurent passé les portes.

Harry eut un rictus goguenard et continua à traîner Angus, fredonnant pour couvrir les invectives de l'autre garçon. Une fois dehors, il présenta Angus, en souriant onctueusement et en bavardant inlassablement, laissant Angus grogner de dégoût et ses camarades au bord de la saturation.

"Comme tu as rencontré tout le monde, te voilà libre de te mêler aux autres," dit enfin Harry en lâchant le bras d'Angus.

Angus se renfrogna. "Et si je ne _veux_ pas ... me mêler à eux ?"

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. "Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner à l'intérieur, mais comme les professeurs seront trop occupés pour te surveiller, ils t'ordonneront sûrement d'aller dehors. Fais comme tu veux." Puis il se retourna et revint à l'endroit où Ramona, Conrad, Duana et Kenric riaient aux éclats. "Kenny, Duana, vous avez la permission de Salazar de faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour faire sortir Angus de ses gongs."

"Ça promet d'être amusant", commenta Duana alors que les yeux de Kenric s'allumaient d'une lueur machiavélique.

Tous les cinq commencèrent à peaufiner quelques plans destinés à énerver le nouveau Gryffondor avant d'être interrompus par des sifflement Fourchelang, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Angus qui venait de trouver un serpent et le complimentait.

Étant habitués aux conversations fréquentes de Salazar, le fondateur parlant souvent avec lui-même, ils finirent par détourner la tête même si Harry gardait une oreille attentive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa vigilance fut récompensée, car les compliments onctueux de Angus se transformèrent en ordres odieux **: Tu sais, il y en a qui sont indignes ici, qui contaminent ce château et son parc. Mords-les ma douce, contamine-les de ton poison, afin qu'ils quittent ce monde plus rapidement.**

**: Qui sont-ils, jeune maître ?:** siffla le serpent.

Harry, qui avait grandi avec la haine et le rejet des nés-Moldu, se tournait déjà vers les deux jeunes frères quand Angus siffla **,: Ces deux garçons là-bas,:** et il désigna au serpent les deux enfants.

**: Ne fais pas ça,** cracha Harry, la colère emplissait ses sifflements à tel point que ses camarades se tournèrent tous vers lui, choqués, tandis que Angus blêmissait et que le serpent s'immobilisait . "Benoît, Derwin, éloignez-vous d'ici," ordonna Harry aux deux garçons. Une fois que les enfants furent en sécurité, Harry se dirigea vers Angus, les yeux verts brûlants de fureur.

**: Comment oses-tu menacer ces jeunes enfants qui sont quasiment les miens ?:** siffla-t-il à l'autre garçon.

**: Ils sont une aberration!: **cracha Angus. **: contaminer Poudlard avec leur souffle sans magie, souillant sa terre de leur sueur et de leur sang empoisonnés. Et tu les réclames comme**_** les tiens**_** ?:**

**: Je les réclame comme mes petits parce qu'il est de ma responsabilité de veiller à leur sécurité, imbécile:** s'emporta Harry, la voix vibrante de colère contenue.

**: Viens avec moi, nous allons à l'intérieur.**

**: Je pensais que les professeurs allaient nous mettre à la porte,** rétorqua Angus.

**: J'ai dit qu'ils ** **te diraient de sortir de là ****parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour te surveiller** :, répondit Harry avant d'adoucir son ton et de s'accroupir à côté du serpent qui surveillait et écoutait attentivement les deux Fourchelangs. **: S'il te plaît retourne dans la forêt où tu seras à l'abri de ce crétin inconscient**.

Le serpent secoua la tête tête. **: Je ne ferai pas de mal à tes petits, Grand Maître,** promit le serpent avant d'onduler vers la forêt.

Harry esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de regarder ses camarades "Angus et moi retournons au château pour parler avec Godric et Salazar," leur dit-il d'un ton léger. "Laissez le serpent regagner la forêt en paix, d'accord ?"

"Pas de soucis", promit Ramona, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Derwin, le plus jeune des frères.

"Je te fais confiance," répondit Harry avant de faire signe à Angus de le suivre en direction du château.

Une fois loin des élèves, Angus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et déclara, "Tu dois être un autre fils ou petit-fils illégitime, on dirait."

"Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec ta famille," répliqua Harry.

"Tu es un Fourchelang", insista Angus, comme si c'était une preuve suffisante pour confirmer ses dires.

"C'est exact," opina Harry, ne prenant pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Lorsqu'ils se glissèrent dans le hall d'entrée, la plupart des professeurs s'étaient dispersés pour accompagner les nouveaux élèves dans leurs salles communes, où des chambres avaient été aménagées pour eux. "Salazar, Godric," les interpella Harry, attirant l'attention de tous les adultes avec son ton sinistre. "Il faut qu'on parle."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Salazar. "Roscoe, pourrais-tu montrer à Sprague ma salle commune ?"

"Certainement, Salazar," fit Roscoe, laissant Helga à Nairne et faisant signe à Sprague de venir avec lui.

Godric avait laisé Russell avec Bernia et avait rejoint les deux garçons avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Une fois que Salazar les eut rejoints, il leur fit signe de le suivre, montant les escaliers jusqu'à qu'ils aient trouvé une pièce vide pour être tranquille. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, le grand homme se retourna et demanda: "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Angus a envoyé un serpent sur les frères de Sigrid parce qu'ils n'étaient pas magiques", rapporta froidement Harry.

Godric sourit avec incertitude. "Comment peux-tu en être certain?" demanda-t-il "Je sais que tu as un peu appris la langue des serpents avec Salazar–"

"J'ai toujours été un Fourchelang," coupa tranquillement Harry.

" _Quoi_ ?" s'écria Salazar, le visage stupéfait. "Comment peux-tu-?"

**: Vous dites beaucoup de choses **_**intéressantes**_** quand vous croyez que personne ne peut vous comprendre:** siffla Harry, ses lèvres formant un sourire à la fois amusé et suffisant en voyant l'expression choquée qui passa sur le visage du fondateur. **: Si vous saviez que je peux vous comprendre, les choses ne seraient pas aussi amusantes, n'est-ce pas ?**

**: Tu es exaspérant**, s'irrita Salazar. **: Nous en reparlerons plus tard.**

**: Bien sûr:** accepta facilement Harry.

Salazar regarda Godric. "Il n'y a pas d'erreur", déclara-t-il à l'autre homme. "Si Harry dit qu'il a entendu Angus dire au serpent de s'en prendre à ces garçons, je le crois."

Godric soupira et fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation face à son nouvel élève. "Angus", le réprimanda-t-il, "à Poudlard, nous croyons qu'il faut traiter tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité, quel que soit leur statut social ou leur capacité à utiliser la magie; tu ne peux pas menacer les autres personnes du château simplement parce qu'elles n'ont pas de magie."

"Ceux qui n'ont pas de magie ne devraient pas être dans une école magique," insista Angus.

"Le mari d'Helga, Roscoe, n'est pas magique," intervint Salazar. "Il est l'un de tes professeurs et un membre respecté du personnel de cette école. Il a également aidé à préparer ce bâtiment pour qu'il soit utilisé, il a donc autant le droit d'être ici que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, qu'il ait de la magie ou non. "

"Je vois," répondit Angus sur un ton qui déconcerta Harry.

Les yeux de Godric se rétrécirent. "Si tu veux continuer à résider dans cette école, je vais te demander de faire un serment magique", déclara-t-il..

"Un _serment magique_ ?" répéta Angus en écarquillant les yeux.

Godric inclina la tête. "Ainsi, tu ne seras plus tenté par faire du mal à un non-magique."

Angus regarda Salazar, comme s'il espérait un soutien, mais Salazar leva simplement un sourcil, comme pour dire: "Eh bien ?" Angus se retourna vers Godric, une colère noire étincelant dans ses yeux, et sortit sa baguette magique pour jurer: "Moi, Angus Serpentard, je jure, par la présente, que je ne blesserai plus jamais délibérément un non-magique, sauf en cas de défense."

Quelques sourcils se haussèrent à sa déclaration, mais personne ne pouvait lui refuser le droit de se défendre, alors ils murmurèrent: "Ainsi soit-il," et la magie s'accomplit.

"Vous pouvez retourner chez vos pairs," leur dit Godric, jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement de garder un œil sur son nouvel élève.

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Harry, faisant signe à Angus de sortir de la pièce avec lui.

Une fois à nouveau dehors, Angus redevint lui-même, marmonnant de plus bel dans sa barbe, alors que Harry rejoignait les enfants des autres fondateurs et Duana. Chacun observaient le nouvel élève avec des sourcils froncés. "Il va mieux se comporter," leur dit-il. "Il a prêté serment."

"Un serment magique?" demanda Helena, les traits durs.

Harry hocha la tête. "C'est plus sage."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, de toute façon?" voulut savoir Duana, inquiète. "Je veux dire, on _aurait dit_ qu'il voulait envoyer le serpent sur Benedict et Derwin -"

"C'était ce qu'il avait prévu", répondit doucement Harry. "Il a la conviction que ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques constituent une plaie pour notre monde et qu'ils ne devraient surtout pas être autorisés à aller sur les terres de Poudlard."

"Et pour papa ?" fit Ramona pendant que les quatre autres jetaient au garçon un regard dégoûté.

Harry sourit sombrement, "Ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça, il ne peut plus leur faire de mal. A moins qu'il ne veuille perdre sa magie et devenir un non-magique."

"On va quand même le surveiller," dit Duana, Kenric hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de Harry s'éclaircit. "Je te confiance pour ça" dit-il et ils sourirent tous les deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ramona. "Il faudra aussi avertir Wilda, à mon avis Angus ne va guère l'apprécier quand il saura ce qu'elle est et je ne pense pas que Godric lui en voudra de haïr un loup-garou."

"Nous ferons en sorte qu'elle le sache et qu'elle assure ses arrières", fit Ramona.

Ils avaient fait la même chose durant la première moitié de l'année dernière, incertains de la réaction des gens face à la louve-garou, surtout compte tenu de la haine de Godric envers elle. "J'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, cependant."

"Je l'espère aussi "murmura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au nouveau garçon.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, puis Helena changea de sujet: "Maman m'a dit qu'il était impossible d'enseigner le Fourchelang avec le sort de traduction."

Harry sourit. "Je suis né Fourchelang. Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que la question ne s'est jamais posée. De plus, j'apprends beaucoup plus de Salazar en l'écoutant marmonner en Fourchelang qu'en l'écoutant parler en langue humaine."

"Effectivement, ce n'est pas un mauvais point", commenta Conrad. "Je me suis toujours demandé quelle sorte de choses il gardait pour lui. Ce sont des choses intéressantes?"

"Je suppose que cela dépend de ton point de vue," répondit Harry avec un sourire entendu. "Je suis sûr qu'il a dit toutes _sortes_ de choses qui pourraient t'intéresser."

"Tu ne vas pas nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ?" devina Duana, un poil déçue.

"Non désolé." Harry haussa les épaules. "Ce qui est dit dans la maison des serpents, _reste_ dans la maison des serpents."

Ils poussèrent un gémissement, avant de changer de sujet et d'évoquer leurs espoirs pour la nouvelle année.

-0-

Dès que Sprague se fut retiré pour la nuit, Salazar fit un geste pour inviter Harry à le suivre et ils se retirèrent dans la chambre du fondateur. Dès que les barrières de silence furent dressées, Salazar poussa Harry contre la porte, les yeux rétrécis. "Tu es un Fourchelang."

"C'est exact" avoua Harry, alors que l'homme saisissait ses poignets entre ses mains comme pour l'empêcher de partir. "Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en colère contre moi", fit-il remarquer.

La prise de Salazar sur les poignets de Harry se relâcha. "Je ne le suis pas," acquiesça-t-il. "Mais si je l'avais appris avant que nous soyons ensemble, je l'aurais été." Il avait dit toutes sortes de choses gênantes à propos de ses sentiments pour Harry en Fourchelang, bien que Harry ne s'en soit rendu compte qu'après que Ramona lui ait fait prendre conscience de ce qui se passait réellement entre Salazar et lui.

Harry sourit et glissa une de ses mains pour brosser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Salazar. "Je sais," murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Salazar brillèrent soudainement et il tendit la main pour saisir le menton de Harry. "Donnant-donnant, mon petit serpent; enseigne-moi ta langue."

Harry prit à peine le temps de débattre de cette question - il avait reconnu depuis longtemps qu'il y serait obligé, vu que Salazar était revenu avec lui - avant de sortir sa baguette, se concentrant sur son anglais natal et murmurant: " _Efengedæle geþéode_ ".

Salazar laissa échapper un halètement silencieux et posa son front contre celui de Harry, les yeux étroitement fermés, alors que des connexions étaient établies dans son esprit et qu'un flot de nouveau mots- certains n'ayant strictement aucun sens- envahissait ses sens. Il savait, sans aucun doute, qu'il aurait besoin de s'enfoncer encore davantage dans son esprit et de laisser son inconscient se charger de cette information et il retint son souffle en disant: "J'ai besoin de m'asseoir", sans même savoir quelle langue il parlait.

Harry, inquiet, aida Salazar à s'asseoir sur le lit et s'installa à côté de lui alors que la respiration du fondateur ralentissait, rentrant dans l'état de méditation utilisée pour l'Occlumancie. Sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, Harry resta assis à côté de Salazar, tripotant nerveusement un de ses couteaux entre ses mains et guérissant la coupure lorsqu'il le tâtait un peu trop fortement sans même y penser.

Dès que les yeux de Salazar s'ouvrirent, Harry jeta: "Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tout irait bien, il y a tellement plus de mots dans le futur, et j'aurais dû vous prévenir–"

"Harry," interrompit Salazar, son esprit s'accoutumant progressivement à cette nouvelle langue. "Étant donné le nombre de fois où tu as dû expliquer un concept pour lequel tu n'as besoin que d'un ou deux mots, je ne suis guère surpris de la quantité d'informations." Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Harry se détendre. "Maintenant, tu vas devoir m'expliquer certaines de ces choses."

Harry détourna les yeux, incertain. "Salazar, ce sont des concepts futurs. C'est déjà assez grave que vous les connaissiez. Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de vous donner des images et des explications qui correspondent à ces mots ?"

Salazar soupira avec regret. "Non, je suppose que non. Mais dès que nous arriverons à ton époque, tu m'expliqueras _tout_ ."

Harry sourit doucement. "Nous prendrons un rendez-vous rien que pour ça," acquiesça-t-il.

Salazar lui rendit son sourire, n'ayant plus besoin de demander à Harry d'expliquer ses mots étranges, même s'il lui fallut un moment pour que son esprit établisse un lien. "J'en suis impatient."

-0-

Angus passa la majeure partie de la semaine suivante seul ou en compagnie son ancien tuteur. Il faisait particulièrement attention à éviter toute personne qui n'était pas magique, ce qui lui valu plus d'une fois le regard désapprobateur de Godric, mais ses gardiens attitrés, eux, furent grandement appréciés.

Quand les élèves qui étaient restés chez leur famille arrivèrent, ceux qui avaient passé l'été au château s'assurèrent de les avertir du comportement d'Angus, et les mirent aussi au courant que Harry était un Fourchelang, ce qui contraignit celui-ci à refuser toutes les questions qui concernaient Salazar et ses petits secrets.

Les nouveaux professeurs s'installèrent à la table affiliée à leur maison et furent rapidement présentés. La plupart des Serpentard ne semblaient n'avoir rien contre Sprague, mais demeuraient tout de même prudents avec lui, semblants moins rire et plaisanter qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus des sujets habituels.

Sur le chemin de leur salle commune, Harry laissa le petit groupe prendre de l'avance pour cheminer aux côté de Fane qui se trouvait derrière. Merlin, qui avait la mauvaise habitude de suivre Harry partout où il allait, finit par marcher juste devant les deux aînés tandis que les trois autres garçons et Nuala continuaient de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

"Que se passe-t-il?" chuchota Harry.

Fane lui adressa un sourire innocent "Mais il ne passe rien voyons, pourquoi cette question ? "

"Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi, pourquoi t'embêter avec ça ? " lança Harry, amusé. "Allez, dis à maman Harry quel est le problème."

"Tu es un peu dans le brouillard, on dirait Harry," se moqua Morgan qui marchait juste devant Merlin, les autres se mirent à rire. "Et je pensais que nous n'avions pas le droit de t'appeler comme ça."

_"V__ous_ n'y avez pas droit, moi, je peux m'appeler comme j'en aie envie, "souligna Harry d'un ton moqueur avant de plisser les yeux vers Fane. "Parle moi maintenant."

Fane soupira mais ce fut Merlin qui prit la parole "Notre salle commune a toujours été un refuge, un endroit pour partager des secrets." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et celui-ci sourit, compréhensif. "Mais maintenant, nous avons quelqu'un de nouveau qui se met en travers de notre chemin."

"Sprague est une bonne personne, même s'il devrait utiliser son sens de l'humour un peu plus souvent" commenta Harry, les faisant sourire. "En ce qui concerne les secrets, vous auriez le même problème dès demain, lorsque les nouveaux élèves seront là. Le fait que Sprague soit un professeur et non un élève ne fait guère de différence, à ce sujet. Vous allez vous adapter, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, et la vie continuera "

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aimer," murmura Morgan alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée de leur salle commune, Salazar donnant le mot de passe pour l'ouvrir.

Harry tira sur une mèche des cheveux noirs de Morgan en souriant. "C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que vous voudriez irriter Salazar et moi en faisant les difficiles avec le nouvel enseignant et les nouveaux étudiants; nous avons déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec Angus."

"Sommes-nous autorisés à le titiller un peu" demanda Alexander une fois qu'ils furent tous rentrés.

"Tant que ce n'est pas permanent", déclara Harry. « Mais si vous n'arrivez pas à le soigner et que vous me le ramenez en mille morceaux, je vous jetterai un sort. »

"J'approuve", fit Salazar, regardant ses étudiants, une étincelle amusée dansant danssles yeux. "Allez, allez ranger vos affaires." Alors que les étudiants, souriants, se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs, Salazar se tourna vers Harry **: "Je suppose que les problèmes qu'ils ont rencontrés avec Sprague ont été résolus ?:**

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le fondateur, notant la façon dont ses camarades Serpentard ralentissaient pour l'observer alors que Salazar venait de converser dans la langue des serpents.

**: Dans la mesure du possible,** répondit-il. **: Ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec le nouveau venu, ils s'étaient habitués à la liberté de parler tranquillement de mon passé dans la salle commune. Cela prendra du temps, mais ils finiront par passer à autre chose:**

Salazar soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés. **: J'espère qu'ils passeront à autre chose plus tôt que prévu; je n'ai aucun intérêt à trouver un nouveau professeur pour les potions.**

Harry renifla, se blottissant au fond du canapé, loin de Salazar, ayant besoin de suffisamment d'espace pour s'empêcher de se blottir contre le fondateur. **: Dès que Sprague les verra réagir de cette façon vis-à-vis des nouveaux élèves, il réalisera que ce n'est pas seulement lui qui leur pose problème et il fera preuve de patience. Je l'espère du moins.:**

"C'est fascinant", commenta Alexander alors qu'il s'installait sur l'un des canapés avec Fane.

Harry et Salazar échangèrent un regard en haussant les sourcils, puis Harry souffla : "Chut, maman et papa discutent."

Les étudiants se mirent à rire tandis que Salazar tendait la main et frappait la jambe de Harry. Dans le fauteuil qu'il avait traîné de la table, Sprague s'étouffa un peu et demanda: "Maman et papa ?"

"Harry" siffla Salazar, un soupçon de panique dans la voix que les étudiants remarquèrent, mais qui passa au-dessus de la tête de Sprague.

**: Faites-moi confiance,** fit Harry en souriant calmement à Salazar avant de se tourner vers Sprague et d'expliquer: "Au début de l'année dernière, j'ai été un peu comme la maman de ce petit groupe, puisque Salazar n'était jamais présent, ils passaient me voir pour parler de leurs problèmes. Après avoir un peu débattu à propos de savoir si cela faisait de Ramona leur père, puisqu'on sortait ensemble à cette époque, Morgan, a décidé que, si j'étais leur mère, Salazar devait être leur père. "

"Mais Harry a menacé de jeter un sort à n'importe lequel d'entre nous si nous osions l'appeler comme ça ", fit remarquer Nuala. " On ne peut vraiment _pas _t'appeler maman?"

"Non," rétorqua Harry en se renfrognant. .

"Si tu te te considères comme notre mère, nous avons le droit de t'appeler ainsi, tu sais", le titilla Fane avec un sourire malicieux.

"Si vous continuez, je vais vous colorer en _rose_ ," les menaça Harry.

"Le rose n'est pas si mal", répliqua Merlin avec un sourire. "Maman."

" _Coloro puniceus et malum_ ," lâcha Harry, pointant sa baguette magique vers Merlin. Tout le monde regarda Merlin - dont la peau avait pris une teinte rose et orange foncés - puis explosa de rire. Merlin se joignit à eux après prit un moment pour observer ses mains, ébahi.

"Je veux du rouge et du violet!" s'écria Nuala. "Maman, du rouge et du violet!"

"Je vais prendre le bleu et le vert, maman", ajouta Fane en souriant légèrement.

Roulant des yeux, Harry leur lança le sort de coloriage, plus amusé qu'irrité. Cela lui facilitait la tâche qu'il sorte désormais avec Salazar, plutôt qu'avec Ramona. Ainsi, il n'avait plus pitié du fondateur.

Nuala se tourna avec espoir vers Salazar, ses cheveux et ses yeux pâles se détachant nettement de sa peau qui, à présent, était colorée de rouge et de violet. La tante Pétunia en aurait certainement eu une crise cardiaque. "Est-ce qu'on peut-?"

"Je vais t'arracher la langue et l'utiliser dans une potion si jamais tu oses," coupa Salazar, sa voix pleine de menace.

"Vous avez besoin de plus d'amusement dans votre vie", fit observer Harry avec un sourire amusé. Comme Salazar gardait toujours la mine sombre, Harry soupira et lui donna un coup de coude **: C'est juste pour s'amuser, Salazar. Personne ne prend ça au sérieux .:**

**: Godric le pourrait,** murmura Salazar.

**: ****Vous passez beaucoup trop de temps à vous disputer avec Godric pour des choses stupides pour commencer à vous inquiéter de ce qu'il penserait s'il entendait nos élèves nous qualifier de parents. Si jamais cela le dérange, ce sera **_**moi**_** qui leur permettrait de m'appeler maman, pas le fait qu'ils nous traitent tous les deux comme leurs parents .:**

**: Bien. Donc, **_**tu**_** peux te soucier de ses préjugés ,:** cracha Salazar . **: Tu penses que je veux–:**

**: Je n'ai pas peur de Godric ! : **siffla Harry. **: J'ai fait face à des sorciers bien plus terrifiants que Godric Gryffondor, et je les ai affrontés **_**seul**_** . À moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de m'abandonner pour vous occuper_ seul_ de sa pathétique homophobie–**

**: Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?:**

**: C'est seulement pour s'amuser. Ils sont stressés d'avoir un nouveau visage dans leur maison et ils ont besoin de s'amuser un peu :**

Salazar renifla. "Je ne répondrai pas à " papa ", déclara-t-il en regardant les élèves qui l'observaient. "En revanche 'Père' pourrait convenir..."

Les Serpentard esquissèrent un sourire, se relaxant sur le canapé. "Cela vous correspond mieux," opina Morgan.

"Est-ce que je peux me plaindre du fait que vous puissiez avoir des conversations entières et secrètes alors que nous sommes là ?" lança Vail. "Parce que, euh, c'est pas juste."

"Ta plainte a été notée et ignorée," répondit sèchement Salazar et les Serpentard laissèrent échapper des gémissements exagérés.

"Alors !" Fane se pencha tout à coup en avant, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Harry et Salazar . "Ces nouveaux élèves ?"

"Est-ce que cela va être comme ça tous les ans ?" s'irrita faussement Harry. "Vous me harcelez pour avoir des informations sur les nouveaux venus ?"

"Cette fois, maman, je te le demande, à toi _et _à père," dit Fane en souriant.

"Je pense que je vais vite le regretter, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura Salazar en se frottant les yeux.

Harry leva les yeux vers le fondateur. "Fane, si je ne t'ai pas répondu l'année dernière, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te répondrai _cette_ année ?"

"L'espoir est éternel ? " suggéra Merlin.

"'L'espoir fait vivre'", corrigea Harry en roulant des yeux.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des filles?" voulut savoir Nuala, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Elle avait fini par dormir un certain nombre de fois dans la chambre de Harry sur un lit de fortune l'année dernière quand le couloir des filles devenait trop silencieux pour elle. Harry avait presque suggéré qu'elle se rende dans la dernière pièce du couloir des garçons pour se sentir moins seule, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment Salazar ou les autres garçons réagiraient.

"Oui," acquiesça Harry.

Les Serpentard se penchèrent un peu en avant, puis laissèrent échapper des gémissements quand Harry n'ajouta plus rien.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à harceler Harry et Salazar au sujet des nouveaux étudiants et à essayer de se mettre à l'aise avec Sprague. Au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent tous à bâiller.

"Au lit," ordonna Harry. "Tout de suite "

Merlin, Vail, Nuala et Fane lâchèrent à l'unisson: "Bonne nuit, maman. Bonne nuit, père." Salazar ricana en réponse, mais Harry sourit et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Sprague resta encore une heure, discutant des leçons de potions avec Salazar pendant que Harry écoutait, se mêlant de temps en temps à la conversation.

Une fois Sprague parti, Harry et Salazar se dirigèrent vers le lit, se pelotonnant ensemble dans la chambre de Salazar.

"Je ne veux pas que Godric te fasse du mal", murmura Salazar alors que la lumière trouble du lac miroitait sur les murs.

"Je sais," répondit Harry. "Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui."

Salazar passa une main dans le dos nu de Harry, souriant quand le garçon frissonna. "Je m'en doute", dit-il. "Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas."

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Salazar. "Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas," murmura-t-il. "Maintenant, laissez-moi travailler sur mon Occlumancie."

Salazar laissa échapper un rire silencieux et s'installa pour dormir pendant que Harry se concentrait dans son esprit.

* * *

_Si vous avez des questions, critiques, observations, déclarations d'amour, n'hésitez pas je ne mords pas. Si vous avez envie d'écrabouiller le crâne de Angus à coups de balais, lâchez-vous, Salazar se fera un plaisir de vous regarder faire !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Tchouss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello les sorciers !  
_

_Désolée pour ce temps d'attente, mais j'ai enfin trouvé du travail, du coup les mises à jour risquent d'être assez longues, mais bon je suis toujours motivée pour écrire et traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout ! :)  
_

_Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni le monde de HP._

__**Récapitulatif des personnages** :__

**__\- Salazar Serpentard__** __: il enseigne les potions et la magie de la guérison. Il est sarcastique, lunatique et boudeur par moment. Il aime Harry, les phénix, la soupe et les serpents.__

__\- **Godric Gryffondor **: il apprend aux élèves la défense magique et non-magique. C'est un homme fougueux, protecteur et loyal, mais qui peut aussi se montrer fermé d'esprit et sans pitié, il a des tendances xénophobes et homophobes. Il aime sa famille, se battre et bien manger. __

__\- **Helga Poufsouffle**__ : _ses dada ce sont les plantes et la cuisine. Bienveillante et mère poule, il ne faut surtout pas la sous-estimer car Helga peut se montrer féroce dès lors que l'on s'en prend à un innocent. _

_\- **Rowena Serdaigle **: perspicace, ingénieuse et intelligente, Rowena enseigne la métamorphose, l'arithmancie et les sortilèges. Elle aime apprendre tout ce qui lui est possible d'apprendre et transmettre son savoir aux élèves est son plus grand bonheur. _

_\- **Bernia** : femme de Godric Gryffondor._

**_\- Kenric_**_ : fils de Godric et Bernia Gryffondor._

_\- **Holden** : mari de Rowena Serdaigle._

_\- **Helena** : fille de Rowena et Holden Serdaigle._

_\- **Roscoe** : mari de Helga Poufsouffle, il enseigne aussi l'artisanat moldu à Poudlard. _

_\- **Conrad **: fils de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle._

_\- **Ramona** : fille de Helga et Roscoe Poufsouffle. Elle a été la petite amie de Harry durant un temps avant qu'elle ne devienne sa meilleure amie._

_\- **Duana** : jeune fille recueillie par les fondateurs après que sa maison a été brûlée par des villageois._

_\- **Wilda **: louve-garou recueillie par Helga Poufsouffle et guère appréciée par Godric. _

_\- **Tanwen** : phénix femelle, très attachée à Harry et à Salazar. Elle a son petit caractère. _

_\- **Merlin** : avant de devenir un magicien de légende, il était aussi un garçon timide, maladroit et le meilleur ami de Harry. _

_\- **Angus** : Neveu de Salazar arrogant et particulièrement imbu de lui-même, il déteste les Nés-Moldus. Il est surnommé la Tête-à-claque par ses petits camarades. _

_**Nuala, **__**Morgan, **__**Vail, **__**Fane,**_ _**Alexander** sont tous des Serpentard et des camarades de Harry. _

* * *

Les Serpentard réussirent à s'habituer assez rapidement à avoir deux nouveaux serpents et un professeur sur leur territoire, et Nuala fut incroyablement heureuse de ne plus être la plus jeune des Serpentard, ni la seule fille. Sprague réussit à s'intégrer, même si ses traits d'humour laissaient parfois à désirer.

Les blagues «Maman Harry» et «Père Salazar» finirent par atteindre les oreilles de Godric, mais il les trouva fantastiques plutôt que dangereusement proches de l'homosexualité. Salazar se détendit beaucoup plus après que Godric eut éclaté de rire en entendant ces surnoms, et si les autres Serpentard avaient remarqué la soudaine facilité avec laquelle Salazar traitait ces plaisanteries, ils gardaient ça pour eux.

Angus avait gardé profil bas durant tout le premier semestre, effrayé par les regards de ses pairs et la désapprobation constante de Godric. Des rumeurs de farces sur le garçon parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry par l'intermédiaire de ses serpents, de Duana ou des enfants des fondateurs. La plupart du temps, elles étaient inoffensives, mais quand la rumeur d'une mauvaise blague lui parvenait, il traquait son auteur et avait une longue et _agréable_ conversation avec lui. Les élèves, habitués à ce qu'il prenne la place de Salazar à la tête de la Maison Serpentard le week-end et qu'il soit une fontaine de connaissances magiques, ne refusèrent pas ses avertissements et ne répétèrent jamais leurs méfaits.

Après Yule, cependant, Angus revint, se sentant encore plus supérieur aux autres et ce nouvel excès d'orgueil lui permit de faire face à ses camarades. Il restait grande partie poli dans son discours, mais il toisait souvent ses interlocuteurs de haut. Les seuls à qui il montrait du respect étaient ses professeurs - à l'exception de Roscoe, qu'il ignorait à moins que le non-magique ne lui parle spécifiquement - et Harry, qu'il avait décidé de considérer comme un membre de sa famille, quoique illégitime, et qui méritait donc une forme de respect. (Harry avait roulé des yeux et ricanait intérieurement.)

Peu de temps après la fin des vacances de Noël, Harry maîtrisa enfin sa forme d'animagus: un corbeau. Salazar était dans la pièce quand il venait de réussir et avait souri à Harry alors qu'il caressait d'un doigt le pelage sombre du volatile. Ainsi durant la pleine lune qui arriva la semaine d'après, Harry resta avec Wilda transformé en corbeau et, au cours des mois suivants, ils trouvèrent différentes formes jeux, permettant de distraire la louve suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se morde pas.

Au cours de l'année scolaire et pendant l'été, diverses familles magiques - ou non magiques mais avec des enfants magiques - s'installèrent dans le village qui bordait Poudlard. Certaines avaient des enfants en âge d'aller à Poudlard (entre neuf et seize ans) et qui n'étaient pas encore scolarisés, tandis que d'autres avaient déjà des enfants qui apprenaient à Poudlard ou qui étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir contrôler leur magie. Les élèves qui séjournaient à Poudlard pendant l'été passèrent beaucoup de temps dans le village cet été-là, aidant à construire les maisons et à s'occuper des récoltes.

Ollivander s'installa également dans le village, ce qui attira des sorciers venus de toutes les îles. Le nombre d'étudiants doubla l'année suivante, et les professeurs furent heureux d'avoir recruté des enseignants supplémentaires l'année d'avant et d'avoir élaboré un programme approximatif avec eux, car ils avaient beaucoup trop d'élèves et il était parfois compliqué d'enseigner convenablement.

Avec cet afflux d'élèves, les professeurs se mirent à chercher parmi les élèves les plus âgés pour pouvoir les former en tant qu'assistants ou remplaçants selon leur matière. La plupart d'entre eux demandèrent à Harry et à Velda, qui étaient les aînés de leur année, s'ils pouvaient devenir leur assistant. Velda accepta d'aider Rowena dans l'arithmancie, mais Harry refusa toutes les demandes, prétextant qu'il voyagerait après ses études, qu'il fonderait peut-être une famille et qu'il préférait donc attendre avant d'envisager d'enseigner ici.

Après le refus de Harry, les professeurs se tournèrent vers d'autres étudiants pour chercher des apprentis: Godric choisit l'un de ses plus anciens Gryffondor, Diamond, afin qu'il le seconde dans l'art du combat non magique; Helga prit Vail comme apprenti, ce qui fit sautiller de joie le garçon jusqu'à ce que Morgan demande si cela signifiait qu'il devrait déménager dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle – mais Vail préféra rester chez les serpents. Salazar, opta pour Duana, la jeune fille put ainsi l'aider à enseigner la magie de guérison et à soigner Wilda les lendemains de pleine lune.

L'afflux constant de nouveaux enseignants et et d'élèves nécessita bientôt d'aménager des dortoirs.

"Faites-le par année", suggéra Harry alors que Salazar venait de soulever la question et qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. Morgan et Vail, qui avaient tous deux déménagé dans le village de Poudlard avec leurs parents, s'assirent à la table et jouèrent à un jeu de cartes que Harry leur avait appris. Sprague était en train de parcourir la forêt, collectant des ingrédients rares pour des potions qu'il souhaitait préparer. Tous les quatre se retrouvaient donc particulièrement détendus.

"Par année ?" répéta Salazar.

Harry opina. "Oui, placez Fane, Morgan, Vail et moi dans une pièce, Merlin et Alex dans la suivante, puis les nouveaux garçons. Nuala peut garder sa chambre du côté des filles, Ophelia et Vanora peuvent partager une chambre, et les nouvelles filles partageront une chambre ensemble. "

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans le futur?" s'enquit Vail.

Harry acquiesça, regardant Salazar froncer les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait. Finalement, le fondateur siffla **: Comment leur expliqueras-tu que tu ne dors jamais dans ton propre lit ?**

Harry s'immobilisa, fronçant les sourcils. Comment leur expliquer en effet. **: En espérant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se réveillera au milieu de la nuit et se demandera où je suis ?:** suggéra-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. **: Je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à me réveiller et à sortir de ma chambre alors qu'ils dormaient juste à côté .:**

"Je déteste vraiment quand vous faites ça tous les deux", commenta Morgan d'un ton désapprobateur, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que les deux fourchelang se mettaient à discuter en sifflant.

"Désolé," fit Harry sans même prendre la peine de paraître sincère.

Morgan secoua la tête, puis fit remarquer: "Harry fait presque autant partie du personnel que vous, Salazar; ne devrait-il pas donc avoir sa propre chambre ?"

"En effet," murmura Salazar, regardant pensivement Harry.

"Bonne idée", acquiesça Vail. "Il est hors de question que l'un des nouveaux ne me réveille à chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemar et qu'il se précipite vers maman."

_"Je n'y avais pas pensé,"_ pensa Harry avec une grimace. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Salazar, il comprit que celui-ci avait également oublié à quel point les élèves allaient chercher du réconfort auprès de Harry. Mavis et Merlin avaient fait la même chose et Nuala lui avait souvent rendu visite quand elle se sentait seule. Honnêtement, ils avaient eu de la chance que les deux nouvelles filles ne soient pas venues le voir l'année dernière.

Après avoir longuement discuté - et après que Morgan et Vail soient rentrés chez eux et que Harry et Salazar soient restés dans la chambre du fondateur pour la nuit - ils créèrent une porte qui communiquait entre leurs chambres respectives puisque celles-ci étaient voisines. Une alarme jetée sur la porte grâce à un sort les réveillerait si jamais quelqu'un venait chercher Harry dans la nuit et il pourrait ainsi se faufiler dans sa propre chambre pour s'occuper de l'élève.

En pratique, la configuration fonctionna relativement bien, surtout depuis que la plupart des enfants vinrent voir Harry avant que lui et Salazar ne se soient endormis. Quelques semaines plus tard, l'un d'entre eux vint trouver Harry alors que Salazar était en train de faire une fellation à son amant- ils n'étaient pas encore réellement passés au stade supérieure - et Harry s'occupa de l'enfant plus sèchement que d'habitude, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le garçonnet.

Au cours de l'été suivant, un incendie de forêt se déclara non loin de la maison de Merlin, tuant la mère du jeune garçon et une grande partie de son village. Tanwen alerta Harry et Salazar à grands cris pendant le déjeuner et, dès qu'ils furent tous les deux debout, elle les transporta jusque devant l'incendie. Salazar veilla sur Merlin et les autres villageois encore en vie avec l'aide de Tanwen, tandis que Harry utilisait un sortilège avancé - et particulièrement dangereux à en juger les avertissements qui parcouraient les pages du manuscrit dans lequel il avait trouvé le sortilège en question- déclenchant une formidable tempête qui fouetta les côtes des îles sur plusieurs kilomètres, éteignant rapidement les flammes.

Au moment où l'orage arrivait, frappant violemment Harry, le jeune homme transpirait abondamment et tremblait de tous ses membres. Tanwen vint à la rescousse, se perchant sur son épaule et sifflant une chanson qui lui redonna de la force. Mais une fois que la tempête fut au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il se retrouva complètement trempé, Harry baissa sa baguette et tomba dans les bras de Salazar, complètement épuisé.

"Cela n'a pas été ton idée la plus brillante," commenta calmement Salazar en positionnant confortablement Harry contre lui.

Harry laissa échapper un rire fatigué "Il me fallait vraiment beaucoup d'eau ", murmura-t-il, Salazar baissant la tête pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Le vent et la pluie faisait un vacarme de tous les diables.

"Peu importe " Salazar soupira et leva les yeux vers un auvent où Tanwen s'était abrité. "Tanwen, peux-tu l'emmener dans sa chambre ? Je peux me débrouiller ici, donc tu n'as pas besoin de te faire tremper"

Tanwen exprima son accord en sifflant joyeusement et affronta l'orage pour se reposer à nouveau sur l'épaule de Harry. Grâce à la magie du phénix, Harry fut capable de supporter son poids assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse les transporter dans la chambre de Salazar, où il s'effondra sur son lit, ses vêtements rendus magiquement secs.

Quand Salazar et Merlin arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, après avoir s'être occupé des villageois et rassemblé tout ce qui restait des affaires de Merlin. Celui-ci laissa ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alexander, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Harry, dans l'espoir de trouver du réconfort auprès du sorcier endormi même s'ils ne pouvaient pas parler. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas là, alors il se dirigea vers vers la chambre de Salazar. Il poussa la porte en appelant : "Salazar ?"

Le fondateur était assis sur le lit, passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry. Il releva la tête et un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux, suivi d'un soupçon de peur avant qu'il ne masque son expression. "As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Merlin ?" s'enquit-il d'une voix neutre.

"Je cherchais Harry", répondit doucement Merlin, effrayé par la soudaine froideur que dégageait son directeur de maison. "Je sais qu'il dort, mais parfois, rester assis près de lui m'apporte du réconfort."

Salazar réalisa à ce moment-là que cacher sa relation avec Harry au plus grand fan du jeune homme, surtout quand Merlin venait de perdre sa mère et qu'il resterait l'été avec eux, serait presque impossible. Entre la perspicacité du garçon et la certitude de Harry que Merlin deviendrait un jour une légende - aussi maladroit qu'il puisse l'être, même s'il ne s'était jamais blessé avec sa baguette - Salazar se dit que Merlin ne réagirait pas à leur relation comme le ferait Godric, alors il prit une profonde respiration et raconta, "Il dort toujours ici. Avec moi."

Merlin mit un moment à comprendre ce que cela impliquait "Oh," lâcha-t-il dans un souffle avant qu'un léger sourire n'illumine son visage, même si ses yeux demeuraient tristes. "Je parie que c'est depuis que Harry a accepté qu'on vous appelle maman et père," reprit-il. "Il était toujours ravi, et chaque fois que l'un de nous lui demandait pourquoi, il disait que c'était à cause d'un excellent sandwich qu'il avait mangé au déjeuner ou parce qu'il avait effectué un sortilège parfait en classe, comme s'il ne le faisait jamais à chaque fois. Il trouvait toujours n'importe quelle excuse pour expliquer qu'il était heureux. "

Salazar baissa les yeux sur Harry endormi avec un sourire affectueux. "C'est bien toi, ça," murmura-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers le garçon qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Tu peux partir à présent si tu veux. J'ai du travail à faire, mais tu peux aussi t'asseoir avec lui en gardant le silence."

L'expression de Merlin se transforma en un sourire reconnaissant et il se glissa dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il monta dans le lit à côté de Harry et s'assit près de lui, son corps tout entier se relaxant comme si la présence de Harry avait un pouvoir apaisant.

Salazar venait de s'asseoir à son bureau pour travailler sur l'un de ses parchemins d'alchimie lorsqu'il se rappela quelque chose, "Merlin ?"

"Oui ?" Le garçon leva la tête pour regarder son professeur.

"Tu comprends que ce que tu viens d'apprendre ne doit être transmis à personne, pas même à tes colocataires ?"

Merlin hocha la tête "Je sais, Harry nous l'aurait dit, sinon." Il posa sa tête sur le lit en murmurant " Je suppose que la seule personne qui est au courant est Ramona ?"

"Ramona sait tout." répondit Salazar et Merlin laissa échapper un rire silencieux.

Ils se turent après cela, et lorsque Salazar décida finalement qu'il était l'heure de dîner, il se retourna pour trouver Merlin endormi à côté de Harry, lequel avait enroulé un bras protecteur autour de lui. Salazar leur sourit affectueusement, puis il se retourna et chemina vers la Grande Salle, se disant qu'il pourrait leur envoyer un petit quelque chose plus tard, une fois qu'ils seraient réveillés.

Salazar resta un peu plus longtemps dans la Grande Salle que prévu, répondant à des questions dont il ne s'était pas soucié auparavant, qui concernait l'incendie et la santé de Harry et Merlin. Au moment où il rentra dans sa chambre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Sprague, Harry était réveillé et lui souriait. Il avait légèrement déplacé Merlin, toujours assoupi, pour que le garçon soit appuyé contre lui, assis contre la tête du lit, au lieu d'être recroquevillé à ses côtés. "Comment vas-tu ? " murmura Salazar, s'approchant et posant une main sur le front et les joues de Harry pour vérifier rapidement sa température.

"Je vais bien," répondit Harry, prenant soin de garder sa voix calme. "Je suppose, vu que Merlin est ici, que vous lui avez parlé de nous."

"Oui," acquiesça Salazar. "Je lui fais confiance."

"Bien."

"Rendors-toi," ordonna Salazar en se retournant pour consulter à nouveau ses rouleaux de parchemin.

Harry secoua la tête et passa une main dans les cheveux de Merlin. "Je vais me concentrer sur mon Occlumancie, ensuite nous dormirons _tous_ les _deux_ ."

Salazar lui lança un regard sceptique. "Dans le même lit avec Merlin ?"

"Le lit est assez grand pour trois personnes," rétorqua doucement Harry. "Et je ne suis pas plus enclin à le mettre à la porte que de dormir sans toi parce que tu es difficile. Alors, oui, dans le lit avec Merlin."

Salazar sourit, ravi du refus de Harry de dormir sans lui. "Très bien," acquiesça-t-il et Harry roula les yeux avant de les fermer pour les méditer.

Merlin fut un peu collant les premiers jours après qu'il soit devenu une pupille de Poudlard, il passa plusieurs nuits blotti près de Harry pendant que Salazar dormait contre le dos de son amant, mais il était plus que disposé à donner un peu d'espace aux deux sorciers plus âgés, dans ces cas là il accompagnait Ramona ou Duana pendant quelques heures, et Salazar découvrit qu'il ne se souciait pas autant de ses invasions nocturnes.

"Ce sont un peu comme nos enfants", avait répondu Harry lorsque Salazar lui en avait parlé après que Merlin ait finalement commencé à dormir dans sa propre chambre. " Parfois, ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous rendre fous, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu les soigneras moins, et quand ils ont besoin de toi -"

"C'est difficile de les repousser," termina Salazar, après avoir entendu quelque chose de similaire de la part de l'adolescent après le moment vraiment délicat où il avait dû s'occuper d'un élève contrarié en pleine nuit. "Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas envie de les tuer quand même, surtout lorsque nous sommes en pleine partie de jambes en l'air."

Harry rit. "On est deux," acquiesça-t-il en embrassant son amant. "En parlant de sexe ..."

-0-

À leur retour des vacances, les autres Serpentard - ainsi que les élèves des autres chambres qui le connaissaient – furent désolés d'apprendre le décès de la mère de Merlin et lui demandèrent s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Merlin secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste "Je vais bien" les rassura-t-il.

Un après-midi, deux semaines après le début du nouveau semestre, Merlin et Alexander entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune, les sourcils froncés. Harry était recroquevillé sur l'un des canapés, Salazar était assis à une table avec Fane et Morgan, jouant aux cartes, tandis que les autre Serpentard étaient étendus soit sur le tapis, soit sur les poufs ou les fauteuils restants.

"Harry ?" fit Alexander alors que Merlin s'installait à côté de Harry sur le canapé.

"Hm ?" répondit machinalement Harry sans lever les yeux de son livre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe '?"

La tête de Harry se releva brusquement et il fixa Alexander pendant un long moment, son sang se figeant dans ses veines. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a appelé comme ça?" demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix; Alexander était un sang-pur issu d'une famille noble, à l'instar de Morgan. Par conséquent, s'il avait entendu cette insulte, ce n'était certainement pas contre lui. Mais Merlin était avec lui, cependant, et sa mère n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Merlin haussa les épaules. "Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Qui ?"lâcha Harry, sa voix augmentant d'un octave, attirant l'attention de tous les occupants de la salle commune; Harry avait tendance à être plus susceptible de rire ou, si vous aviez mal agi, d'être un peu sévère, et il donc très rare de le voir se mettre en colère. (Quoique, si on écoutait les élèves qui l'accompagnaient depuis le début, il pouvait se montrer irritable si on savait où frapper, ce qui était devenu plus difficile quand Salazar avait cessé de partir tous les week-ends.)

"Angus", rapporta Alexander comme Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Je vais le tuer," siffla Harry, se levant du canapé avec beaucoup plus de vigueur que nécessaire.

"Harry", l'interpella Salazar tandis que le reste de la salle fixait avec incrédulité le sorcier furibond. "Il n'y aura pas de meurtre d'élève sur cette terre."

"Alors je vais le faire dans les airs," rétorqua Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte.

" _Harry_ ."

Harry se tourna pour regarder Salazar, les yeux brillants. "Il a qualifié Merlin de _sang_ -_de_\- _bourbe_ ", cracha-t-il, l'insulte glissant sur sa langue avec acidité.

Salazar se raidit, son esprit comprenant rapidement ce que ce terme signifiait. "Tu ne peux pas le tuer, Harry," insista-t-il, une note tranchante dans la voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec le comportement violent de Harry mais plutôt avec le désir d'étrangler son neveu.

"Est-ce que je peux au moins le mutiler ?" demanda Harry d'une voix faussement douce.

"Tant qu'il peut encore lancer des sorts," acquiesça Salazar.

Harry sourit froidement, puis se retourna et sortit de la salle commune sans un mot de plus.

Une dizaine de pairs de yeux le suivit du regard avant de se reporter vers le chef de maison. "Salazar," fit Merlin, "qu'est-ce que cette expression signifie ?"

Salazar envisagea de ne rien dire à ses élèves avant de décider qu'il préférait qu'ils l'entendent de sa voix plutôt que de celle de Angus. "C'est une insulte adressée à toute personne dont les parents ne sont pas magiques, ", expliqua-t-il, sa voix était calme, mais son regard était d'acier "Angus pense que ton sang est impure, parce que ta mère n'avait pas de magie."

Un murmure de colère et d'indignation résonna dans la salle suite à ses paroles; plus des deux tiers des Serpentard avaient au moins un parent non magique, et le fait d'affirmer que leur sang était impur parce que leurs parents n'avaient pas de magie était tout simplement aberrant pour eux .

Quand Harry revint vingt minutes plus tard, il retourna calmement sur son canapé et proposa de partager son livre avec Merlin, qui accepta volontiers.

Au dîner, l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard s'installa de bonne heure à leur table et fixa les portes, attendant qu'Angus se montre afin qu'ils puissent voir ce que Harry lui avait fait, alors qu'il avait gardait le silence toute la matinée. Quand Angus entra dans la pièce, il avait à peu près la même tête que d'habitude, mais il serrait étrangement la mâchoire et lança un regard renfrogné en direction de la table des Serpentard. Il blêmit lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard vide de Harry, lequel lui envoya un sourire froid, et se dépêcha d'aller vers sa table sans se retourner.

"Oui, bon d'accord, on a vu sa tête," dit Fane, légèrement irritée. "Rien n'a changé. Sauf qu'il semble un peu plus terrifié par Harry"

"Il ferait mieux de l'être," murmura Harry, prenant un morceau de pain. "J'ai fait tomber la moitié de ses dents."

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'air, puis toute la table des Serpentard se tourna pour regarder Angus qui fixait le bol de soupe apparu devant lui.

"Cela peut être corrigé", observa Morgan.

"Les seules personnes dans ce château capables de résoudre ce problème sont Salazar, Duana et moi; Salazar et moi ne le soigneront pas, et j'ai expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Duana, afin qu'elle ne l'aide pas non plus. " Harry haussa les épaules. "Il peut toujours parler et lancer des sorts, bien que ses mots sonneront sans doute un peu différemment. Il faudrait qu'il maîtrise des sortilèges non verbaux."

"Tu es un peu effrayant quand tu es en colère", fit remarquer l'un des plus récents Serpentard, une fille nommée Domina.

"En supposant qu'Angus ait appris sa leçon - ce qu'il fait habituellement après un combat contre toi ou Salazar - la probabilité que nous voyions à nouveau Harry en colère est mince", fit Alexander.

Alors que le dîner se terminait, Godric se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, l'air désapprobateur.

"Tout va bien, je vais me débrouiller," murmura Harry à Salazar quand l'homme se tendit à l'approche de Godric.

"Je sais," murmura Salazar. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter."

Harry lui adressa un rapide sourire alors que Godric s'arrêtait à côté de la table et fixait Harry "Harry, je peux te dire un mot ?"

"Certainement," acquiesça le jeune homme, se levant de son siège et suivant le sorcier hors de la Grande Salle jusqu'à une pièce vide située près des escaliers.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Godric attaqua: "_Pourquoi_ as-tu agressé l'un de mes étudiants?"

"C'est lui qui s'en est d'abord pris à l'un des miens," répliqua froidement Harry.

"Il jure que c'est toi qui a déclenché les hostilités", insista Godric, avec toutefois une note d'incertitude dans la voix; il n'avait jamais vu Harry mentir. Cacher des choses, certes, mais mentir, jamais.

"J'ai lancé le premier coup de poing," admit Harry, "parce qu'il avait lancé une insulte à Merlin, impliquant que son sang est impur parce que sa mère était non-magique."

"Et quelle était cette insulte ?" voulut savoir Godric, la colère envers Harry s'apaisant au fur et à mesure; Angus avait pris soin d'éviter le sujet de la _raison _pour laquelle Harry l'avait attaqué, et Godric avait été trop irrité par la vue de la bouche édentée de son élève pour insister. (Que Duana ait mystérieusement disparu pour passer du temps avec un garçon qui la courtisait n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère).

"Sang-de-Bourbe," répondit Harry, grimaçant comme s'il avait venait de manger quelque chose d'infect.

"Tu connais ce mot ?" s'étonna Godric dont la colère se retournait progressivement vers Angus, d'une part pour ses préjugés persistants, d'autre part pour avoir _menti_ sur la raison pour laquelle Harry l'avait frappé.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, puis tendit la main par-dessus son épaule pour toucher le haut de son dos. "Je l'ai déjà entendu," acquiesça-t-il doucement.

L'expression de Godric s'assombrit à l'allusion du mystérieux agresseur de Harry. "Je vois," dit-il.

Harry baissa son bras et demanda, "Puis-je partir, Godric?"

"Oui. Je ... m'excuse de ne pas m'être renseigné avant de t'avoir..."

"Agressé ?" suggéra Harry avec ironie. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, un de mes tuteurs faisait la même chose; j'y suis habitué."

Godric grimaça, puis fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait partir.

-0-

Angus poursuivit son semestre en gardant profil bas, y comprit après Yule, bien qu'il revint avec la totalité de ses dents. Harry surprit plusieurs fois l'adolescent en train de le surveiller de près, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas; Angus ne lui faisait pas plus peur que Godric, après tout, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'ignorer complètement.

Les choses évoluèrent quelque peu à la fin de l'année scolaire, en l'an 728. Harry et Salazar avaient finalement essayé le sexe avec pénétration, et bien que cela leur fit un peu mal - Harry affirma au fondateur qu'il se ferait un plaisir de recommencer - Salazar avait tout guéri et Harry planait toujours le lendemain après-midi quand il rencontra Ramona et Merlin pour une petite séance de potins dans un coin éloigné du château. C'était quelque chose que Harry et Ramona avaient fait depuis leur rupture, et Merlin avait naturellement suivi le mouvement depuis qu'il avait découvert que Harry et Salazar étaient en couple.

"Est-ce que Salazar t'a donné une de ses potions d'essai ?" demanda Ramona avec un rire lorsqu'elle le vit planer à côté de Merlin.

"Il a été comme ça toute la matinée", fit Merlin, amusé. "Et Salazar n'est pas beaucoup mieux."

"Tu l'as fait?" réalisa Ramona en souriant. "Tu as vraiment couché avec lui ? La totale ?"

Harry lui sourit en retour, sautillant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à côté duquel elle se tenait. "Oui," acquiesça-t-il.

"Est-ce que c'était bien ? Des _d__étails_, Harry!"

"Attention aux chastes oreilles", fit Merlin même s'il souriait aussi, heureux pour son meilleur ami et mentor.

"Je _ne te_ raconterai _pas_ les détails sordides de ma vie sexuelle, Ramona, et _tu _le sais ," insista Harry. "Et _bien sûr_ que c'était bien. Les rapports sexuels avec Salazar sont _toujours_ bien."

"Et voilà que tu me taquines." Ramona laissa échapper un soupir dramatique. "Oh, je n'aurai jamais le genre de relation que vous avez tous les deux."

"Uh-oh. Est-ce que Manfred est toujours aussi stupide?" demanda Harry, laissant de côté son propre plaisir pour s'inquiéter de la relation amoureuse difficile de Ramona avec son compagnon Poufsouffle. Manfred l'adorait, ils le savaient tous, mais il avait aussi la mauvaise habitude d'ouvrir la bouche et de proférer quelque chose d'insultant à l'égard de Ramona sans penser à se taire. De plus, il côtoyait un groupe de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle qui pensaient que la femme devait uniquement s'occuper des tâches ménagères et son comportement s'était dégradé. Ramona l'avait caché à son père, inquiète de ce que Roscoe ferait à Manfred, mais Harry et Merlin étaient au courant de la situation, et elle avait averti Harry de ne pas suivre Manfred pour aller lui donner une petite leçon.

Ramona soupira et secoua la tête. "C'est encore pire," admit-elle. "Conrad l'a croisé il y a quelques jours, et lui a lancé le sort des boules bleues et je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela signifie."

Harry et Merlin grimacèrent simultanément; Harry avait appris cette formulation à ses amis masculins les plus proches, fatigué d'utiliser des expressions ridicules et déroutantes pour décrire un problème que Vail avait eu pendant quelques jours. Salazar avait finalement trouvé un sort pour arranger les choses et ils l'avaient presque oublié jusqu'à ce que, quelques mois auparavant, Kenric ait découvert un sort qui donnait à la victime les boules bleues pendant quarante-huit heures et l'ait appris à quelques-uns de ses amis.

Ramona les considéra avec suspicion pendant un moment, puis poursuivit "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes un peu disputés parce qu'il pense que je devrais le dire à papa et à maman, mais je ne veux pas les impliquer. Je veux dire, J'ai vingt ans ! Je peux prendre soin de moi. "

"Et si tu ne peux pas, nous le ferons pour toi," renchérit joyeusement Harry.

"Ne lui donnes pas de coup de poing au visage", ordonna Ramona. "J'aime ses dents comme elles sont et je préférerais ne pas essayer d'embrasser des lèvres derrière lesquelles il n'y a pas de dents."

"On s'en fiche ! La réaction de Roscoe sur la _raison _sur laquelle Harry a cassé les dents de Manfred serait vraiment trop drôle ! " s'esclaffa Merlin.

"Je pourrais lui casser les doigts, à la place," suggéra Harry qui contemplait ses ongles. "Je connais un bon sort pour ça."

"Les dieux me sauvent des intentions meurtrières de mes meilleurs amis ," murmura Ramona au plafond avant de pointer Harry du doigt et d'insister, " _Non_ ."

Harry lui adressa un sourire innocent. "ses orteils?"

"Tu n'es plus autorisé à jeté un sort sur 'Manfred," déclara Ramona.

"Les repas dans la Grande Salle seront ennuyeux alors", fit remarquer Merlin.

"Tais-toi, Merlin," ordonna Ramona faisant ricaner le jeune garçon.

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures à discuter et à échanger des potins sur les élèves du château avant d'aller prendre leur déjeuner. Harry était assis à la table des Serpentard avec Merlin et ses amis les plus proches, qui racontaient cette blague ridicule à propos d'un centaure, d'une sirène et d'un dragon que Harry peinait toujours à comprendre, mais qui le faisait toujours rire.

Distrait par cette blague, Harry ne remarqua pas Salazar qui marchait dans la Grande Salle, mais Godric attira tout à coup son attention ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes présentes quand il se leva et gronda, « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais séduit un _élève masculin_ , est-ce vrai Salazar Serpentard ? »

Salazar se figea brusquement alors que la salle entière se taisait. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il réussit tout juste à ne pas regarder Harry et, luttant pour contrôler sa voix, répondit calmement, "Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles."

Godric baissa les yeux sur l'élève à ses côtés, c'est à dire Angus, et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme agita sa baguette avec un rictus mauvais et la voix de Harry retentit dans la pièce, "_Et _bien sûr_ que c'était bien. Les rapports sexuels avec Salazar sont _toujours_ bien._"

_"Ainsi, le petit bâtard nous a suivis,"_ pensa sombrement Harry alors que professeurs et élèves le toiser avec incrédulité et prudence. Se disant qu'il était trop tard de toute façon, ils avaient été attrapés, Harry lança un regard désolé à Salazar, puis se leva de son banc et asséna froidement, « Vos informations sont incomplètes Godric, comme toujours, Salazar ne m'a jamais séduit, _je __l_'ai séduit . »

Godric digéra cette information un long moment, puis il se tourna vers Salazar, qui se trouvait toujours au centre de la Grande Salle, et cracha: "Tu l'as perverti."

"Je n'ai rien fait de tel", se défendit Salazar.

Mais Godric n'avait pas fini: "Combien d' _autres_ élèves-tu perverti ? Combien y en aura-t-il qui mendieront tes faveurs à la porte de ta chambre ?"

"_Ça s__uffit_, Godric !" Helga, se leva de sa propre table, le visage furibond, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers son amant, peu enclin à le laisser affronter seul les regards des élèves et des professeurs; Harry savait que Salazar avait fait des cauchemars avec des scènes semblables à celle-ci, et il détestait Godric pour en avoir fait une réalité.

"Cette scène aurait dû être évité des yeux des enfants", renchérit sereinement Rowena.

"Jamais il n'y aura pareils _monstres_ dans mon école!" vociféra Godric.

"Ces monstres, comme vous le dites si bien, vont s'en aller ," cingla Harry. "Nous serons partis pour le dîner et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de _nous_."

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire", s'empressa de dire Helga, alors même qu'un tollé indigné montait de la table des Serpentard et de celles des autres amis de Harry. Les seuls qui se taisaient étaient ceux qui savaient que Harry appartenait au futur et les quitterait bientôt de toute façon, même s'ils étaient passablement énervés.

"Si je reste ici et qu'on me traite de monstre, alors ce n'est pas la peine," répliqua Harry, ses yeux verts et froids fixant ceux de Godric pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le jeune homme arrogant qui se tenait à la droite du fondateur. "Bien que je dois t'applaudir, Angus, pour lui avoir appris l'un de tes mots préférés sur les non magiques et leur progéniture." Le visage dur de Godric glissa légèrement et il jeta un coup d'œil troublé vers Angus.

"Allons-y," murmura Salazar, plaçant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry prit la main dans la sienne et la serra pour essayer d'offrir un peu de réconfort alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Ils venaient juste d'arriver aux niveau des portes quand un cri de douleur résonna derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour trouver Duana face à un nuage d'orage, sa baguette pointée vers Godric. « Bonne chance pour soigner ça, » cracha-t-elle, « étant donné que _vous_ venez juste de _bannir_ le seul guérisseur qui connaisse le remède. » Puis elle sauta par-dessus son banc et se dirigea vers Harry et Salazar, Kenric sur les talons.

Alors que les amis de Harry et Salazar se dirigeaient vers les portes, d'autres élèves se levèrent et restèrent debouts, montrant ainsi leur soutien. Toute la maison de Serpentard se regroupa et se tourna pour rejoindre leur fondateur et Harry qu'ils considéraient presque comme un tuteur.

Avant que les étudiants ne puissent franchir la moitié de la salle, Salazar, se remettant vite de sa surprise, les interpella,"Non, asseyez-vous, tous."

"Mais, Salazar -" commença Vail.

"Poudlard a été créé pour donner aux enfants - pour _vous_ donner - un endroit où vous pouvez apprendre et expérimenter de la magie en toute sécurité", les informa Salazar, le ton de sa voix adoucissant leur regard perdu. "Ne sacrifiez pas votre avenir à cause de nous."

"Allez donc manger," fit Harry avec un petit sourire. " Vous pourrez toujours nous dire au revoir après; même si nous ne partons pas tout à fait."

"Faites ce qu'il dit", fit Salazar en désignant les tables.

La plupart des élèves obéirent et firent demi-tour , mais le groupe de Serpentard qui savait que Harry avait voyagé avec le temps, ainsi que Ramona, Conrad, Wilda, Duana et Kenric poursuivirent leur chemin, une expression déterminée sur leur visage, malgré la désapprobation qui se lisait dans les yeux de Harry et Salazar.

"Nous venons pour vous aider à faire vos bagages," insista Ramona lorsqu'ils atteignirent les deux sorciers.

"Je m'en doute," répondit sèchement Salazar, mais il ne tenta pas de les ramener à leur table et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle ensemble.

Pour une fois, Salazar ne se plaignit pas d'avoir des non-Serpentard dans la salle commune. Les autres Serpentard et Ramona jetèrent un regard inquiet au fondateur tandis que Harry pressait silencieusement sa main, comprenant la douleur d'être forcé de quitter son domicile juste pour avoir aimé quelqu'un.

"Vous partez vraiment ?" murmura Kenric, ressemblant moins à l'adolescent qui grandissait jour après jour qu'au petit garçon que Harry avait rencontré pour la première fois.

"Oui," acquiesça simplement Harry, laissant Salazar se diriger vers leur chambre pendant qu'il s'adressait aux élèves.

"Peut-être que Godric changera d'avis," suggéra Duana avec espoir.

Harry secoua la tête. "Peu importe. Je devrai partir dans quelques années, de toute façon, et Salazar a l'intention de venir avec moi."

"Mais vous reviendrez, pas vrai?" demanda Conrad.

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau. "Nous ne pourrons pas," murmura-t-il. "Je -" Il hésita quelques instants, puis il se força à continuer, expliquant: "Je viens du futur et je dois rentrer; il y a trop de choses importantes en jeu et trop de risques pour que je reste ici plus longtemps. La seule manière de rejoindre mon époque est d'emmener Salazar avec moi. "

"Alors, vous partez tous les deux", murmura Morgan. "Vous n'auriez pas pu nous le dire plus tôt ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Nous aurions pu", avoua-t-il, "mais nous avons décidé de ne pas le faire."

"Jusqu'où allez-vous dans le futur?" s'enquit Wilda. "Peut-être que si nous avons de la chance, l'un de nous survivra ou nos enfants-"

"Plus de mille ans," répondit Harry avec une triste certitude. "Et, je préférerais que vos descendants ne me surveillent pas. J'étais connu pour être un enfant sans problèmes mais qui en causaient beaucoup aux personnes concernées. " Il secoua la tête. "Je devrais aider Salazar à emballer nos affaires." Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la chambre de Salazar. Il eut juste le temps de plonger sur le sol avant qu'une pile de livres ne se fracasse sur le sol. Harry cligna des yeux et se leva lestement, attrapant la baguette de Salazar. "Arrête", ordonna-t-il.

Des objets jonchés le sol, la plupart cassés et inutilisables, pendant un moment Salazar sembla complètement perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas qui ou il était, puis il appuya son front contre celui de Harry, laissant échapper un soupir tremblant. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il. « Je suis tellement... »

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Salazar, effleurant le bout de son oreille. "Je sais," murmura-t-il. "Tout va bien. Asseyez-vous, je vais finir de faire nos bagages, d'accord ?"

Salazar hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise pendant qu'Harry se concentrait pour rassembler ses affaires.

"Quand as-tu dormi dans ta chambre la dernière fois ?" questionna Fane alors que le petit groupe les avaient rejoints, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte.

Harry lui lança un sourire. "Oh, dieux, je ne m'en souviens pas. Trois, quatre ans ?"

"Je devrais être impressionné que vous ayez gardé votre relation secrète pendant si longtemps, mais je ne le suis vraiment pas, en fait ", déclara Alexander.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a su ?" demanda Nuala avec curiosité.

"Ramona l'a compris avant la fin de nos relations," répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il dirigeait quelques-unes des rares choses qu'il avait laissées dans sa vieille chambre dans un petit sac pour le voyage. "Et Merlin l'a découvert il y a cela deux étés, après la mort de sa mère et il gardé le secret. À part eux, il n'y a eu personne d'autre."

"Vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance ?" fit Vail, à la fois blessé et vexé.

"Ce n'est pas que nous n'avions pas confiance en vous," murmura Salazar depuis son fauteuil. "C'est surtout que nous -que _je_ \- ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez."

"Salazar a dû faire face à des réactions particulièrement horribles," renchérit Harry aux regards légèrement blessés provoqués par les paroles du fondateur, "et ces réactions provenaient de personnes en qui il avait confiance. Ce n'est donc pas à cause de vous, mais à cause de mauvaises expériences vécues dans le passé."

"Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?" demanda calmement Merlin.

Harry et Salazar échangèrent un regard incertain, n'ayant pas vraiment réfléchi à cela. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu envie de penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils devaient quitter Poudlard plus tôt, alors que la menace existait toujours. Finalement, Harry haussa les épaules, "Nous pourrions voyager sur le continent, je suppose. J'ai dit que je le ferais après avoir fini d'étudier ici, de toute façon, et que ça pourrait être bien d'apprendre quelques autres langues et voir un peu d'histoire."

Salazar acquiesça. "J'ai toujours eu envie de visiter Rome".

Harry sourit et regarda le petit groupe qui patientait sur le seuil de la porte. "Nous allons voyager. On pourra peut-être en profiter pour vous envoyer des élèves issus d'autres communautés magiques." Il renifla avec amusement. "Peut-être aussi suggérer des écoles magiques à quelques bonnes personnes et proposer une compétition avec Poudlard."

"Ce serait un bon moyen de donner une leçon à Godric pour avoir été un tel… quel est le mot que tu utilises toujours, Harry ?" demanda Ramona .

"Connard d'homophobe", dirent en chœur Harry et Salazar, faisant rire leurs amis.

Harry soupira. "Puis-je vous demander de garder un œil sur les autres élèves ? Surtout nos serpents."

"Ne laissez pas Godric déverser sa colère sur nous," renchérit Salazar en se levant et en se baissant pour attraper le sac. "Ou sur vous," ajouta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée. S'il faisait confiance à ses élèves pour s'attaquer aux préjugés de Godric Gryffondor, c'était bien ceux là.

"Aucun risque ", promit Fane, parlant au nom de tout le monde. " On ne le laissera pas faire "

"Je lui jetterai un sort qu'il serait incapable de guérir," gronda Duana.

Les lèvres de Salazar se contractèrent. « Je _t'_ai enseigné comment faire, » lui rappela-t-il.

"Oh, je sais. Mais _lui_ ne le sait pas," répliqua Duana.

"Allons-y." Harry fit signe au groupe de partir et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le hall d'entrée, un silence sinistre pendant au-dessus de leur tête.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par pratiquement tous les étudiants de l'école. Tous les professeurs étaient également présents, à l'exception de Godric. À la tête du groupe, Slinky, l'elfe de maison préféré de Harry, tenait un sac minuscule dans une main et Tanwen était perchée sur son bras menu.

"Slinky, que fais-tu ?" s'enquit Harry en s'agenouillant devant la petite créature qu'il considérait comme une amie.

"Slinky vient avec les Maîtres Harry et Salazar," annonça Slinky.

Harry secoua la tête. "Slinky, vraiment, ce n'est pas-"

"Si ", insista l'elfe. "Les Maîtres Harry et Salazar ont besoin d'être surveillés, et Slinky n'est plus vraiment utile ici." Tanwen émit un sifflement léger en signe d'accord.

"Oh, j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais derrière tout ça," murmura Harry au phénix et elle remua ses ailes d'une manière qui montrait à Harry qu'elle était fière d'elle-même. "Et bien, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher," dit Harry à l'elfe de maison, "pas si tu es si déterminée, mais n'es-tu pas liée à Poudlard ?"

"Je l'ai libérée quand elle me l'a demandé," expliqua Helga, s'agenouillant à côté de Harry. "Elle a toujours d'abord pensé à tes besoins, tu sais; elle est bien plus ton elfe de maison que celle de Poudlard."

Harry soupira. "Je sais," opina-t-il. Peut-être que s'il ne lui avait pas accordé autant d'attention lors de son arrivée, la gardant à l'œil et la calmant lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout et qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait être punie, elle ne se serait pas autant attachée à lui. Mais il l'avait fait, et Poudlard avait continué à avoir de plus en plus d' elfes de maison à au fil des années, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était plus très utile pour faire fonctionner les choses. "Mais qu'en est-il de ton compagnon, Pickles ? Et de ta fille, Doddy?"

"Doddy est trop jeune pour les voyages. Pickles s'occupera de Doddy. Pickles comprend, Pickes donne la bénédiction à Slinky," répondit Slinky, les oreilles légèrement tombantes. "Slinky doit partir, Slinky a choisi de partir avec les Maîtres Harry et Salazar. Même si cela signifie que Doddy et Pickles partent avant que Slinky ne puisse retourner à Poudlard. Slinky a choisi."

Harry posa sa main sur la tête de Slinky, caressant doucement une vieille cicatrice qui longeait le dos d'une oreille. "Très bien," acquiesça-t-il. "Est-ce que ça te va de rester un elfe libre, cependant ? Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas-"

"Maître Harry ne croit pas en l'esclavage," dit Slinky. "Slinky le sait."

Harry sourit, sachant que c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient parlé dans le passé et il fut touché que l'elfe de maison s'en soit rappelé. "Très bien", dit-il à nouveau, puis il se leva, aidant Helga à se relever. "Merci" murmura-t-il alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

"Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça, et je supporte pas l'idée que tu tombes malade et que tu manges sans arrêt la soupe de Salazar pendant qu'il te guérit."

Harry rit. "Je pense que je peux lui apprendre à préparer quelques mets simples. Mais merci, quand même. Pour elle, et pour mon estomac."

Helga posa une main sur la joue de Harry. "Tu seras toujours un de mes enfants, Harry," murmura-t-elle. "Et je serai toujours fière de toi. Peu importe où tu te trouves ou la durée pendant laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas vus."

Harry hocha la tête, les mots coincés au fond de sa gorge. "Je vous écrirai", réussit-il à dire après un moment.

"J'espère bien," fit Helga en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'écarter pour laisser Harry parler aux autres.

Harry perdit rapidement le compte du nombres d'adieux et d'embrassades qui suivirent. Il promit à Rowena de l'informer des nouveaux sorts ou théories qu'il découvrirait et à Sprague de lui décrire tous les ingrédients intéressants qu'il trouverait.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à ses serpents, il se tint devant Merlin et Ramona, ses deux plus proches amis, s'essuyant les yeux . "Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis des _années_ ", se plaignit-il, souriant à Salazar,qui se tenait derrière, Tanwen perché sur son 'épaule et Slinky à ses pieds. "Ne me forcez pas à battre mon record maintenant."

"Tu es un garçon tellement _bête_ ," lâcha Ramona dans un rire étranglé, l'attirant avec Merlin dans un câlin à trois. "On se voit à Litha," lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Harry hocha la tête, après avoir révélé à ces deux là la date exacte à laquelle ils partaient, ils l'avaient harcelé à ce sujet pendant des semaines. "Je sais," murmura-t-il en retour avant de les embrasser tous les deux sur la joue, ignorant Merlin quand celui-ci s'essuya le visage. "Prenez soin de vous, d'accord ?"

"Nous le ferons", promit Merlin. "Enfin, je vais _essayer_ ."

"Ton équilibre, Merlin," lui rappela Harry. " Ton _équilibre_ ."

"Tais-toi."

"On se voit dans deux ans," promit Harry avant de les contourner et de s'arrêter à côté de Salazar. "Où va-t-on en premier ?" questionna-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé.

"Je pense que nous pourrions laisser Lady Tanwen décider," répondit Salazar, la voix calme et les yeux brillants de larmes.

"C'est une bonne idée," approuva Harry. Il s'assura que Slinky tenait bien sa jambe avant de poser sa main sur l'aile de Tanwen. "Quand tu seras prêt, Tanwen."

Tanwen laissa échapper un sifflement et le monde disparut dans une colonne de flammes bleues.

-0-

Harry et Salazar voyagèrent où ils désiraient au cours des deux prochaines années, faisant des escales à Rome, Athènes, Sparte et dans certaines parties de l'Europe centrale, en Égypte et en Chine. Tanwen fut un peu mécontente à ce sujet, mais finit par accepter de transporter des lettres et des objets entre les deux hommes et Poudlard. De temps en temps, ils rencontraient de petites communautés magiques et leur parlaient de Poudlard, décrivant les merveilles et la beauté du château, ainsi que les joies d'apprendre la magie aux côtés d'autres jeunes et avec des professeurs qui connaissaient et aimaient leurs matières.

Les nouvelles du château leurs indiquèrent que Poudlard avait recueilli de nombreux élèves venus de tout le continent, ainsi que des professeurs qui les aidait à gérer l'afflux des nouveaux venus. Élevés et professeurs leur furent très reconnaissants - même Godric devait admettre qu'il était heureux d'avoir encore plus d'élèves, même s'il pensait toujours que le monde serait meilleur sans "monstres" - mais tous souhaitaient que Harry et Salazar soient toujours là, plutôt que de voyager dans le monde.

La date de leur départ approchait de jour en jour, si bien qu'ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient se débrouiller ensuite. Tanwen avait informé Slinky de leur voyage - apparemment, les elfes de maison pouvaient comprendre les sifflements des phénix - et l'elfe était déterminée à partir avec eux, même si c'était dans une époque très lointaine. Aucun d'eux ne l'insulta en lui demandant si elle c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, Harry lui suggéra également de trouver un peu de temps pour retourner à Poudlard et rendre visite à sa famille une dernière fois, ce que Slinky accepta de faire une fois qu'ils revinrent aux îles.

Une semaine avant leur départ, Harry et Salazar rentrèrent en Angleterre et campèrent près de Stonehenge. Slinky les quitta une fois qu'ils furent installés, promettant de revenir avec Merlin et Ramona la veille de Litha.

"Sal ?" lança Harry la veille du retour de Slinky, Merlin et Ramona.

Salazar leva les yeux de l'un de ses rouleaux de parchemin. "Oui ?"

Harry mit de côté les animagi sur lesquels il travaillait et soupira. "J'ai réfléchi aux exigences du voyage", expliqua-t-il. Salazar mit sa plume de côté, comprenant que cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps et nécessiterait sa participation. "La prophétie a mentionné la" lune noire de Litha "ainsi que le" cercle de pierres anciennes "."

"Oui en effet, c'est bien ça".

"Mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté du "unis par l'amour, ne soyez plus qu'un ".

Salazar s'éclaircit la gorge, légèrement inconfortable. "J'ai toujours pensé que cela évoquait le sexe", admit-il.

Harry eut une moue amusée. "Je sais. Et cela pourrait être une option, mais je ne nous vois pas faire ça devant Merlin et Ramona -" Salazar eut une grimace écœurée ", et en plus, se retrouver déshabillés je-ne-sais-où à mon époque serait une très mauvaise idée . "

Salazar lâcha un soupir, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y avait une sérieuse chance d'apparaître au même moment et au même endroit où Harry était parti: dans le cimetière, face à Voldemort et ses sbires. "C'est vrai. Dis-moi que tu as une idée différente ?"

Harry rigola. "Peut-être," acquiesça-t-il. "Je pensais, comme nous avons déjà fait l'amour avant, de toutes les positions possibles -"

"Nous aurions mieux fait de ne pas essayer," murmura Salazar avec bienveillance.

"Y compris quelques-unes que nous n'aurions pas dû," acquiesça Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. "Alors j'ai pensé à un autre moyen que le "sexe", on pourrait être liés autrement...

L'expression de Salazar se figea. "Tu veux faire un _handfasting, _l'union des mains ?" demanda-t-il avec soin.

"Oui," répondit Harry, déterminé.

Un lent sourire parcourut les lèvres de Salazar alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Harry était allongé près du lit. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté du jeune homme.

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux de Salazar. "Veux-tu te lier à moi ?"

"Oui," souffla Salazar avant de l'embrasser.

Ils ne firent pas grand chose d'autre le reste de la journée.

-0-

Ramona, Merlin et Slinky arrivèrent tôt le lendemain matin, apportant avec eux un sac d'objets donnés par leurs amis de Poudlard, ceux qui savaient que les deux sorciers partaient pour de bon, ainsi que des victuailles pour le petit déjeuner. "Les elfes de maison ne nous auraient pas laissés pas partir sans ça," expliqua Ramona en s'asseyant à la table que Harry et Salazar avaient installé dans leur tente pour se restaurer.

"Nous nous attendions à ce que cela se produise," avoua Harry. "Je n'ai pas pris la peine de préparer le petit-déjeuner."

Les deux plus jeunes se mirent à rire et ils s'installèrent tous pour manger, partageant les derniers potins du château.

Une fois que la nourriture fut engloutie, Harry leva les yeux vers Merlin , " Sal et moi pensons faire un _handfasting_, afin que la magie opère pour le voyage. Merlin, j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui célèbre la cérémonie, cela te convient ?"

Merlin sursauta de surprise. "Moi ? Pourquoi…? C'est juste que ..." Il grimaça tandis que Harry et Ramona rigolaient et que Salazar cachait un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé . "Ce ne sera pas contraignant, au moins," finit-il par réussir. "Je ne suis qu'un élève."

Harry tapota son genou. "Ce ne sera pas contraignant _pour maintenant_", promit-il. "Le feras tu ?"

Merlin soupira, résigné depuis longtemps aux petites cachotteries de Harry, lequel faisait sans cesse des allusions sur son époque sans expliquer quoi que ce soit. "Très bien," céda-t-il.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez planifié jusqu'au lever de la lune ?" s'enquit Ramona en se penchant en avant.

"Rien de spectaculaire", admit Harry avec prudence. "Pourquoi?"

Ramona tapota le petit sac entre elle et Merlin sur la table. "Parce que nous avons des _cadeaux_ ."

Harry et Salazar échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient être ravis ou avoir très peur.

Finalement, ils furent à la fois heureux et tristes. Les cadeaux avaient été faits avec le cœur, soigneusement confectionnés par les Serpentard, les enfants des fondateurs, Duana et Wilda. Même Helena, à qui Alexandre avait dit la vérité car il essayait en vain de la courtiser, avait fait quelque chose.

Après que les cadeaux soient rangés, ils s'assirent à l'extérieur de la tente avec Slinky et Tanwen et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, Slinky traduisant leurs paroles pour le phénix.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher à l'ouest- Slinky avec préparé un dîner exceptionnellement léger sur une suggestion de Tanwen- ils rangèrent leur tente avant de se diriger vers le cercle de pierres anciennes. Là, ils attendirent que la lune se lève sur l'horizon oriental, petite touche noire sur un fond d'étoiles. Dans le silence de la nuit, le groupe partagea un dernier câlin, puis Ramona se recula et laissa Merlin lier magiquement les mains de Salazar et Harry, murmurant: "Puissiez-vous vous aimer et rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps."

"Nous le ferons," dit Harry et la main de Salazar se serra contre la sienne.

Alors que Merlin rs'écartait, Tanwen se dirigea vers les mains liées de Harry et de Salazar et Slinky s'accrocha aux jambes de Harry. Le phénix laissa échapper une douce mélodie, dont les notes flottèrent jusqu'à à la lune et Harry sursauta alors que les vieilles cicatrices sur son dos le brûlaient à nouveau.

"Harry?" chuchota Salazar, inquiet.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, un cercle de flammes apparut autour des deux sorciers, scintillant d'or bleu. Les flammes dansèrent dans la nuit et montèrent vers le ciel, jusqu'à ce que Harry et Salazar n'arrivent plus à se voir.

Puis, le phénix poussa un dernier cri et le mur de feu se dirigea vers l'intérieur, balayant les quatre humains jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un pilier de flamme, plus grand et plus imposant que les pierres. Il diminua lentement, finissant par disparaître totalement, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence ou des personnes qui s'y trouvaient auparavant.

* * *

_Et voilà, pour ce long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?_

_Dans le prochain, vous l'aurez compris, on change totalement d'époque et on retrouve des personnages bien connus !_

_Tchousss_

**_La minute histoire_**

_Le handfasting, autrement dit" la cérémonie des mains liées" remonte à une époque lointaine, originaire des îles britanniques. Elle consiste à lier deux personnes pour une durée indéterminée. Elle peut être temporaire ou permanente. En ce qui concerne Harry et Salazar, la question ne se pose même pas ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello les sorciers ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous fera patienter pendant cette période de confinement !_

_Merci à tous pour vos follows, favoris et reviews :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A son réveil, Harry lâcha mentalement un « _OW !_ » alors que son dos lui faisait savoir qu'il l'aimait - ou le haïssait - Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir.

"Maîtres", fit une voix inquiète.

Salazar laissa échapper un gémissement et bougea légèrement, sa main tenant toujours fermement le jeune garçon. "Harry", dit-il, une note d'alarme dans la voix.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et utilisa sa main gauche, celle qui n'était pas attachée, afin de s'asseoir, sifflant de douleur alors que son dos protestait vigoureusement. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux moldus qui se tenaient non loin d'eux et les observaient d'un air hébété. Derrière les badauds, les pierres de Stonehenge s'élevaient vers le ciel, les rayons du soleil miroitant sur leur surface. "Et merde..."

"Slinky, peux-tu défaire nos mains ?" demanda Salazar à l'elfe de maison, alors que ni lui ni Harry n'étaient capables de défaire le nœud de Merlin. "Où est Tanwen ?"

Un gazouillement parvint à ses oreilles alors que le ruban qui liait leurs mains se défaisait. Tanwen s'était consumée pour les emmener à cette époque et était en train de renaître de ses cendres.

"Slinky, va chercher Tanwen," demanda Harry en se levant, son visage se fendant d'une grimace. Sa baguette se coula dans sa main et il considéra un instant les moldus qui commençaient peu à peu à se ressaisir "Nous n'avons jamais été là ", intima-t-il en leur jetant le sortilège d'amnésie.

"Harry, ta tunique est tachée de sang", l'avertit Salazar en prenant le coude du jeune homme. "Emmène-nous dans un endroit tranquille, s'il te plaît, Slinky."

"Oui, Maître Salazar," obéit l'elfe de maison avant de se placer entre les deux humains, de prendre doucement Tanwen et de transplaner dans un petit « pop » sonore.

Dès qu'ils atterrirent dans une clairière déserte, Salazar lui ordonna de se tourner et Harry s'exécuta sans discuter, habitué depuis longtemps aux directives sévères de son amant guérisseur - _"Mon mari", _se rappela Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Salazar tapota la tunique de sa baguette, la faisant disparaître et grimaça en voyant l'état du dos de Harry "Tes cicatrices se sont rouvertes".

"Je m'en doutais. Mon dos me fait vraiment mal."

"C'est une bonne chose que nous ne soyons pas réapparus près de ton seigneur Voldemort, alors," fit Salazar, fouillant dans la poche de sa ceinture pour prendre une potion de soin à base de larmes de phénix. "Bois," ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la potion. Harry but le contenu et le fondateur sourit de soulagement lorsque les plaies sanguinolentes se refermèrent, redevant de simples cicatrices.

Harry eut un frisson quand Salazar passa une main sur les cicatrices et se tourna pour le regarder. "Arrête de faire ça. Où est ma tunique ?"

"Disparue," répondit Salazar sans aucune trace de remords pour l'avoir déshabillé "Ton pantalon va probablement subir le même sort."

Harry tordit le haut de son corps afin de voir les taches de sang qui maculaient l'arrière de son pantalon et soupira. "Oui, bon, d'accord. Je suppose que je vais devoir l'enlever aussi ?" Il leva un sourcil entendu à l'autre sorcier.

Salazar esquissa un sourire narquois et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient poitrine contre poitrine, ses longs doigts fins titillant le haut du pantalon de Harry. "J'aimerais beaucoup baiser mon nouveau mari," susurra-t-il avant d'étouffer le gémissement de Harry en l'embrassant.

Slinky soupira alors que les deux humains commençaient à se déshabiller et baissa les yeux sur le bébé phénix. "Je pense qu'on va attendre ici un petit moment."

Une lueur amusée brilla dans les yeux de Tanwen qui regarda par-dessus le rebord de la robe à carreaux de Slinky pour observer les humains, les encourageant doucement tandis que Slinky laissait échapper un rire embarrassé et couvrait ses yeux.

Quand Harry et Salazar furent à nouveau vêtus, Salazar demanda: "Où va-ton en premier ? Dans les ruelles ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "J'aimerais savoir quel jour on est et ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Slinky, viens-tu avec nous ou préfères-tu nous suivre toute seule ?"

"Slinky suivra toute seule, Maître Harry," répondit l'elfe de maison.

"Bien." Harry et Salazar dissimulèrent leur visage sous la capuche de leur cape, puis Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Salazar et les fit transplaner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

"Bonjour", les salua Tom, actuel propriétaire des lieux.

Harry sourit sous son capuche et se dirigea vers le bar. "Bonjour", répondit-il. "Auriez-vous la Gazette ? Nous sommes restés loin du pays un moment et souhaitons rattraper le retard sur l'actualité."

"Je pense que j'en ai une. Attendez ici ..." Tom se dirigea vers le côté éloigné du bar pour regarder.

"Nous devrions chercher de la nourriture avant que Slinky ne fasse des siennes", murmura Salazar, qui glissait de l'anglais moderne au vieil anglais alors qu'il essayait de s'adapter à l'utilisation de la nouvelle langue à temps plein. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, capable de comprendre les deux, mais il était certain que cela rendrait les autres complètement fous.

"Je vais d'abord passer voir Gringotts," répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "Je pourrais t'ajouter à mon compte quand nous serons là-bas."

"Hm. Je n'ai jamais eu d'or auparavant."

Harry pouffa de rire lorsque Tom revint vers eux, un journal à la main. "Voilà, messieurs. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous manger un sandwich ou prendre une tasse de thé pendant que vous lisez ?"

"Ah, j'ai bien peur de devoir passer à Gringotts, avant ", s'excusa Harry. "Cela ne vous dérange pas si je prends le journal avec nous?"

"Tu peux le garder, fiston," acquiesça Tom.

"Merci beaucoup. Allons-y, Sal."

Ils sortirent du pub par la porte de derrière et Harry montra à Salazar comment atteindre le chemin de traverse. Dans la rue commerçante, Harry dut prendre la main de Salazar et l'entraîner avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant. En effet, le fondateur était totalement émerveillé devant les nombreuses échoppes magiques qui parsemaient l'allée, la plupart n'existaient pas à son époque. Avec Harry, il avait visité quelques boutiques magiques qui voisinaient des commerces non magiques à Rome et en Égypte, mais jamais encore il n'avait parcouru toute une allée commerçante.

Quand ils atteignirent Gringotts, Harry tira Salazar et murmura, "Est-ce que tu as terminé ? Ou vas-tu rester encore bouche bée devant toutes ces boutiques ?"

Salazar soupira. "Comme si tu n'étais pas resté bouche bée la première fois que tu es venu à mon époque."

Harry se mit à rire "Touché. Viens, allons nous occuper de mon- de _notre, _je suppose que c'est comme ça maintenant - argent."

A Gringotts, Harry et Salazar se retrouvèrent face à une longue file d'attente, Harry en profita pour déplier le journal et l'examiner pendant que Salazar regardait par-dessus son épaule. "Trois juillet" murmura Harry. "Je suis parti la nuit du vingt-quatre juin; donc cela fait environ huit jours, pas grand chose ne s'est passé pour l'instant."

"Est-ce bien ou mal ?"

"Je ne suis pas encore sûr." Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant le nom de Voldemort, mais ne trouva rien. "Hm...c'est étrange."

"Quoi ?"

"Il n'y aucune mention de Vold -euh Vous-savez-qui," rectifia Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au sorcier devant eux, qui s'était aussitôt raidit lorsque Harry avait prononcé le nom choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Passant au vieil anglais, il ajouta, "Désolé. Les gens deviennent nerveux dès que l'on prononce son nom."

"Je comprends. Est-ce que l'on parle de toi ? Ou bien de Poudlard ?"

Harry pencha la tête vers la gazette et finit par dénicher son nom ainsi que celui de Cédric - dans le coin inférieur droit.

_**Potter et Diggory disparus ? **_

_Harry Potter et Cedric Diggory, anciens candidats du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sont toujours portés disparus après s'être volatilisés dans le labyrinthe le soir du 24 juin. Les spéculations sur leur sort continuent d'affluer dans tout le pays, et même à l'international. Ici, à la Gazette du sorcier, les suppositions vont bon train . La favorite actuelle étant celle de la célèbre Rita Skeeter. D'après la journaliste, Potter et Diggory auraient pris la fuite ensemble et vivraient très heureux en Australie, où les fans ne seraient pas en mesure de retrouver Potter._

"Les dieux me sauvent de Rita Skeeter." gémit Harry "Cette femme est une menace."

Salazar renifla après avoir lu l'article. "Au moins, elle te préfère à Diggory,"ironisa -t-il et Harry le frappa avec le journal . "Qui est-il d'ailleurs ? Son nom me semble familier."

"C'est le garçon qui est mort, celui dont je t'avais parlé un jour", dit rapidement Harry qui ne voulait pas s'attarder dessus. Il plia le journal, le rangeant dans une de ses poches avant de tourner son attention vers la banque tandis que le sorcier devant eux se dirigeait vers un guichet ouvert. Quand un des guichets fut libre, Harry marcha vers le gobelin en disant: "J'ai besoin d'une clé de remplacement, car je ne sais pas où est la mienne, j'aimerai aussi ajouter mon mari à mon coffre-fort."

Le gobelin soupira. "Nous pouvons faire un rappel de la clé."

"Cela me va."

"Prénom?"

Harry s'arrêta un instant, puis leva les bras et écarta sa frange, le capuchon suffisamment repoussé pour montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair au-dessus de ses yeux d'un vert éclatant.

Le gobelin se racla la gorge, les yeux écarquillés et commenta nerveusement: "J'avais l'impression que vous étiez ..."

"Plus jeune?" suggéra calmement Harry. "J'ai eu un accident avec un voyage dans le temps. Ma clé ?"

Le gobelin acquiesça et marmonna en gobelbabil au-dessus d'une boîte en bronze. Après un moment, quelque chose résonna à l'intérieur et il sortit la clé en or de Harry. "Voici", dit enfin le gobelin, en tendant la clé au jeune homme. Une fois que Harry l'eut rangée en toute sécurité, le gobelin expliqua: "Il n'y a besoin que de la clé pour accéder à votre coffre-fort, votre mari peut y accéder sans problème. Il y a un sort sur toutes les clés Gringotts qui permet de les protéger en cas de vol, ainsi si une personne non désirée par le propriétaire du coffre a la clé, elle ne pourra pas avoir accès au coffre. "

Harry hocha la tête. "Je vois. Puis-je la confier à mon elfe de maison et lui demander de retirer de l'argent pour moi ?"

"La plupart des sorciers ne le font pas, mais nous ne nous soucions pas de l'espèce qui retire l'argent." ricana le gobelin.

"Excellent. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien aller à mon coffre, si c'est possible ? "fit Harry.

Le guichetier opina et appela un autre gobelin. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant les deux sorciers encapuchonnés avec incrédulité. " _Maintenant_ " , ordonna le guichetier.

"Par ici", fit le gobelin avant de se diriger vers l'une des portes à l'arrière du hall.

"Tu vas voir, tu vas soit adorer, soit détester," lança Harry à Salazar.

"Hum, j'ai hâte"

Évidemment, Salazar apprécia beaucoup la promenade mouvementée à bord du chariot et, une fois arrivés au coffre-fort, Harry le laissa prendre tout l'argent qu'il voulait, souriant avec amusement. "Sal, tu es comme un petit enfant," commenta-t-il alors qu'ils revenaient dans le chariot.

"Chut" ordonna Salazar. Puis, adoucissant son ton, "On va manger ?"

"Bien sûr. Et ensuite direction Poudlard. Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore et m'assurer qu'il est au courant du retour de Voldemort."

Le gobelin à la tête du chariot se raidit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry et Salazar l'observèrent un instant puis haussèrent les épaules.

"Puis-je regarder la gazette pendant que nous mangeons?" demanda Salazar une fois à l'extérieur de Gringotts.

"Certainement."

Le repas était bon et Salazar s'amusa à chercher dans le journal toutes les fois où Harry et Cédric étaient mentionnés, faisant quelques commentaires moqueurs au passage. Après le déjeuner, Harry les fit transplaner devant les hautes portes de Poudlard, qui s'ouvrirent au contact de Salazar, comme si elles l'avaient reconnu.

"Tu as fait quelque chose à ce sujet ? Ou alors l'école t'a reconnu comme l'un de ses créateurs ?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes .

"Qui sait ?," répondit Salazar en secouant la tête. "Je suis content que Godric n'ait pas laissé de mauvaises surprises "

"Les autres ne l'auraient pas laissé faire," répliqua Harry avec certitude.

"Je suppose."

Ils se trouvaient non loin des escaliers quand ils tombèrent sur le professeur Flitwick.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" s'enquit celui-ci en les rejoignant.

"Nous sommes ici pour voir le directeur," répondit Harry avec un sourire facile pour son ancien professeur. "Est-il dans son bureau ?"

"Il devrait l'être," acquiesça Flitwick. "Connaissez vous le chemin ?"

"Oui, merci," répondit Harry en grimpant les marches, Salazar sur ses talons. "A moins qu'il n'ait été déplacé du septième étage ?"

Flitwick eut un petit rire. "Non, il est toujours là", répondit-il, sautillant sur les marches d'un pas léger.. "Vous postulez pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?"

Harry réfléchit rapidement à cette question avant de répondre soigneusement: "Cela pourrait être une occupation intéressante."

"Tant que vous n'êtes pas touchés par la malédiction," acquiesça Flitwick.

"La malédiction ?" répéta Salazar d'un ton surpris.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard," promit Harry, tendant la main pour toucher l'épaule de son mari. "Calme-toi, Sal."

Salazar laissa échapper un sifflement de colère, mais finit par mettre cette histoire de malédiction pour plus tard. Flitwick les accompagna jusqu'au septième étage, discutant de diverses choses qui s'étaient passées le mois dernier. Harry ne fut guère intéressé par cela, préférant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière. Flitwick leur expliqua que Harry et Cedric avaient disparu. "Présumés morts, selon Albus. Il pense également que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et je suis enclin à le croire."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?" questionna Harry, intrigué et plus que content d'apprendre que Dumbledore croit au retour de Voldemort.

"Eh bien, Harry a disparu", répondit Flitwick comme si c'était une évidence. "Et Dumbledore a ses sources, bien sûr. Le ministère pense qu'il est fou."

"Il est _un peu_ fou" rectifia Harry avec un soupçon de tendresse.

Flitwick se mit à rire. "C'est vrai. Mais je suppose qu'il y a une grosse différence entre être fou et être sûr que le mage noir que tout le monde craint est de retour."

"Le ministère est constitué d'une poignée de sorcière et de sorciers brillants et d'une majorité d'imbéciles, plus occupés à gratter du papier et à s'incliner jusqu'au bas de leurs chaussures qu'à faire quelque chose de plus intelligent"

"Bien dit," approuva Flitwick alors qu'ils atteignaient le septième étage. "Eh bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse."

"Merci beaucoup," fit Harry en souriant sous sa capuche. Flitwick n'avait pas fait trois pas que Harry l'interpella : "Professeur Flitwick ?"

"Oui ?"

Harry grimaça. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas connaître pas le mot de passe du bureau du directeur "

"C'est Harry Potter",répondit Flitwick.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris, puis sourit tristement. "Merci", dit-il avant de se retourner et DE cheminer vers le bureau du directeur, Salazar à ses côtés.

"Alors cette malédiction?" voulut savoir le fondateur, parlant en arabe afin de ne pas se faire comprendre par les portraits curieux.

"Voldemort l'a créé, empêchant quiconque d'occuper le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant plus d'un an. Je ne t'en aie pas déjà parlé ?"

Salazar secoua la tête. "Peut-être. Je vais devoir vérifier s'il n'existe pas un moyen de l'enlever."

"Si quelqu'un peut l'enlever, c'est bien toi," répliqua Harry en riant lorsque le fondateur renifla avec incrédulité. "Harry Potter," dit Harry à la gargouille et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

"Je ne me souviens pas de cette porte," dit Salazar en montant l'escalier tournant. "Ni de ces _escaliers_ ."

"C'est la tour sud. Elle existait déjà, peut-être n'était-elle pas assez voyante."

"Je veux bien te croire," admit Salazar. "Après tout, tu as toujours étais plus à l'aise dans les étages supérieurs."

Harry sourit et frappa à la porte fermée en haut des escaliers.

"Entrez " les invita la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre côté.

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur, leur regard balayant le bureau. Harry se contenta de jeter un bref coup d'œil, s'assurant que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans la pièce, puis se concentra sur l'homme derrière le bureau, qui les observait avec un froncement de sourcils. Avec un sourire en coin, Harry repoussa sa capuche "Cela faisait longtemps, monsieur."

"Harry ?" laissa échapper Dumbledore, stupéfait.

Autour d'eux, les portraits sur les murs sortirent de leur faux sommeil et fixèrent le jeune homme qui inclina la tête. "Oui monsieur."

"Mon garçon," murmura Dumbledore, les larmes aux yeux. "Nous pensions-"

"Que j'étais mort, oui, je sais", fit doucement Harry, faisant signe à sa baguette de se libérer de son brassard et conjurant distraitement deux sièges pour lui et son mari devant le bureau. "Je suis tombé sur le professeur Flitwick tout à l'heure et il m'en a parlé. J' ai failli y rester, mais Sal m'a sauvé la vie quand il m'a trouvé."

"Où étais-tu ?" questionna Dumbledore. "Nous ne te cherchions partout."

"Et vous ne m'auriez jamais trouvé," déclara Harry. "Je me suis retrouvé dans le passé; _très loin_ dans le passé. J'ai depuis terminé ma scolarité, bien qu'il puisse y avoir des sorts que je ne connaisse peut-être pas, à cause de l'époque où j'étais " Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le Choixpeau, posé sagement sur une étagère. "Vous seriez heureux de savoir, Choixpeau, que j'ai finalement beaucoup apprécié la Maison Serpentard."

"Je te l'avais bien dit," rétorqua le Choixpeau avec un sourire suffisant.

"Quelle est cette chose ?" s'enquit Salazar, repoussant sa capuche d'un geste désinvolte.

"C'est le choixpeau, c'est lui qui détermine dans quelle maison on va aller," expliqua Harry, amusé. "Il était à Godric."

"Je pensais bien l'avoir reconnu." ricana Salazar. "Je ne n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un n'ait pas eu l'idée de _brûler_ cette fichue chose."

"Sal," dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes ?"

"Oh pardon." Harry rit doucement. "C'est mon mari, Salazar S–"

"Potter, s'il te plaît," corrigea Salazar.

Harry sourit doucement, sachant combien son mari détestait le nom de son père. "Bien sûr. Salazar Potter."

"Le seul Salazar que je connaisse est Salazar Serpentard", intervint sèchement l'un des portraits.

Salazar leva des yeux impassibles. "C'est mon nom", déclara-t-il. "Et vous êtes ?"

Le portrait le fixa un long moment, le visage émerveillé, avant de murmurer: "Phineas Nigellus, Seigneur Serpentard."

"Je ne suis et n'ai jamais été un 'Seigneur'", rétorqua froidement Salazar. "Et je préférerais de loin que vous utilisiez le nom de famille de mon mari, si vous devez vous référer à moi." Il s'arrêta un instant, l'air pensif. "Tu n'es pas un Seigneur, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

Harry rit et secoua la tête. "Non, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce sujet." Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui observait Salazar avec une expression curieusement vide, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'homme. "Professeur, je pourrais peut-être rétablir les faits concernant Salazar ?"

"Je t'en prie mon garçon," l'invita Dumbledore, offrant un sourire à Harry.

"Salazar est, en réalité, un sang-mêlé, il a été élevé par une moldu. Il ne déteste pas les personnes non magiques, même si les moldus de son époque avaient un gros penchant pour les bûchers et la lapidation. Les histoires sur Serpentard, la haine des moldus et la prédominance des sangs-purs, se sont certainement fondées sur son neveu, Angus Serpentard, lequel était dans la maison de Godric. "

"Remercions les dieux," murmura Salazar.

"Tu l'aurais certainement tué s'il avait été dans notre maison " dit Harry à son mari et l'homme eut un rictus.

"Il l'aurait mérité."

"C'est sûr."

"Et la Chambre des secrets ?" voulut savoir Dumbledore, son sourire se faisant un peu plus sincère alors qu'il regardait les deux sorciers.

"Elle n'existait pas quand nous sommes partis," répondit Harry. "Il est possible que Angus ou l'un de ses descendants l'ait créé."

"Excusez-moi," interrompit Salazar. "La Chambre des secrets ?" Devant l'air incertain de Harry, Salazar insista, "Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon école?"

Harry grimaça. "Une chambre souterraine a été créé il y a des siècles de cela, elle contenait un basilic et ne pouvait s'ouvrir que grâce à un mot de passe en Fourchelang ", répondit-il honnêtement, préférant que son mari soit mis au courant par lui plutôt que par un élève non averti. "Voldemort l'a libéré afin de purger l'école des enfants Nés-moldus."

Le visage interdit, Salazar fixa son mari un long moment avant de laisser échapper une série de sifflements en Fourchelang que Harry comprit comme des menaces de mort à l'égard de son neveu et de sa progéniture.

Comme Salazar ne semblait pas s'arrêter de sitôt, à présent il voulait faire sortir les intestins de Angus à la petite cuillère, Harry décida d'intervenir :_**Salazar**_** . Premièrement, tu ne pourras pas effectuer ta vengeance car nous ne sommes pas prêt de revenir à ton époque. Deuxièmement, les chances que tu réussisses sont très minces. Troisièmement, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Tais-toi ! :**

Salazar laissa échapper un dernier sifflement rageur avant de se calmer.

Harry secoua la tête et regarda Dumbledore qui les observait avec un sourire amusé. "Monsieur, le professeur Flitwick a mentionné que vous étiez au courant du retour de Voldemort ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Tu te rappelles que Severus Rogue était un Mangemort ?"

"Oui, en effet. Je sais qu'il travaille pour vous", répondit Harry, le visage neutre à la mention de son professeur préféré; peu importe les ennuis que Godric leur avait causés, Harry détestait toujours autant Rogue.

Dumbledore inclina la tête. "C'est toujours le cas. Il est revenu aux côtés de Voldemort sur mes ordres afin d'être mes yeux et mes oreilles. Aux dernière nouvelles, Voldemort pense également que tu es mort."

Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent avec un sourire sardonique. "Oui, je m'en doutais un peu." Puis il se mit à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où Cédric et lui avaient pris la Coupe dans le labyrinthe, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse à cause de la douleur causée par le dôme doré."

"Inhabituel," murmura Dumbledore une fois que Harry eut fini. "Peut-être me laisserais-tu supposer pourquoi le dôme s'est formé ?"

"Je vous en prie."

"Ta baguette et celle de Voldemort partagent une plume issue d'un même phénix, comme tu le sais." Harry hocha la tête. "Fumseck étant ce phénix, d'ailleurs," précisa Dumbledore et les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le perchoir vide derrière le bureau. "Quand vos sorts se sont affrontés, les baguettes n'ont pas pu se battre au sens propre du terme comme elles sont sœurs, et elles ont donc dû trouver une manière moins traditionnelle de le faire. C'était, je crois- ce qu'on appelle le priori incantatum – il s'est malheureusement retourné contre toi, plutôt que sur Voldemort. Comme ton dernier sort était le sortilège de désarmement ... "

"Bien sûr," murmura Harry. "Je me suis désarmé moi-même, ce qui a brisé le lien. Je suppose que le sortilège de Voldemort a ensuite touché le dôme doré. Étant donné que Fumseck m'appréciait, cela a en quelque sorte permis au dôme doré de me sauver avant que le sortilège ne puisse m'atteindre en m'envoyant dans le passé."

"C'est une hypothèse intéressante", approuva Dumbledore. "Je suppose que tu n'as plus ta baguette d'origine ?"

Harry secoua la tête et, d'un geste rapide, apposa sa baguette sur sa main. "20 cm, bois de frêne et plume de phénix. Le phénix en question est Tanwen, si j'en crois les réactions d'Ollivander lorsqu'il l'a vue."

"Tanwen ?" répéta Dumbledore avec intérêt.

"Slinky," appela Salazar et l'elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés, tenant le bébé phénix dans ses bras.

"Slinky est demandée par Maître Salazar ?" pépia Slinky. Tanwen laissa échapper un pépiement impatient "Non", fit l'elfe de maison au phénix.

Salazar renifla, tendant la main vers l'oisillon, et Slinky le lui rendit sans problème. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma douce ?" lui murmura-t-il en la tenant contre son épaule.

Tanwen pépia joyeusement et attrapa les plis de la capuche de Salazar jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un nid dans lequel se pelotonner.

"Les Maîtres manquaient à Maîtresse Tanwen", les informa Slinky. "Maître Harry, Slinky détecte un autre elfe libre lié à Maître Harry."

"Ah oui ?" Harry fronça les sourcils pendant un moment. "Oh ! C'est probablement Dobby."

"Slinky peut parler avec lui ?" demanda innocemment Slinky.

Harry rétrécit les yeux vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu prévois, créature sournoise ?"

"Slinky ne sait pas ce que veut dire Maître Harry. Slinky n'est pas Sneaky, Slinky est Slinky.

"Adorable", commenta Salazar, un brin moqueur. "Allez. Va donc causer des problèmes."

"Slinky en fera !" glapit Slinky avant de transplaner.

"Je te revaudrai ça plus tard," promit Harry à son mari, qui lui sourit et caressa Tanwen, gagnant un gazouillement joyeux. Harry renifla et regarda Dumbledore, qui observait le phénix avec curiosité. "C'est Tanwen," commença Harry. "Elle m'a trouvée il y a quelques années et nous a adoptés Salazar et moi. D'ailleurs, je l'ai rencontrée à peu près de la même façon qu'avec Fumseck."

Dumbledore eut un petit rire, se souvenant de la réaction horrifiée de Harry lorsqu'il était tombé sur Fumseck en train de se consumer. "Au moins, tu savais à quoi t'attendre cette fois."

Harry sourit. "En effet, et tout le monde a été épaté quand elle s'est enflammée et que je n'ai pas reculé."

" _J'ai _cru que ta tête allait prendre feu" rétorqua Salazar sur un ton de reproche. "Cela aurait été bien ma veine si tu étais mort en voulant sauver un oiseau mourant."

"Au lieu de cela, tu as pu rencontrer un phénix. Tu vois, en fin de compte ça a marché."

Salazar renifla, mais tendit la main et caressa les plumes de Tanwen. "Que fait-on à propos de Voldemort ?" s'enquit le fondateur. "Nous avons lu la gazette, mais son nom n'était mentionné nulle part."

"Il fait profil bas pour l'instant", fit Dumbledore. "Il est probablement en train de rassembler ses partisans et de trouver un moyen de les faire sortir d'Azkaban. De même, nous rassemblons l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe que j'ai créé lors de la première ascension de Voldemort. Ton parrain, Arthur et Molly Weasleys en font partis. "précisa-t-il à Harry.

Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent en un léger sourire. "J'ai hâte de les revoir,".

Dumbledore sourit en retour. "Je pense qu'ils seraient également ravis de te revoir. Molly était dans tous ses états, complètement bouleversée, et Sirius s'est enfermé avec Buck."

Harry fit une grimace. "Ce n'est pas bon."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," acquiesça Dumbledore. "Harry, je dois te demander, combien d'années es-tu resté dans le passé ?"

"Pas tout à fait huit," répondit Harry avec certitude. "J'ai vingt-deux ans." Il marqua une pause, puis soupira. "Mon anniversaire va bientôt arriver. Encore."

Salazar eut un petit rire. "Ce sera rapide. Tu pourras le fêter le vingt-sept octobre si tu préfères."

Dumbledore sourit puis secoua la tête. "Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant ? Nous pourrions peut-être dissimuler ton âge, Harry, afin que tu puisses officiellement revenir en tant qu'élève-"

"Si c'est exactement la même chose, je ne préférerais pas," répondit Harry. "Je ne me suis plus considéré comme un élève depuis _très_ longtemps et je préférerais ne pas tester ma patience avec ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'il pourrait y avoir un poste disponible, c'est exact ?"

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est disponible, en effet. Et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à trouver quelqu'un, surtout après que Alastor ait été retrouvé mort il y a quelques jours. "

"Fol Oeil est mort ?" lança Harry, abasourdi, se redressant sur son siège. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, la mine sombre. "Je pense qu'il a été gardé en vie que dans l'unique but d'être utilisé pour fabriquer du Polynectar, ce qui signifie que c'est l'un des partisans de Voldemort qui était professeur, et non Alastor."

"C'est troublant," murmura Harry. "Même si cela explique comment le tournoi a été détourné. "Il secoua la tête. "Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais prendre un poste à Poudlard, peut-être celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Sal peut enseigner avec moi, ou bien aider à l'infirmerie ? Il est un guérisseur qualifié et il est très doué en potions", ajouta-t-t-il au regard curieux de Dumbledore.

"J'avais deviné pour les potions," finit Dumbledore. "La classe de potions a toujours été assez proche de la maison Serpentard."

"Je suis capable d'enseigner les potions", déclara Salazar, "je l'ai fait avant de trouver quelqu'un d'encore plus doué que moi, mais je suis d'abord un alchimiste, un guérisseur, et un artisan des potions."

Dumbledore inclina la tête. "Je suis aussi un alchimiste, et c'est plus un passe-temps que quelque chose auquel j'aspire," avoua-t-il. "Je peux certainement vous présenter Poppy Pomfrey, notre infirmière; elle apprécierait grandement d'avoir un guérisseur dans le château."

"_Deux _guérisseurs," corrigea Salazar, faisant un signe de tête à Harry, qui sourit faiblement.

"C'est vrai ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "La guérison et l'arithmancie étaient les deux classes principales, et il n'y avait aucun cours d'histoire. Nous avons eu un professeur d'astronomie en…" Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Salazar. "Quatrième année ? Au milieu de la quatrième année ?"

"C'est ça," acquiesça Salazar, indifférent. "Il n'y a pas de cours de magie guérisseuse à votre époque ?"

"Il n'y a pas eu assez d'intérêt pour cet enseignement", expliqua Dumbledore. "Ste Mangouste est une alternative beaucoup plus simple, d'autant plus que la plupart des accidents magiques vont au-delà des compétences enseignées dans un cours de guérison." Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Harry, si tu as l'intention d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il sera peut-être plus simple pour toi de prendre une autre identité plutôt que de prétendre que tu as pris huit ans en huit jours."

Harry renifla. "Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais les gens semblent beaucoup plus apprécier l'idée que je sois parti avec Cédric ou quelque chose dans ce goût là" Ses yeux se voilèrent subitement de chagrin "Je vais devoir envoyer un hibou aux parents de Cedric pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit."

"Je vais m'en occuper," promit Dumbledore. "Je leur ai déjà dit qu'il était certainement mort, et la vérité serait peut-être mieux acceptée si elle venait de moi plutôt que du survivant."

Harry hocha la tête. "Bien sûr." Salazar prit la main de Harry et la pressa doucement dans la sienne. Harry lui sourit, puis demanda à Dumbledore. "Avez-vous une idée pour ma deuxième identité, professeur?"

"Je crois que oui," acquiesça Dumbledore. "Si mon frère accepte, nous pourrions te considérer comme son fils, qui a quitté le pays il y a cela des années; ton accent exotique serait parfait pour cette histoire."

"J'ai un accent exotique ?" fit Harry, quelque peu amusé. " Cette histoire inventée me va, tant que votre frère est d'accord. Qu'en est-il de Sal ? Il peut toujours utiliser mon nom de famille – ce n'est pas contre vous professeur Dumbledore - mais il aura besoin d'un passé plausible."

"Tu as dit que Voldemort descendait de l'un de mes frères ou de mes sœurs," dit Salazar. "Je peux toujours prétendre descendre de cette famille; cela expliquerait mon glissement occasionnel dans le Fourchelang."

"Sal," objecta Harry avec un ton très dur, "Je te l'ai dit: les sorciers modernes ne réagissent pas bien au Fourchelang."

"Ils feront avec ", rétorqua Salazar et Harry roula des yeux.

"La mère de Tom - Voldemort - appartient à une famille connue sous le nom de Gaunt", raconta Dumbledore. "Ils étaient plutôt solitaires, donc il n'est pas impossible que vous descendiez de cette lignée."

"Parfait."

Harry renifla. "Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?" demanda-t-il à son mari, désireux de clarifier leur histoire pendant qu'il y réfléchissait.

L'expression de Salazar devint songeuse. " Que penses-tu de Rome ? Ou de l'Égypte. Je crois me souvenir que tu préférais Rome."

"Et toi, Égypte," répondit Harry. "L'Égypte est sans doute le pays qui a le moins changé, au fil des siècles. Nous allons devoir nous réadapter au langage moderne et..." Il laissa échapper un soupir de regret. "Je suppose que cela signifie que je ne peux pas dire aux gens que Merlin a officié notre _handfasting_ ?"

Sous la stupeur, Dumbledore manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive et se mit à tousser tandis que Salazar éclatait de rire. Au-dessus d'eux, les portraits se mirent à papoter de plus bel.

"Vous avez rencontré Merlin ?" demanda Dumbledore une fois qu'il eut retrouvé la parole.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. "Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami." Harry se figea, réalisant que Merlin était mort depuis longtemps et une expression de tristesse traversa son visage. " _C'était_ mon meilleur ami", corrigea-t-il doucement.

"Arrête ça," ordonna Salazar. "N'avez-vous pas juré tous les trois que vous seriez toujours amis, peu importe le temps qui vous sépare ?"

"Si," souffla doucement Harry. "Je m'en souviens."

Salazar soupira et se leva de sa chaise pour s'accroupir devant Harry. "Regarde-moi," ordonna-t-il et Harry croisa ses yeux. " _Arrête_," dit-il à voix haute, mais, reliant son esprit à celui de Harry, il ajouta: _"Ils sont morts dans leur corps, mais leur âme vit en toi. Ne regrette pas leur vie, sinon je te jetterai un sort à leur place._

Harry sourit et se pencha en avant, sa main droite tenant la joue de Salazar alors que leurs fronts se touchaient. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il en vieil anglais.

Salazar sourit en retour et effleura les lèvres de Harry. "Je sais", murmura-t-il avant de regagner son siège, Tanwen poussant des cris de protestations, mécontente de se faire ainsi bousculer. "Silence, oiseau infernal."

"Si tu continues à l'appeler ainsi, elle va continuer à se plaindre", fit remarquer Harry, amusé, et son mari ricana.

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait Merlin", fit Dumbledore avec un sourire, "mais je pense être suffisamment connu pour que vous puissiez dire que c'est moi qui ait officié votre union."

"Ça marche" approuva Harry. "Merci, professeur. Ah, euh, je veux dire...merci mon oncle ."

Dumbledore rayonna et se leva de son siège. "Je devrais aller chez Abelforth et m'assurer qu'il est d'accord avec ça. Excusez-moi." Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette avant de s'enfoncer dans les flammes vertes. Harry profita de son absence pour expliquer à son mari l'utilité et l'origine de la poudre de cheminette, car Salazar n'en avait encore jamais vue. Quand Dumbledore revint, il leur annonça: "Mon frère est d'accord, mais il aimerait d'abord rencontrer son supposé fils. Et ensuite, peut-être pourrons-nous retrouver l'Ordre et les rassurer en leur disant que tu es en vie ?"

"Je ne vois pas de problème avec ça," acquiesça Harry. "Bien que, puissions-nous d'abord envisager de choisir une chambre pour nous dans le château ? Ce serait également bien de donner à Slinky quelque chose à faire pendant que nous sommes occupés."

"Bien sûr. As-tu quelque chose en tête pour la chambre ?"

Harry regarda Salazar, qui fronça les sourcils pendant un moment avant de déclarer, "Je me souviens de pièces non loin des cachots qui pourraient convenir."

"Dans l'aile sud?" demanda Harry et Salazar hocha la tête. "Pour autant que je sache, elles sont toujours vides. Prof– oncle, je ne me trompe pas ?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. "Si ce sont les pièces auxquelles je pense, elles sont vides, en effet." Il ajouta à l'intention de Harry: "Tu t'y es même aventuré à la fin de ta première année."

"Vraiment ?" Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. "Oh ! C'est là où était caché la pierre ?"

"Exactement."

"Cela me semble bien," fit Harry après avoir pris un moment pour reconstituer mentalement le plan du château. "Allons-nous descendre et en choisir une, puis laisser Slinky s'en occuper ?" Salazar hocha la tête et les deux sorciers se levèrent.

"Un instant," demanda Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers le portrait de l'homme qui avait été impressionné de rencontrer Salazar. "Phineas, voudriez-vous faire savoir à Molly que je vais amener deux invités pour le dîner ?"

"Très bien", acquiesça l'homme en quittant le tableau.

"Nous devrions sans doute faire quelque chose à propos de ta cicatrice, mon garçon," déclara Dumbledore à Harry tandis que les trois hommes sortaient du bureau.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je peux la cacher avec les mèches de mes cheveux", suggéra-t-il. "Ou bien avec un tissu. Peut-être les deux."

"Je te laisse t'en occuper dans ce cas ", continua Dumbledore et Harry libéra sa baguette magique pour lancer un sort rapide sur sa frange, pensant que cela irait pour le moment. Une fois sa baguette rangée, Dumbledore commenta, "Tu as appris l'Occlumancie, j'ai l'impression ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et hocha la tête – il lui semblait bien avoir senti un frottement contre ses boucliers à un moment donné. "Sal m'a donné des cours presque après notre rencontre. En revanche, j'avoue être très mauvais en Légilimencie."

"Tu ne t'entraînes pas assez", grommela Salazar.

"Je te laisserai volontiers t'insinuer dans l'esprit des autres, Sal," répliqua Harry, amusé.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. "C'est une compétence pratique."

"Oh, je sais," acquiesça Harry. "C'est pour ça que j'en pratique un peu, mais je préfère de loin lire les expressions des gens dans leur esprit; c'est le meilleur moyen de connaître leurs intentions réelles."

"C'est tout à fait vrai", approuva Dumbledore et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence.

Harry et Salazar ne prirent que quelques minutes pour choisir une pièce dans les cachots, préférant la salle vide dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le lac. Salazar appela Slinky afin qu'elle prenne le sac de Salazar qui contenait ses affaires. Dobby était avec elle, et il eut des larmes émues en voyant Harry. Celui-ci fit preuve de patience, une patience qu'il avait longuement entretenu lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses Serpentard, lesquels venaient souvent le voir quand ils avaient fait des cauchemars ou qu'ils avaient le mal du pays. Salazar l'observait avec affection, dissimulant ses sentiments derrière un masque d'irritation, tandis que Dumbledore souriait, heureux de voir que Harry avait grandi sans perdre la gentillesse qu'il avait toujours eue.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du château et se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-Lard pour rencontrer Abelforth, Harry aperçut un fantôme qui lui rappela quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très familier "Alex ?" appela-t-il et Salazar leva la tête, surpris.

Le Baron Sanglant se retourna brusquement et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Dumbledore le vit sourire. "Harry, Salazar, Tanwen." les salua le fantôme.

"Alexander," répondit Salazar avec un sourire triste tandis que Tanwen, nichée sur son épaule, laissait échapper une note peinée "C'est toujours bon de voir un visage familier."

Alexander rit doucement. "Je connais ce sentiment." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. "C'était difficile de ne pas te parler quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard."

Harry sourit. "Tu m'aurais probablement causé de terribles cauchemars", taquina-t-il avant que son expression ne soit attristée. "Je sais que Helena est la femme grise; est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est resté ?"

Alexander secoua la tête. "Pas à Poudlard," expliqua-t-il. "Eh bien, Ramona et Merlin ont fait un portrait quand c'est devenu possible; je crois qu'il est caché dans la salle qui va-et-vient."

"J'irai le chercher," promit Harry avant de secouer la tête. "Nous sommes en train de nous accoutumer à cette période, on pourra se reparler plus tard et rattraper notre retard."

"J'ai très hâte alors," répondit Alexander et ses yeux transparents brillèrent d'amusement alors qu'il ajoutait: "Maman, père."

"Ne me force pas à t'exorciser," menaça Salazar pendant que Harry riait.

Alexander renifla. "Je ferai savoir à Helena que vous êtes là", leur dit-il.

"Merci" répondit Harry et le fantôme s'inclina légèrement avant de traverser le plafond.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil amusé vers les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans un couloir. "Maman et Père ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est une longue histoire." répondit Harry. "Nos Serpentard ont décidé, à force de vivre avec nous, que Sal et moi étions en quelque sorte leurs parents, et comme j'étais le plus facile à approcher, j'étais leur Maman. Sal a refusé de s'appeler Papa, mais il a fini par accepter d'être appelé « père ». Alex est – était ? " Harry secoua la tête et reprit doucement : " e_st_ l'un de nos Serpentard. Helena, quant à elle, est la fille de Rowena."

"On dirait que tu t'es fait une famille quand tu étais là-bas," commenta Dumbledore. "Pourtant, vous avez fini tous les deux par partir, pourquoi ?"

"Tout n'était pas si merveilleux," répondit froidement Salazar.

Harry soupira. "Il y a eu des moments difficiles", enchaîna-t-il. "Sal et moi nous sommes disputés avec Godric il y a deux ans et nous avons dû quitter Poudlard. Et j'avais _besoin _de revenir ici, à la fois pour ne pas détruire le futur par inadvertance et à cause de Voldemort; je n'allais pas le laisser mener sa guerre alors que vous n'étiez pas peut-être pas au courant de son retour. "

Dumbledore offrit un sourire triste à son ancien élève. "J'apprécie cela, ne serait-ce que pour m'avoir rassuré et pour avoir pensé à ton parrain et à tes amis. Mais je suis curieux: si Salazar n'est pas un anti-moldu, pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés avec Godric Gryffondor?"

"Godric est homophobe," répondit sèchement Harry. "Il a découvert que Sal et moi étions ensemble et a piqué une crise de colère. Même si beaucoup d'élèves nous ont défendu, il a insisté quand même pour que nous partions. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait."

"Je suis désolé, les garçons", murmura Dumbledore, une tristesse sincère dans ses yeux.

Harry secoua la tête. "Ce qui est fait est fait. Et ce n'est pas grave, plus maintenant."

"Godric est mort depuis longtemps", acquiesça Salazar, une note de triomphe dans sa voix. "J'aimerais le voir m'empêcher de « pervertir »les élèves _maintenant_ ."

Harry renifla. "Conduis-toi bien, Sal."

"Je me conduits _toujours_ bien ," rétorqua Salazar.

"Foutaises. Tu passes trop de temps à comploter pour te comporter sagement et tu le sais très bien."

"Hm. Tu as peut-être raison ..."

Harry roula des yeux, amusé. A quelque pas devant eux, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire à leurs taquineries. "_Oui,_ pensa-t-il, _avoir Harry et Salazar dans l'équipe sera bénéfique pour tout le monde."_

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? :)_

_Une personne encore pire que Angus et Godric réunis va bientôt débarquer...Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que lorsque cette personne sera là, entre Sal et elle, ça va clasher très fort XD _

_Tchouss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everybody !_

_Voici un long chapitre pour vous remercier d'avoir patienté :)_

_Bonne lecture et merci à toutes celles qui suivent toujours cette histoire !_

_Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude._

* * *

Abelforth ne fut pas particulièrement méchant et, même s'il était clair qu'il détestait son frère, Harry et Salazar acceptèrent d'éviter ce sujet visiblement tabou, il ne ressentit aucune répulsion envers Harry ou Salazar. Il était compréhensible qu'il soit un peu déstabilisé par Salazar et par l'image qu'il s'en était toujours fait, mais il se détendit une fois que Harry eut fait quelques remarques bien placées sur le passé de son mari.

Quand Abelforth leur ordonna finalement de sortir, disant qu'il avait besoin de se préparer pour le dîner et ajoutant que son frère était mauvais pour les affaires, Albus les invita à voyager jusque dans la cheminée du numéro douze, square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix

Quand ils arrivèrent, de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà là et des bruits de couverts et de conversations retentissaient bruyamment dans la cuisine. Personne ne prêta donc attention aux nouveaux arrivants, mais Molly Weasley prouva, une fois de plus qu'elle savait toujours ce qui se passait dans sa cuisine en criant par-dessus son épaule: "Bienvenue Albus. Le dîner devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes."

Albus sourit. "Excellent." Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui l'avaient suivi. "Il y a un porte-manteaux dans le coin à droite, on va pouvoir y mettre nos capes" leur dit-il, désignant un coin un peu éloigné de l'agitation et ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué "Je me pose une question, Harry," fit Albus alors qu'ils retiraient leurs capes et les suspendaient, Salazar levant les yeux au ciel alors que Tanwen remuait un peu, essayant de trouver un endroit confortable sans cape pour lui fournir de nid.

Harry leva un sourcil. "À quel propos?"

"Tu n'as pas d'épée ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'épée suspendue à la ceinture de Salazar . "Je peux en utiliser une, mais je préfère les couteaux", expliqua-t-il en en glissant un dans une sangle dissimulée sous la manche de sa tunique afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer. "L'utilisation des armes non magiques a été enseignée par Godric", enchaîna-t-il. "Nous avions chacun une arme avec laquelle nous spécialiser, puis lui et sa femme, Bernia, se sont assurés que nous pourrions manier d'autres armes si jamais nous en avions une sous la main. Utile à cette époque, plus tellement à présent."

"C'est plus utile que tu ne peux l'imaginer," assura Albus. "Peu de sorciers et de sorcières ne savent quoi faire face à une arme moldue; ils les voient comme inefficaces et inutiles et concentrent toute leur attention sur leur baguette, les laissant vulnérables."

Les lèvres de Harry se contractèrent avec un sourire sinistre. "Les gens magiques sont des imbéciles", dit-il et Salazar opina de la tête.

Albus sourit tristement et attrapa le bras d'une jeune femme qui passait. "Tonks, pourrais-tu aller chercher Remus et amener Sirius ? J'ai une annonce à faire, et je préférerai ne la faire qu'une fois."

"Je vais essayer", répondit la jeune femme qui partit à la recherche de Remus Lupin.

"Nymphadora Tonks", fit Albus à Harry et Salazar. "Harry, elle a fini Poudlard l'année avant que tu aies commencé."

"Poufsouffle ?" devina Harry en la regardant et en apercevant Lupin sortir de la cuisine.

"Exactement," acquiesça Albus en souriant. "Elle vient de terminer sa formation d'auror et elle est la cousine de Sirius."

"Hm."

"A table !" cria Mme Weasley et chacun se dirigea vers la grande table non loin des cuisines . Albus, Harry et Salazar venaient de s'asseoir lorsque Sirius fit son apparition, l'air aussi sombre que la première fois où Harry l'avait rencontré et en le voyant dans cet état, Harry sentit son cœur se briser.

Salazar prit silencieusement Tanwen et la posa sur l'épaule de Harry, caressant au passage la joue du jeune homme. Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant, et laissa un moment de repos à Tanwen avant de lisser ses plumes soyeuses.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Albus s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole: "J'ai une annonce importante à faire."

"Les enfants peuvent rester ici ?" s'enquit Molly Weasley, regardant ses quatre plus jeunes enfants ainsi que Hermione.

"Cela les concerne aussi", répondit Albus, qui attendit un petit moment puis déclara "J'ai trouvé Harry."

Un brouhaha sans fin suivit sa déclaration, Albus fut assailli de questions concernant Harry. Etait-il vivant ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Où était-il ? Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir tandis que Salazar fronçait les sourcils.

Albus attendit quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge à nouveau, plissant le front avec désapprobation jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse. "Il est vivant et il va bien." les rassura-t-il.

"Albus, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas renvoyé chez les Dursley", plaida Mme Weasley. "Pas après avoir disparu aussi longtemps. Il a besoin de sa famille et de ses amis, il a besoin de _nous_."

"Merci, Mme Weasley," murmura Harry en souriant. "Et je ne retournerais pas chez les Dursley de sitôt, _quelle qu'en soit la raison_."

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait, puis Sirius lâcha d'une voix étranglée : " Harry ?"

Le sourire de Harry devint triste. "Bonjour Sirius."

Sirius scruta attentivement son visage, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose de familier puis laissa échapper un sanglot soulagé avant de contourner la table et de s'asseoir en face de Harry, lequel tendit rapidement un mini phénix contrarié à Salazar. "Tu es en vie," souffla Sirius contre l'épaule du jeune homme une fois qu'il l'eut pris dans ses bras. "Oh, merci Merlin."

Harry étreignit Sirius aussi fort qu'il put, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son parrain pour cacher les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux; la perte de son parrain s'était atténuée au fil des ans, mais à certains moments elle revenait, aussi forte que lorsque' il avait réalisé à quel point ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"Où étais-tu ?" questionna Hermione alors que Harry et Sirius se séparaient enfin, Harry s'essuyant les yeux.

"Dans le passé," répondit doucement Harry. "La Coupe des Trois Sorciers était un portoloin et Voldemort – presque toutes les personnes présentes tressaillirent- était là aussi et ses partisans l'ont aidé à avoir un nouveau corps et nous ... eh bien, nous avons combattu et il m'a presque tué, mais ma baguette a réagi et m'a envoyé dans le passé. J'y suis resté huit ans. "

"Tu as presque _mon_ âge," commenta Sirius avec un petit rire.

"Je ne suis pas _aussi_ vieux," répondit Harry d'un ton sec, offrant un sourire à Sirius. " _Sal_ , d'autre part ..."

"'Sal' ?" l'interrompit Sirius pendant que les autres autour de la table essayaient de digérer tant bien que mal cette masse d' informations .

"Mon mari", répondit calmement Harry, comme s'il était tout à fait normal pour lui de disparaître pendant une longue période, puis de revenir marié.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait, puis Mme Weasley répéta d'une voix étranglée: " Ton _mari_ ?"

Harry se tourna pour lui sourire, se plaçant derrière Salazar et plaçant une main sur l'épaule sur laquelle Tanwen ne s'était pas installée. Salazar couvrit la main de Harry avec la sienne. "Oui," acquiesça Harry, "mon mari: Salazar Potter."

"Comme Salazar _Serpentard_ ?" cracha Ron, les traits de son visage se tordant d'aversion.

Harry considéra son ami pendant un long moment, son expression tout à fait paisible. Quand il parla, cependant, il y avait une note dure dans sa voix. "Oui, Ron, comme Salazar Serpentard. Y a-t-il un problème ?"

"Oui ! Il est comme ... eh bien, il est ..." Il s'arrêta et s'assit sur son siège face au regard vide de Harry et il fut encore plus gêné par le regard de celui, tout aussi impassible, de l'homme aux cheveux longs et noirs. "C'est un Serpentard," murmura-t-il.

"Moi aussi," rétorqua froidement Harry, sa prise sur l'épaule de Salazar était étroitement serrée, signifiant ainsi à son mari à quel point cette confrontation le dérangeait.

"Mais tu es un Gryffondor !" s'énerva Ron.

"J'_ai été _un Gryffondor," corrigea Harry, " il y a huit ans. Mais j'ai passé six ans dans la maison Serpentard, et désormais c'est ma maison. Peu importe tes préjugés à son sujet."

' « Mes préjugés » ?" » s'écria Ron en rejetant d'un geste d'épaule la main d'Hermione lorsqu'elle tenta de le faire taire et en ignorant le cri de sa mère: "Ronald !"

"Si tu as un problème avec _ma_ maison, petit, adresse-toi à moi ," interrompit Salazar. " Et laisse mon mari en dehors de ça."

"Sal-" commença Harry.

"Non," le coupa Salazar, levant les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il adoucit son ton et répéta, "Non, Harry. Tu as passé trop de temps à affronter tous ces imbéciles pour que je m'asseye et les regarde te crucifier pour des péchés que tu n'as pas commis."

"Ce ne sont pas les tiens non plus," insista Harry en secouant la tête. "Angus et ses descendants ne te concernent plus, et moi aussi. Si nous devons blâmer quelqu'un ici, c'est Godric, qui a choisi choisi Angus et dirigé toute sa haine sur nous."

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. "Harry ?" lâcha-t-elle, en donnant un coup de coude à Ron quand il se mit à marmonner tout bas. Lorsque Harry leva un sourcil, elle demanda : "Qui est cet 'Angus' ?"

"Mon neveu", répondit Salazar, comme si cela importait peu. "Il a toujours détesté les personnes sans magie."

"Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un ennemi des moldus ?" fit Tonks en se penchant en avant. "Mais votre neveu, lui,l'était ?"

"Complètement", acquiesça Salazar.

"Et Angus, pour votre information, était dans la maison de Godric," ajouta Harry.

"C'est un mensonge !" s'emporta Ron.

"Pourquoi mentirais-je à ce sujet ?" se défendit Harry. "Calomnier la Maison de Godric ? Ron, juste parce que j'ai passé six ans chez les Serpentard ne veut pas dire que j'ai décidé tout à coup de détester la maison de Gryffondor. Non, je me fous de Godric - il était complètement idiot et je suis ravi de ne plus en entendre parler, surtout après la façon dont nous nous sommes séparés - mais son fils, Kenny, sa femme, Bernia, et leur pupille, Duana, étaient tous de bons amis et je regrette de ne pas les avoir revus. "

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, puis Lupin demanda: "Six ans ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu nous a dit être resté dans le passé huit ans, mais tu es resté six ans à Poudlard," clarifia Remus.

"En fait" intervint sagement Hermione, "selon l'Histoire de Poudlard , Salazar Serpentard a quitté Poudlard après s'être disputé avec Godric Gryffondor, lequel voulait laisser entrer des enfants Nés-Moldus dans l'école. Mais ..." Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle réalisait que son livre préféré avait déformé la vérité, car Salazar affirmait qu'il n'était pas anti-moldu.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Peut-être un autre membre de la lignée des Serpentard a-t-il été renvoyé pour discrimination envers des Nés-moldus- Godric voulait les protéger, ce fait est vrai - mais Sal et moi n'avions rien contre les Moldus ou les Nés-Moldus."

"Il est possible que la haine de Angus à leur égard nous ait impacté indirectement ", ajouta froidement Salazar. "Plus de mille ans ont passé; les faits ont dû être déformés."

"C'est très probable," approuva Harry.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ce délicieux repas ?" suggéra doucement Albus, en se décalant d'une chaise pour faire de la place à Sirius. Celui-ci lui sourit avec gratitude et tira Harry à côté de lui.

Mme Weasley fit un geste de sa baguette, faisant apparaître une multitude de plats appétissants. Chacun se servit généreusement, jetant parfois des regards en coin à Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là ou pour s'émerveiller des changements qui s'étaient produits en huit ans.

"Alors, Harry -" commença l'un des jumeaux Weasley une fois que tout le monde fut installé pour manger.

"- Est-ce que tu as fait des farces incroyables- "

"-Découvert des secrets sur Poudlard–"

"- Que tu voudrais partager avec nous ?"

Harry leva un sourcil amusé vers les jumeaux. "Je n'y ai jamais vraiment participé, mais Angus a été souvent victime des farces des autres quand il était un abruti. Mmmm ... Et vous en connaissez probablement plus sur les secrets du château que moi, compte tenu du nombre de passages qui ont été créés après l'ère des fondateurs " Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes tandis que les sourires de Fred et George s'élargissaient, hésitant à parler de la salle qui se déplaçait au septième étage et pouvait changer de forme à volonté. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, décidant que la pièce serait trouvée si elle le souhaitait.

"Quelles sortes de farces?" demanda l'un des jumeaux avec un peu trop d'empressement.

"Oh, il y avait un peu de tout ", éluda Harry avec un nouveau hochement d'épaules.

Mrs Weasley se racla la gorge bruyamment quand les jumeaux se penchèrent un peu trop vers Harry, et ils finirent par se calmer un peu à contre-coeur, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui leur promit d'un regard qu'il répondrait à leurs questions plus tard.

Tanwen poussa tout à coup un cri perçant directement dans l'oreille de Salazar qui grimaça. " _Ow_ , du calme," dit-il, tournant la tête pour la regarder.

"C'est parce que tu lui as dit de ne plus te mordiller," déclara Harry en posant sa fourchette et en agitant sa baguette pour s'occuper des herbes fraîches qui trônaient sur l'évier. Il les déposa ensuite dans une soucoupe qu'il plaça entre son assiette et celle de Salazar. "Voilà ma chérie. Nous sommes désolés."

"_Nous sommes_ désolés ?"grommela Salazar , mécontent. Mais il déposa doucement l'oisillon sur la table et et effleura du doigts ses petites plumes.

"C'est votre animal de compagnie?" questionna Sirius, scrutant avec curiosité l'oisillon.

"Elle n'aime pas vraiment ce nom, mais on peut dire ça comme ça; c'est Tanwen, notre phénix."

"Forcément, il n'y a que _toi_ pour avoir un phénix," marmonna Ron.

"Tais- _toi_ Ron," siffla Ginny tandis qu'Hermione frappait de nouveau son bras.

Harry fixa son meilleur ami calmement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci baisse la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. "La jalousie n'a pas sa place ici, Ron," commenta-t-il d'un ton léger avant de retourner à sa nourriture.

Le rouquin devint rouge de colère, mais garda sagement sa langue.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, préférant changer de sujet "Alors, tu as rencontré les fondateurs ?"

"En effet." Après coup, il ajouta: "Et Merlin."

Des exclamations stupéfaites suivirent ses paroles, puis Lupin demanda : "Tu as rencontré _Merlin_ . _Le_ Merlin ?"

Salazar renifla. "Oui, _le_ Merlin." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. "Pourquoi de telles réactions ?"

"Chut," intima Harry avec gentillesse avant de se tourner vers Lupin. "Oui, le vrai Merlin. Il était un peu maladroit quand il était jeune, mais il n'était pas vraiment méchant. Il a écrit son nom sur un parchemin pour moi."

Hermione gémit. "Je suis tellement _jalouse_ !"

Harry lui sourit. "Si tu es _très_ gentille, je pourrais te le laisser," proposa-t-il.

"_Bien __sûr _que tu vas me le laisser!" insista Hermione. "Si tu veux que je t'aide avec ta maison…" Elle se figea, puis fronça les sourcils. "Harry, est-ce que tu retournes à l'école?"

"Pas en tant qu'élève," répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Harry a pris le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour la rentrée prochaine", annonça Albus aux autres personnes assises autour de la table. "Il va se faire passer pour mon neveu."

Harry se tourna vers Salazar, l'estomac noué par l'incertitude. "Sal," murmura-t-il, l'horreur transparaissant dans sa voix, "je vais devoir donner des devoirs et les noter."

Sirius éclata de rire alors que plusieurs regards compatissants se tournaient vers le jeune homme. Salazar prit un moment pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait puis soupira "Pourquoi nous être lancé dans une aventure comme ça ?"

" _Sal_ ," gémit Harry en pressant le bras de son mari.

"Tu résoudras ce problème, j'en suis sûr," le rassura Salazar.

Harry souffla avec irritation. "Tu m'aideras", ordonna-t-il.

Salazar soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr que je vais t'aider," acquiesça-t-il.

"Et pour la malédiction ?" demanda Ginny. "Même Fol-Oeil a fini par succomber et il n'est resté qu'un an."

"J'ai l'intention d'examiner de plus près cette « malédiction »", déclara Salazar. "Je vais trouver un moyen de nous en débarrasser avant le début des cours, même si cela signifie abattre les protections et les refaire moi-même. _Personne _ne maudit mon école tant que je suis en vie, en particulier quand cette personne est un monstre difforme qui prétend descendre de moi. " ricana-t-il.

Ginny ne fut pas la seule à regarder Salazar sous un jour nouveau. Hermione déglutit, puis lâcha d'une voix incrédule. "Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça?"

"Oh, oui, il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec les boucliers," répondit Harry. "C'est lui qui les a mis en place, avec l'aide de Rowena, Holden et Helga."

"Et avec ton aide et celle de Ramona," rappela Salazar à son mari; Harry et Ramona avaient aidé à renforcer les protections lorsqu'ils les avaient étendues pour couvrir Pré-au-Lard, comme ils étaient les élèves les plus puissants parmi ceux qui étaient restés durant l'été.

Harry fit un geste de la main comme pour repousser cette idée. "Deux sorts, Sal; ce n'est pas si impressionnant."

"Tu as aidé à mettre en place les protections de Poudlard ?!" s'écria Hermione et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

"J'ai aidé à _étendre_ les barrières," corrigea Harry. "Il s'agissait plus de puissance magique que de connaissances des sorts, Hermione."

"Mais je parie que tu connais toutes sortes de sorts qui n'existent plus," fit remarquer Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Harry marqua une pause avant de d'avouer sur un ton amusé ! "Je connais d' _excellents_ sortilèges de cuisine; Helga m'en a appris lors de mon premier Noël."

Hermione était clairement partagée entre apprendre de nouveaux sorts et apprendre ceux utiles pour la cuisine. Mme Weasley, cependant, s'éclaircit la gorge et adressa un sourire entendu à Harry "Peut-être pourrions-nous échanger nos connaissances dans ce domaine ?"

"Certainement." Harry grimaça. "J'ai besoin de rattraper les sortilèges de notre époque, de toute façon."

"Je vais voir si je ne peux pas t'aider avec ça", proposa gentiment Lupin.

Harry sourit. "J'apprécierais beaucoup" Puis son sourire se tordit légèrement. "Combien de sorts dois-je vous apprendre en retour?"

Lupin se mit à rire. "Nous verrons" décida-t-il et Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

Albus se mit à rire avec avec les autres, puis inclina la tête en direction de Mme Weasley. "Eh bien, Molly, ce fut un excellent dîner, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir partir."

"Oh, bien sûr, Albus", répondit Mme Weasley, se levant pour aller conduire Albus jusqu'à à la cheminée alors que l'homme récupérait sa cape.

"Est-ce que ça va si Sal et moi restons un peu, euh… mon oncle ?" demanda Harry en grimaçant; il avait du mal à s'habituer à ce prétendu lien familial avec Albus Dumbledore, il était toujours un professeur pour lui, surtout après avoir vu ses amis.

"Je vous fais confiance pour retrouver votre chemin vers l'école," répondit Albus. "Bien que, si vous ressentez le besoin de passer une nuit ou deux ici, je ne vous en empêcherais pas" Il hocha la tête en direction de Sirius qui le regardait d'un oeil plein d'espoir.

"Pas ce soir, j'en ai peur," répondit Harry avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. "Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Slinky comme ça, et nous devons parler à quelques fantômes."

Albus inclina la tête, puis souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de jeter de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée tout en lançant: "Bureau du directeur, Poudlard."

Mrs Weasley jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la table et, voyant qu'ils avaient presque tous fini, brandit sa baguette pour rassembler la vaisselle sale. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les plus jeunes "Les enfants, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas déballer vos affaires ?" Les quatre élèves poussèrent un gémissement, mais ils finirent par se lever et par se diriger vers les escaliers.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et Salazar. "Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir alors que certains sorciers allaient aider Molly dans la cuisine alors que d'autres grimpaient les escaliers.

" J'adorerais " acquiesça Harry en se levant. "Sal ?"

"Pourquoi pas", répondit le fondateur en se levant et en plaçant avec précaution Tanwen sur son épaule.

Sirius leur fit une brève visite des lieux, lançant quelques commentaires sarcastiques au passage sur la maison, qui s'avéra être l'endroit où il avait grandi. Ils venaient juste de terminer - Harry caressait Buck alors que Salazar restait à l'écart - quand il y a eu un crash en bas et une voix stridente se mit tout à coup à hurler dans toute la maison.

"Le tableau de ma mère", répondit Sirius aux regards interrogateurs de Harry et Salazar. "Nous la couvrons pour l'empêcher de crier, mais le moindre bruit la réveille et elle se met à jurer et à nous maudire pour oser abriter des traîtres à leur sang et des Nés-moldus ." Il soupira. "Dommage qu'il y ait un sortilège permanent qui la maintienne au mur."

"Je suppose que vous avez quand même essayé de la décrocher ?" demanda Harry alors que Salazar quittait la pièce, l'air déterminé. "Sal ?"

Salazar agita négligemment la main avant de descendre l'escalier.

"Albus a essayé quelques sorts, mais rien n'a fonctionné," marmonna Sirius alors que Harry et lui suivaient le fondateur. "Est-ce qu'il connaît un sort?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr," répondit Harry en se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers après son mari.

Harry et Sirius se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, où Salazar empêchait doucement Remus de fermer les rideaux. "Savez-vous qui je suis, madame ?" jeta-t-il au portait d'un ton impérieux.

Walburga Black garda le silence assez longtemps, ses petits yeux mauvaix dévisageant l'homme aux cheveux noirs en face d'elle, puis elle se mit à cracher d'un ton hargneux: "Encore un infâme traître à son sang! "

"Je suis Salazar, Serpentard, Madame, et vous me parlerez avec le respect qui m'est dû," répondit froidement Salazar. Le portrait se tut, le regardant silencieusement, les yeux écarquillés. Salazar leva un sourcil, puis poursuivit: "De mon temps, les _vraies_ dames ne faisaient pas autant de vacarme quand elles voulaient dénigrer les mécréants qui étaient chez elles; elles étaient silencieuses et douces, et montraient généralement leur mécontentement en glissant de vilaines surprises dans le thé de leurs invités."

"Bien sûr, mon seigneur Serpentard," souffla Walburga, domptée. "Je m'efforcerai d'agir d'une façon plus digne, propre à ma lignée."

"Un _très bon_ plan", répliqua Salazar avant de regarder son mari en sifflant **: Peux-tu s'il te plaît faire en sorte qu'ils arrêtent de m'appeler « Seigneur Serpentard"?:**

Harry sourit et secoua la tête pendant que Remus et Sirius se raidissaient en entendant Salazar parler la langue des serpents et que Walburga fixait Salazar avec une mine émerveillée. **: C'est de ta faute si tu t'es présenté aussi pompeusement, :** répondit Harry, amusé.

Salazar soupira. **: Des idées pour se débarrasser d'elle ?:**

**: Nous pourrions demander à la salle du septième étage,** suggéra Harry. **: Ou essayez de couper la peinture hors de son cadre ?:**

Les yeux de Salazar s'illuminèrent et il tira rapidement son épée, puis l'utilisa pour découper le portrait du cadre d'un geste à la ferme et précis.

"Que faites-vous ?!" brailla Walburga comme le portrait découpé chutait sur le sol. "SALE MENTEUR ! TRAITRE !" Ses yeux brûlaient de haine quand elle leva la tête vers Salazar tandis qu'elle était assise par terre, ses jambes repliées sous elle. "Vous êtes un _monstre_ ," cracha-t-elle.

Un couteau de lancer l'atteignit en plein front et elle laissa échapper un dernier cri perçant avant que le tableau ne gicle d'une encre noire et épaisse.

"Je _méprise_ ce mot", siffla Harry, en allant récupérer son couteau.

Salazar attendit que Harry soit debout et range son couteau avant de se passer une main dans son dos. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit en voyant l'éclat de gratitude dans les yeux de son mari. " _Personne_ n'appelle mon mari comme ça," murmura-t-il, passant une main dans les cheveux de Salazar.

"Je sais," murmura Salazar. Et il l'était en effet, parce que Harry lui avait raconté sa vie avec son oncle et sa tante, qui l'appelaient fréquemment 'Monstre', ou bien 'Garçon', n'ayant jamais eu d'autres noms sous leur toit. Harry pouvait encore supporter "garçon", mais "monstre" serait toujours apparenté à "sang de bourbe" pour lui. Angus, puis Godric, avaient utilisé ce mot pour désigner ceux qu'ils méprisaient, et depuis la haine de Harry pour ce mot s'était renforcée au point qu'il devenait fou de colère dès qu'il l'entendait et ce, dans n'importe quelle langue

"Bien," fit Sirius, la voix un peu tendue, "Je suppose que nous n'avons plus besoin d'un sortilège pour la faire taire."

Harry adressa un sourire à son parrain, faisant un pas en arrière pour laisser à Salazar suffisemment de place pour rengainer son épée. "Je suppose que non," répondit-il d'un ton léger, comme s'il ne venait pas de clouer le portrait d'une femme avec un couteau. "Apparemment, la magie n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution, rien ne vaut une bonne épée."

Sirius observa le portrait ou plutôt les restes du portrait, la peinture s'écoulait doucement du trou causé par le couteau de Harry. "Bon débarras", lâcha-t-il, soulagé que son filleul ait retrouvé son calme.

"Ça sent l'argent," commenta doucement Lupin.

Harry grimaça. "Oh, oui, désolé. J'ai deux couteaux en argent, mais les autres sont tous en acier. Je peux laisser ceux en argent à Poudlard la prochaine fois que je viendrai, s'ils vous dérangent ?" proposa-t-il.

Lupin secoua la tête. "Voldemort aura probablement des loups-garous parmi ses partisans; je peux ignorer ces couteaux aussi longtemps que je sais qu'ils te protégeront."

"Et que je ne les utiliserais jamais contre vous," ajouta Harry.

"Si tu tombes sur moi une nuit de pleine lune, je préférerais que tu les utilises," fit doucement Lupin en baissant les yeux.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. "Je suis un animagus; si jamais je me retrouve face à vous, je pourrais toujours changer de forme et m'envoler. Je suis un corbeau", ajouta-t-il alors que Sirius, souriant avec enthousiasme, ouvrait la bouche pour poser la question.

"Il va falloir qu'on te trouve un nom de Maraudeur," déclara Sirius, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

Harry soupira. "Tant que ce n'est pas _trop_ clinquant."

Une expression de pur bonheur passa sur le visage de Sirius et Harry eut l'impression de sombrer avant de décider qu'il s'en fichait; tant que Sirius était heureux. Et le nom qu'il trouverait ne serait _pas_ ridicule.

"Harry," interrompit Salazar. Quand Harry, Sirius et Lupin se tournèrent tous vers lui, il déclara, "Nous devrions retourner à Poudlard pour la nuit."

Harry soupira et acquiesça. "Bien sûr. Quel est le meilleur endroit pour transplaner?" demanda-t-il à son parrain.

"Sur le perron," répondit Sirius, la mine triste et abattue alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Harry attrapa sa main et la serra. "Je serai de retour demain", promit-il. "Nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu et, s'il y a une chambre libre pour Sal et moi, nous passerons même la nuit. D'accord ?"

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Sirius et il serra la main de Harry. "D'accord".

Harry et Salazar se dirigèrent vers le perron et ils transplanèrent devant les portes de Poudlard, qui s'ouvrirent au contact de Salazar et se refermèrent ensuite derrière eux.

"Demain matin, nous devrons sans doute aller au ministère pour nous déclarer," fit Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'école.

"Nous déclarer ?" répéta Salazar en se renfrognant.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, il est nécessaire d'obtenir des permis officiels de transplanage. Et il faudrait sans doute que je me déclare comme animagus, même si je vois beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles il serait préférable de ne pas le faire, du moins tant que Voldemort est en vie."

Salazar ricana. "Tu passes plus de temps à te plaindre de ce ministère qu'à être d'accord avec lui".

Harry grimaça. "Ouais, je sais. Tu préférerais sans doute qu'on y aille juste pour nos permis de transplanage ?"

"Je préférerais, oui."

Harry se fit une note mentale de passer au ministère avant de retourner au 12 square Grimmaurd demain. "Veux-tu retourner au quartier général avec moi demain ?" questionna-il, sachant très bien que Salazar aimait parfois être un peu seul.

Salazar haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas. Ton parrain a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une bibliothèque, je pourrai en profiter pour effectuer quelques recherches sur les sorts modernes."

"Nous te laisserons dans les livres pendant que nous rattraperons notre retard," décida Harry.

"Et je t'apprendrai tout nouveau sort que j'aurais appris," ajouta Salazar, en partageant avec Harry un sourire entendu.

Sur le chemin qui menait au château puis à leur logement ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Helena et Alexander les attendaient dans leur chambre, Slinky et Dobby étaient également là. Dobby était en train de bombarder sa comparse de questions et toutes avaient pour sujet Harry et Salazar, intérieurement Harry se résigna à avoir non pas un mais deux elfes de maison.

"Harry, Salazar," les salua Helena alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, "c'est un plaisir de vous revoir."

"De même," répondit Harry pendant que Salazar prenait sa cape pour l'accrocher avec la sienne. "Je suis sûr que c'est encore plus réjouissant pour toi, Helena, compte tenu du fait que tu n'as pas pu parler avec moi auparavant."

"C'était difficile", admit Helena en haussant les épaules. "Mais Alexander et moi sommes depuis longtemps les fantômes les moins sociaux de Poudlard. Nous sommes également les plus anciens et depuis longtemps nous sommes habitués à rester seuls."

"Alors que tu étais bien vivante quand nous sommes partis," commenta calmement Salazar en se laissant tomber dans une chaise verte confortable qui ressemblait à celle que Harry et lui avaient eues à l'époque des fondateurs. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à décider de devenir des fantômes, si je peux me permettre ?"

"Ce n'est pas une histoire très agréable à entendre", les prévint Alexandre.

"Elle le sont rarement," répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur une chaise qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de Salazar.

"Les Maîtres veulent-ils quelque chose ?" s'enquit Slinky, les regardant avec espoir. À côté d'elle, Dobby fit de même et Salazar laissa échapper un gémissement silencieux.

"Peut-être du thé," suggéra Harry, ignorant son mari. "En supposant que vous puissiez régler ça sans vous battre ?" Il haussa un sourcil.

Les deux elfes de maison échangèrent un regard coupable. "Slinky s'occupe du thé ?"fit Slinky.

"Dobby se chargera des tasses", accepta Dobby avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux.

"Tu les _attires_ ," grommela Salazar et Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

"Au moins, ils vont être tous les deux occupés pendant que vous êtes là " fit Alexandre.

Salazar grimaça. "Merci, Alexander, pour cette image mentale."

Alexandre prit un air embarrassé. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis arbora un sourire lorsque les deux elfes de maison revinrent avec le thé, Dobby servant Harry tandis que Slinky s'occupait de Salazar. "Merci, Dobby, Slinky," leur dit-il alors qu'il s'installait avec son thé.

Les deux elfes de maison hochèrent la tête, un sourire jusqu'à leurs oreilles en forme de chauve-souris, puis se mirent à l'écart pour écouter les fantômes.

"Environ dix ans après ton retour," commença Helena, "papa est tombé malade, c'était une étrange maladie que Duana et ses différents amis guérisseurs n'ont pas pu guérir. Duana a même fait appel à la pièce du septième étage, mais elle n'a rien trouvé d'utile. "

"Même vous, vous n'auriez rien pu faire", ajouta Alexander, voyant le regret dans les yeux de Salazar et Harry et en devinant la raison.

Helena hocha la tête. "Godric ne vous aurait pas laissé rentrer dans le château, de toute façon; Mère lui a demandé."

Salazar soupira tandis que Harry lâchait quelques commentaires acerbes . "Non, en effet,"déclara doucement Salazar, "Il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il avait déjà du mal à laisser Wilda rester et à mon avis, après notre départ, je doute que quelqu'un ait pu réussir à le convaincre de laisser entrer un autre loup-garou dans l'école. "

"Aucun de nous ne lui en a parlé", admit Alexander. "La meute de Wilda a attrapé un jeune loup-garou magique un jour, et c'est Wilda elle-même qui s'en est occupé en lui donnant quelques cours, et certains loup-garous sont allés directement demander notre aide."

"Il y avait un autre élève homosexuel dont nous avions entendu parler : une jeune fille; le corps enseignant, certains élèves et nous-mêmes avons fait de notre mieux pour empêcher Godric de la découvrir", enchaîna Helena. "Nous y sommes parvenus et elle a fini par exceller dans l'utilisation des sortilèges et, après le décès de Godric, elle est revenue pour enseigner jusqu'à sa mort. Les élèves à qui elle a donné des cours l'adoraient."

Salazar secoua la tête face à l'entêtement de Godric, regrettant qu'il n'ait jamais su voir au-delà des préférences sexuelles d'une personne ou encore d'une malédiction subie. Visiblement son ancien ami n'avait que faire des valeurs humaines . Après un moment, il écarta la question et demanda : "Holden est mort, alors ?"

Helena inclina la tête. "Oui. Durant sa dernière année, maman a passé beaucoup de son temps à ses côtés, me laissant, à moi et à d'autres, le soin de donner des cours et de surveiller la pièce du septième étage. Cela me déplaisait beaucoup, à la fois parce que je devais retourner à l'école de mes propres moyens, et parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour rester avec papa. Après son décès, elle s'est affaiblie progressivement, exigeant que je reste dans le château pour m'acquitter de ses fonctions. J'ai fini par voler son précieux diadème et par partir, espérant que sa précieuse création la fasse sortir du lit alors que rien d'autre n'avait marché jusque là. "

"Cela n'as pas été le cas", fit Alexander en reprenant le récit tandis que Helena baissait la tête, trop honteuse de ses propres actions pour continuer à raconter l'histoire aux deux sorciers qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme sa famille. "Duana n'a pas su dire si la mort de Holden avait simplement brisé le cœur de Rowena et l'avait poussé à se laisser mourir , ou si elle aussi avait été en proie à une maladie inconnue. Rowena s'est révélée incapable de se lever du lit pour poursuivre Helena. Elle m'a envoyé lui dire qu'elle ne se souciait pas du diadème et qu'elle préférait avoir sa fille à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte."

"J'ai trouvé Helena dans un pays qu'on appelle aujourd'hui la Roumanie. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard juste pour suivre les pas de sa mère et a refusé de croire qu'elle était en train de mourir. Nous nous sommes disputés, et je...j'ai poussé Héléna et elle est mal tombée. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'elle était morte."

"Oh, Alex ..." murmura Harry, la voix remplie de chagrin pour son ami.

Alexander offrit un sourire brisé à Harry et Héléna murmura: "Il s'est suicidé. Coincés quelque part entre la colère et les regrets, nous avons fini par devenir des fantômes. Nous sommes retournés à Poudlard juste à temps pour dire au revoir à maman et elle est partie."

"Mais avant de mourir Rowena nous a dit qu'elle pourrait aussi devenir un fantôme, mais Helena a préféré qu'elle rejoigne Holden ," ajouta doucement Alexander.

"Nous sommes restés à Poudlard la plupart du temps," reprit Helena, se redressant et effaçant de son visage toute trace de tristesse. "Mais pendant les périodes d'été nous avons un peu voyagé, quand il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans le château qui pouvaient avoir besoin d'une paire de yeux supplémentaires. Lorsque les autres fantômes et Peeves ont commencé à arriver, nous avons cessé de voyager pour les aider à s'habituer à leur situation et au château. "

"Je regrette ces circonstances", avoua Alexander, "mais je ne regrette pas d'être resté et d'avoir ainsi pu vous revoir tous les deux." Il sourit " Surtout lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir en première année, _maman._"

"C'est très mignon," ironisa Harry. "Mais commence à raconter des histoires à Sal,et je m'assurerai que _toute l'école _soit au courant de ça une fois–"

Alexander fit un geste désespéré pour que Harry se taise. Il avait grandi dans l'ombre de Harry et savait très bien à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être dangereux quand il le voulait. "Mes lèvres sont scellées", jura-t-il.

Salazar leva un sourcil intrigué, mais il se dit qu'il serait plus aisé obtenir des histoires embarrassantes de la bouche même de son mari plutôt que de celle des fantômes. Ou peut-être en allant discuter avec ses amis, s'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

"Quoi que tu prépares, cesse immédiatement," ordonna Harry, toisant Salazar avec méfiance.

Salazar lui adressa un sourire innocent. "Je ne complote rien, mon cœur."

Harry le fixa pendant un long moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers les deux fantômes. "Alex, Helena, merci pour cette conversation, j'espère pouvoir parler avec vous à nouveau. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser pour le moment, cependant ..."

En échangeant un regards amusé, les deux fantômes disparurent à travers le plafond. Slinky et Dobby s'en allèrent à leur tour, laissant Harry prendre sa revanche sur son mari qui riait aux éclats.

-0-

Le lendemain matin, Slinky réveilla les deux sorciers " Dobby m'a chargé de vous dire que le petit-déjeuner a été servi dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait aussi que vous le retrouviez pour qu'il puisse vous faire visiter les environs."

"On ne peut jamais être tranquille," grommela Harry dans son oreiller.

Salazar soupira et s'assit, prenant un moment pour retrouver ses esprits, il avait l'impression que la chambre tournait autour de lui. "Dieux," murmura-t-il en se frottant le front. "J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a glissé une potion de sommeil." Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Slinky, méfiant.

L'elfe de maison secoua immédiatement la tête. "Pas Slinky ou Dobby, Maître Salazar," jura-t-elle. "Slinky sait à présent." Salazar l'avait attrapée une fois alors qu'elle était en train de glisser une potion de sommeil dans son breuvage, les jours précédents il avait préféré travailler plutôt que de dormir il était allergique à l'un des composants de la potion de sommeil et, s'il ne prenait pas d'autre potion une heure avant pour contrer l'allergie, il finissait par se réveiller avec des maux de tête et des vertiges.

"C'est probablement le voyage dans le temps," fit Harry, se levant et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Salazar pendant que le monde vacillait autour de lui. "J'ai dormi la dernière fois, mais nous bougeons constamment depuis notre arrivée hier."

"Ça été une longue journée", acquiesça Salazar, se rappelant qu'ils étaient partis dans la nuit et étaient arrivés en début d'après-midi, sans avoir pu dormir. Honnêtement, ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas s'écrouler.

"Slinky peut apporter de la nourriture pour les Maîtres", offrit l'elfe de maison, l'expression de son visage tordue par l'inquiétude.

Harry secoua la tête et le regretta immédiatement. "Non", parvint-il à dire, fermant les yeux pour lutter contre la vague de vertige. "Nous allons monter. Mais pourrais-tu dire à mon « oncle » que nous allons avoir quelques minutes de retard ?"

"Slinky va le faire ", couina l'elfe de maison avant de se volatiliser.

Salazar sortit sa baguette et attira à lui deux potions qu'il avait rangées dans une étagère encastrée dans un mur créée par Slinky. "Potion pour la gueule de bois ?" proposa-t-il, en tendant une à Harry. La potion avait déjà prouvé son efficacité par le passé quand certains réveils étaient plus difficiles que d'autres.

Harry s'empara de la potion, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que les murs alentours s'étaient enfin immobilisés puis adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son mari. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?"

"Pas ce matin," déclara Salazar avant de frôler les lèvres de Harry.

Harry fit léviter les flacons vides vers l'évier et se tourna pour faire face à Salazar. "Je t'aime, Salazar Potter," murmura-t-il avant de tirer Salazar vers lui et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, Salazar murmura: "Nous pouvons encore prendre notre petit déjeuner ici", ses lèvres effleurant celles de Harry alors qu'il parlait.

"Tentant," murmura Harry, fixant les beaux verts de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et réfléchissant sérieusement à cette proposition alléchante avant de presser ses lèvres une dernière fois contre celles de Salazar et de s'éloigner. "Mais non. Peut-être un autre jour."

Salazar soupira et sortit du lit. "Trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui", déclara-t-il.

"C'est vrai," opina Harry en grimaçant. "Il faut que je me renseigne auprès d'Albus à propos du permis et que je cherche ce portrait que Ramona et Merlin ont laissé dans le château."

"Et nous devons aussi rendre visite à ton parrain et tes amis," compléta Salazar. "Je sais. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour nous débarrasser de cette malédiction pendant que tu t'occupes du portrait."

Harry sourit. "Tu me préviendras si jamais tu as besoin d'une baguette supplémentaire?"

"Évidemment", promit Salazar.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils s'aperçurent qu'Albus avait laissé quelques sièges vides à ses côtés pour Harry et Salazar autour d'une petite table circulaire. Six autres membres du personnel étaient également assis autour de la table et ils observèrent avec curiosité les deux retardataires s'installer à la droite d'Albus.

"Bonjour, mon oncle," offrit Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait, cachant un sourire à la surprise qui scintilla dans les yeux des personnes présentes.

"Bonjour, Harry, Sal," répondit Albus et le fondateur inclina la tête en réponse. Albus balaya l'assemblée en disant : "Voici mon neveu, Harry, et son mari, Salazar. Harry a accepté d'enseigner les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année."

Des yeux incertains considérèrent les deux sorciers, soit parce qu'ils étaient ouvertement homosexuels soit à cause du nom bien connu de Salazar. Harry adressa quand même un petit sourire à tout le monde "Enchanté."

Flitwick laissa échapper une exclamation joyeuse. "De même ! Vous n'avez pas mentionné que vous étiez lié à Albus hier."

"Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas fait," acquiesça Harry en inclinant la tête. "Je ne voulais pas vous induire en erreur, je n'étais tout simplement pas certain de revendiquer ce lien, étant donné le climat politique actuel."

"Je comprends," répondit Flitwick. " Je suis Filius Flitwick, par ailleurs, puisque nous n'avons pas été présentés correctement."

Quand les yeux de Harry se tournèrent vers l'infirmière assiste à côté de Flitwick, elle se présenta: "Poppy Pomfresh. Je suis l'infirmière du château."

"Tu me fais penser, Poppy," intervint Albus, "Sal est un guérisseur qualifié, bien que, considérant qu'il a fait ses études à l'étranger, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment le ministère va réagir à ça ..."

"Connaissant la réputation de votre ministère, sans doute défavorablement " commenta doucement Salazar, rencontrant le regard attentif de l'infirmière "Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis prêt à en fournir, Madame. J'ai bien peur que la défense magique ne soit pas mon fort, contrairement à Harry qui est un expert en la matière."

"Je peux vous permettre de m'assister," accepta Pomfresh. "En général, je n'ai besoin d'aide que si plusieurs élèves sont blessés en même temps." Elle plissa les yeux vers Harry. "Tu ne m'enverras pas de groupes d'élèves, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je vais essayer de permettre à mes élèves de ne lancer que les sorts dont ils ou moi-même pouvons facilement dissiper les effets", promit Harry.

Pomfresh hocha la tête, assez satisfaite de cette promesse. À côté d'elle se trouvait Chourave qui lui lança d'une voix joyeuse: "Je suis Pomona Chourave, directrice de maison des Poufsouffle et professeur de botanique. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

"De même," répondit Harry et, quand elle n'eut plus rien à dire, il regarda Hagrid.

"Rubeus Hagrid", offrit le demi-géant avec un large sourire. "Je suis le professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques et le gardien des clés de Poudlard."

A côté de Hagrid, Rusard ne semblait pas du tout vouloir se présenter, il toisait Harry et Salazar d'un air revêche. Dumbledore décida donc de le faire pour lui. "Argus Rusard, notre gardien. Sa chatte, Miss Teignes, est assise sur ses genoux." En entendant son nom, Miss TEigne passa la tête par-dessus la table et décocha un regard noir à Harry et Salazar.

"Et je suis Sybill Trelawney", fit la dernière personne à la table, dévisageant les deux hommes avec intérêt.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui l'a poussée à sortir de sa tour," murmura Albus à Harry. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire amusé, étant déjà au courant des étranges habitudes de la supposée voyante.

Dans l'ensemble, le repas se déroula relativement bien, malgré les réticences du personnel vis-à-vis de Harry et Salazar. Harry répondit aux quelques questions sur ses origines, expliquant qu'il avait été instruit à la maison à cause de tensions entre Abelforth et Albus et qu'il voyageait à l'extérieur du pays depuis quelques années, profitant de l'occasion pour étudier la façon dont vivait les autres peuples. Salazar, pour sa part, laissa à Harry le soin de raconter et d'expliquer son passé et se perdit dans une conversation avec Pomfresh à propos de sorts de guérison récemment créés par une personne de Ste Mangouste; le fondateur n'était peut-être pas au courant des sortilèges modernes, mais il était un guérisseur suffisamment compétent pour ne pas avoir de difficulté à suivre l'évolution du domaine médical.

Alors que le petit-déjeuner se terminait, Salazar toucha l'épaule de Harry, puis fit signe à Albus Dumbledore. "Albus, puis-je vous dire un mot ?"

"Certainement, Sal," acquiesça le directeur et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent ensemble.

Harry se retrouva avec avec Trelawney et Flitwick alors qu'il se rendait au septième étage. Comme le professeur de sortilèges lui lançait un regard curieux, Harry essaya de justifier sa présence ici. "Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans le bureau de mon oncle. Ne faites pas attention à moi."

Flitwick pouffa de rire et ils parcoururent le reste du chemin en silence. En haut du septième étage, Harry bifurqua dans un couloir tandis que les deux autres professeurs se dirigeaient vers direction opposée. Il passa devant le bureau du directeur, jetant à coup d'œil à gauche, mais ne vit personne e ilt put continuer jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait d'ordinaire la salle changeante du septième étage qu'il avait fini par appeler la Salle sur Demande.

Harry laissa échapper un rire en passant devant une tapisserie humoristique accrochée sur une porte, puis il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir en pensant de toutes ses forces: _"J'ai besoin de la salle où se trouve le portrait de Merlin et Ramona",_ et recommença encore et encore. A son troisième passage, une porte se matérialisa devant lui et Harry rentra silencieusement dans la pièce.

La salle ne comportait qu'un feu de cheminée qui ronronnait doucement devant un grand canapé vert, et deux grands portraits qui étaient accrochés au mur où l'on pouvait voir Merlin et Ramona, l'air assez âgés, en train de dormir paisiblement. Marchant doucement, Harry observa minutieusement ses amis. En grandissant, Ramona avait pris certains traits de son père, depuis la boucle de ses longs cheveux jusqu'à la forme de ses oreilles. Quant à Merlin, il était le portrait craché du sorcier que l'on trouvait sur les cartes de chocogrenouilles, bien que ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient auburn, la même couleur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était enfant.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, Harry se racla la gorge. Les deux sorciers endormis se redressèrent brusquement et clignèrent des yeux autour de la pièce. Merlin aperçut Harry en premier et ses yeux bleus s'élargirent, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire, tellement familier que Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, et il poussa un cri de joie. "Harry!"

"Bonté divine !" s'exclama Ramona en souriant au jeune homme assis sur le canapé. "Harry, c'est un plaisir de te revoir."

"De même," murmura Harry et il se racla à nouveau la gorge, tentant de contenir la vague d'émotions qui le traversait . "Alex m'a dit que vous étiez tous les deux ici."

"C'est en effet le cas", acquiesça Ramona. "Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu lui as parlé ainsi qu'à Helena"

Harry hocha la tête. "La nuit dernière. J'aurais pu aller directement vous voir, mais j'étais très fatigué."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes capables d'attendre encore."

"Salazar n'est pas avec toi ?" s'étonna Merlin, regardant vers la porte, comme si Salazar allait surgir en entendant son nom.

Harry secoua la tête. "Il est en train d'étudier la malédiction du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal; il était furieux quand il l'a appris. Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un qui se proclame comme son descendant jette une malédiction sur _son_ école."

Merlin roula des yeux. "Ce n'est guère étonnant. Mais quelle est la _véritable_ raison pour laquelle il était contrarié ?"

"Quoi, tu penses qu'il ne serait pas fâché parce que quelqu'un a maudit son école ?" demanda Harry, amusé.

"Il serait énervé, mais je pense surtout qu'il serait plus intéressé par ce Lord Voldemort qui souhaite ta mort que par cette malédiction," fit remarquer Merlin. "Salazar a juré de se venger de cet homme avant même de connaître son nom."

Harry renifla. "Ce n'est pas faux. Mais comme j'ai accepté d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la malédiction pourrait représenter un danger pour moi."

"Oui, c'est très probable. Tu marques un point", commenta Ramona.

"Qui plus est, Voldemort pense que je suis mort, donc il n'est pas vraiment une menace pour moi", ajouta Harry. "Je me fais passer pour le neveu du directeur afin de cacher mon identité; je suis toujours en danger, mais je ne suis pas la cible numéro un."

"Je suppose qu'il serait un peu difficile d'expliquer ton âge à présent", acquiesça Ramona.

"Ce sera une belle surprise pour Voldemort," ironisa Harry, s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé. "Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? A part le fait que Merlin est devenu ridiculement célèbre."

"Oh, tu vas adorer ", dit Ramona avec un sourire. "Merlin a rencontré ce type, Arthur, en trébuchant et en se blessant la tête. Arthur s'est occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se soigner lui-même."

"Il était étonnamment content de découvrir la magie", ajouta ironiquement Merlin, alors que Harry ricanait face au malheur de son ami. "Une chance pour moi, car je n'avais pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour lui jeter un sort. Il m'a juste demandé si je pouvais réparer son toit qui fuyait."

"Tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer une seconde, n'est-ce pas ?" lança Harry, beaucoup trop amusé.

"En effet" répliqua Merlin d'un ton sec. "Je suppose que tu savais que j'allais devenir célèbre ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Oh, oui ! Quand je suis arrivé dans le passé, j'utilisais toujours ton nom lorsque je jurais, jusqu'à ce que Sal m'en fasse la remarque. Il m'a dit que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne t'a pas suggéré à Godric ou à Helga était parce qu'il avait entendu ton nom et qu'il s'en est souvenu. "

"Je ne sais pas si je dois être fâché ou bien content," fit Merlin.

"Sois plutôt content", suggéra Ramona. "Tu t'es très bien débrouillé chez les Serpentard, et cela t'a préparé à toutes ces périodes sombres qui ont causé la destruction de Camelot."

"C'est vrai," murmura Merlin avec une certaine gravité dans ses yeux bleus.

Harry lui offrit un sourire triste, assez familier avec les légendes arthuriennes pour savoir que tout ne se passait pas toujours très bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ramona. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Manfred, alors ? As-tu finalement laissé tomber cet imbécile ?"

Ramona se mit à rire. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. "Il m'a frappé un après-midi pour avoir parlé du sort qu'on lui avait jeté, calme-toi," fit-t-elle en voyant la lueur furieuse étinceler dans les yeux de Harry. "Merlin m'a surpris en train d'essayer de dissimuler le bleu que j'avais à la joue et il est allé raconter aux Serpentard des classes supérieures ce qu'il s'était passé."

"Nous l'avons un peu menacé", persifla Merlin. "Se retrouver face à six Serpentard en colère et à un Conrad fou de rage l'a effrayé et il a disparu du château dans la nuit. Lorsque Roscoe a appris ce que Mandred avait fait le lendemain matin, il était déjà parti depuis longtemps."

"Dommage," fit Harry. "Il aurait mérité de subir la colère de Roscoe."

"Quoi qu'il en soit," interrompit Ramona, levant les yeux au ciel, "je suis restée toute seule pendant quelques années, apportant mon aide à l'école pendant que les autres de notre année partaient faire fortune ailleurs. Fane est resté en tant que chef des Serpentard, nous nous entendions assez bien. Peu de temps après la mort de Rowena et de Holden, papa est tombé malade. Fane m'a fait la cour et nous avons pu nous marier, papa était là, il est mort quelques jours après. "

Harry sourit tristement. "Je suis content qu'il ait pu assister au mariage."

Ramona acquiesça. "Au moins, il est mort heureux. Umm ... Oh! Fane et moi avons eu une fille, Lily, et un fils, Harry."

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant l'hommage rendu à lui-même et à sa mère, puis il sourit à nouveau. "Merci, Ramona."

Ramona inclina la tête. "J'ai insisté pour Lily," admit-elle. "Fane a insisté pour Harry."

"Je ne suis pas surpris. Et toi, Merlin ? Pas de jolies filles avec qui t'unir ?"

Merlin renifla. "Avoir une aventure d'un soir, oui; me marier, non. Et, oui, j'ai pris soin de ne mettre aucune femme enceinte, _maman_."

Harry sourit. il avait toujours mis en garde ses élèves contre ce genre de désagrément en évoquant l'attitude du père de Salazar, même s'il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas mentionner son nom. Salazar avait utilement enseigné un sortilège de contraception à tous ses élèves au cours de leur première année, afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse prétendre qu'ils ne savaient pas comment faire attention.

Slinky apparut à côté de Harry. Elle prit un moment pour sourire au portrait, puis annonça: "Maître Salazar vous fait dire qu'il a fini, maître Harry."

Harry soupira et se leva. "Excellent. Merlin, Ramona, notre chambre possède un petit salon. Est-ce que ça va si Slinky vous installe là-bas ?"

"Je pense que nous allons aimer", acquiesça Ramona.

"Tant que nous n'avons pas à vous regarder faire vos galipettes," ajouta Merlin, taquin.

Harry renifla. "Un jour, je ferais en sorte que nous soyons nus, rien que pour toi", promit-il. Merlin gémit de façon théâtrale pendant que Ramona riait. "Slinky ?"

"Slinky va s'en occuper, Maître Harry", promit-elle avant d'emporter les portraits et de disparaître.

Riant et se sentant d'humeur plus légère à présent qu'il avait pu parler à ses amis – même s'ils étaient sous la forme de portraits - Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où Salazar l'attendait, convoquant sa cape en chemin.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, Harry a pu enfin retrouver ses amis et son parrain. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'attitude de Ron, il est un peu con pour l'instant, mais ça ira mieux après XD _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_A bientôt pour la suite :)_

_Tchouss_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello les sorciers ! Ça fait un bail ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ? _

_Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! Profitez bien !_

* * *

Obtenir les permis ne prit pas longtemps, et si les gens regardaient les deux hommes un peu bizarrement une fois qu'ils eurent entendu leur nom de famille, ni Harry ni Salazar n'y prêtèrent attention, habitués à être dévisagé depuis qu'ils voyageaient. Une fois au square Grimmaurd, ils furent quelque peu malmenées au déjeuner par Mme Weasley. Ron semblait toujours un peu incertain à propos de Harry, mais les autres furent, dans l'ensemble, assez sympatiques.

Après le déjeuner, Harry s'installa à la table de la cuisine en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et de ses amis, pendant que Mme Weasley s'occupait de la cuisine et que Salazar disparaissait pour aller fouiller dans la bibliothèque. Harry avait toutes sortes d'histoires sur les fondateurs à raconter et les plus jeunes furent ravis de l'écouter. Même Ron se dérida, se moquant de ce que l'un des Gryffondor avait fait au cours d'un week-end.

Lorsque Salazar revint pour le repas du soir, appelé par Mme Weasley, le sourire de Ron se figea, se rappelant tout à coup que son meilleur ami était marié à Salazar Serpentard. Harry poussa un soupir et sourit au fondateur alors qu'il s'installait à côté de lui. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

"Intéressant, oui," acquiesça Salazar, "Utile, je ne sais pas encore."

"Je suis sûr que ça finira par être utile," répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

"La plupart des sorts le sont souvent," opina Salazar avant de se mettre à parler en picte: "Ton ami rouquin ne m'apprécie vraiment pas."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il s'en remettra."

"Soit parce qu'il l'aura fait de lui-même, soit parce que tu l'auras forcé -"

"Je ne vais pas le forcer à t'aimer, Sal," l'interrompit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu en serais bien capable," fit Salazar avec douceur. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry; je sais à quel point tu peux être difficile quand les gens réagissent mal à mon égard."

Harry soupira et murmura, "Peu importe," en anglais moderne, signalant ainsi sa défaite. Salazar pouvait être une force sur laquelle compter lorsque quelqu'un snobait Harry, alors que celui-ci se montrait hargneux dès lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son mari.

"Combien de langues peux-tu parler?" s'enquit Hermione alors que les plats de nourriture circulaient sur la table et que chacun se servait.

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules. "Quinze, à peu près. Cependant, la plupart d'entre elles sont des formes plus anciennes issues d'une langue moderne."

"Pourrais-tu m'en apprendre une ?" demanda Hermione avec espoir, avant que son expression ne s'affaisse. "Mais j'imagine que ce sera juste pour l'été. Il serait difficile de faire ça pendant le trimestre..."

Harry arqua un sourcil amusé. "Il existe un sort qui peut transférer la connaissance d'une langue à une autre personne. Je peux t'enseigner n'importe quelle langue que je connais en une minute à peu près, même s'il te faudra peut-être quelques jours pour l'assimiler complètement."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent. "Oui, s'il te plaît," souffla-t-elle.

"Tant que tu ne lui apprends pas _toutes_ les langues," murmura Salazar en vieil anglais.

Harry roula des yeux vers son mari. "Je t'apprendrai celles qui te seront le plus utiles," proposa-t-il. "Je ne peux t'en enseigner qu'une seule toutes les vingt-quatre heures, et je préfère te donner quelques jours pour te familiariser avec une langue avant de t'en enseigner une autre, d'accord ?"

Hermione hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "D'accord ! Merci beaucoup, Harry."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Le dîner se déroula dans une humeur plutôt joyeuse, malgré les regards méfiants que Ron décocha à Salazar, mais celui-ci l'ignora ostensiblement, préférant s'entretenir avec Lupin, assis à côté de lui. Harry en profita pour parler à Bill, qui se trouvait en Angleterre depuis un moment et qui avait accepté de rester au square Grimmaurd pour le dîner, même s'il ne restait pas avec eux, au grand dam de sa mère.

Alors que le dîner se terminait, Molly Weasley se tourna vers Harry et son mari: "Harry, Salazar, avez-vous l'intention de rester ici pour la nuit ?"

Salazar haussa les épaules. "Harry aimerait bien, oui."

Harry roula des yeux. "Oui, nous prévoyons tous les deux de dormir ici cette nuit. Nous pouvons sans problème nettoyer l'une des chambres nous-mêmes", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire facile.

"Je vais vous montrer les pièces vides qu'il me reste," offrit Sirius, en se mettant debout.

"Ça marche," acquiesça Harry, se levant à son tour. "Sal ?"

"J'arrive", marmonna le Fondateur avant de rejoindre les deux autres hommes.

Ils trouvèrent une chambre vide au deuxième étage et, après une série de sortilèges de nettoyage et de purification, la chambre fut plus qu'acceptable comme résidence temporaire pour Harry et Salazar. Ils se retirèrent ensuite à la cuisine pour rire avec les autres de la maison jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley ordonne aux plus jeunes d'aller se coucher. Elle semblait presque prête à le dire aussi à Harry, mais Mr Weasley lui toucha le bras et secoua la tête.

"Ces derniers jours ont été longs," commenta Harry, réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

Salazar inclina la tête et se leva à côté de son mari. "C'est vrai", acquiesça-t-il de manière neutre. "Peut-être qu'il est temps pour nous aussi d'aller au lit."

"Bonne nuit, Harry, Sal," leur lança Sirius, et les trois aînés Weasley ainsi que Lupin leur souhaitèrent également une bonne nuit tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Dans la chambre qu'ils avaient choisie, Harry et Salazar revêtirent leur pyjama envoyés par Slinky, puis se glissèrent dans le lit pour dormir.

Tandis que Salazar tombait dans les bras de Morphée, Harry gardait les yeux ouverts, son dos le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'il se tournait d'un côté. Finalement, au bout de presque deux heures, Harry se leva, sortit sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Il y avait un sort sur la porte pour garder les élèves à l'extérieur, mais Harry le conjura sans problème. D'un geste de baguette, il alluma les bougies laissées dans la pièce et balaya les livres d'un rapide coup d'œil, cherchant un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser. La plupart des livres portaient sur la magie noire, un sujet qui ne l'attirait guère, sauf lorsque Salazar et lui voulaient s'en protéger ou en guérir les effets, - mais en cherchant bien il finit par trouver une section sur la défense magique. Il parcourut quelques bouquins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dénichent deux livres anciens sur les boucliers magiques. Harry venait tout juste de les prendre lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour trouver un Ron, le visage ensommeillé, se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il savait que son ami avait la chambre à côté de la sienne et de celle de Salazar, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne le trouver dans la bibliothèque. "Ron",salua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Ron cligna des yeux somnolents vers l'homme qu'il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami, peu importe combien il avait changé. "J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir," marmonna-t-il. "Je pensais que c'était Fred ou George."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé," fit Harry en remettant l'un des livres sur l'étagère. "Je cherche juste quelque chose à lire pour m'aider à dormir."

Ron était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche - il lui semblait étrange que ce soit Harry qui cherche quelque chose à lire, plutôt que Hermione - quand son esprit embrumé enregistra brusquement les lignes écarlates qui marquaient le dos nu de son meilleur ami. "Harry," murmura-t-il, le visage horrifié, et Harry lui lança un regard confus, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, "Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lâcha Harry avec méfiance alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face au rouquin. Il n'était pas sûr que l'un ou l'autre soit suffisamment réveillé pour parler des épreuves qui avaient fait de Harry l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

"Ton dos", répondit Ron en secouant la tête pour essayer d'effacer de son esprit le dos marqué de son meilleur ami, une image qui resterait sûrement gravée dans son esprit.

"Ah." Harry soupira et se dirigea vers l'une des chaises de la chambre, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une chemise quand il avait quitté sa chambre. Deux ans en compagnie de Salazar et Slinky l'avaient sorti de cette habitude. "Assis-toi, Ron," suggéra-t-il en désignant l'un des autres fauteuils. Alors que Ron s'asseyait, le visage blême, Harry murmura: "Slinky".

L'elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés une seconde plus tard, clignant des yeux endormis. "Maître Harry a appelé ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Slinky," fit doucement Harry, mais Slinky fit un petit geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave, et essaya de paraître plus éveillée. Harry sourit - ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la réveillait pour quelque chose - et demanda, "Peux-tu nous apporter du thé et des biscuits ? "

Slinky inclina la tête. "Slinky peut aussi apporter à Maître Harry une potion de sommeil", proposa-t-elle.

Harry considéra cela un instant puis acquiesça. "Dans une fiole, s'il te plaît," répondit-il, sachant qu'elle pourrait très bien la glisser dans son thé s'il ne le précisait pas. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui avait observé l'échange avec curiosité. "Slinky est une elfe de maison libre qui a voulu rester avec Sal et moi quand nous nous sommes partis de Poudlard. Elle nous a suivi jusqu'ici pour continuer à s'occuper de nous."

"Tu ne l'as jamais liée à toi?" demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Hermione ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné," répondit-il et ils partagèrent un sourire entendu.

Slinky réapparut avec un plateau à thé qu'elle posa sur une table qui apparut entre les deux sorciers. Ron prépara son thé comme il l'aimait pendant que Harry remerciait Slinky et jetait un bref coup d'œil sur la fiole de potions. Satisfait, il la mit de côté et sirota son thé.

"Harry", fit Ron après un moment de silence en regardant son ami, "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Voldemort est arrivé," raconta Harry, ignorant le hoquet d'horreur de Ron. "Je n'étais pas tout à fait honnête hier à propos de ce qui m'a envoyé à l'époque des Fondateurs; il est vrai que Voldemort et moi nous sommes battus en duel, mais comme nos baguettes sont jumelles, elles contiennent la plume d'un même phénix, elles se sont brusquement connectées entre elles. Quelque chose d'étrange s'est déroulé ensuite, un fil d'or a relié nos baguettes, ce phénomène s'est retourné contre moi. Un dôme doré est apparu et m'a brûlé le dos, m'envoyant peu après dans le passé. " Il observa le visage pâle de Ron avant d'ajouter, "Si Sal ne m'avait pas trouvé et s'il n'avait pas été un guérisseur aussi doué, je serais mort de ces brûlures."

Durant de longues minutes, Ron fixa son thé sans rien dire, puis il murmura: "Il t'a sauvé la vie."

"Il l'a fait," acquiesça Harry, gardant sa voix neutre.

"Alors tu as une dette de vie envers lui ?" demanda Ron en levant les yeux vers Harry.

Harry resta silencieux, ignorant quoi répondre, avant de hocher la tête, "Peut-être, oui. Mais nous n'avons jamais considérés ça comme une dette, au cours de notre voyage, nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet. En vérité, aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas dire lequel de nous deux doit le plus à l'autre" Il remarqua le froncement de sourcils de plus en plus accentué de Ron comme s'il débattait avec quelque chose de difficile puis soupira, "Dis-le simplement, Ron."

"C'est juste que ... c'est Salazar Serpentard , Harry," réussit à dire le rouquin.

"Mieux vaut Sal que Draco Malfoy," répliqua sèchement Harry et Ron laissa échapper un son étranglé. Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête. "Ron, Salazar n'est pas le mal incarné. Quand je le regarde, je vois un homme avec bon nombre de failles, mais au cœur bon et généreux. Avant de me retrouver dans le passé, je croyais que Godric Gryffondor était un homme de cœur et d'honneur jusqu'à ce qu'il nous crache sa haine au visage avant notre départ. Quand je suis arrivé dans le passé, à moitié mort et incapable de comprendre un mot, Sal m'a emmené avec lui et et a pris soin de moi, malgré sa mission et ses devoirs. Il était là pour me réconforter lorsqu'une de mes amis a été assassinée et il a passé deux ans à essayer de trouver un moyen de me ramener chez moi. C'est l'homme que je vois quand je le regarde, tu comprends ? "

Ron prit une respiration tremblante, essayant de visualiser différemment l'homme que son meilleur ami avait épousé. Mais c'était très difficile, des années durant, il avait haï et craint cet homme étrange, ce fondateur dont on savait si peu de choses. L'imaginer protéger Harry, être un homme bon et pacifique, lui était pratiquement impossible. Pourtant, il ne niait pas que l'homme n'avait jamais fait preuve d'hostilité ou de dégoût envers les membres de l'Ordre, même si Ron lui avait donné plus que de raisons de le détester pour son impolitesse.

"Peut-être qu'effectivement il n'est pas l'homme qu'on raconte dans les livres," admit Ron. "Mais, est-ce que ça veut dire que Gryffondor ..." Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis demanda: "Harry, qu'est-ce que Godric Gryffondor vous a dit exactement ?"

Harry avait pris soin d'éviter ce sujet comme tout le monde avait accepté qu'il ait épousé un homme, mais à présent que Ron lui demandait des précisions, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser de répondre. "Godric," commença-t-il d'un ton froid, "a voulu nous punir d'être gay, et nous sommes partis afin d'éviter une guerre à Poudlard." Il se concentra sur les biscuits et ajouta: "Je préférerais ne pas répéter ce qu'il a dit exactement. Tu comprends ? »

"Oui," murmura Ron, le cœur douloureux pour son meilleur ami. En règle générale, les familles de sang pur acceptaient les homosexuels, à condition que ces personnes aient au moins un enfant avec un sorcier, afin de maintenir la pureté de leur lignée; le rejet des homosexuels venait généralement de ceux qui avaient été élevés parmi les moldus. Mais Ron savait que cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Le grand-père de son père était gay et il avait été victime de nombreux préjugés à cause de cela lorsqu'il était plus jeune; il avait renoncé à son amant, épousé une femme et avait eu des enfants, afin de ne pas être insulté par ses pairs.

Ron avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre la haine dirigée contre les homosexuels, il avait été élevé dans une famille particulièrement tolérante, mais il savait que cela existait tout comme il savait ce que cela faisait d'être victime de préjugés, puisque sa la famille avait été étiquetée comme traîtresse à son sang. Il ne supportait pas que Harry ait subi cette discrimination, surtout à cause d'une personne que Ron avait toujours admiré! Et, à sa grande surprise, il éprouva pour Salazar de la sympathie, car il avait certainement souffert aux côtés de Harry.

"Je suis désolé," murmura Ron. Il leva les yeux et rencontra des yeux verts surpris.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Pour avoir été un idiot."

Harry sourit avec un air fatigué. "Ron, tu es souvent idiot."

Ron grimaça, se rappelant à quel point il avait été stupide, en particulier cette année lors de la participation de Harry au tournoi. "Je sais", avoua-t-il. "Mais je m'étais promis, après que tu aies affronté ce dragon, que je te ferais confiance, peu importe si toutes les preuves sont contre toi, parce que c'est ce que font les meilleurs amis. Et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai jugé Serpent - Salazar- comme le mal incarné, tout comme Malfoy ou Tu-Sais-Qui, même si tu penses clairement le contraire. Et puis ... "

"Tu étais inquiet pour moi," commenta doucement Harry. "Je le sais et je sais comment tu es lorsque tu essayes de cacher cela. Ron, je n'ai pas été surpris par ta réaction à mon retour, pas plus que je ne l'ai été par ta réaction à l'égard de Sal. Honnêtement, j'aurais été inquiet si tu avais tout accepté sans poser de questions. " Il renifla. "J'ai été surpris de voir à quel point tout le monde a bien pris les choses, en fait."

Ron eut un sourire en coin. "Je pense qu'ils sont tous soulagés que tu ne sois pas mort."

Harry haussa les épaules "C'est vrai. Et je leur ai tous donné une nuit pour surmonter leurs doutes à propos de Sal ou de mes préférences sexuelles."

"C'est ..." Ron soupira et secoua la tête. "Être gay n'est pas un si gros problème, cependant."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Ah non ?"

"Non. Toi et Sal, vous pourriez éventuellement tomber sur quelques personnes qui veulent savoir quand vous allez employer une mère porteuse et avoir des enfants. Certaines sorcières et sorciers élevés par des moldus pourraient être un peu dérangés par cela, mais cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème"

"J'espère que tu dis vrai " Harry sourit. "Je devrai le dire à Sal pour qu'il arrête d'attendre de se faire lapider." Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"Jeter un sort," corrigea Ron. Harry leva un sourcil et expliqua: "Lapider les gens, c'est trop moldu."

Harry rit. "Les Sangs - purs penseraient comme ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice et, pendant un moment, ce fut comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ensuite, Ron remarqua le regard plus sombre et plus triste de Harry, et ces minutes de joie partagée se volatilisèrent.

Constatant que l'atmosphère s'était un peu alourdi, Harry prit la fiole de potion et suggéra : "Peut-être qu'il est temps que nous retournions tous les deux au lit. »

"Bonne idée" opina Ron en posant sa tasse vide sur le plateau à thé. Il attendit que Harry boive sa potion et lui lança: "Bonne nuit alors ?"

Harry lui sourit. "Bonne nuit, Ron. On se voit au petit-déjeuner."

"Ouais ok."

Harry attendit que Ron soit parti et que la potion de sommeil commence à faire effet avant de regagner sa chambre, laissant le plateau de thé et son contenu à Slinky ou à l'elfe de la maison de Sirius – que Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré - à nettoyer. Son dos lui causait toujours des soucis, mais la potion de sommeil l'empêchait de ruminer ça plus longtemps , et il s'endormit profondément peu de temps après s'être blotti près de son mari.

-0-

"Sal?" murmura Harry d'une voix somnolente, enregistrant les mouvements de l'homme qui se levait.

Salazar s'arrêta et regarda Harry. "Bonjour," offrit-il. "Retourne te coucher."

Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller. "Mon dos me gêne," réussit-il à dire avant que de replonger à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Salazar fronça les sourcils à cela. "Ton dos ?" répéta-t-il, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Se résignant à patienter, il se prépara pour la journée et réussit à aller dans les seules toilettes de leur étage avant le plus jeune des garçon Weasley. '_Encore une fois, avec ce que Harry a dit à propos du garçon, je ne suis pas surpris_,' pensa Salazar en retournant dans leur chambre.

Avant que Salazar ne puisse se retirer dans sa chambre, Mme Weasley descendit les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta un instant en le voyant, puis sourit. "Bonjour, Sal", salua-t-elle, s'étant, elle aussi accoutumée par le surnom que Harry utilisait pour le fondateur. "Vous vous êtes levés tôt."

"Je me lève souvent tôt", admit Salazar. "Si vous me pardonnez ?" Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et celle de Harry.

"Bien sûr. Le petit-déjeuner devrait être prêt dans dix minutes," répondit Mme Weasley avant de descendre en bas.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Salazar se glissa dans le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry. Le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un grognement mécontent et bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla plus. Ce changement l'avait mis dans une meilleure position pour permettre à Salazar de regarder par-dessus les cicatrices et il sourit faiblement en voyant la façon dont son mari prévoyait ses demandes, même endormi. "Il est drogué", réalisa Salazar, reconnaissant l'odeur d'une potion de sommeil à travers le souffle de Harry.

Salazar jeta deux sorts sur le dos de Harry, mais tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Un rapide examen avec ses yeux et ses doigts ne lui révéla rien de nouveau, bien que cela eut pour conséquence de réveiller Harry.

"Sal ?" murmura-t-il en se retournant pour regarder son mari.

Salazar sourit à Harry et écarta une mèche de ses cheveux. "Re-bonjour ," répondit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis son expression s'éclaircit. "Bonjour" Il s'assit, puis grimaça et retomba sur le matelas alors que son dos s'étirait désagréablement. "Ow."

Salazar agita rapidement un autre sort de diagnostic sur Harry, mais il ne trouva rien d'anormal. "Harry," dit-il, "je ne vous rien qui cloche avec ton dos."

Harry fronça les sourcils et se força à s'asseoir, ignorant l'étrange sensation. "Rien ? Ça m'a tiraillé toute la nuit, l'autre fois. Et maintenant c'est ... Et bien, je ne sais pas. C'est ... comme si la douleur s'étendait ou s'étirait avec mon dos."

"'S'étirait' ?" répéta Salazar alors qu'il triait ces informations, essayant de trouver un sort qui pourrait guérir ce genre de symptômes.

Harry haussa les épaules et grimaça lorsque le mouvement lui tirailla dos. "Oui. C'est comme si ma peau était en train de guérir et qu'elle était un peu trop serrée."

Salazar haussa un sourcil. "Hm. Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose ?"

"Certainement." Harry se retourna, faisant en sorte que son dos soit face à Salazar.

Le fondateur posa sa baguette sur le dos de Harry et murmura: " _Onliðaþ_ ".

Harry laissa échapper un son soulagé alors que la peau de son dos se détendait contre sa volonté et que la douleur disparaissait. Il se laissa retomber contre Salazar, souriant lorsque le sorcier plus âgé le serra contre son torse. "Je te remercie."

Salazar effleura la mâchoire de Harry. "De rien," murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser le jeune homme. Il tapota sa baguette contre le visage de Harry après un moment, lançant silencieusement un sortilège de rafraîchissement d'haleine et Harry s'écarta en riant.

"Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose ?" taquina-t-il.

"Ton haleine pue," répondit Salazar.

Harry rit à nouveau et se releva. "C'est toi qui a commencé à m'embrasser", fit-il remarquer.

"Hm, je sais," fit Salazar, observant les cicatrices familières sur le dos de Harry alors que le jeune homme bougeait. "J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui ne va pas avec ton dos", dit-il.

Harry secoua la tête. "Réaction tardive au voyage dans le temps ?"

"J'espère que ce n'est rien de plus ", fit Salazar sans cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix. "Avertis-moi si cela te cause encore des problèmes."

"Je le ferai", promit Harry.

"Même si je dors," insista Salazar, sachant pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas dérangé la nuit dernière. Comme Harry ne répondit rien, Salazar plissa les yeux. " Harry ."

"Oui, d'accord" soupira Harry. "Même si tu dors, je te réveillerai et je te préviendrai."

Salazar renifla, peu convaincu par la promesse de Harry. "Molly m'a dit que le petit-déjeuner devrait être prêt. Je pense que je vais descendre."

"Ok. Je te rejoindrai bientôt," répondit Harry en rangeant ses couteaux à leur place; il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux ici, mais il avait pris l'habitude de les emmener avec lui, après être resté six ans auprès d'un Godric Gryffondor qui voulait à tout prix que ses élèves puissent se protéger.

Harry fut en bas au moment où Arthur Weasley décrivait les fonctions du ministère à un Salazar curieux. Harry s'assit auprès d'eux et remplit son assiette . Lupin et Hermione les rejoignirent peu de temps après, suivi de Ginny et des jumeaux. Lorsque Sirius apparut, Salazar s'était déjà retiré à la bibliothèque. Comme Ron n'était toujours pas là, les jumeaux proposèrent à leur mère d'aller le réveiller. Harry eut un peu pitié pour son ami...

Quand Ron eut presque fini son petit déjeuner, Molly Weasley leur lança : "Cette maison a besoin d'un bon nettoyage, et il semble que nous ayons les personnes qu'il faut ici même." Elle regarda ses enfants et Hermione et son expression s'adoucit en apercevant Harry. "Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'aider, Harry, mon chéri ..."

Harry secoua la tête. "Vous pouvez compter sur moi. J'aimerais aussi que cet endroit soit habitable , et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester assis à ne rien faire alors que je suis plus que capable."

"Plus capable que certains d'entre nous," commenta Ginny avec ironie, tapotant sa baguette contre le dessus de la table pour leur rappeler que Ron,Hermione et elle ne pouvaient utiliser la magie.

"Je parie que vous connaissez plus de sorts de nettoyage que moi," répondit Harry, amusé. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a rien de mal à faire un peu d'exercice pour se mettre en appétit, avant les repas fabuleux de Mme Weasley."

Celle-ci décocha un sourire radieux à Harry. "Merci beaucoup mon chéri. Maintenant, commençons par le salon."

"Charmeur", murmura l'un des jumeaux à Harry alors qu'ils montaient tous l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage.

"Tu parles," répliqua Harry en souriant.

Lupin se joignit à eux pendant le grand nettoyage du salon, qui avait grandement besoin d'attention, Sirius passa la plupart du temps à passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la tête, regardant avec espoir vers Lupin ou Harry, puis disparaissant avant que Mrs Weasley ne puisse l'apercevoir.

Ils finissaient juste de finir quand Slinky apparut dans la pièce. "Maître Harry?" appela-t-elle, incapable de voir Harry parce qu'il s'était glissé derrière l'un des canapés.

Harry passa la tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé et sourit à son elfe de maison. "Hé, Slinky."

"Harry Potter, tu as un elfe de maison ?" lâcha Hermione d'une voix indignée.

"C'est un elfe libre," fit Harry, l'interrompant avant qu'elle n'entame son discours moralisateur sur les elfes libres. "Slinky, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Slinky secoua la tête. "Rien du tout, Maître Harry. Le professeur Albus demande à ce que les Maitres le rejoigne dans son bureau pour le déjeuner."

"Hn. Sal est dans la bibliothèque, si tu pouvais lui passer le message ?"

"Slinky va le faire" ,couina l'elfe avant de partir.

Harry se releva avec un grognement et se frotta les mains pour se débarrasser de la poussière. "Eh bien, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il y aura deux personnes de moins pour le déjeuner, Mme Weasley."

"Je comprends," fit Molly Weasley en souriant. "Il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre Albus."

"En effet", approuva Salazar en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. "Je crois que nous pouvons utiliser la ... poudre de cheminette, n'est-ce pas?"

"On devrait pouvoir l'utiliser," acquiesça Harry. "Si mon oncle n'a pas besoin que nous restions après le déjeuner, je serai de retour après pour pouvoir vous aider," promit-il à ceux avec qui il avait travaillé.

"Nous apprécions ton aide," répondit Mme Weasley. "Prenez un bon déjeuner."

Les deux sorciers sortirent du salon, Salazar lançant un sortilège de nettoyage sur Harry alors qu'ils descendaient. Ils rencontrèrent Sirius dans la cuisine, empilant des tasses dans une forme pyramidale. "Vous avez beaucoup nettoyé, alors ?" s'enquit-il en les apercevant.

"Oui, les autres sont en train de faire une pause d'ailleurs," répondit Harry. "Oncle Albus a demandé à Sal et à moi de le rejoindre pour le déjeuner, alors nous serons absents un petit moment."

Sirius soupira. "Très bien, c'est noté." Il se laissa tomber dans son siège.

"Tu pourrais aider au nettoyage, tu sais," fit remarquer doucement Harry.

Sirius renifla. "Non merci."

"C'est ton choix," fit Harry avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Un voyage rapide plus tard et Harry et Salazar se tenaient dans le bureau de Albus, échangeant des salutations avec le directeur. "S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous et mangez pendant que le repas est encore chaud" les invita-t-il en faisant un signe de la main vers une petite table apparue au centre de la pièce, accompagnée de trois chaises confortables.

Ils conversèrent tranquillement tout en mangeant, Harry mentionnant le nettoyage frénétique de Mme Weasley et Albus partageant des rumeurs au sujet d'un couple de professeurs restés dans le château pendant l'été.

Alors qu'ils avalaient la dernière bouchée de leur dessert, Albus leva les yeux vers le fondateur: "Sal, as-tu découvert quelque chose à propos de la malédiction ?" Harry jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son mari, laissant à Salazar le soin de leur dire ce qu'il avait trouvé; se disant que si cela avait été important, Salazar le lui en aurait parlé.

Salazar acquiesça. "Je peux lever la malédiction, mais il faudra abattre les protections et les remettre en place depuis les bases; cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire sachant que nous sommes en guerre."

"Il y a une autre solution ?" interrogea Harry, conscient que son mari n'aurait pas laissé tomber l'affaire à moins d'avoir une autre alternative.

"La malédiction vise spécifiquement le poste de" Défense contre les forces du mal ". Changez le nom - peut-être en" Défense magique "- et cela devrait annuler la malédiction suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions terminer cette guerre afin que je puisse démonter les protections. "

"C'est si simple ?" s'étonna Albus.

Salazar haussa les épaules. "C'est souvent le cas. Si vous souhaitez expliquer ce changement sans citer la malédiction, dites simplement aux personnes que vous avez trouvé des documents qui disent que le poste s'appelait « Défense magique » à l'époque des fondateurs."

"C'est certainement plus neutre," approuva Albus. "Bien, Harry, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?"

"Je n'en vois aucun."

"Alors je changerai officiellement le nom du poste." Ils hochèrent la tête, Harry et Albus sourit, satisfait d'avoir résolu le problème alors que Salazar prenait un air suffisant.

"Est-ce tout ?" demanda ce dernier.

Le sourire d'Albus disparut et derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent. "J'ai bien peur que non. Notre première réunion de l'Ordre a lieu ce soir et il y a certaines choses que vous devriez d'abord savoir." Harry et Salazar plissèrent les yeux, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Albus soupira et secoua la tête. "Tout d'abord, se pose la question de votre identité, si elle doit être révélé à tout le monde ou non. Je me fie à l'Ordre, mais comme Harry peut en témoigner, Rubeus a du mal à tenir sa langue, et un autre membre, Mondingus Fletcher, a pour habitude de vendre tout ce qui peut lui rapporter de l'argent, aussi bien des objets que des informations. "

"Et vous lui faites confiance ?" lâcha Salazar, dégoûté.

"Il est utile pour nous tenir au courant des transactions qui ont lieu dans les bas-fonds magiques", expliqua Albus. "Je le tiens généralement à l'écart de toute information délicate, même s'il a également fait le serment qu'il ne partagerait aucun des plans ou des noms de l'Ordre avec des personnes extérieures à l'Ordre du phénix."

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas laisser échapper que je suis vivant," murmura Harry, les sourcils froncés. "J'admets qu'il serait peut-être préférable de ne laisser personne savoir qui nous sommes; moins il y a de gens qui sont au courant, mieux c'est. Et bien que j'apprécie beaucoup Hagrid, il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Ce qui est vous a d'ailleurs été plusieurs fois très utile". Il lança un coup d'œil appuyé en direction d'Albus, qui arbora un léger sourire en réponse. "Je suppose que vous avez une personne de confiance dans l'Ordre ? Un bras-droit en quelque sorte ?"

"Alastor en était le plus proche," admit Albus. "Comme il est mort, je pense que la prochaine personne en qui j'aurais le plus confiance est Minerva McGonagall."

"Cela a du sens," acquiesça Harry.

"Peut-être que nous pourrions mettre au courant Minerva de notre mission et garder les choses secrètes pour les personnes qui ne sont pas dans le coup ?" suggéra Salazar. "Si quelqu'un découvre la véritable identité de Harry, n'hésitez pas à lui dire qui il est, mais sinon, nous continuerons de faire comme s'il était votre neveu. A notre retour, Harry et moi pouvons dire aux autres de garder le silence. "

"C'est acceptable," approuva Albus. "Je peux demander à Minerva de revenir avec moi à Poudlard et je lui en parlerai pendant le dîner. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre, mais je vous laisse libre de votre choix."

Harry et Salazar hochèrent la tête. "Autre chose ?" demanda Harry.

Albus eut un soupir plein de lassitude et, d'un geste de baguette, fit sortir sa pensine de son armoire. "J'aurais peut-être dû partager cela avec toi il y a des années," avoua-t-il à Harry, qui se raidit brusquement, "mais je pensais que tu étais encore trop jeune pour assumer cette responsabilité. Il semble que tu sois suffisamment adulte, maintenant." Il appuya sa baguette contre sa tempe et en tira un fil argentée qu'il laissa tomber dans une bassine. Après l'avoir observé disparaître au milieu des autres filaments argentés, il y posa sa baguette et la silhouette de Sybill Trelawney s'éleva, parlant sur un ton dur et irréel, le même ton que Harry avait entendu vers la fin de sa troisième année:

"_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.. et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ "

Harry et Salazar restèrent tous les deux immobiles durant un long moment, gardant un masque soigneusement vide, alors que la silhouette au-dessus de la pensine retombait dans le liquide tourbillonnant. Finalement, Harry parla, la voix aussi vide que son expression, "Je suppose que cela se réfère à moi et à Voldemort ?"

"C'est le cas", répondit doucement Albus, observant les deux sorciers avec inquiétude. "Harry, je suis désolé-"

Harry secoua la tête et eut un rictus ironique. "Je ne l'aurais pas mieux expliqué moi-même," admit-il,avant de laissait échapper un souffle tremblant. "Non, cela me donne simplement une raison de plus de revenir et de m'occuper de Voldemort. Cela n'a pas d'importance, je veux le voir mort depuis longtemps, prophétie ou pas prophétie, et je sais que Sal est d'accord avec moi."

"Tout à fait," fit Salazar.

Albus soupira, soulagé. "Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça, et je suis reconnaissant que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je le suis un peu, mais je comprends votre raisonnement."

Albus sourit tristement. "Il existe une copie de cette prophétie dans le département des mystères du ministère de la Magie. J'ignore si Voldemort cherchera à mettre la main dessus, car il croit que tu es mort, mais je ne prends aucun risque; Neville Londubat correspond également à une partie de la prophétie – du moins autant que le sait Voldemort - et donc il est fort possible que notre ennemi s'intéresse au garçon et décide de le supprimer si jamais il estime qu'il représente une menace "

Harry grimaça. "Dans ce cas, je verrai si je ne peux pas donner des cours supplémentaires à Neville cette année ; si Voldemort le considère comme une cible, il doit apprendre à se défendre."

Albus inclina la tête. "Je laisse cette affaire entre tes mains alors. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à sa grand-mère, lui faisant savoir qu'il pourrait bien devenir une des futures victimes de Voldemort, mais je n'ai pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Il est possible qu'elle l'ait emmené se cacher. "

"Est-elle membre de l'Ordre ?" voulut savoir Salazar.

"Elle ne l'est pas, alors que son fils et sa belle-fille l'étaient. Je lui ai suggéré de devenir membre, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera." Albus soupira. "Augusta a toujours été plutôt têtue."

"Peut-être qu'elle est simplement incertaine de la meilleure façon de gérer les choses," commenta Harry. "Même si elle refuse, vous pouvez envoyer un nouvel hibou et demander à Neville de nous rejoindre au quartier général. Après tout, plusieurs de ses camarades de classe sont là et l'endroit est bien protégé. Et je peux toujours leur enseigner la théorie, afin qu'ils puissent avoir une meilleure chance au prochain trimestre. "

"Je lui enverrai un hibou avec cette proposition," fit Albus avec un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il reprit la parole. "Il y a une dernière chose que je dois vous dire avant de partir, quelque chose qui concerne la défaite de Voldemort." Les deux plus jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête pour qu'il continue et il demanda d'une voix beaucoup plus grave, "Est-ce que l'un de vous sait quelque chose à propos des horcruxes ?"

Harry et Salazar échangèrent un regard en fronçant les sourcils, puis tous deux secouèrent la tête. "Ce terme ne m'est pas du tout familier," dit Harry.

Albus acquiesça. "C'est un objet qui sert à conserver une partie de l'âme d'une personne. Ce procédé est créé grâce à un sortilège de magie noire extrêmement puissant"

"Une partie de l' âme ?" répéta Harry, son visage se tordant en une mine dégoûtée. "Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il diviser son âme?"

"Pour rester immortel, je suppose ? ", devina Salazar.

"Tout à fait," acquiesça Albus. "Tant qu'une partie de son âme reste attachée à un objet physique, cette personne ne peut pas mourir, même si son corps est détruit; même si vivre avec une âme mutilée n'est pas vraiment une vie... "

Harry se souvint tout à coup de sa mésaventure dans le cimetière, des paroles de Voldemort lorsque celui-ci lui avait expliqué comment il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra: "..._ Je me suis senti arraché de mon corps, réduit à moins qu'un esprit, moins que le plus infime des fantômes_... "

"Voldemort a un horcruxe," murmura-t-il en regardant Albus.

"Je crois qu'il en a beaucoup plus", répondit Albus et ils grimacèrent tous de dégoût. "Tu en as déjà détruit un, Harry."

"Vraiment ?"s'étonna Harry, fouillant dans ses souvenirs ._Un objet qui sert à conserver la partie d'une âme d'une personne._.. Oh. "Le journal intime."

Albus inclina la tête. "Exactement. Je crois qu'il y en a d'autres parce que Voldemort a survécu même après la destruction de celui-là."

Harry acquiesça. "C'est logique, je suppose. Savez-vous quels autres objets il a pu utiliser comme horcruxes ?"

Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête. "Je sais que Tom avait tendance à collectionner les trophées pour marquer ses conquêtes sur ses adversaires et qu'il avait également un attachement pour Poudlard. Il était également très fier de ses origines."

"Alors, peut-être des objets qui ont appartenu à la famille Serpentard ?" proposa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Salazar. "Peut-être pas à l'un de nous, mais à Angus ou à ses descendants."

"Il aimait beaucoup l'épée que son père lui avait donnée", fit remarquer Salazar. "Et il y avait ce vilain médaillon."

Harry sourit au souvenir du médaillon, dont Angus était si fier, celui-ci avait répété maints-et-maints fois qu'il s'agissait de celui de son grand-père et qu'on le lui avait été offert en lui disant qu'il était le seul véritable petit-fils de Silvanus Serpentard. Salazar avait pris un malin plaisir à dire à quel point c'était moche et difficile à utiliser chaque fois qu'il surprenait Angus en train de le polir.

"Un médaillon en or avec un 'S' vert garni de pierres précieuses?"s'enquit Albus et les deux plus jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête.

"C'est ça", répondit Salazar. "Le médaillon a survécu, on dirait ?"

"En effet. Il y avait aussi une bague, mais je crois qu'elle appartenait à la lignée Peverell, plutôt qu'à la lignée Serpentard."

Harry et Salazar haussèrent les épaules, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'une bague et n'ayant aucune connaissance à propos de la lignée Peverell.

"Je ne sais rien à propos de l'épée, mais je sais que lorsque Tom a récupéré le médaillon, il a également trouvé une coupe en or avec un blaireau gravé sur le côté qui aurait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle"

Salazar regarda Harry, ne se souvenant d'aucune coupe ayant appartenu à Helga. Harry fronça les sourcils, se replongea dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens, puis secoua la tête. "Pour autant que je sache, Helga n'a jamais utilisé de coupes autres que celles que nous avons utilisées. Je vais demander à Ramona si elle sait quelque chose."

"Elle en saurait certainement plus que nous," renchérit Salazar. "Si Voldemort s'est servi de quelque chose possédé par Helga, il est évident qu'il a pu utiliser quelque chose ayant appartenu à Godric ou à Rowena."

"Tout ce qui a survécu à Godric Gryffondor - son épée et le choixpeau - est resté dans ce bureau", fit Albus. "Quant à Rowena Serdaigle, je ne connais rien qui ait pu lui survivre."

"Sauf peut-être son diadème," intervint Harry en s'asseyant. Helena nous a dit qu'elle l'avait emporté en Roumanie, et si elle n'a pas pu le ramener ..."

"Alors, il a très bien pu rester là-bas ", compléta Salazar.

"En Roumanie ?" répéta Albus, les sourcils froncés. "Tom a passé quelque temps là-bas avant de prendre le nom de Lord Voldemort et d'imposer ses idéaux à la population magique."

"Slinky !"appela Harry appela et l'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt à ses côtés. "Pourrais-tu demander à Helena de venir ici, s'il te plaît ?"

"Slinky va le faire ", couina l'elfe de maison avant de translaner.

"Tu penses que Helena aurait pu lui dire où il était ?" demanda Salazar à son mari en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je pense que mille ans, c'est long et que l'on fini par se sentir seul et par regretter d'avoir laisser pourrir le diadème de sa mère," répondit Harry. "Je pense aussi que Tom Jedusor était assez charmeur, quand il le voulait."

"C'était tout à fait son genre," approuva Albus.

Helena flotta vers eux, ses lèvres translucides esquissant un petit sourire. "Harry, Salazar, Directeur Dumbledore. Slinky m'a a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler ?"

Harry opina. "Helena, as-tu dit à quelqu'un d'autre où tu avais laissé le diadème?"

Helena réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête. "A quelques personnes, peu de temps après notre retour au château, mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvé." Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils, puis enchaîna: "Et un garçon, il y a quelques décennies, qui en a entendu parler par Alexander, je crois, et qui voulait le ramener à son domicile légitime. S'il l'a trouvé, il n'a plus donné de nouvelles."

"Ce garçon, il s'appelait Tom ?" interrogea Albus.

"Oui...mais j'ai oublié son nom"

"Tom Jedusor," murmura Harry et Helena hocha la tête. "C'est ça". Harry poussa un soupir contrarié mais adressa quand même un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune fille. "Merci, Helena."

"Helena," l'interpella tout à coup Salazar alors qu'elle commençait à disparaître dans le sol et elle s'arrêta. "Pourrais-tu te rendre à l'endroit où tu as laissé le diadème et vérifier s'il est toujours là ? Prends Slinky avec toi, au cas où tu devrais le ramener."

"Certainement, Salazar," obéit Helena et elle disparut.

"Il est très probable que Tom l'ait trouvé et l'ait transformé en horcruxe", fit Albus avec regret.

"Peut-être l'a-t-il laissé là où il l'a trouvé et dans ce cas, il sera facile de s'en occuper", dit Salazar. "Trouver les autres, en supposant qu'ils soient des horcruxes, sera bien plus intéressant."

Albus acquiesça. "Je connais quelques endroits où ils pourraient avoir été cachés, mais je ne peux en être sûr, et j'ai peur d'être trop connu pour pouvoir faire des recherches en toute discrétion."

"Nous pouvons nous en charger nous-mêmes au cours des prochaines semaines," proposa Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Salazar. "Après le déjeuner, peut-être ?"

Salazar acquiesça. "C'est très bien."

"Je vais dresser une liste de lieux et vous la donner lors de la réunion", promit Albus. "Vous pouvez l'étudier quand vous voulez."

"Est-ce tout ?" demanda Harry, sur le point de se lever de sa chaise pour aller s'entretenir avec Ramona et Merlin.

"Je crois que oui," sourit Albus.

"Nous nous verrons ce soir, alors", conclue Salazar et les deux sorciers quittèrent le bureau du directeur, retournant dans leurs chambres.

Merlin et Ramona étaient en train de plaisanter avec Alexander quand Harry et Salazar entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se tournèrent vers eux avec un sourire, mais leurs expressions se figèrent en voyant l'air sombre de leurs amis. "Que se passe-t-il ?" s'inquiéta Ramona.

"Une coupe en or, qui appartiendrait à la lignée de Poufsouffle," répondit Harry sans préambule. "Transmise à travers les siècles, cela te dit quelque chose ?"

Ramona cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, méditant ses paroles. "Pour mon mariage, Conrad m'a offert une coupe en or avec un blaireau gravé sur un côté, que j'ai remis à Lily pour son mariage", répondit-t-elle. "Je crois qu'il l'a réalisé lui-même."

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. "C'est probablement ça, alors." "Nous pensons que Voldemort a divisé son âme en plusieurs fragments et les a implantés dans divers objets. Oncle Albus pense que la coupe pourrait en être un, ainsi que le médaillon d'Angus et le diadème de Rowena."

"J'apprécie de moins en moins cet homme de minute en minute," murmura Ramona.

"Nous voilà au moins débarrassés de ce fichu médaillon," fit Alexander et tous les cinq échangèrent un sourire méchant.

"Angus aurait sûrement apprécié que Voldemort utilise son médaillon afin de tuer encore plus de non-magiques", fit remarquer Salazar.

"Oui, il aurait certainement adoré," déclara sombrement Alexander.

"Peut-être que vous pourriez revendiquer ces objets ?" suggéra Merlin, attirant sur lui des regards interrogateurs .

"Les revendiquer ?" répéta Harry, perplexe.

Merlin acquiesça. "Je crois que Ramona a déclaré dans son testament qu'elle souhaitait que la coupe vous revienne, normalement cet acte magique est valable des siècles. Dans le mien, je voulais que ce portrait vous soit envoyé, au cas où il disparaîtrait de Poudlard avant votre retour. "

"C'est tout à fait exact", approuva Ramona. "J'avais déclaré quelque chose dans ce genre « tout ce qui m'appartenait jadis, devra aller à Harry Serpentard s'il devait survivre jusqu'à sa naissance »".

"C'est une question intéressante," admit Harry, "et que je pourrais bien aborder avec les gobelins la prochaine fois que je passerai à Gringotts. Bien que je ne veuille pas priver tes descendants."

"Ces objets signifieraient beaucoup plus pour vous que pour eux", insista Alexander. "En ce qui concerne la magie de cette époque, ce sont des reliques inestimables à exposer."

"Et ils ne seraient pas pour moi?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas, personne ne peut savoir, n'est-ce pas ?" répliqua Alexandre .

Harry esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. "Non", admit-il. Mais ces objets qui appartenaient autrefois à ses amis étaient des souvenirs de leur amitié et de leur amour, à conserver de près et à être utilisés tels qu'ils avaient été conçus, non pour finir exposés dans une vitrine à la vue de toutes. D'autant plus que ces sorciers et ces sorcières ne savaient rien de leurs propriétaires.

"Tu peux réclamer la coupe, et Helena peut procéder avec le diadème de cette façon, mais aucun d'entre nous ne peut réclamer le médaillon", souligna Salazar.

"Peut-être, peut-être pas," murmura Harry en secouant la tête. "Il vient de ta lignée familiale, et si les gobelins pensent qu'il t'a déjà appartenu, tu pourrais peut-être le revendiquer. Le seul objet qui pourrait poser problème cependant est la bague que Albus a mentionné, elle appartient à une autre famille. "

Salazar haussa les épaules. "Trouver un seul objet est plus facile que d'en trouver quatre," observa-t-il et Harry inclina la tête en signe d'accord. "Nous n'avons plus rien à ajouter à ce sujet aujourd'hui, et nous devrions nous assurer que les responsables au quartier général savent qu'ils ne doivent pas mentionner nos véritables identités."

"Nous devrions y aller, alors." fit Harry.

"Tu reviens ici ce soir?" s'enquit Ramona avec espoir.

Harry et Salazar échangèrent un regard et Harry haussa les épaules. "Peut-être," fit Salazar. "Je suppose que vous ressentez le besoin de commérer comme un couple de vieilles femmes avec mon mari ?"

"Comment avons-nous pu oublier à quel point vous êtes un _âne _?! " rétorqua Ramona.

Harry roula des yeux. "Nous resterons probablement à Londres ce soir, c'est plus près de Gringotts, mais nous reviendrons pour passer du temps avec vous demain soir", promit-il.

"Parfait", fit Merlin avant que Salazar ou Ramona n'aient eu le temps de faire une remarque. Harry et lui roulèrent des yeux quand Ramona et Salazar reniflèrent, Alexandre lâcha un rire moqueur.

"Viens, Sal," intima Harry en prenant le bras de Salazar et en le tirant vers la porte. "Bonne nuit et à demain!"

"Bonne nuit !"lui retournèrent Ramona, Merlin et Alexander avant de revenir à la discussion que Harry et Salazar avaient interrompue.

* * *

_Et voilà Sal et Harry à la chasse aux Horcruxes !_

_Et ils ne vont pas chômer !_


End file.
